Digimon Shippuuden
by NeoX7
Summary: An old nakama of Daisukes returns and they are getting along great, but Hikari is jealous. And a new evil starts to rise.
1. An old friend

Well, my first chapter of my first story. I do not own Digimon, they belong to their rightful owner. This story is in honor of Shadow of Miracles. If any of you haven't checked out his fanfictions, I suggest you do, he is an incredible author, you can check out his stories from my account. Please review for him to update more often, and reveiw mine too. On to the story.

* * *

(Daisuke POV)

It was a beautiful night, the stars were unbelievably visible and the full moon was shining like you've never seen before. Tomorrow I start high school with the other Erabareshi Kodomo (Chosen Children/Digidestinied). Man I can't believe it's been 3 years since BelialVamdemons defeat. Ever since that event, the Erabareshi Kodomo have gained fame all around the globe, especially me. Once the world found out about what happened during the final battle, which was about a week after the event, the whole world began to praise us, and I bet they still would if we hadn't asked them to stop. Actually, the only reason we don't have to wear those uniforms Taichi-san and the others wore when they is because the principal asked if we wished for anything out of gratitude. After some thought, we decided to ask from now on to wear our own clothes; the principal was surprised that was all we wanted. He insisted that we should ask for more, but we declined.

The whole world now knows about Digimon, almost everyone has one. We can even take them to school, but leave them on the rooftops. But we can visit them during class breaks and lunch.

Ken joined our school last year and is now dating Miyako, which was no surprise, those two had a thing for each other; even I noticed that. But the big news is that Meyame-chan is moving to Odaiba… Meyame-chan. I can't wait for school to start, yeah I know you can't believe I said that, but it's been so long since I last saw her.

I received a phone call from her 2 years ago. She told me she got it from Daime back in New York when her family was on vacation. She said she, Jusai, Daime, Daigo and Shana had a great time. I can't believe I'm actually going to see her again. I wonder if Jusai is moving to here too. If so I can't wait to see the look on Juns face. She is probably going to hit me for keeping this a secret from her, well I guess there is nothing to do now. Better go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day. I looked at the moon one last time and something within me echoed. "What was that?" I asked myself, but I quickly dismissed it and went to bed.

(The next day)

I ate breakfast faster that I normally would. I think I choked at least 5 times.

"Yo, little brother, why all the hurry?" My sister asked with a slightly amused face. If only she knew.

"Can't tell you now sister just hurry up." And with that, I pushed her out of her chair and we left the building.

(Odaiba high school)

"I still don't see why you were so excited."

"Well go on ahead, I'm sure they'll be here before class starts"

"They? Well whatever, I'm leaving" And with that Jun left.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun! Over here" I turned in the direction of the shout to find Takeru, Hikari-chan, Miyako and Ken.

"Hey everyone, what's up?"

"Nothing much, we just left our Digimon at the rooftop. Did you already leave V-mon? The young brunette asked me. She was a bit red in the cheeks.

"Yeah, I left him there about 15 minutes ago."

Everybody had a new look. Takeru no sported a green shirt with yellow short sleeves, Hikari-chan a pink long-sleeved shirt written "Light over Darkness" and long hair that reached her waist, Ken a gray shirt and white pants and Miyako a red tank top and some navy blue jeans. As for me, I now had a light blue T-shirt with XV-mons chest symbol in the front in yellow, my Kiseki no Monshoo (Crest of Miracles) in the back, jeans, black shoes with red stripes, and I still had my goggles and spikey hair that reached the back of my neck.

"Well I guess we're in the same class again of cou…"

"DAISUKEEEE!" I suddenly froze and turned in the direction of the voice I thought I would never hear again.

(Normal POV)

Daisuke looked at the beautiful girl with long black hair, violet eyes, a purple shirt, and white shoes, and she stare back, both with tears in their eyes.

"Daisuke… is that really you?"

"Meyame-chan."

"Daisuke…DAISUKE!" The girl shouted as she ran and leapt onto Daisuke.

By now, not only did all the Erabareshi Kodomo have confused looks in their faces, except Hikari, who had both a confused and angry look that anyone could easily decipher into "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH? I'M GONNA KILL HER!, but all the people from the school, with the girls looking jealously to Meyame. Daisuke could feel the killer intent from here, even though Meyame didn't seem to bothered.

"MEYAME-CHAN. It really is you! I can't believe it!" Daisuke said as he spinned her around and stopped to look into her eyes

"I can't believe it either, I thought I would never see you again! I missed you so much!" She replied as the "couple" in the publics eye embraced each other into a tight hug.

Suddenly Hikari went over weakly yanked Meyame off of Daisuke, because even though she couldn't stand this uuuummm girl hugging Daisuke as if they were a couple, she also didn't want to cause a commotion with a fight or maybe be wrong about the situation, even thought she doubted she was.

"Uuuumm, Hikari-chan, what are you doing?" The goggle-head asked casting a confused look towards the Hikari no Kodomo (Child of Light), just like the mysterious girl was. Without an answer, Hikari was fortunately saved by the others who came to ask the question everybody had in mind.

"Sorry to interrupt the couple, but Daisuke, who is the girl?" asked Ken with a slight grin already imagining the answer, that caused both teens to blush.

"Oh yeah. Everyone, this is an old nakama (friend) of mine, Meyame." Daisuke replied.

"Pleasure in meeting you all." Meyame said with a bright smile.

(Meanwhile in the school rooftop)

Chibimon was waiting for the others when they suddenly arrived.

"Hey." Chibimon greeted the other Digimons.

"Hi Chibimon." Tailmon said with a smile. As soon as Patamon saw that, he started glaring at Chibimon, who was completly oblvious as to why.

Chibimon then suggested that they go to the corners were it is less crowded and as they were going, Chibimon bumped into something, or somebody.

"Uuuhh, I'm sorry." The rookie apologized rubbing his head. He then looked to whom he had bumped into and blushed. The Digimon looked like a female version of him.

"It's okay." She replied "I am Y-mon by the way."

"Hi. I am Chibimon."

"Chibimon, so you are my counterpart?" Y-mon asked.

"Excuse me?" Chibimon asked not quite getting it.

"Well a V-mon is a male version of a Y-mon and a Y-mon is a female version of a V-mon." Y-mon answered.

"Oh so that's what you meant. Well it's nice to meet my counterpart." Chibimon said blushing a little, to which Tailmon made a frown. She then turned, and noticed Patamon was also blushing a bit.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Asked Chibimon.

"Sure." Y-mon answered.

(Back at school)

"Nice to meet you Meyame-chan. Daisuke, how come you've never told us about her?" Miyako asked.

"Umm, well, you see, I, uuum...alright I don't have a reason. I just thought you guys wouldn't be interested." Daisuke admitted looking down.

"And why would that be?" Takeru asked looking at Meyame with some slight interest.

"Can we forget why I didn't tell you about her and focus on the present?" Daisuke asked.

"Meyame-chan, these are the Erabareshi Kodomos: Takeru, Ken, Miyako and Hikari-chan. Iori-san isn't with us now, I'll present him to you later." Daisuke said.

"Nice to meet you all. Daisuke has talked alot about you, especially you Ken. I heard you two are best nakamas." Meyame stated.

"Yeah, but he never told me he knew such a beautiful women." Ken said casting a look to Daisuke with a raised eyebrow as if asking "What is your relationship?" to which Daisuke answered by casting another look that merely said "Don't go there." in a playfull manner.

"Why thank you." Meyame answered blushing a bit.

"Is Jusai with you Meyame-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"No. He went on to try and find Jun but said it is good to see you again and he'll talk to you later." Meyame answered.

"Who's Jusai?" Hikari asked never taking her eyes off Meyame, glaring at her.

"He is Meyame-chans older brother and a really close nakamas of Juns to say the least." Daisuke replied with a smirk, which caused Meyame to giggle.

"You never change, do you Daisuke?" She asked with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean, what Daisuke just said?" Miyako asked.

"Lets just say they feel more than friendship." Meyame replied.

"Well lets go to class." Daisuke suddenly said as he grabbed Meyames hand and went on running to the class.

"Oooohhh, those two form the cutest couple ever!" Miyako squelled with her hands covering her mouth.

"Hey, do you guys feel hot all of a sudden?" Ken asked sweating a bit.

"Yeah. I wonder why?" Takeru said. Both suddenly looked back and found the answer. There were flames behind Hikari that could kill anybody 5 cm withon her range.

"Let's just get to class." The jealous girl said stomping her foot into the ground with each step, leaving a small crater.

"What's wrong with her?" Miyako asked herself. She then remebered what Hikari had asked her the day they beat BelialVamdemon, it was what she thought of Daisuke during the fight. And the way she had been acting around ever since then, blushing, cheerful and complementing him. She had a crush on Daisuke. "I see, Hikari-chan likes Daisuke, but Daisuke seems really close to Meyame-chan, maybe even have crush on her, and Meyame-chan may feel the same. Plus the fact that Daisuke said he let go of his crush on Hikari-chan. I can still remeber how heartbroken Hikari-chan was when she heard that. And now this. We're in the middle of a love triangle. Oh this is gonna be good."

(At the class, 1st period)

"Well everybody. As you can see we got a new student: Totsuma Meyame. Now I want everybody to be nice to her so she can feel welcome." The teacher, said.

"Hey Daisuke-san, isn't that your girlfriend?" A student said with a grin, causing Daisuke and Meyame to blush, and the rest of class to laugh, except for Hikari who just stayed looking at Meyame.

"Enough, now anyone like to show Totsuma-san around the school?" and as Daisuke raised his hand along with some other students who wanted to spend time with Meyame, who they thought was hot, the teacher at the same moment said "And no Motomiya-san, it can't be you, I know you well enough to know what you're going to do." Even though he respected Daisuke, he had to do his job as a teacher.

"Actually Kairi-sensei, I would really like to go with Daisuke." Meyame said, causing Daisuke to smile and Hikari to frown.

"You two know each other?" The teacher asked slightly amused.

"Aah, Meyame-chan and I are long time nakamas." Daisuke answered.

"Well if that's the case then I guess you are liberated to go Motomiya-san" Kairi-sensei said handing them two hall passes.

"Let's go Meyame-chan." And with that, both students were out of the class room.

"Nakamas huh." Kairi-sensei thought.

* * *

Well my first chapter. Hoped you liked it. I don't know whether to make this a Daikari or Daiyame, although I'm leaning more towards Daiyame. Also I'd like to make Meyames personality a bit more serious, anybody know how to do that or has any tip for me? Any help would be much appreciated. Anyways please reveiw. As for who are Daigo, Daime and Shana, I'll reveal in later chapters. Bye and please reveiw.


	2. Juns Version, Rising feelings

I do not own anything

* * *

(11th grade homeroom)

As the bell rang signifying the start of classes, all the girls rushed into class to try and get a seat near Yamato with an exception of two, Sora and Jun. Sora broke up with Yamato some time ago, but the two still were nakamas and hung out. As for Jun, she gave up on him a long time ago.

"Alright class, sit down." The teacher said as she came in. "Today we have a new student, and I want you all to treat him like any other student." And as those words were said, a teenage boy with spicky hair that reached the back of his neck, resembling Daisukes only that black, with brown eyes, a black shirt and a jean pants walked into the classroom.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet…"

"Jusai…?" Interrupted the red haired student who was now standing up and with everybody looking at her.

"Hey Jun-chan, long time no see." The boy said smiling at her.

"Jusai!" Jun said a bit loud as she ran and embraced Jusai in a hug.

"You two know each other?" Asked the teacher

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Jun asked to Jusai after answering the teachers question.

"Didn't Daisuke tell you? We're moving here."

"So that's what he was so excited about. I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him." Jun said angry and happy and the same time.

"Knowing him, he's probably making out with Meyame in the hallways."

"Totsuma-san, would you like Motomiya-san to show you around?"

"No, thanks. Maybe later."

Yamato didn't like the sound of this at all. This guy was really close to Jun, she maybe even had a crush on him telling by the way they hugged, his girl had a thing for him. All Yamato could do was glare at the now known Jusai, the same way the girls glared at Jun for her luck of knowing the hotty.

"Well since you two are so close, why don't you take a seat next to Motomiya-san, Totsuma-san?" The teacher offered.

"Yes. Thank you." Jusai replied.

As he sat down he felt somebody glaring at him. He turned back to find out it was Yamato, who had taken a seat near Jun. All of a sudden Yamato stopped glaring as his eyes went wide, Jusai hadn't returned to him a glare, it was a stare. But it felt as if it carried a mass amount of killer intent, as if Jusai could kill him without a moments hesitation. Jusai then stopped staring as the lesson began and Yamato shrugged of what happened to begin to copy too, although not completely.

"By the way, how did you know we studied here?" Jun asked

"We met with Daime and the others in New York 2 years ago. He gave us your phone number." Jusai answered

"Daime?" Taichi thought as soon as he heard the name "Could it be that...nah, no way. You already thought about that Taichi and there is no way Daisuke and his family would know someone like Motomiya Daime. Must just be coincidence. A LOT of coincidence."

(High School hallways)

"This is were the soccer team plays." Daisuke said as he pointed to the soccer field.

"Let me guess, you're the captain of the team." Replied Meyame with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Daisuke asked with sarcasm also evident in his voice, making Meyame laugh.

"Man this will be great. You, me, Jusai and Jun. It will be just like old times again and, and…" Daisukes face suddenly fell to that of a sad one as he looked down, which concerned Meyame.

"Daisuke… what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it is just that…with you guys here, I can't help but think about him." Daisuke answered.

"Daisuke…" Meyame asked worried about him

(Flashbacks)

_"What do you know about me? What do you know about me if you were alone from the start? ! Huh? ! I suffer because of the bonds I once had! You don't know what it's like to lose all that!"_

* * *

"_You're special, I'll give you that. But I am even more special, and I will prove it!_

* * *

"_I see nothing I say will change your mind…Kimoyi!" Replied a 7 year old Daisuke_

* * *

"_Enough talk. Come!" A 7 year old Kimoyi said._

(End of flashbacks)

"Daisuke it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could." Meyame said.

"But my best wasn't good enough. Poor guy, after having to go through all that."

"But I will not give up!" Daisuke said. The red haired brunette looked deep into Meyames eyes.

"Meyame-chan, I will keep my promise. I never go back on my word, that's my nindo." Daisuke said smiling.

"Daisuke…" Meyame thought surprised by what he just said, but her face quickly turned into a smile. "Thank you."

"Well, we better get to class. The bell is about to ring." Daisuke said.

(2nd period)

"Aaaahh Motomiya-san. Mind explaining why you're late?" The teacher said faking impatience.

"I was just showing Meyame-chan around. Sorry sensei." Daisuke replied.

"It's okay, I was just joking. So you must be Totsuma-san." The teacher said looking at Meyame.

"Yes."

"Well I already know that you and Daisuke are childhood nakamas, so how would you like to take the seat next to him."

"I would love to. Arigato Minami-sensei."

And with that Daisuke and Meyame sat down next to each other waiting as the lesson began. Even though Meyame was being glared at by all the girls in the room, she didn't seem to mind. Hikari was the one who was glaring the most at her, but decided to stop or else she would lose the subject of the lesson.

(Lunch break).

It was now lunch and the 3rd and 2nd Erabareshi Kodomo got together.

"Hey, did you hear about the new student in our class?" Asked Takeru.

"You also have a new student? We didn't know." Taichi replied.

"Who is it?" Asked the rock star finding suspicious having two new students.

"Totsuma Meyame." Miyako said answering Yamatos question.

"Totsuma? Must be Jusais little sister." Sora said.

"Hey, everyone. Me and Meyame are going to have lunch near the tree. Want to come?" Daisuke shouted from a bit far away.

"No, thanks." Taichi yelled back.

"So was that her?" Mimi, who moved back from New York this year, asked referring to the girl by Daisukes side.

"Hai." Hikari answered with a bit of sadness and anger in her voice which everybody noticed.

"Kari-neechan, are you alright?" Taichi asked concerned for his imouto.

"I'm okay Taichi-niichan." Hikari replied in a depressed tone with her hair covering her eyes. Everybody noticed she was lying but decided not to say a thing, which was really hard for Taichi who felt like punching Daisuke and now had a growing displeasure for Meyame.

While this, Daisuke was having lunch with Meyame were having lunch sitted against the tree.

"So what do you think Jusai-san is doing now?" Daisuke asked

"I don't know, but I can't wait to see Jun-san." Meyame said squealing with excitement.

Daisuke then froze. He remembered that he didn't tell Jun about Meyame and Jusai. "Man, when she finds me I'm dead. I just hope I don't see her until the end of school.

"DAAAIIIISSUKKEEEEEEE!" A voice from far away that Daisuke knew all to well and was hoping not hear yelled. He turned around to see Jun running at him. Before he could escape, she grabbed him and pinned him against the tree.

"You've got a lot of nerve brat. Not telling me about Jusai moving here." Jun said with the darkest angry tone imaginable in her voice. Just as she was about to punch the lights out of Daisuke...

"JUN-SAN!" Jun turned around to see a favorite little girl.

"MEYAME!" She yelled back as the two ran for each other and embraced in a hug.

Daisuke sighed. He never thought the girly friendship affection would one day save his life.

"You have grown. Daisuke." A voice from beside him said as he turned around.

"Jusai-san, it's great seeing you again." Daisuke replied.

"So you guys having fun." The four reunited nakamas turned around to see the Erabareshi Kododmo.

"Hi guys. This here is Totsuma Jusai, Meyame-chans older brother." Daisuke said presenting Jusai who replied them with a simple "Yo".

After everybody greeted Jusai, with and exception of Yamato who only glared at him, which Jusai, much like his sister ignored, Takeru went up to Daisuke.

"Hey, Daisuke, ready for the basketball and soccer game tomorrow?" Takeru asked with a slight smirk. He started playing soccer sometime ago.

"Yeah, what about you Takeru?"

"Of course I am." Takeru replied with the two looking at each other in the eye.

"Another rivalry I see. Although not as much as with Kimoyi." Jusai thought

(After the last class)

The Erabareshi Kodomo went to pick up their Digimon with an exception of Jusai, whose partner decided to stay home.

The Digimon ran up to their partners. As Chibimon and Y-mon got to their partners they noticed the person beside them.

"Hey Daisuke/Meyame, is that Meyame/Daisuke?"Just then Chibimon and Y-mon stopped and looked at each other "Wait, you know her/him? Yeah, he's/she's my partner. Wow, what a coincidence."

All the Erabareshi Kodomo said there goodbyes with an exception of Taichi, who said he needed to talk with Jusai personally. Agumon left for home together with Hikari and Tailmon

"So what is it that you wanted…Taichi-san."

"Listen, I don't want to start a fight or anything, but tell your sister to stay away from Daisuke-kun." Taichi said a bit angry. At that statement, Jusais eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you say?" Jusai asked

"Sorry, but Kari-neechan has a crush on Daisuke and it's hurting her seeing Daisuke-kun with her, so tell Meyame to back off. And besides, Daisuke used to have a crush on her."

"Tell me one thing, did Hikari-san know about Daisukes crush?" Jusai asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Then there is nothing to talk about, she had her chance and she screwed it up. Don't expect my sister to lose her chance just for the sake of yours." Jusai said as he began to walk away.

"What?" Taichi said angrily. As he was about to punch Jusai, Jusai looked over his shoulder and glared at him and said "Don't even try it." And for a moment, Taichi could have sworn he saw Jusais eye become red and Taichi just froze there and then. Only when Jusai left to Daisukes house where he and Meyame were going to spend the afternoon, Taichi regained his mobility.

"What was that?" Taichi asked himself out loud.

* * *

Well my second chapter. PLEASE REVEIW, PLEASE. Also, I hoped you liked the chapter.


	3. Getting ready for the game

I do not own anything

* * *

(Streets towards Daisukes house)

As Daisuke, Chibimon, Meyame, Y-mon and Jun walked towards Daisukes home, Meyame decide to start up a conversation.

``So Y-mon, how was your day?´´

``Really great, Chibimon introduced me to the others, although one of them was really strange, she just kept looking at me.´´ Y-mon whispered the last part.

``Really, and what did you guys do all day?´´ Meyame asked

``The usual stuff, talk and all. Actually Chibimon told us this great joke that I couldn´t stop laughing. Did you know also that he is my counterpart?´´ Y-mon answered.

``Really, but I thought your counterpart was V-mon.´´ Meyame said.

``Chibimon is V-mons In-training form, although he is cute in this form too.´´ Y-mon said as smiled at Chibimon, causing him to blush, which Daisuke noticed.

``Hey, Chibimon, you´re all red.´´ Daisuke teased Chibimon in a low voice, causing him to become even more red.

``By the way, Meyame, where do you live?´´ Jun asked as they were arriving towards their house.

``That one over there.´´ Meyame said to her onee-chan figure as she pointed to a certain building.

``No way, that one is right besides ours. Which apt.?´´ Jun asked

``12H.´´

``That is the balcony in front of ours!´´ Jun squealed.

``No way!´´ Meyame replied also squealing.

``Sometimes I think they might be sisters.´´ Daisuke thought as he looked at the two _way_ to excited girls.

``You know, sometimes I think they might be sisters.´´ Said Jusai who all of a sudden appeared right beside Daisuke.

``Yeah, I know.´´

``Funny, you don´t look freaked out as you normally do when I do that.´´

``I´ve gotten used to it.´´

And with that, they went to Daisukes and Juns home.

``Oh by the way, Jusai-san, I have a present for you.´´ Daisuke said

Daisuke went into his room and found what he was looking for. He soon came out and went to Jusai who was sitting on the couch opposite to Jun and Meyame.

``Here´´ Daisuke said as he gave a book to Jusai who at the point, was looking at the book with wide eyes.

``OH MY GOD! THIS IS…´´Jusai said as he took the book from Daisukes hand which happened to be non other that the newest book of his favorite series, Icha Icha Paradise-Tactics. As Jusai opened the book, it started to glow (in his eyes) as if though the book were written by God Himself. And as he read, he couldn´t help but giggle at the erotic phrases.

``I can´t believe your still reading that. And Daisuke, what was the book doing in your room?´´ Jun asked slightly annoyed with a twitching eye.

``Tousan (Dad) gave it to me.´´ Daisuke said hoping he wouldn´t be the victim of Juns and maybe Meyames fury.

``Is that so?´´ Jun asked already planning to beat the hell out of their dad when he came back.

Jusai suddenly looked up to Daisuke who asked if anything was wrong.

``Nothing.´´ Answered Jusai. ``It is just that, I still can´t believe how much you look like Daigo and Daime-san. You´re a spitting image of them.´´

``Yeah, that´s what everybody says.´´ Jun said.

``When I first saw Daigo, I actually thought he was you. He looks just like you did at his age. You two are so cute.´´ Meyame said, which Daisuke was scratching the back of his head.

``By way, Daisuke. Do you still do…**that**?´´ Jusai asked with Daisuke knowing very well what he meant. At that moment, Meyame had gotten up all ready to beat the crap out of Daisuke if the answer was what she thought it was.

``Hehheeeh. Sorry Jusai-san, but I´m not a kid anymore to do those kind of stuff.´´ And with that said, Meyame froze on her tracks.

``My God.´´ Meyame thought ``Daisuke is that really you? So you haven´t just matured in appearence. It makes me feel kind of sad. You have grown up so much from that small kid I once knew. It feels as if you´re one step ahead of me. I´m sure you´ve come up with a lot of great new jutsus.´´ And Meyame smiled towards the goggle-head.

All of a sudden Daisuke balled his hands into fists and shouted ``THINGS LIKE THAT ARE WAY TO CHILDISH FOR MEN LIKE US! WE NEED MORE! THAT IS WHY I CAME UP WITH A NEW MORE PERVERTED VERSION!´´

``Yes, a new more perverted vers…´´ Meyame suddenly stopped midway of the sentence she was thinking.

``HERE WE GO!´´ Daisuke shouted as he was about to do…that, but never got the chance to.

*PUNCH*

``PERVERTED VERSION? ! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU IDIOT? !´´ Meyame shouted as she punched Daisuke so strong, he flew towards the window, broke it, and fell to the streets. Now any normal person would be dead, but as the Kiseki no Kodomo (Child of Miracles), Daisuke was still somehow alive, on the very brink of death, so much that he could see God, but alive. The only thought passing through both his and Jusais head was ``She has been spending _way_ too much time with Jun.´´ While Chibimon was hiding behind Jusais leg scared like hell.

Meyame, who somehow got to the ground floor of the building at the speed of lightning, grabbed Daisuke by the collar and started yelling at him.

``I was wrong! You haven´t changed one bit. What the hell is wrong with you, pulling a stunt like that? ! I haven´t seen you in 7 years and in less than 1 day you already manage to become that idiot! And here I was thinking you were so grown up and everything! I can´t believe how stupid I was! What about that wonderful feeling of respect I had for you just now? ! As if I could be sad that you were more grown up than me!´´ Meyame yelled. Not that Daisuke could hear much. All he could hear was ``My son, your time has come.´´ from The Great One.

After the Meyame finished, she and Daisuke walked back to the apartment.

``Nice punch Meyame. I see you´ve been training.´´ Jun said.

``Yes. Thanks Jun-san.´´ Meyame replied.

``So this is the famous Motomiya Daisuke and Jun.´´ Said a purple dragon Digimon who was sitting by the window.

``Yeah, and you are?´´ Chibimon asked.

``I am Monodramon, Jusais Digimon partner.´´

``Nice to meet you, I am Chibimon.´´ The little In-training said as he extended his hand, which Monodramon accepted.

``Oh yeah, Meyame-chan I still got to present you to Iori.´´ Daisuke said as he sent the Erabareshi Kodomos an e-mail through his D-Terminal to meet at the park.

``So you also have one too Daisuke?´´ Jusai asked referring to the D-Terminal.

``Yeah, why?´´

``Meyame has one just like that.´´ Jusai answered.

``Really?´´ Daisuke asked as Meyame pulled out her purple D-3 and D-Terminal.

``Whoa, that´s strange, most people have the old Digivices. Well better not look to much into the details.´´ Daisuke said. ``Oh yeah, guys, how about we put the band back together.´´

``The band huh? Sure, why not.´´ Jusai replied.

``Okay, Saturday we will go buy the equipment.´´ Daisuke said. ``Let's go Meyame-chan, we have to meet the others at the park.´´

``Alright. See you Jun-san, Jusai.´´ Meyame said as she and Daisuke left the apartment.

``So Jusai, what did Taichi want to talk with you? Jun asked.

``Nothing.´´

``Jusai, what kind of idiot do you take me for?´´ Jun said giving Jusai a stern look.

``Okay. You know that Meyame has a crush on Daisuke, right?´´ Jusai asked to which Jun nodded.

``Weeeell, apparently his sister, Hikari, also has a crush on Daisuke, and it is hurting her seeing Daisuke with Meyame. So he told me to tell Meyame to stay away from Daisuke because of Hikari.´´

``What? That bastard when I find him he is gonna get the beating of his life.´´ Jun said angrily.

``But don´t tell Daisuke or Meyame a thing.´´

``Okay.´´ Jun said

(Park)

``Hi guys, sorry we´re late.´´ Daisuke exclaimed with Meyame walking extremally close to him. Way to close for Hikaris liking, so she looked away, which Takeru noticed, and even though he felt hurt, he became a bit mad at Daisuke for hurting her.

``Hey Daisuke-san, who is the girl?´´ Iori asked.

``Iori-san, this is Meyame-chan, an old nakama of mine.´´ Daisuke said as he introduced Meyame.

``Nice to meet you, Iori-kun.´´ Meyame said as Iori replied equally.

Tailmon was looking forward to seeing Chibimon but all that hope went down when she saw he was still with Y-mon. She couldn´t help but make a frown.

``So Chibimon, who do you think will win tomorrow?´´ Patamon asked.

``Definitely Daisuke.´´ Chibimon responded.

``No, Takeru.´´

``Daisuke.´´

``Takeru.´´

``Daisuke.´´

``Takeru.´´

By now the two Digimon were glaring at each other with sparks clashing in between their eyes.

``So Ken, I heard you will still be playing for your old school, ne?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Yeah. I couldn´t let the guys down.´´ Ken said.

``Good, because I still want to play against you.´´

``You´re on Motomiya.´´

``Don´t get to ahead of yourself, Daisuke, you still have to face me.´´ Takeru said.

``That won´t be much of a problem.´´ Daisuke replied.

``We´ll see about that.´´ Takeru replied back.

Soon the Erabareshi Kodomos left.

``Hey Meyame-chan, why don´t you, Jusai and your parents have dinner at my place today?´´

``That would be great.´´ Meyame said as she called her parents and Jusai.

When they walked into Daisukes apartment, Meyames and Daisukes parents had already arrived.

``Daisuke, oh my God you´ve grown so much. You look so much like Daime and Daigo.´´ Meyames mom said while hugging him.

``Oh yeah, that reminds me. Tousan, why did you give Daisuke an Icha Icha book?´´ Jun asked already pissed off.

``You did what?´´ Daisukes and Jun mom asked now also angry.

``If I were you I would make a run for it.´´ Jusais and Meyames dad told Daimaru, Daisukes and Juns dad.

After half an hour of Daimaru running away from Jun and Kushito, his wife, the family finally sat down for dinner.

``So Daimaru-kun, how are Daime-san, Daigo-san and Shana-san?`` Shinta, Meyames and Jusais tousan, asked.

``I´m sure you know he is in New York at the moment.´´

``Yeah, we ran into him 2 years ago.´´ Haruka, Jusai and Meyames kousan, said.

``Daime-san couldn´t stop making jokes about Meyame having a crush on Daisuke.´´ Jusai said which resulted in Daisuke and Meyame blushing.

``JUSAI! I do not have a crush on him!´´ Meyame shouted, causing everybody else, with an exception of Daisuke, who was still blushing, to laugh.

``Well, at least she let go of Kimoyi. Probably all the girls at school have. Daisuke still thinks about Kimoyi alot. Afterall, he was like a brother to him.´´ Jun thought.

After dinner the Totsumas left. But before that…

``Meyame-chan, I am going to take test tomorrow, after school for the soccer and basketball team and I wanted to know if you could come.´´ Daisuke said.

``Sure, I´ll be there. See you tomorrow Daisuke.´´ Meyame said.

And with that they left.

* * *

I will probably reveal who Daigo, Daime and Shana are next chapter. Please, more reviews. Also do you guys think I should have Takeru as a goalee or player?


	4. The Game and Return of a family

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

(Yagami Household)

While Daisuke was with the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomo, Taichi had called the 2nd generation because he wanted to have a talk about Jusai and Meyame.

``So what is it that you wanted to talk about Taichi-san?´´ Mimi asked.

``It´s about this Jusai guy.´´

``What about him?´´ Jyou asked. He had met Meyame and Jusai after school.

``I´ve got a bad feeling about him. I don´t think it is best option to hang around him.´´ Taichi said.

``Why do you say that, does it have something to do with what you wanted to talk about with Jusai-san after school?´´ Sora asked.

``Aanoo, hai to yamero (yes and no). I went to talk with him after class to tell him to tell Meyame to stay away from Daisuke for Hikari and he said that it was Hikaris fault she lost her chance to be with Daisuke, and that his nee-chan shouldn´t lose hers just so Hikari can have a second one. And at that moment I was about to punch him when he glared at me and I froze, I wasn´t that I was afraid, it was that I really couldn´t move my body, and for a moment, I think I saw his eyes flash red.´´ Taichi said, even thought he actually was a bit afraid when Jusai glared at him, although he wouldn´t admit it.

``You did what?! Come on Taichi-kun that is like asking for a fight. And no offense Hikari-chan but I have to agree with Jusai-san.´´ Sora said looking at Hikari with a bit of disappointment. The last part caused Hikari to look down in disappointment, both because it was true and because even though that, she was hoping for support.

``You´re agreeing with that guy?!! How can you side with him over me?! We barely even know him?!!´´ Taichi retorted.

``And that´s exactly why we can´t jump to conclusions about him! Just because you don´t like him because he´s Meyame-chans onii-san doesn´t mean that he is a bad person!´´ Sora replied back.

``Doesn´t mean he´s good.´´ Yamato added into the argument. Even though he knew Sora was right, he didn´t want to agree with the guy who was stealing Jun from him.

``Daijoubu minna. Lets calm down first and then we talk about this.´´ Koushiro said.

With that the discussion settled down. While the others continued discussing with Taichi and Yamato against Jusai, Sora, Mimi and Jyou by his side and Takeru, Hikari and Koushiro remaining neutral, but Takeru did stand up for Meyame when she was brought into the subject. They didn´t particulary say anything bad about her. They just mentioned her name and Takeru said that she did nothing, to which Hikari cringed as he did. She couldn´t believe he was standing by her side.

While this the Digimon were in Taichis room discussing their own thoughts about Y-mon. Everybody liked her with an exception of Agumon and Gabumon, who didn´t speak out her mind and Tailmon, who didn't like her but didn´t say a thing, and only looked depressed. She remembered how close and happy Chibimon looked together Y-mon. Even more depressed now, she left the room to the Yagami-sans unnoticed by anyone but Agumon who went after her.

``Tailmon, daijoubu desu ka?´´ Agumon asked with his onii-san instincts kicking in.

``Aah, daijobu desu.´´

``You´re lying.´´

`` I said I am fine Agumon.´´

Agumon saw it was best to leave so he did. Now he was angry, Tailmon was sad and it was Chibimons fault who wasn´t even caring (in Agumons point of view). He seriously felt like hitting him the same way Taichi had earlier. And this Y-mon, stealing him from Tailmon. Tomorrow he was going to tell Chibimon to stay away from her and the same would go for Y-mon, and what were the chances of Jusai having a Digimon. He didn´t see any today that belonged to him.

(Motomiya Household)

Daimaru had received a message on his cellphone and went to check what it was.

``Sugoi (Wow/ can also be amazing, awesome or incredible in other cases), Daisuke, Jun and Kushito-chan are gonna be happy to see them again.´´ Daimaru said. As he told Kushito the news she became all happy.

``I can´t believe it!! We´re going to see them again after so long!!´´ Kushito said.

``Aah, but don´t tell Daisuke or Jun. I want it to be a surprise.´´ Daimaru replied.

``Daijoubu.´´ Kushito said.

(The next day after class/Saturday)

Daisuke was looking for Meyame everywhere. He then found Hikari together with Takeru her locker. Maybe she would know where Meyame was.

``Hi Hikari-chan.´´ Daisuke called. As soon as the brunette saw him, her face lit up, especially when she noticed that he wasn´t with Meyame. When Takeru saw the look on Hikari face upon seeing Daisuke and made a frown. Why did Hikari react this way to Daisuke and not him?

``Hi Daisuke-kun what are you doing?´´ Hikari asked.

``Betsu ni (nothing in particular). I was just wondering if you knew where Meyame-chan was?´´ Daisuke asked. As soon as Hikari heard the question she became disappointed. So that´s the only reason he wanted to talk with her.

Suddenly two hands covered Daisukes eyes.

``Guess who.´´ The voice said.

``Aaaaanooooooo, Ken?´´ Daisuke jokingly guessed.

``Yamero baka, it´s me Meyame.´´ The girl said as she took her hands out of Daisukes eyes.

``Oi there Meyame-chan. Where were you?´´ Daisuke asked.

``I was talking with Miyako-chan.´´

``So you ready for the game? You will be rooting for me, ne?´´

``Of course. Now ikuzo.´´ Meyame said as she grabbed Daisukes hand towards the basketball room. Hikari now had a bit of tears welling up in her eyes.

``Daijoubu desu ka Hikari-chan (are you okay Hikari-chan)?´´ Takeru asked.

``Aah.´´ She merely answered. Takeru felt bad for Hikari and put a hand on her shoulder.

``Hikari-chan, if you ever need to talk with anyone, you can count on me.´´ Takeru said.

``Arigato Takeru-kun.´´ Hikari replied with a smile.

(Basketball game)

The teams were separated into Daisukes and Takerus teams since they were the two best players.

The stadium bleachers were full with people shouting and giving their support to the teams.

``Ikuzooooooooooo (Goooooooooo) Daisuke!!´´ Meyame shouted.

``Ikuzo Takeru-kun!! You too Daisuke-kun!!´´ Hikari also shouted

``You ready Daisuke?´´ Takeru asked with a smirk looking at the leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo.

``Aah, what about you Takeru?´´ Daisuke also asked with a grin.

``Hajime (begin)!´´ The coach said.

As soon as those words were said Daisuke got the ball and went passed Takeru with a speed equal to that of Kens. Takeru looked surprised but then smirked and went after Daisuke at the same speed, to which everybody looked amazed.

``I knew Daisuke could do that because of the training at our old school but Takeru …´´ Meyame thought with amazement. The other Erabareshi Kodomo were also thinking the same, only that they didn´t know Daisuke move that fast.

The game was really exciting from beginning to end. Both teams were really balanced, with Takeru and Daisuke being the power source. The game ended in a draw 0f 180 to 180. But at the shoot offs Takerus team one because a guy at Daisukes team missed one of the two shoots while Takerus scored all. Daisukes team told the guy not to feel bad, and that they got really close to winning. After that, Daisuke went to Takeru. They looked each other in the eye and then…

``Good game Takeru, you guys deserved the victory.´´ Daisuke said extending his hand with a smile which Takeru happily accepted.

``Arigato, you guys also played well. It was a fun match.´´ Takeru said.

And with that the crowd roared with the sportsmanship of the two players. As for the soccer game, they still had 2 hours till it began.

``You were great Daisuke!´´ Meyame said as she hugged the Daisuke. She then turned to Takeru and congradulated him for the good game to which Takeru answered ``Arigato.´´.

``Takeru-kun you were great. So were you Daisuke-kun.´´ Hikari said to which both boys gave the same reply Takeru had given Meyame.

(After the game)

``Oi Meyame-chan, I am going to the shopping to have a haircut, want to come?´´ Daisuke asked his best nakama.

``Hai, I would love to.´´ Meyame replied.

``Then ikuzo.´´ Daisuke said as the two headed towards the mall.

(Airport)

Daimaru was at the airport waiting for the fly from New York to arrive together with Kushito.

``Attention. The flight from New York to Odaiba has arrived.´´

``Finally.´´ Daimaru said tired of waiting.

As the passangers left, the Motomiya-sans found the three passangers they were looking for.

``DAIGO, DAIME, SHANA-SAN, OVER HERE!!!´´ Daimaru yelled. As they say Daisuke and Juns tousan, the little boy of the three ran over to Daisuke and Juns kousan and said hi them, and Kushito picked up the boy and said hi to him and how much he had grown and looked like Daisuke and Daime since she last saw him and how happy she was to see him. The boy was then picked up by Daimaru and the small kid once again said hi and Daimaru basically replied the same things as Kushito.

``Hi.´´ The oldest one said. He looked like a mirror image of Daisuke only that older.

`` Oi kiddo. Good to see you again, it´s been a long time.´´ Daimaru said as he gave Daigo back to his wife and shared a hug with the the young man.

``Shana, it has been so long. You´ve grown into a really beautiful woman.´´ Kushito said to female member of the group.

``Arigato Motomiya-san.´´ The woman said blushing while fixing her hair. The woman was really beautiful. She was pale, had blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a drawing of New York in it.

``So where is Daisuke?´´ The oldest asked.

``Aah, I also want to know!´´ The youngest said with shining eyes upon the mention of the Kiseki no Kodomos name.

``He is at school playing a game to enter the soccer team.´´ Kushito replied.

``Can you leave us their?´´ Shana asked.

``I will leave Kushito-chan at home and I can drop you guys of at his school, but I won´t be able to stay as I still have to go back to work.´´

``Who the hell works on weekends?!´´ The oldest one asked not believeing what he was hearing.

``Aannnoooo today´s a special occasion.´´ Daimaru answered.

And with that the 5 of them entered Daimarus car and left the airport.

(At the mall, 1 hour till the game)

Daisuke was just getting out of the barbershop.

``So how do I look Meyame-chan?´´ Daisuke asked to Meyame, who turned around to look and blushed. Daisuke was even more handsome then before. His hair was now shorter and spiked in all directions with two bangs falling forward on each side of his forehead (it is identical to Narutos haircut in Shippuuden.)

``So how do I look?´´ Daisuke asked once again.

``Oh aaannooooo you look sugoi.´´ Meyame said still blushing a little.

``Arigato.´´ Daisuke thanked her.

``So how about we go by the equipment for the band?´´ Meyame asked.

``I called Jun earlier, she said that she came to also have a haircut and took advantage of the time and bought the equipment, we just have to pay her later.`` Daisuke responded.

``Daijoubu then. Let's go back to the game.´´ Meyame said.

(Back at school soccer game about to begin)

``Oi, where is Daisuke-san?´´ Iori asked.

``I don´t know, but I´m sure he´ll be back for the game.´´ Ken answered.

``Oi minna, I am over here.´´ Daisuke shouted from far away.

As the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomo turned around, the girls blushed. Daisuke was looking HOT!

``So what do you think of my new haircut.´´ Daisuke asked the others.

``Daisuke-kun, you look…really handsome.´´ Hikari said blushing.

´´Arigato Hikari-chan. So you ready Takeru?´´ The leader of the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomo questioned.

´´Aah. Of course.´´ The blond said.

The teams were once again separated into Daisuke and Takeru, both as taichous (captains). Daisuke was midfielder and Takeru was the goalie.

``Hajime.´´ The soccer coach said.

Once those words were said Daisuke once again took off at super speed. After dribbling all of the players, Daisuke kicked the ball which Takeru could have caught if it weren´t for the fact that the kick was Daisuke secret kick, which after going a certain way, switches directions in the last second. This already gave Daisukes team a score of 1x0. Everybody was amazed, with and exception of Meyame who knew how good Daisuke was. Daisuke was playing even better and faster than in the basketball game. Even Ken admitted that Daisuke was probably better than him.

(From the top of the bleachers)

``Daisuke is really a prodigy at soccer. He´s better than the last time I saw him.´´ The oldest of the 3 figures said.

``Aah, and he´s grown up so much. He looks just like you. Even thought he has a different hairstyle.´´ Shana said.

The youngest of them was just looking at Daisuke with admiration. He looked like Daisuke did in 02, only that smaller. He even had identical goggles.

``Shana-san, Daime, Daigo!´´ A girl with long red hair said (her hairstyle was like Cattelyas from Rave Master). She was really beautiful. And Jusai was with her.

Once the little kid saw her, he became excited and he jumped on her and said hi to her, and she replied the same way the Motomiya-sans had. The conversation with the Shana and the oldest figure was similar. Jusai basically also said the same.

(Back at the bleachers, end of the first half)

Daisuke and Takeru had just finished the first half with a score of 2x1 for Daisukes team. The 2nd Erabareshi Kodomo had just arrived and upon seeing Daisuke, Mimi had hearts I her eyes and Sora was blushing. Agumon who was with Taichi, was about to ask Y-mon to talk with her personally, but never got the chance to as Daisuke and Takeru came over.

``Oi Daisuke, what was that kick?´´ Takeru asked.

``My special technique, the Spinning Kick.´´ Daisuke answered.

``You´re playing really great Daisuke.´´ Meyame said.

``Arigato.´´ Daisuke said. All of a sudden Daisuke was knocked down by a mini-him.

``DAISUKE-NIICHAN!!!!!!!!´´ The mini-Daisuke said as he knocked down Daisuke.

``DAIGO, what are you doing here?!´´ Daisuke asked as he got up and held the mini-him in his hands.

``Me, Daime-niichan and Shana-neechan moved back to Odaiba.´´ Daigo said with a grin.

``Really?! That´s great!!´´ Daisuke said as he hugged Daigo.

``Aaaannnooooo, Daisuke, who is the a mini-you?´´ Miyako asked the question, with wide eyes to see if she was seeing properly, that was in everybodys mind.

``He´s my otouto, Daigo.´´ Daisuke said holding Daigo with one arm.

``**OTOUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!´´** Everybody, with an exception of Meyame, shouted in shock. Daisuke had a otouto.

``Daigo good to see you.´´ Meyame said. Once Daigo saw her…

``MEYAME-NEECHAN!!!!´´ Daigo yelled this time jumping on top of Meyame this time.

As for Chibimon, he was tackled by an even smaller Chibimon.

``CHIBIMON-NIICHAN!!!!!´´ The small Chibimon said.

``CHIBI, you´re alive!!!´´Chibimon said as he hugged Chibi.

``Chibimon, who is the other, smaller Chibimon?´´ Poromon asked.

``He´s my otouto Chibi.´´ Chibimon said.

``**OTOUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**?!!!!!!!´´ The Digimon shouted also in shock.

``But how are you here, I was sealed 500 years ago?´´ Chibimon asked.

``I was also sealed, and so was Vx-niichan, Chibia-neechan, Tousan and Kousan. But when we went there to check, the Digimentals were already released. Also, I´m Daigos partner.´´

``So they´re also alive.´´ Chibimon thought.

``Long time no see Daisuke.´´ The older figure of the airport who looked like Daisuke with his old hairstyle said.

``Daime, good to see you again.´´ Daisuke answered.

``And Daisuke-kun, he would be?´´ Hikari asked.

``He is my onii-san, Daime.´´ Daisuke simply answered.

``**ONIIIIIIIIIIII-SSAAAAAAANN?!!!!!!!**´´ Everybody shouted once again surprised.

``DAISUKE!!´´ Shana said as she hugged Daisuke who happily returned the hug.

``Good to see you too Shana-san.´´ Daisuke said.

``Please don´t tell me she is your onee-san.´´ Ken asked.

``Yamero, she is Daimes girlfriend.´´ Daisuke answered.

``Actually…´´ Shana said as she showed her ring to which Daisuke gaped as he looked at it.

``You´re engaged?!´´ Daisuke asked as he looked from Daime to Shana. ``Congratulations!!´´

``Arigato.´´ Shana replied.

``SHANA-SAN!!´´ Meyame yelled.

``MEYAME.´´ Shana also yelled as the two hugged each other.

``Oi Daisuke, how is the game?´´ The red haired asked with Jusai still beside her. Everybody was wondering who she was but Daisuke and Meyame seemed to know her as if they saw her everday, which they did.

``Oi Jun liked the new hairstyle. The game is 2x1 for my team.´´ Daisuke replied to the red haired who amazingly turned out to be Jun and she replied a ``Arigato´´.

``JJJUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN?!´´ Everybody asked with amazement. She looked so, so, so…beautiful. The boys were even drooling.

But what really caught everybodys attention was that Taichi was looking at Daime with pure shock.

``Aaaannoooo Taichi-san, daijoubu desu (you okay)?´´ Mimi asked.

``You´re, you´re, you´re…YOU´RE MOTOMIYA DAIME!!!´´ Taichi shouted.

``You know him Taichi-san?´´ Jyou asked surprised.

``Hai!! He is Motomiya Daime! He is the Japanese ambassador for the UN HQ! He entered the UN and became ambassador at the mere age of 18 and a half!! This guy is a prodigy! He´s my idol!´´ Taichi said looking at Daime with admiration and sparkling eyes.

``Wow I didn´t know I had a fan.´´ Daime said. He then suddenly looked closer at Taichi. ``Taichi, it really is you!´´ Daime said which left Taichi in shock.

``You know me?´´ Taichi asked in pure shock.

``Don´t you remember me? I was the one who gave you your goggles.´´ Daime said. And everybody with an exception of Daisuke, Meyame, Jun, Jusai, Shana and Daigo looked at Taichi in shock.

``Mate, that was you?!´´ Taichi asked.

(Flashback)

_A small kid was looking over the bridge when suddenly he fell over and would´ve fallen completely hadn´t a 8 year old Taichi grabbed him. But the kid was too heavy and Taichi felt himself starting to fall to, but even so he refused to let go._

_``Hang on.´´ Said a 11 year old Daime, who at this age looked just like Daisuke in 02 and Daigo._

_And together both of them pulled the kid up. The small boys kousan, who had just arrived, thanked both kids for their actions._

_``Oi, kid. That took a lot of courage to not let go of him.´´ Daime said._

_``Arigato, but I was just doing what I thought was right.´´ Taichi answered._

_``What´s your name?´´ Daime asked the 8 year old._

_``Taichi, Yagami Taichi.´´ The kid answered._

_``Taichi, I want you to have this.´´ Daime said as he took off his goggles and gave them to Taichi.``They are very important and will mean something very valuable one day. I´ve got to go now.´´ And with that, Daime left._

(End of Flashback)

``You gave him the goggles, no wonder they were so familiar.´´ Daisuke said.

``Where are the goggles by the way?´´ Daime asked.

``I gave them to Daisuke after saving my onee-chan´´ Taichi said.

``Oh so they´re with my otouto now huh? Well I guess he deserves it.´´ Daime said.

``But Daime, what are you doing here? Aren´t you supposed to be at the UN?´´ Daisuke asked.

``I know but that´s the good news. They said I was doing such a good job I could work for the UN here in Odaiba. And if anything I could ask a Digimon for an emergency ride.

All of a sudden, Agumon noticed a purple digimon in front of Jusai and asked who he was.

``This is Monodramon, my Digimon partner.´´ Jusai answered. Agumon scowled. So Jusai did have a partner.

``Daisuke-niichan can I ask you a question?´´ Daigo asked with a adorable voice.

``Aah. What is it?´´ Daisuke asked.

``What is sex?´´ Daigo asked completely clueless. However, this caused everybody to go wide eyed. Suddenly Daisuke and Jun glared at Daime.

``Why do you assume he learned it from me?´´ Daime asked.

``Because **I** learned it from you.´´ Both answered simultaneously.

``Secashon (Damn it) Daime I told he was listening to us!! Daisuke, Jun, gomenasai gozaimasu (I am really sorry). I tried to tell Daime Daigo was awake but he just wouldn´t listen to me.´´ Shana said bowing apologetically.

``Daijoubu ka. It´s not you I´m mad at anyway.´´ Daisuke said never taking his eyes off Daime. ``Jun would you mind holding Daigo for a bit.´´ Daisuke asked as he handed the mini-him to Jun. At this Daime started running.

``Come here, come here!´´ Daisuke said as he began to chase after Daime.

``Jun-neechan why is Daisuke-niichan chasing after Daime-niichan?´´ Daigo asked.

``Lets just say they are aaaaannnoooooo playing a game.´´ Jun answered.

``Oh is it tag?´´ Before Jun got to answer Daigo leaped of her lap. ``Tag, I´m it.´´ Daigo said as he started chasing after his onii-sans.

``Sugoi, the kid is just as hyperactive as Daisuke.´´ Ken said.

After catching Daime and giving him a good punch in the face, Daisuke and his onii-chans returned.

``We better go back, the game is about to begin again.´´ Daisuke said as he and Takeru went back to the game.

(Song-Feel so Right, Captain Tsubasa)

The game was even more exciting in the second half. Daisuke kept kicking but not all the time with the Spinning Kick, just a normal powerful kick which Takeru got. The goalie of Daisukes team went to try and take the ball of a striker of Takerus team, but the guy dribbled him and made a goal. The game was now 2x2. A minute till the game ended.

``Come on Daisuke you have to make this goal.´´ Daisuke said to himself. He dribbled all the other players, passed to a teammate who after a while passed the ball back to Daisuke. It was know just Daisuke and Takeru.

``Ikuzo!´´ Daisuke said as he kicked the ball with the Spinning Kick. Takeru nearly got the ball but the kick was too fast and he couldn´t catch it. And thus the game ended with a score of 3x2. The coachs had already selected the teams that would play for the school, with Daisuke as midfielder and Takeru as goalee. Takeru then came up to Daisuke and said…

``Good game, you´re even better in soccer than in basketball.´´ Takeru said.

``Arigato. You´re a great goalie yourself. With you and me no one can stop us.´´ Daisuke said as he and Takeru fisted each other.

And with that the Erabareshi Kodomo left. Daisuke was carrying Daigo on his shoulders and talking to Jusai and Daime while Meyame was talking with Jun and Shana. As for Chibimon, he was carrying Chibi on his shoulders and Y-mon was talking with Monodramon.

``Daime, where will you be living at now?´´ Daisuke asked.

``With you.´´ Daime answered.

``Really? That´s great. But where will Shana-san stay at?´´ Daisuke asked wanting to know all the details.

``Shana-chan bought the apartment right next to Meyames.´´ Daime answered.

``Oi minna, how about we go to the mall later today. Around 6:00.´´ Jusai suggested.

``Daijoubu. Let us just finish unpacking our stuff and we will meet you there.´´ Shana said.

And with that Daisuke, Chibimon, Meyame, Y-mon, Daigo, Chibi, Jun and Jusai left to the shopping.

* * *

My longest chapter until now. So what do you think? And please review more.


	5. The song and catch up

I do not own Digimon

* * *

As Daisuke, Chibimon, Meyame, Y-mon, Daigo, Chibi, Jun and Jusai were heading towards the shopping, Daisuke remembered something.

``Oh aah. Here´s the money for the equipment for the band.´´ Daisuke said as he handed over his part of the deal. Meyame and Jusai also remembered and also handed their share.

``By the way, where is the equipment?´´ Daisuke asked.

``I asked them to reserve them at the store.´´

``Great, then let´s go check it out.´´ Meyame said as she grabbed Daisukes hand and pushed him, and Daigo who was on top of Daisuke.

``She can´t do a single thing without Daisuke .´´ Jusai thought with a slight grin on his face.

``Well let´s get going.´´ Jun said.

What they didn´t know was that the other Erabareshi Kodomo were also at the shopping. Just as Meyame, Y-mon and Jun were passing by with Daisuke, V-mon, Daigo, Chibi and Jusai, Iori noticed them.

``Daisuke-san, Meyame-san, minna! Over here.´´ The small boy shouted to the group.

``Oh hi Iori-san, what are you doing here?´´ Jusai asked.

``We just came to check out. That´s all.´´ Yamato said in a bit of a harsh voice, which made Sora elbow him in the ribs for him to be more polite.

``Gomen about Yamato-kun, he´s having a tough year.´´ Sora said.

``Daijoubu.´´ Jun replied. Even thought Sora had conquered Yamatos heart, the two were great nakamas.

``So what are you doing here?´´ Miyako asked.

``We came to buy some instruments for our band.´´ Jusai replied.

``You have a band?´´ Yamato surprised.

``Aah, I play the guitar, Jusai´s the DJ, Meyame-chan is the singer and from time to time the drum and Jun plays the piano and from time to time the drum. Actually all of us sing depending on the music, but Meyame-chan is most often the singer.´´ Daisuke answered to the still not believing Yamato.

Yamatos face then turned into a frown. He then looked at Jusai who was looking in a different direction simply ignoring him.

``First my girl, now my area.´´ Yamato thought with jealousy. Jun noticed Yamatos and wondered what was wrong with him.

``Actually, I met this guy earlier and he said that if we wanted, we could play at a concert today, in about an hour.´´ Jun said.

``And you only tells us that now because?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Aannoooo, I forgot?´´ Jun said unsure of what to answer.

``Do you at least know where it is that we will play?´´ Meyame asked.

``It´s here in the mall.´´ Jun answered.

``Nii-chan, you´re going to play?´´ Daigo asked.

``Hai.´´ Daisuke answered.

``Aaaawww, Daisuke-kun, your otouto is kawaii. Can I hold him?´´ Mimi asked.

``Sure.´´ Daisuke said as he handed Daigo to the Junshin no Kodomo (Child of Purity).

``Oi there, I´m Mimi.´´ She said smiling to the small child.

``Hajimemashite Mimi-neechan.´´ Daigo said in the most adorable voice.

``Aaaaawww.´´ All the girls said as they looked at Daigo.

``Is he really your otouto Daisuke?´´ Miyako asked.

``Yamero, yamero, I just found him in the middle of the street and took him in.´´

``I was just asking no need to get mad.´´

``And there is no need to ask stupid questions, the kid is a identical copy of me.´´

And another argument between the Motomiya and the Inoue started, while that with the Digimon…

``Chibimon, is that your otouto?´´ Palmon asked.

``Aah, touste?´´

``Nandemo Arimasen, I was just wondering why you never told us about him.´´

``I thought he was dead.´´ Chibimon answered.

``Oh.´´

``Let me guess, you want to hold him?´´ Chibimon said, to which Palmon responded with a smile.

``Daijoubu then.´´ Chibimon said as he handed Chibi over to the plant Digimon.

``You´re ?´´ Chibi asked.

``Her name is Palmon, she is Mimi-sans Digimon.´´ Chibimon anwered.

``Hajimemashite Palmon-neechan.´´ Chibi said.

``Hi, hajimemashite Chibi.´´ Palmon replied.

All of a sudden everybody heard a growl come from Daigos stomach.

``Nii-chan, I´m hungry.´´ The small boy said making a frown which made him even cuter in the girls eyes. Daisuke just laughed.

``Daijoubu, we´ll take you somewhere. What do you want to eat?´´ Daisuke asked his otouto as he took him from Mimis arms.

``RAMEN!´´ Daigo yelled.

``I was thinking the same thing. Do you guys want to come?´´ Daisuke asked the Erabareshi Kodomos.

``Yamero arigato.´´ Taichi said as if he were answering for the group which caused the others, with an exception of Yamato, to frown.

``Please we insist.´´ Taichi turned around to see it was Daime who had said it. Taichi could never say no to his idol, but he didn´t want to be anywhere near Jusai, however he was also hoping to get to know Daime better and maybe get a few tips from him about the UN, so he accepted.

There was a restaurant on the same floor they were, so everyone headed there. While waiting for the food, Daime started asking Daisuke some questions.

``So Daisuke, how are you doing at school?´´ Daime asked to the otouto he hadn´t seen in 4 years.

``You know, same as always. School was never my stuff.´´

``Hehheeh, relax, I´m sure you´ll do a good job. By the way, what do you want to become in the future?´´ Daime asked.

``Well believe it or not, I want to be just like you. I want to be a diplomat for the UN. Space ambassador more specifically.´´ Daisuke anwered.

``Sugoi, that´s interesting. I´m sure you´ll be a great diplomat Daisuke.´´ Daime reassured Daisuke.

``But Daisuke, I thought you wanted to open a ramen cart.´´ Miyako said.

``Aah well I changed my mind.´´

``Whatever. So you´re Shana-san correct?´´ Miyako asked the blond.

``Aah, Miyako correct?´´ Shana asked.

``Hai. Can I ask you a question?´´ Miyako asked to which Shana replied a ``Hai.´´

``Where do you do your hair? It´s perfect.´´ Miyako said with admiration.

``Arigato, but actually all I do is pass shampoo.´´

``No way. Which one?´´ Miyako asked wanting to know her secret for perfect hair.

``L'Oreal.´´ Shana answered.

``I am going to buy myself 20 of those.´´

``Calm down Miyako-chan, perfect hair isn´t everything.´´ Meyame said sweatdropping.

``Oh aah, by the way, Meyame-chan, did you already confess to my otouto?´´ Daime asked with a slight grin which caused Daisuke and Meyame to blush, Shana, Jun and Jusai to giggle and the others to laugh, with an exception of Taichi who looked to his imouto and saw her looking down to hide her watery eyes and quickly became angry, not at Daime, but at Meyame and Daisuke. Jusai saw this and just sighed. ``This is going to be complicated.´´ the boy thought. Takeru was one also not laughing, he didn´t know why, but it didn´t feel funny to him.

``Not funny Daime.´´ Meyame replied glaring at him a glare that Daime knew and feared to well. He looked to his fiancée and cursed his luck for forgetting that Meyame was Juns apprentice, who was Shanas apprentice, who was Kushitos apprentice, who was Mitsuros apprentice. And he didn´t want to know that legacys anger. Jusai, in a attempt to save Daime from a world of pain, brought a subject which shocked the Erabareshi Kodomo.

``Meyame, why don´t you ask Koushiro-san to examine your D-3.´´ This simple sentence left most people shocked.

``Meyame-san, you have a D-3?´´ Takeru asked. Meyame nodded and showed them her D-3 and D-Terminal.

``That is strange. Everybody except for Daisukes group has the old Digivices, may I examine it?´´ Koushiro asked now interested in how Meyame was different from most people. Meyame gave them to him hoping he could find an answer to why she had a different Digivice. Koushiro then opened his new laptop which he had gotten as a present from Gennai which allowed him to examine all kinds of stuff of the Erabareshi Kodomo. When he opened it, he put the purple D-3 and D-Terminal in their slots.

``Interesting.´´ The red-haired said.

``Did you find out why I am different?´´ Meyame asked.

``Yamero, but I did find out that you have a Digimental (Digi-Egg) and what your Monshoo (crest) is.´´

``Really, and which is it?´´ Meyame asked all excited. Daisuke smiled. He liked seeing Meyame as cheerful as usual.

``Your Monshoo is Shinkou (Faith). And apparently, just like Kibou (Hope) and Hikari (Light), which belong to Takeru and Hikari, are counterparts, your monshoo is counterparts with Kiseki (Miracles).´´ Koushiro said.

``Anybody here own the Kiseki no Monshoo?´´ Meyame asked.

``Daisuke does.´´ Ken said grinning knowing very well where this was going. As soon as everyone heard Daisukes name, Daisuke and Meyame blushed 10 different shades of red, realizing what that meant.

``See, you two were made for each other. It is your destiny to be together.´´ Jun said smirking which caused another laughing session. However, Hikari was the only one not laughing again. But this time, it hurt even more. Daisuke…and Meyame. Made for each other…destinied for each other. She felt like crying, and was on the very verge of it. Why didn´t she have the Shinpou no Monshoo? Was God playing with her as if this were some kind of game? These were the thoughts running through her mind. And with that, a single tear fell of her face. Nobody noticed because she was still facing down. Except one person. Taichi noticed this but didn´t say a thing, he was going to talk with her later, tell Meyame to stay the hell away from Daisuke and kick Jusais ass at school.

Tailmon was feeling the same as Hikari, not only was Y-mon Chibimons counterpart, but monshoo counterpart too. She didn´t want to face it but Chibimon and Y-mon were perfect for each other. And it made her sick to the core. Agumon noticed this and he didn´t like it one bit. He was going to talk about it with about it with Taichi later and ask him what he should do.

As Koushiro gave Meyame her stuff back, the food arrived.

``RAMEN! ITADAKIMASU!´´ The Motomiya boys, Chibimon and Chibi screamed and dug deep for the food and started eating it all like there was no tomorrow, while the Erabareshi Kodomo just looked in shock while Meyame and Jun just sweat dropped. Jusai didn´t have any reaction, he knew how much they loved ramen. After about 5 minutes the three of them were already on their 7th bowl of ramen. In total, they must have eaten about 20 bowls of ramen each. When the bill came, Daime insisted in paying it since he was the oldest.

``Feeling better Daigo?´´ Jun asked her otouto.

``Hai Jun-neechan.´´

``Minna we have to go, the performance the guy wanted to see will be within 30 minutes. You guys will be there won´t you?´´ Jun asked the Erabareshi Kodomo.

``Sure.´´ Jyou answered.

``Alright then. Ikuzo, Daisuke, Jusai, Meyame.´´ Jun said as Daisuke handed Daigo over to Daime and when with them to get the equipment.

``What floor will it be at?´´ Sora asked.

``Sub-floor.´´ They all answered.

As Daisuke, Jusai, Meyame and Jun got the equipament, an interesting question appeared in Daisukes head.

``What music are we going to play?´´ Everyone froze in their tracks. They hadn´t really thought of that.

``Good question. I have no idea.´´ Jun said. Daisuke suddenly came up with a music and told them what they were going to play, and the others seemed to think it would be nice.

``Aah there you guys are. I was starting to think you guys wouldn´t come.´´ The guy who offered them a chance to play at the mall, Kaima, said.

``Gomen were late, I am Daisuke, and these are Meyame-chan and Jusai.´´ Daisuke said.

``Pleasure in meeting you. You guys better hurry up to the front and play, it´s almost time.´´ Kaima said which made Daisuke and the others hurry up front.

``So you guys ready?´´ Daisuke asked, to which they replied a ``Hai.´´

Once the curtains opened to reveal the crowd, they became nervous. A bunch of people were there.

``Daijoubu. Just stick to the plan.´´ Daisuke said as they got ready to play. Meyame and Jun would be the singers.

``I wonder what song they will play.´´ Ken said.

And the song began.

``Under a lovers' sky Gonna be with you And noone's gonna be around If you think that you won't fall Well just wait until Til the sun goes down Underneath the starlight - starlight There's a magical feeling - so right It'll steal your heart tonight´´

``You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart´´

``There's no escape from love Once a gentle breeze Weaves it's spell upon your heart No matter what you think´´ ``It won't be too long Til your in my arms Underneath the starlight - starlight We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right Feel it steal your heart tonight´´

``You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight No you can't fight it No matter what you do The night is gonna get to you´´

Meyame sparred a glance to Daisuke at the back and once she saw him with a smile playing the guitar, she too smiled and went back to singing.

``Don't try then You're never gonna win´´

``Underneath the starlight - starlight There's a magical feeling - so right It will steal your heart tonight´´

By now Jun was already dancing on the stage and once Meyame saw her, she too began to dance, making all of the boys drool at the duo.

``You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight No, you can't fight it´´

``You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight No, you can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart´´

Once the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers. As for the Erabareshi Kodomo, all but Yamato and Taichi, who were gapping, applauded and went to meet them at the back.

Daisuke, Meyame, Jun and Jusai were talking to the guy who offered them the chance to play.

``You kids got talent. Ever need anything, here is my card.´´

``Arigato.´´ Daisuke replied as they left.

``You guys were great! Meyame-chan, Jun-chan, you two have a really beautiful voice.´´ Mimi said.

``You two just had to dance in front of everybody.´´ Jusai said with a smirk.

``I never knew you could sing so well. It was fantastic! Meyame-chan, Jun-chan´´ Sora said in excitment.

``Congratulations Jun. You´re a great singer.´´ Yamato said with a smile.

``Arigato.´´ Jun replied with a smile. Yamato looked at Jusai hoping some reaction out of him but Jusai seemed to be cool with it, which made Yamatos blood boil.

``Great song Daisuke.´´ Ken said to the google-head as they fisted each other.

``Arigato.´´ Daisuke said.

``Nii-chan what song was that?´´ Daigo asked tugging Daisuke pants a bit.

``It´s called ``Can´t Fight the Moonlight´´.´´ Daisuke answered as he took Daigo into his arms.

``Daisuke we better get going. Kousan is going to make a special dinner tonight.´´ Daime said.

``Really, what is it?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Ramen and pizza!´´

``You´re on! Ikuzo, ja mata ne minna (let´s go, see you later everyone)!´´ Daisuke said as he ran out with Daigo and Daime by his side.´

``Those three always think with their stomachs. We have to go, goodbye.´´ Shana said.

(Motomiya Household)

``SUGOI!´´ Daisuke, Daigo, Daime and Daimaru said as they took another bite of the ramen.

``Calm down and breathe. If you continue eating this way you will choke.´´ Shana said laughing a bit.

``Aah but this is so good.´´ Daimaru said.

`` By the way Shana, when are you and Daime getting married?´´ Kushito asked.

``Ano, actually we were planning in doing it a half a year to a year from now.´´ Shana asked.

``Kousan there is no need to be so anxious for the marriage. Oh by the way, Daisuke, Tousan, Daigo and Jusai, you´re going to be the best men.´´ Daime said.

``Really?´´ They asked with shining eyes.

``And Jun, Kousan and Meyame will be the best brides.´´ Daime said to the two girls who reacted the same way.

``Now that were finished with most of the ramen, PIZZA!´´ The boys said as they got the pizzas.

``Aannoo, you´re still not finished with the ramen.´´ Meyame pointed out.

``Aah we will finish it later.´´ Jusai said.

``Boys.´´ The girls said with a dramatic sigh.

(Yagami Household)

Hikari was sitting on her bed hugging her knees close to her chest, and Tailmon was lying on the bed. Just as Taichi was about to come in, Agumon came in asking what he should do about Tailmon and Taichi told him to do what he felt was right, which was basically the same as Taichi.

``Hikari-neechan, daijoubu?´´

``Leave me alone Taichi-niichan.´´ She replied crying. At that moment, Taichis and Hikaris kousan, Yuuko came in asking what was going on and Taichi told her the whole story. Yuuko went to Hikari and huuged her. Even though she knew Jusai was right, she hated seeing her daughter in pain.

``To make you feel better, I am going to make your favorite, okay dear?´´ Yuuko asked to which Hikari solemly nodded.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. The name of the song is can´t fight the moonlight by LeAnn Rimes. Thanks to ruby890 and dragontamer, glad you´re like the story.I will try to update sooner. And in the next chapter will probably have a fight between Jusai and Taichi.


	6. The warning, memories of an old nakama

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

(Odaiba High School)

It was Monday and classes started again. The first period had just ended and Jun was leaving her class together with Jusai when she saw Taichi at his locker and remembered what happened.

``Jusai, you can start going ahead to the next class, there are some things I need to do.´´ Jun said.

``Daijoubu.´´ Jusai answered as he left.

As Jun was walking, just as Taichi passed her, she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the lockers with his feet off the ground with just one hand.

``What the hell Jun?!´´ Taichi asked as he tried to escape her lock and but she wouldn´t even twitch, she was just glaring at him. Suddenly her face came really close to his.

``Listen here Yagami, if you ever try do anything to mess my otoutos and Meyames relationship, I swear it will be the last thing you do.´´ And with that said, Jun let go of Taichi and left to get her stuff for class, leaving Taichi looking shocked as well as the other students looking at them.

(Roof)

While that was happening, Chibimon was with Y-mon, as always, telling her jokes which she found hilarious, from Tailmons point of view. All of a sudden Monodramon came into the conversation. As soon as he did, Agumon arrived and asked Monodramon to speak with him privately. Tailmon was sure it was the same reason Taichi talked with Jusai. Both Digimon went to the top of the ``house entrance (I don´t know how you call it)´´.

``So what is so important that you have to talk with me privately?´´ Monodramon asked suspecting it to be the same reason Taichi wanted to talk with Jusai.

``Listen, you stay away from Chibimon and tell Y-mon to do the same or you´ll both regret it.´´ Agumon said as he glared at the dragon infront of him.

``Don´t you dare lay a finger on her.´´ Monodramon warned.

``Or else what?´´ Agumon asked tauntingly.

``Burst Shadow Wing!´´

*POW*

Everybody looked at the direction of the sound to see what was happening but all they saw was Agumon flying off the house entrance and onto the floor of the roof. Before anybody got the chance to check on him, Monodramon jumped of the roof.

``Beat Knuckle!´´ Monodramon said as he brought his knuckle down onto Agumons face. And he continued punching Agumon until the others came and held him back, and the Digimon of the 2nd Erabareshi Kodomo held back Agumon to make sure he wouldn´t fight back.

``Whoa Monodramon, calm down.´´ Chibimon said as he struggled together with the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomos Digimon to hold back Monodramon. ``You stay away from Y-mon.´´ Monodramon said as he calmed down and all the Digimon let go of him.

``Sorry I lost my cool there for a second.´´ Monodramon apologized to the others. A he quickly turned around to glare at Agumon who was bleeding. Chibimon then asked to talk with him alone.

``What did he say about Y-mon?´´ Chibimon asked the other dragon Digimon.

``Nandemon Arimasen.´´ Monodramon said.

``It must´ve been for you to have attacked him like that.´´

``Just forget about it Chibimon, please.´´ Monodramon insisted as the two walked back to the others. The Digimon made sure to fill up most of the space between them.

``Agumon what happened?´´ Tentomon asked.

``Nandemon Arimasen.´´ He answered.

(Lunch)

As the Erabareshi Kodomo and the rest went to check on their Digimons, Taichi noticed the bruises on Agumon and asked what happened, and Agumon told him. As soon as he finished hearing what happened, he then looked at Jusai who was talking to his Digimon and then also looked at Taichi. The two glared at each other for a while and Yamato noticed this and asked Taichi what happened.

``Agumon had a discussion with Monodramon like my own with Jusai before and they got into a fight.´´ Taichi answered. At that moment both looked at Jusai and saw him being pushed by the arm by Jun, to which Yamato made frown.

``Do me a favor.´´ Yamato said to the previous goggle-head.

``Nani?´´ Taichi asked.

``Kick his butt for me too.´´ Yamato said.

``You can count on me.´´

(After school)

As Jusai was putting his things back in the locker, Taichi suddenly approached him, to which Jusai didn´t even bother looking at his face.

``Meet me downstairs, nearby the school ground.´´ Taichi said. And with that he left. Jusai already knew what it was about and knew this was going to be a problem, but he had no other choice and after putting all his material away, he went downstairs meet with Taichi.

``So what is it you want this time Taichi?´´ Jusai asked cutting the formalities and going straight to the point.

``I will give you one more chance to tell your nee-chan to stay away from Daisuke or she will regret it.´´ Taichi said, but the sentence just made Jusai chuckle which Taichi didn´t understand. ``What is so funny?´´ Taichi asked.

``If you want to have a fight with my nee-chan then be my guest, although I doubt you could hurt her.´´ Jusai said as he turned around and looked at Taichi over his shoulder. The sentence made Taichi remember of what happened earlier with Jun, how she easily lifted him as if he were nothing. Maybe Meyame was just as strong as Jun. But Taichi still couldn´t just sit down and watch Hikari in pain.

``Well if I can´t hurt her then I will just have to break her heart.´´ Taichi said with a smirk once he saw Jusai stop. ``Maybe I should just tell her about how Daisuke hates her for getting in his way with Hikari-neechan and how he doesn´t want to see her aga´´ Taichi never got to finish the sentence as Jusais fist met his face, breaking his nose and busting his lip.

``CHIKUSHOUME (son of a bitch)!´´ Jusai shouted as he gave Taichi two jabs in the face and left and a right punch in the stomach. He then grabbed Taichi by the shoulder and gave him one more punch with his right hand in his guts, followed by a right uppercut and concluded with a left hook in the face breaking Taichis already broken nose even more. Still not satisfied, Jusai jumped on top of Taichi and started punching the living hell out of him. As the Erabareshi Kodomo heard the sound of beating and went to break up the two, with Daisuke, Jun, Meyame, Iori, Mimi, Koushiro, Ken and Miyako holding Jusai while Hikari, Yamato, Takeru and Sora checked on Taichi. As for Monodramon and Agumon, they instantly went in front of their partner ready for a fight if needed.

``Whoa, whoa, what´s going on?!´´ Ken asked as he stood in between the two.

``*Sigh*, Taichi and I got into a discussion and I kind of lost it.´´ Jusai said not wanting to reveal the whole truth to Daisuke and Meyame, but Daisuke knew very well that Jusai wasn´t the type of person to get into a fight unless someone threatened to hurt someone close to him.

``What the hell is wrong with you?!!´´ Hikari asked angered that Jusai hurt Taichi.

``Jusai, what really happened?´´ Daisuke asked giving the older boy a glare that said ``Don´t even think about lying to me.´´.

``Well…Taichi said some pretty nasty things about Meyame and I got angry.´´ Jusai said finally revealing the truth, which shocked everyone.

``Stop lying. I didn´t do anything like that.´´ Taichi said.

``Oh really, well then why don´t we ask the kid behind the tree.´´ Jusai said pointing to the tree where out of it came a kid who was at most 13 years old.

``Oi, kid. Can you tell us what happened?´´ Mimi asked.

``Aaanooo, well I was starting to leave when I saw the black-haired guy arrive and talk with the really spiky haired guy, and I hid behind a tree because they were glaring at each other and I thought there was going to be a fight. I didn´t exactly understand the conversation but from what I got the really spiky guy apparently threatened someone, Meyame was what I think he said.´´ As soon as the others heard the last sentence they were shocked Taichi would do something like that.

Jun was ready to beat the crap out of Taichi but didn´t get the chance to as Daisuke got Taichi by the collar, slammed him against the wall, balled his hands into fists and as swung his arm forward, barely missing Taichi and instead hitting the wall. As Taichi looked at Daisuke fist he got scared. Daisukes punch didn´t crack the wall. It broke it, made a hole in it. Daisuke then moved his mouth really close to Taichi and whispered…

``You ever threaten Meyame-chan again, I will kill you.´´ And as the brunette looked into the current leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo, he felt a chill go up his spince. Daisukes eyes, they were red, but different from Jusais. Jusais eyes were red with three comas around the pupil as for Daisukes, his was red with slits. And then Daisuke let go of him.

``Ikuzo.´´ Daisuke said as he started leaving together with Jun, Jusai and Meyame to pick up Daigo.

``Taichi-san, what´s wrong with you?!´´ Mimi asked with an angry tone at the boy who was fixing his nose.

``Gomen daijoubu (Sorry okay)? I don´t know what got into me.´´ Taichi said.

``You better be, you just threatened Meyame-san.´´ Ken said disappointed in the previous goggle-head.

``Guys, maybe Jusai did something that angered Taichi and made him say what he said.´´ Yamato said sticking up for him.

``Oh really? And would that be, that Jusai once again refused to tell Meyame-chan to stay away from Daisuke-kun?´´ Sora asked, which just made Taichi look down.

``I´ll apologize to them tomorrow, let´s just go home for now.´´ Taichi said as he lifted up and left with the others.

(Odaiba Elementary)

As soon as Daisuke and the others arrived, Daigo jumped ontop og his onii-san.

``So, had fun in your first day of school?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Hai.´´ Daigo answered with a smile.

In a similar manner, Chibi jumped on top of Chibimon, only that instead of telling him about his day he wanted…

``Chibimon-niichan, do you have any sweets?´´ Chibi asked.

``Ano, yamero, gomen (sorry, no).´´ Chibimon answered to which Chibi made a frown.

With that the group took off to home.

(Motomiya Household)

``Hi Daisuke, had a good day at school?´´ Daime asked laying down on the couch.

``Kinda.´´ Daisuke answered as he went into his room and threw his backpack onto his bed.

``Jusai, why is there blood on your knuckles?´´ Daime asked noting the red liquid.

``Long story.´´ Jusai answered as he went and threw himself to the sofa and turned on the TV to see what was passing.

``Daijoubu, tell me the whole story.´´

Jusai and Jun then explained what happened at school while Daisuke was with Meyame and Daigo in his room doing their homeworks.

``I see. Taichi has the right intention, but the wrong way to handle it. I would probably try to do the same in his situation, but never go as far as to threaten someone.´´ Daime thought. 30 minutes later Daisuke came out with Meyame and Diago.

``By the way, aren´t you supposed to be at the work?´´ Daisuke asked the eldest of the Motomiya onii-sans.

``I already finished. And aren´t you supposed to do your homework.´´ Daime responded and questioned.

``Also finished. Meyame-chan was doing it with me remember? She was the smartest in class.´´ Daisuke responded.

``Oh aah.´´ Daime responded.

``So what do you guys wanna do today?´´ Jusai asked.

``Don´t know? How about we go watch a movie?´´ Daime asked.

``Which one?´´ Jun asked.

``Fast&Furious 4.´´ Shana suggested.

``You´re on. Kousan we´re going out to the movies, be back for dinner.´´ Daime shouted as he and the others left.

``Daijoubu, but be careful.´´ She shouted from the kitchen.

(Theater)

As Daisuke and the others arrived at the theater, Daisuke soon saw somebody he didn´t want to see.

``Yamer, yamero, yamero, yamero, yamero.´´ Daisuke said resting his forehead against his palm. At the theaters were also the Erabareshi Kodomo, in other words, Taichi. As soon as he saw them he approached them, and Daisuke stood protectivaley in front of Meyame, although she didn´t seem too scared.

``Daisuke, I can defend myself you know.´´ Meyame pointed out, but Daisuke still stood in front of her.

``Gomenasai I was such a jerk to threaten you before.´´ Taichi said to the girl in front of him. He didn´t like her, but she had done nothing to him. But he still disliked Jusai and hoped for nothing to happen between Meyame and Daisuke. As he looked to the side, he saw Daime casting at him a look of understanding and disappointment, which made him both happy and sad, because even though his idol understood, he was still disappointed in him and standing by Jusai. Agumon did the same to Y-mon.

``Minna, it´s good to see you.´´ Jyou said as he and the Erabareshi Kodomo came to them as Taichi had already finished apologizing.

``We came to see Fast&Furious 4.´´ Daigo said.

``Us too.´´ Takeru responded.

``Daijoubu then, let´s watch the movie.´´ Daisuke said as he went ahead of the group to the room theater.

(After the movie)

``Most…sugoi…movie…EVER!!´´ Daisuke, Chibimon, Daigo, Chibi, Daime, Taichi, Agumon Takeru and Patamon shouted shouted.

``So shall we go, it´s almost dinner time.´´ Shana said as she checked the watch in the building.

``Hai.´´ Jun said as they began to leave the theater. As the Erabareshi Kodomo were in the streets heading home, Koushiros laptop began to beep. As he opened his laptop the Erabareshi Kododmo began to gather around to see what was happening and what they saw on the screen was Qinglongmon.

``Erabareshi Kodomo,w …e…you…hel…vil…ising…ar…ka..nly wa…´´ And with the screen went black.

``What the hell was that?´´ Sora asked a bit worried.

``I don´t know but it sounded like trouble to me. But we can´t just skip school now and at night they might have a trap set for us which we would surely fall for because of the darkness. We will check Saturday to make sure everything is okay, daijoubu?´´ Daisuke asked the other Erabareshi Kodomo and everyone nodded.

``Daijoubu then, see you tomorrow at school.´´ Daisuke said as he, Meyame, Jusai, Chibimon, Chibi, Daime, Daigo, Jun and Shana left.

As Daisuke and the group were heading home, Meyame asked Daisuke a question.

``Daisuke, what do you think Qinglongmon was trying to say?´´

``I don´t know Meyame-chan, but whenever Qinglongmon wants to talk with us, it means something bad is about to happen. Meyame-chan, when did you get your D-3?´´ Daisuke asked.

``About a year and a half ago, touste?´´

``Maybe you got your D-3 because you were chosen to help us in the new battle.´´

As the group arrived to their homes, they separated and went to their respective apartments and had dinner and went to sleep, but Daisuke still couldn´t stop thinking about what Qinglongmon was trying to say and was only able to sleep an hour later.

_``My name is __Tadeshi Kimoyi. __I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone.´´_

_``Daijoubu ka, Bibiru-kun (you okay, scaredy cat)?´´_

_``The person I wanted to kill…was my onii-san.´´_

_``Daisuke. You are one of the ones I want to fight the most.´´_

_``Fight me.´´ Kimoyi said as he glared at Daisuke._

_``I SAID ATTACK ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!!!´´ Kimoyi said as he lunged at Daisuke._

_``You were planning on killing me with __**that**__ pitful attack?´´_

_``Die__, Daisuke!´´ Kimoyi said as he shoved his hand enfused with lightning throught Daisukes chest._

_**``DAISUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**__´´ Kimoyi screamed._

_**``KIMOYIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!**__´´ Daisuke screamed as he and Kimoyi shoved their attacks at each other._

``Kimoyi!´´ Daisuke said as he sat up from his bed and reached out for the boy. Seeing only the rest of his bed and the wall, Daisuke stuffed his face into his hands with stress. He then looked out through the window into the beautiful night sky.

``Kimoyi…where are you?´´ The goggle head said as he looked out into the beautiful night sky as if hoping for an answer.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 6. I´m pretty sure you all now know whose role Kimoyi plays. And for the love of God, more reveiws.


	7. The Organization makes its move!

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

(Odaiba High School)

The Erabareshi Kodomo had already arrived at school and were just waiting for a certain goggle-head and his ``girlfriend´´ to arrive. They were really late, the bell would ring at any moment.

``Wonder what´s taking them so long.´´ Miyako said.

``Don´t worry Miyako-chan, I´m sure they will be here any moment.´´ Ken replied.

Just then, Daisuke came in with a worried Meyame behind him.

``Finally, what took you so long?´´ Takeru asked.

``Gomen, I overslept and Meyame-chan had to come in wake me up.´´ Daisuke answered. He looked horrible. His hair was messy and his under eyes were black due to lack of sleep.

``Daisuke, daijoubu? You don´t look so well.´´ Ken asked worried for his best nakama.

``Daijoubu, just didn´t get enough sleep that is all. Let´s go to class.´´ Daisuke said as he went ahead to class. As they went to class, Meyame got close Daisuke.

``Daisuke, what happened, it´s not like you to have insomnia.´´ Meyame said.

``Nandemon Arimasen.´´

``Daisuke, tell me what happened.´´

``…I… I just couldn´t stop thinking about him.´´

``Oh.´´

``I kept having nightmares last night. Of how I lost him, how I failed him.´´ Daisuke said.

To the Hikari, Daisuke and Meyame were too close to each other for her liking.

As they separated into their respective classes, Daisuke still couldn´t stop thinking about Kimoyi. He kept appearing in his mind all the time.

(After School)

``Man, today must have been the most boring day ever.´´ Takeru said.

``Seriously when will we ever use that in our lives.´´ Meyame said.

``Minna, how about we just make a quick check in the Digital World?´´ Jusai suggested.

``Sounds like a good idea to me.´´ Ken said.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo went to the computer lab, they checked the Digital World map to see what was wrong but didn´t find anything.

``Strange, I don´t see anything.´´ Koushiro said.

``Maybe nothing wrong has happened yet. We should check Saturday.´´ Yamato said.

``What do you think Daisuke-kun? …Daisuke-kun?´´ Hikari asked as she turned around to find the leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo sleeping against the wall.

``We better let him sleep, he had a really tough night.´´ Meyame said.

``Daijoubu, I will call Daime to see if he can pick us up.´´ Jun said as she dialed home.

``Can he give me a ride too?´´ Taichi asked with sparkling eyes.

``Yamero.´´ Jun, Jusai and Meyame replied.

``Do you know why Daisuke was awake all night yesterday?´´ Ken asked worried about Daisuke.

``Nightmares, that is all.´´ Meyame answered.

``But what were you two talking about, who is Kimoyi?´´ Ken asked. At the mention of that name Meyame, Jusai and Jun froze.

``Who is Kimoyi?´´ Hikari asked.

``Nobody.´´ Meyame answered.

``Stop lying and tell us who is Kimoyi.´´ Taichi demanded.

``It´s none of your business.´´ Jusai replied.

``What did you say?´´ Yamato said ready for a fight with Jusai which would´ve occurred hadn´t Jun and Sora intervened by filling up the space in between both of them.

``Look, even though you guys want to know who Kimoyi is, that is our business and you guys just have to respect that decision.´´ Jun said which made Yamato growl in frustration a bit.

And with that they went downstairs, where Daime was already waiting for them with Daigo and Shana.

``Oi the kid still sleeping?´´ Daime asked.

``Yamero, yamero, we´re just playing piggy-back ride.´´ Jun said with sarcasm as she was carrying Daisuke on her back.

``Good one Jun.´´ Shana said giggling a bit.

As they got in the car and drove of Hikari could only look at the car in dismay.

``Who Kimoyi? Why won´t they tell us? I´m going to ask Daisuke-kun today.´´ Hikari thought.

``Daijoubu, how about we meet at my place today to discuss about Qinglongmons message at 7:00?´´ Koushiro suggested.

``Daijoubu, but just let me send an e-mail to Daisuke.´´ Miyako said as she was about to send him an e-mail.

``No need, I was planning on going to his house to check on him later.´´ Hikari said.

``We´re coming with you, then he will have to tell us who is Kimoyi.´´ Taichi said.

(Motomiya Household)

Daisuke had just woken up when they arrived home.

``If you guys need us, me and Daisuke will be in his room doing homework.´´ Meyame said as the two teenagers went to the room.

``Daijoubu.´´ Jusai replied.

(Meanwhile, on the roof of a building in Odaiba)

``To think he would run away to this pathetic city, ne Shachiru-kun?´´ Asked a figure with long black smooth hair tied into a spicky pony tail, a hitai-ate (the headband in Naruto) with the symbol of Konoha (Leaf) with a scratch in the middle wearing a gray cloak with white flames on it and a cap.

``Aah, but at the same time we never would have guessed that he would run away here, where he is defenseless. I guess it is how they say, the obvious is the most dangerous.´´ Replied a man with strange blackish-gray skin, the same cloak and a hitai-ate with the symbol of Kiri (Mist) in it also with a scrath in the middle and what appeared to be a wrapped sword on his back.

``I suppose, but there is no point in just standing around here thinking. We have a mission to do.´´ The first figure said with the other following close behind.

(Motomiya Household, 2 hours later)

``Wonder what´s taking them so long.´´ Jun wondered.

``Maybe they are having a bit of fun.´´ Daime said with a perverted grin.

``Urusei (Shut up) Daime. Daigo is here.´´ Shana said.

``Whatever, I´ll go check on them.´´ Daime said.

As he entered Daisukes room he saw that both had fallen asleep on the table. He then looked at the bed, back at the two teenagers, at the bed again and at Daisuke and Meyame once more and got an idea. He then grabbed both of them and tucked them into bed together and ran out of the room giggling. He then came back saying ``Still not good enough.´´ and took of Daisukes shirt and threw it out the window and once again, left the room.

``So what are they doing?´´ Jusai asked.

``Sleeping.´´

Just then, Daimes cellphone began to ring.

``Mushi Mushi,hai…aah…I will be right there.´´ Daime said to the guy on the other side of the call.

``I need to go guys, work stuff.´´ Daime told them.

``Take care sweety.´´ Kushito said to her son as he left the apartment.

``Well I will be going too.´´ Shana said as she got up.

``Oh, daijoubu then, see you tomorrow Shana-san.´´ Jusai said.

``Ja ne.´´ Daigo said.

``I am going to sleep, daijoubu guys? Make sure Daigo goes to sleep soon.´´ Kushito shouted from her room.

``Daijoubu.´´ Jusai and Jun replied back. After about an hour, Daigo went to sleep.

As for Chibimon and Y-mon, they were in Daisukes room and had just woken up when they saw Daisuke and Meyame.

``Aaaawww, don´t they form a kawaii couple?´´ Y-mon asked.

``They sure do.´´ Chibimon replied and both looked at each other, blushed upon seeing how close they were and looked away.

Just then, someone rang the doorbell.

``I´ll get it.´´ Jun said.

``Oh Hikari, what are you doing here?´´ Jun asked.

``I am here to see Daisuke-kun. We´re having a meeting about the Digital World and it is really important that he´s there. The Erabareshi Kodomo are waiting downstairs.´´ Hikari said.

``Aaaanno, Daisuke is kind of sleeping.´´ Jun answered.

``Well I have to wake him up, he really needs to be there.´´ Hikari said as she entered the apartment and went to Daisukes room, not really prepared for what she was going to see. As he Hikari opened the doors she saw the last thing she wanted to see in the world. Daisuke and Meyame were sharing the bed. As Jun and Jusai came behind her, Jun froze because Hikari was there and Jusai just looked amused.

``Daisuke, wake up.´´ Jun said. But as the boy only half awake woke up, things became worse.

``What is it?´´ Daisuke said rubbing his sleepy eyes and was…without a shirt.

``Daisuke why are you without a shirt?´´ Jun asked not believing what was happening.

``What are you talking about? Eh Hikari-chan?´´ Daisuke said.

``What is going?´´ Meyame, who also just woke up, asked.

``Why are you two in the same bed with Daisuke without a shirt?´´ Jun asked now wanting an answer.

With that, both Erabareshi Kodomos looked at each other, then down at Daisukes body and noticed he was half naked.

``AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, IROKICHIGAI (PERVERT)!!!!! Meyame shouted blushing as she punched Daisuke off the bed.

With that Hikari regained mobility made a run for it out of the apartment.

``Why the hell are you two in the same bed?´´ Jun asked.

``I don´t know. The last thing I remember we just finished our homework and then everything went black.´´ Diasuke said holding his face in pain.

``And why are you without a shirt?´´ Jusai asked.

``I don´t know.´´ Daisuke answered. Suddenly, the answer came to Jusais mind, ``Daime.´´.

``We are going after Hikari, you get another shirt and come downstairs.´´ Jun said as she grabbed Jusais wrist. ``Mate, I´m coming with you.´´ Meyame said as she and Y-mon left too and they left the house and went to talk with Hikari.

As Daisuke got another shirt he and opened the door he and Chibimon were face to face with the person of the from the building. The figure then took his hat of and looked at Daisuke in the eye with red eyes with three comas around the pupil.

``Kimoyi……´´ Daisuke said.

* * *

Well there it is, chapter 7. Do you guys think I am taking thins to fast? If I am tell me. And please, why are so few people reveiwing?


	8. Revealations

I do not own Digimon or any Naruto theme.

* * *

``Kimoyi…´´ Daisuke said as he looked at the at the man in front of him. But something was wrong. Even though it looked like him, he was way taller than Kimoyi should be and with had different hairstyle. This guy had smooth hair with an exception of his pony tail which was spiky and reached the middle of his back.

``Hmph…I am not my baka otouto (stupid little brother).´´ The figure replied with no emotion in his voice.

``Otouto? So you are…´´ Daisuke said with anger in his voice finally realizing who the person in front of him was.

(Flashback)

_``The person I wanted to kill…was my onii-san.´´__ Kimoyi said as he fell unconscious._

(End of flashback)

``So this is the Akame (Red-Eyes) Jinchuuriki?´´ Shachiru asked looking at Daisuke.

``Hai.´´

``Daisuke, what is going on?´´ Chibimon asked as he looked at Daisuke then at the figures.

``You, you´re Kimoyis onii-san aren´t you? Kisama!´´ Daisuke said as he lunged at the figure.

``It seem that living in this place for so long has taken away your shinobi (ninja) instincts.´´ The man said as he caught Daisuke fist and slowly began to squeeze it.

Suddenly, a strange blue aura began to appear around Daisuke.

``Who said anything about forgetting?´´ Daisuke said as tried to kick the man only for him to dodge at the last minute.

``I see, you just don´t want to call any attention do you? How pathetic, your life is in risk and you rather not worry your nakamas.´´

``Shura, can I cut off this guys legs so he won´t escape?´´ Shachiru asked with a sick grin.

``Let me slow him down first. Katon: Gookakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu).´´ Shura said as he did some hands signs, inhaled air and blew out a large fireball, but not big enough to burn the halls, which Daisuke was luckily able to dodge by grabbing Chibimon and jumping way back.

(Downstairs)

The Erabareshi Kodomo were just waiting for Hikari when she arrived from the elevator looking to the ground and walking really fast.

``Hikari-neechan, where is Daisuke?´´ Taichi asked.

``Sleeping, ikuzo.´´ Hikari replied.

``Hikari, what happened?´´ Tailmon asked noticing something was wrong.

``Nandemon Arimasen, let´s just go.´´ Hikari said in a hurry walking past her onii-san only for Taichi to grab her by the wrist and make her look in the eye and he saw that she was crying and so did the others. They wondered what could´ve happened for Hikari to be crying this much.

``Hikari-neechan, what happened?´´ Taichi asked with seriousness in his voice.

Hikari just looked down not wanting to remember what happened. Just then, Meyame Jusai and Jun came down. As soon as Taichi saw them, he instantly went up to Jusai and grabbed him by the collar.

``What did you do to my nee-chan?´´ The brunette asked pissed off.

``Relax, will ya. I didn´t do anything to Hikari.´´ Jusai answered shoving Taichis hands off of him.

``Then why the hell is she crying?´´ Taichi demanded.

``Why don´t you ask her? I have no idea.´´ Jusai said with some sarcasm in his voice.

``Why you!´´ Taichi said as he raised his fist to punch Jusai but was stopped when Daime grabbed his arm.

``You really have to learn how to control your temper Taichi.´´ Daime said as he let go of Taichis arm.

``Already finished with your work?´´ Jun asked.

``Aah. All I had to do was sign an authorization and send it to the council.´´

``We´re changing the subject here! Why is Hikari-neechan crying?´´ Taichi asked still angry.

``Because…because Daisuke-kun slept with Meyame.´´ Hikari said softly but everyone heard it which made them shocked, Meyame blush and gave Daime a perverted smile.

``What are you talking about, I didn´t sleep with Daisuke.´´ Meyame replied.

``Hai you did. You two were in the same bed and Daisuke-kun was without a shirt!´´ Hikari said sad and angry at the girl who was stealing everything from her.

``You slept with Daisuke?´´ Taichi asked glaring at the Shinpou no Kodomo (Child of Faith).

``Oi, what´s going on?´´ Shana asked. She was looking through her window when she noticed the Erabareshi Kodomo downstairs and decided to check what was going on.

``Apparently, Hikari got into her head that Daisuke slept with me.´´ Meyame replied.

``Then tell me, why were you and Daisuke-kun in the same bed with Daisuke-kun not wearing a shirt?´´ Hikari asked glaring at Meyame becoming angrier and angrier by the moment.

``Actually, that was my fault. I put Daisuke and Meyame in the same bed then took off Daisukes shirt and threw it out the window.´´ Daime said with an embarrassed grin as he pointed to the fallen shirt on the street which made Hikari calm down.

``See, I told you I didn´t sleep with him. And by the way. Daime, I got a bone to pick with you.´´ Meyame said cracking her knuckles to which Daime gulped nervously.

Just then, Meyame, Jun, Jusai, Daime and Shana felt a strange energy coming from the entrance to the Motomiya apartment.

``Did you guys feel that?´´ Shana asked them.

``Feel what?´´ Jyou asked.

Before they got the chance to say anything, a voice from the building said ``Katon: Gookakyu no Jutsu.´´ and a ball of fire emit from the building.

``What was that?´´ Mimi asked, but Daime, Jusai, Meyame, Jun and Shana knew very well what it was.

``Ikuzo!´´ Daime said as they got on the elevator.

(Entrance to the Motomiya Household)

``I see your reflexes are still sharp.´´ Shura said.

``Daisuke, was that…ninjutsu?´´ Chibimon asked.

``Aah, that was the ninjutsu I told you about.´´ Daisuke replied. Chibimon then shinka (evolution/evolve/evolving/evolved) to V-mon.

``A V-mon huh. Those are quite rare.´´ Shachiru said.

Just then, the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived.

Daisuke then started summoning some chakra but Shachiru appeared near him and swung his sword and him, and even though Daisuke dodged it, he felt like he lost energy.

``What just happened?´´ Daisuke asked himself.

``Shachihada…that is what happened. She can absorb people chakra.´´ Syachiru said knowing what Daisuke was thinking.

``What do you guys want with me?´´ Daisuke asked.

``The Akame Chakra no Yooko (Red-Eyes Chakra Demon Fox).´´

``Huh? What does the Akame have to do with this?´´ Daisuke asked.

``So they still didn´t tell you?´´ Shura asked.

``Tell me what?´´

``You´ll find out soon enough.´´ Shura replied.

``V-mon, listen, no matter what happens, I don´t want you to participate in this fight.´´ Daisuke told his partner.

``But Daisuke…´´

``I said yamero.´´ Daisuke said with a stern look.

As Daisuke got up to face both men, they instantly got ready to finish off Daisuke hadn´t two figures appeared in front of Daisuke.

``So Daimaru, Daisuke, long time no see.´´ An old man with white long spiky hair, a red coat (similar to Jirayas from Naruto), socks and sandals (similar to that of samurais) and a long red scroll on his back said.

``Ero-Sennin (Pervert Sage)!´´ Daisuke said with joy upon seeing his old mentor.

``How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that gaki!´´ The man said.

``Relax I am sure he was only kidding Kaimo-kun. Ne Daisuke?´´ Daimaru asked.

``Aah, whatever.´´ Daisuke said.

``One of the Densetsu no Sannin and an S-rank shinobi of Konohagakure. I didn´t expect this. Last time we met was at the hotel when I was about to kill Kimoyi when you guys intervened. And here we are again.´´ Shura said.

``This will be fun.´´ Shachiru said as he started to unwrap his sword.

``Enough Shachiru-kun, we don´t stand a chance against them. We will retreat for now.´´

``Aaw, man. Again.´´ Shachiru said making a frown. And with that they disappeared in the smoke, leaving the Erabareshi Kodomo shocked to what was happening.

``Daijoubu desu ka Daisuke?´´ Daimaru asked.

``Daijoubu Tousan. Ero-Sennin, what are you doing here?´´

``There were rumors that Shirohi (White Fire) had found your localization so I came to check up. Good thing I did.´´ Kaimo said.

``Kaimo-sensei, good to see you.´´ Daime said approaching the man.

``Good to see you too Daime. You´ve grown a lot, and so have you Daisuke.´´

``Arigato.´´ Both of them replied.

``And Jun, Shana, Meyame you grown into really beautiful women.´´

``Arigato.´´ They replied.

``And congratulations you two. I will be the best man at the wedding won´t I?´´ Kaimo asked to Daime and Shana.

``Sure.´´ They replied.

``CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED! HOW THAT GUY JUST SPIT FIRE OUT OF HIS MOUTH, WHY DAISUKE WAS GLOWING, WHY THAT GUY HAD A MOVING SWORD AND WHO THE HELL IS THE LONG WHITE HAIRED GUY?´´ Takeru screamed wanting an answer.

``Oh boy.´´ Daisuke sighed.

``It´s a really complicated story.´´ Daime said.

``We´ve got time.´´ Yamato responded.

``Well you see, aaannnooo…we´re shinobis.´´ Daisuke said.

``…Seriously Daisuke why were you glowing?´´ Taichi wanted to know.

``He is serious.´´ Jusai said.

``Oh so you expect us to believe that you guys are shinobis with superpowers?´´ Miyako said.

``Before you guys met your Digimon, if somebody told you that a world made of digital data with digital creatures who are capable of shinka and have superpowers existed would you have believed it?´´ Jun asked. That made the Erabareshi Kodomo shut up, but they still couldn´t believe what was happening.

``You guys are shinobis?´´ Iori asked in shock.

``Hai.´´ They answered.

Just then Kushito and Daigo opened the door.

``Kaimo-kun nice to see you.´´ She said.

``Oi Kushito-san, and I suppose this is little Daigo. Hajimemashite, I´m Kaimo.´´ Kaimo said as he lifted Daigo.

``But you can just call him Ero-Sennin.´´ Daisuke and Jun said.

``Hajimemashite Ero-Sennin.´´ Daigo said.

``I hate you guys.´´ Kaimo said as he turned to look at Daisuke and Jun.

``Why didn´t you guys tell us you were shinobis, and why you didn´t you do anything when we were battling Kaiser and BelialVamdemon?´´ Yamato asked angry at how things could´ve been so much easier.

``We couldn´t.´´ Daisuke said.

``That´s bullshit!´´ Taichi said.

``Whatever, I don´t have to explain myself to you.´´ Daisuke said as he began to open the door.

``Tomare (stop). You´re not going anywhere until you give us some answers.´´ Taichi said as he grabbed Daisuke by the shoulder.

``Taichi calm down. I am sure Daisuke had a good reason.´´ Ken said.

``Still violent. *Sigh*. This is going to take a while.´´ Daime thought.

``Fine, you want to know, I will tell you why. Because we must keep our identities a secret for those who are not shinobi unless we are in a critical situation such as the end of the world or we´re facing another shinobi, but if we can avoid revealing our identities, we have to. Things such as Kaiser and BelialVamdemon, we still had our Digimon to count on. The punishment for the person who revealed the existence of shinobis as well as the people who discovered it is…death penalty.´´ Daisuke said which made everyone go wide eyes.

``Oh, aanoooo, hehheeehhh, I guess that explains it.´´ Koushiro said.

``But you guys are shinobis, how cool is that?´´ Armadimon said excited.

Just then Meyame and Jusais parents arrived and asked what was going on, and Kushito told them everything.

``Well we better go in. We will just attract attention here.´´ Daimaru said.

Suddenly Meyame spoke for the first time ever since they arrived to see Daisuke being attacked.

``Daisuke…was that…Kimoyi-kun?´´ Meyame said hoping the answer would be both yes and no.

Daisuke just shook his head.

``That was his…onii-san.´´ Daisuke replied.

``Tadeshi Shura.´´ Meyame said which surprised Daisuke.

``I read about him and what he did. But what does he want with you?´´ Meyame asked.

``I don´t know…he said something about Akame Chakra no Yooko.´´ Daisuke said. The adults looked at each other and decided it was time to tell him.

``Daisuke, let´s go inside.´´ Kushito said.

Once they got inside, Daisuke and the others sat down.

``Daisuke remember how we told you that Daime killed the Akame?´´ Jun asked.

``Aah. Back when Daime was still the Yondaime Hokage at the age of 10. I still can´t believe he became Hokage at that age.´´ Daisuke responded.

``Well, that wasn´t the whole truth. The truth is that I sealed the Akame away that night.´´ Daime continued, freeing Jun from the burden of saying it. He was the one who sealed the Akame so he should the one to say.

``Inside what?´´ Daisuke asked.

``…You.´´ Daime said.

As Daime said that, Daisuke could swear time froze.

``THE AKAME CHAKRA NO YOOKO IS INSIDE ME?´´ Daisuke yelled.

``What is Akame Chakra no Yooko?´´ Sora asked.

``It was a monster that attacked our hometown one day. Daime, being the most powerful shinobi at the time, then sealed it inside Daisuke.´´ Kaimo answered.

``That explains everything. Why minna hated me so much.´´ Daisuke said to himself.

Meyame felt really bad for Daisuke. Having such a tough childhood. And now these guys want him. ``Daisuke, I will protect you.´´ Meyame thought.

``Gomenasai Daisuke but I had no other choice.´´ Daime said.

``How come you didn´t have any other choice?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Your still not ready to know yet, I will explain when the time comes. Daijoubu?´´ Daime asked.

``*Sigh*. Daijoubu. But you better explain it to me one day.´´ Daisuke said.

``But won´t it be a good thing if they take away the bakemono inside of Daisuke-kun? Then minna will stop hating him.´´ Hikari said.

``Actually not. The Akame Chakra no Yooko is just one of the nine Mejuu (Eye Beasts) and all of them are very powerful and can be weapons of mass destruction. Even though we don't know what Shirohi wants with them, considering they are S-rank nuke-nins…´´ Kushito interrupted.

``Nuke-nins?´´ Gabumon asked.

``A shinobi who has committed a crime and abandoned his village.´´ Jusai said.

``Village?´´ Gomamon asked this time.

``They are like cities. Each shinobi is from a different villages. In our cases, we are shinobis from Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves).´´ Jun answered.

``Going back to what I was saying, considering the members consist of S-rank nuke-nins, they obviously won´t use it for good.´´ Kushito finished.

``That´s horrible.´´ Sora said.

``Why do we and never other Erabareshi (Chosen) get stuck in this situation?´´ Ken asked himself.

``That is not the worst part.´´ Jusai said.

``What is the worst part?´´ Meyame asked.

``Daisuke is what you call a Jinchuuriki because he has a Mejuu inside him. It so happens that if the Mejuu is extracted from the Jinchuuriki…the Jinchuuriki dies.´´ Jusai whispered the last part. But still everyone heard him, and they were all worried about Daisuke, but oddly, he just smirked.

``Genki desu (I am fine) minna. Don´t worry, it will take more than a stupid organization to kill me!´´ Daisuke said wanting to make everybody feel better, which worked.

``Well I guess that now that we´re back to our shinobi identities, I can start calling you Jusai-sensei again.´´ Daisuke said.

``Sensei?´´ The Erabareshi Kodomo and the Digimon asked.

``Jusai happens to be an S-rank shinobi infamous around the shinobi world. He thought me everything I know about ninjutsu.´´ Daisuke said.

``Do you guys think this is the evil Qinglongmon was talking about?´´ Daime asked changing the subject completely.

``Don´t know. We should check out with Gennai tomorrow.´´ Takeru suggested.

``Well if that was all you guys wanted to talk about you can leave. We will meet tomorrow.´´ Jun said to the Erabareshi Kodomo who agreed.

Hikari said she wanted to talk with Daisuke privately outside. Taichi was just waiting, everyone else went home to sleep.

``So what is it you wanted to talk about Hikari-chan?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Daisuke-kun, I want you to stop hanging around with Meyame.´´ Hikari said.

``Nani?´´ Daisuke asked confused.

``I-I really like you and it hurts to see you around with Meyame rather than me. So I want you to stop being nakamas with her.´´ Hikari said.

``So you just expect me to stop being nakamas with Meyame-chan just because you now decided you have feelings for me?´´ Daisuke said with anger in his voice which shocked Hikari.

``I moved on Hikari you just have to accept that.´´ Daisuke said glaring at the Hikari no Kodomo.

``But I thought you liked me?´´ Hikari asked confused and upset.

``I did but you didn´t even care about it.´´ Daisuke said.

``So you´re just going to choose that, that, that…´´

``Don´t you even dare say a word about her! You are way worse than she is!´´ Daisuke replied with anger.

``Yamero I´m not. I didn´t punch you like she did!´´ Hikari said angry and sad that Daisuke was siding with the black-haired girl.

``She only did that because of shock and it wasn´t even that strong, I could handle the pain! What about the way you used to flirt with Takeru just to make me jealous?´´ Daisuke asked. That one took Hikari by surprise.

``T-that…that is completely different.´´ Hikari said.

``Oh really? Tell me, how is it different?´´ Daisuke asked to her, but she didn´t have an answer and just looked away.

``I wonder what happened to that sweet girl I fell in love with. Leave Hikari.´´ Daisuke said not bothering to add the chan to her name.

``B-b-but I…´´

``I SAID LEAVE! YOU ARE THE ONE I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN!´´ Daisuke screamed at her. As soon as Daisuke said that, Hikari broke down and left running and crying to her apartment.

Daisuke just sighed. Things weren´t looking good for him.

* * *

Well there it is. Chapter 8. For all those of you who want to now when other shinobi will appear, it´s going to be a while before that happens because we are still in the first season. The Naruto theme won´t appear till season 2, but season two will be pretty long, playing all the story of Shippuuden with a bit more. Reviews please.


	9. The talk and regret

I do not own Digimon

* * *

Daisuke had just woken up by falling of his bed. When he checked his clock and saw that he still had time so went to eat breakfast.

``Already awake? That´s a surprise.´´ Jun said as she ate her rice.

``Fell of bed.´´ I said.

``So how did it go with Hikari last night?´´ Daime asked. Normally Daisuke would think dirty thoughts were passing through his mind but when he saw the serious look on Daimes face, he knew he had listened to the conversation.

``For how long were you hearing?´´

``Since the beginning.´´

Daisuke just sighed.

``Let me guess, Jun was listening to the conversation too.´´ Daisuke said as he sat down and took the rice and fish into his place.

``Yup, and when I find Hikari she is going to get the beating of her life.´´ Jun said as she continued eating here food.

``Jun I already talked with her and there is no point in you beating her up. Just leave her be.´´ Daisuke said as he ate.

``Does Taichi know about this?´´ Daime asked.

``Yamero but I´m sure that when he does, he is going to come after me.´´ Daisuke said finishing his breakfast.

After that he went to take a shower and got dressed up. By the time he was going to leave, Daime had already gone to work and Jun had already left. As he left the apartment, he found Taichi waiting for him in the elevator. Daisuke just walked into the elevator as if nobody were there but Taichi already came asking questions.

``What did you say to my onee-chan last night?´´ Taichi asked glaring at the boy.

``Why don´t you ask her?´´ Daisuke replied not even bothering to look at him.

``I already did and she wouldn´t answer me. She just kept saying ``Leave me alone.´´. So tell me now what happened.´´ Taichi said.

``*Sigh*. She asked me to stop hanging around and being nakamas with Meyame-chan. So instead of that I told her she is the one I would stop being nakamas with.´´

``You did what?! I can´t believe you did that to her Motomiya, I thought you liked her.´´ Taichi said mad at Daisuke.

``She used the same argument yesterday. You two are really alike. Tell me, why should I be with Hikari? She knew very about my feelings for her but she didn´t even care. Instead, she actually used it to hurt me and make me jealous by flirting with Takeru, so much, that even he has a crush on her now. So give me one good reason why I should still continue to like her and be together with her since only now she realizes she likes me because Meyame-chan is here.´´ Daisuke asked.

``S-she, she used to flirt with Takeru to make you jealous?´´ Taichi asked surprised.

``Let me guess, she never told you. No wonder, I guess she wanted to continue to look like the perfect girl who deserved everything in the eye of her onii-san so she would still have some sort back-up left.´´ Daisuke said as he left the elevator.

Taichi was about to punch him but remembered what Daime said.

(Flashback)

_``You really have to learn how to control your temper Taichi.´´ Daime said as he let go of Taichis arm._

(End of Flashback)

``*Sigh*. Listen Daisuke-kun, I get that what she did to you was mean and unfair but maybe you went a little too hard on her and by doing this you´re not being any better than her. I´m not saying she´s right, I´m just saying that you´re not right either.´´ Taichi said, which surprised Daisuke.

``Who are you and what did you do to Taichi? The real Taichi would have punched me a long time ago.´´

``Bite me.´´ Taichi said as he went ahead to school. Just then Meyame had arrived.

``Ohayo (Good Morning) Daisuke.´´

``Ohayo Meyame-chan. You ready?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Hai.´´

And with that both of them left to school, with Daisuke the whole way thinking about what Taichi said.

(Odaiba High School)

All the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomo had already arrived with an exception of Daisuke and Meyame. Hikari hadn´t said a word since she arrived and just stayed looking at the floor, which worried the others.

``Hikari-chan, daijoubu?´´ Miyako asked her best nakama, but didn´t receive an answer. Once Daisuke arrived, the others were relieved. They hoped Daisuke could talk with her.

``Daisuke, something is wrong with Hikari-chan. Can you talk with her?´´ Takeru asked. But once he saw the look Daisuke was giving Hikari, he knew something had occurred between the two, even Meyame saw it and was worried a bit about it. The look Daisuke was giving her was emotionless and yet cold at the same time. Even though Hikari didn´t even spare a glance at Daisuke, she felt it, which made her cringe a bit.

``She´s fine. Just being melodramatic.´´ Daisuke said as he began to walk away together with Meyame.

``Hikari-san, did something happen between you and Daisuke last night?´´ Ken asked. Hikari didn´t answer, all she did was walk away towards class.

(9th grade homeroom)

As everyone sat down for class, all of them were either looking at Daisuke or at Hikari. Hikari herself would only look at Dasiuke then down in shame.

(Shirohis secret hideout)

``So what do we do now?´´ Shachiru asked.

``We already know who the Akame Jinchuuriki is thanks to Shura. However, being the most powerful and last of the Mejuu, he is the last one for us to focus on. Since the capture has failed, we shall focus on capturing him last. However if any opportunity appears, take it to capture the Akame.´´ A shadowy figure with spiky hair and several circles surrounding the pupil of his eye said.

``I still don´t know how you guys could fail to capture a kid that hasn´t fought or used ninjutsu in several years.´´ Another shadowy figure who appeared to have long hair that reached down to his waist said.

``Urusei Masa.´´ Shachiru replied in anger.

``But he does have a point. How did you guys fail?´´ A strange shaped shadow figure asked.

``Arata is right.´´ The figure with strange eyes said.

``We were stopped by one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary 3 Shinobis), Kaimo, the Gama Sennin (Frog Sage) and Motomiya Daimaru, an S-rank shinobi and ANBU taichou. Against those two, we didn´t stand a chance.´´ Shura answered.

``I see. Well, for now we shall try to discover who the other Jinchuurikis are. According to the files from the Shodai (1st) Hokage, the Mejuus were divided with other countries to make peace. The Mejuus were divided into one for the Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country), two for the Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country), two for the Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), two more for the Mizu no Kuni (Water Country) and one for the Taki no Kuni (Waterfall Country). I want the Elemental Partners to go to the Kaminari no Kuni, the Zombie Partners to Kaze no Kuni, the Art Partners to Tsuchi no Kuni and Shigeru to Taki no Kuni to investigate the Jinchuurikis. You are not to attack the Jinchuurikis no matter what. Also do not reveal your identities. If anybody is to figure out who you are, the person is to be disposed of. If the Kage discovers who you are, you are to leave the country immediately and go into hiding.´´ The shadowy figure with circles around his eyes said.

``How long will this take?´´ An oddly shaped shadow with something around his neck.

``It should take about a year and a half. You are to report the results of the reconnaissance mission on 5th of July. See you all next year.´´

And with that all the shadows disappeared.

``Man this sucks. Not only do we have to go to Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Cloudes) but we have to stay there for a whole year.´´ Shachiru said.

``There is nothing we can do about it. Stop complaining and ikuzo.´´ Shura said as he started to leave.

(Odaiba High School)

Daisuke was at his locker putting his material away when Takeru approached him.

``Daisuke we need to talk.´´

``About what?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Hikari-chan. She has been acting really strange and the way you looked at her this morning, obviously something happened between you two yesterday. What was it?´´ The blond asked.

``She basically confessed her feelings for me and then told me to stay away and stop being nakamas with Meyame-chan.´´ Daisuke said leaning against his locker.

``And let me guess. That plan of hers back-fired and you got angry at her instead.´´ Takeru said already figuring out what happened.

``That is pretty much it.´´

``Daijoubu. I´m going to talk to her, daijoubu?´´

``Be my guest.´´

``One more thing Daisuke. I know what she did was stupid but maybe you should forgive her. It is the best thing to do.´´ Takeru said as he left.

After that Daisuke headed to the comuter lab with Meyame.

``Meyame-chan, can I ask you a question?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Hai.´´

``If somebody who never truly cared for you came up to you and said that he has feeling for you just because he sees you with somebody else and you get angry at this person, would you forgive him?´´ Daisuke asked.

``That is what happened last night between you and Hikari wasn´t it?´´ Meyame asked and Daisuke solemnly nodded.

``Daisuke I can´t make that decision for you. But if I were in your place, I would try to forgive her. That is the right thing to do.´´ Meyame said.

``Arigato a bunch Meyame-chan.´´ The Kiseki no Kodomo said as they opened the door to the lab where the others were already waiting. Once Hikari saw them she turned her face away.

``Guys, do you mind if I speak with Hikari alone for a bit?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Sure.´´ They said as they left the room.

``Good luck.´´ Miyako said to her Jogress partner.

As the two were left alone, silence filled the room.

``So you´re not going to say anything?´´ Daisuke said breaking the silence.

``Go…gomenasai.´´ Hikari said in a low voice.

``Listen Hikari-chan…´´ As Daisuke said ``Hikari-chan´´ Hikaris face lit up. ``gomen I yelled at you but you can´t just expect me to give up my friendship with Meyame-chan just because of you.´´

``But does that mean you still like me?´´ Hikari asked hoping for a yes.

``I don´t know. I did once but with all the things you´ve done, I´m not sure now.´´ Daisuke responded as he went to the door and called the others in.

``So what are we going to do now?´´ Jun asked.

``We are going to the Digital World to check with Gennai if any strange events have occured.´´

Suddenly Koushiros laptop started beeping. Once checked what was happening he went wide eyes.

``What´s wrong Koushiro-san?´´ Meyame asked.

``Minna, there is a Digimon downtown terrorizing the city.´´

``Nani, but how did it get here?´´ Daisuke asked himself out loud.

``Don´t know but now is not the time to worry about this. Ikuzo.´´ Taichi said.

(Downtown Odaiba)

As SkullMammothmon broughtdown another building, the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived.

``A SkullMammothmon?´´ Ken said to himself as he looked at the creature before him.

``So you have finally arrived Erabareshi Kodomo.´´ The Digimon said .

``You were expecting for us?´´ Jun asked.

``Of course. Why do you think I caused all this destruction?´´ SkullMammothmon said.

``So all of this was just to call our attention?´´ Daisuke asked angry.

``Of course not. It was also for the fun of it.´´ As soon as SkullMammothmon, Daisuke snapped.

``Ikuzo minna.´´ Daisuke said as the Erabareshi Kodomo took out their Digivices.

Before anybody got the chance to shinka, SkullMammoth took out a strange black orb at slammed it to the ground and it broke and released a black fog.

``What the is this?´´ Koushiro asked.

``No idea.´´ Yamato said.

``It is a black sphere. It is made of the same material as the Control Spires, only that now you can´t Armor Shinka either.´´ SkullMammoth said as he laughed insanely.

``V-mon Head!´´ V-mon said as he headbutted the enemy straight in the forehead.

``Bun Bun Punch (Whirl Punch)´´ V-mon said as he punched SkullMammothmon.

``Why you, Spiral Bone!´´ The evil Digimon said as he swung his trunk and hit everyone.

``Are you still willing to fight?´´ SkullMammothmon asked as the Erabareshi Kodomo got up.

``Of course we are.´´ Meyame said.

``Bun Bun Kick!´´ Y-mon said as she gave SkullMammothmon a kick under his chin.

``Baby Flame!´´ Agumon said as he spit a small ball of flame.

``Petit Fire!´´ Gabu said as he spit out a blue flame.

``Air Shot!´´ Patamon attacked with a ball of air.

``Silk Thread!´´ Wormmon said as he spit out a strand of thread.

All those attacks combined were able to successfully harm SkullMammothmon.

``So that´s how it is. Daijoubu then!´´ The viral said as he quickly swung his trunk and took the girls and locked them up in his skeletal chest.

``Now you can´t do anything. If you attack me, you will end up harming them but if you don´t, they will be crushed. What shall it be Erabareshi Kodomo?´´ SkullMammothmon asked as he started to tighten his chest.

``Kisama.´´ Takeru said.

``Spiral Bone!´´ SkullMammothmon said as his attack hit Daisuke, V-mon, Ken and Wormmon. V-mon was about to attack when…

``Oh so you are going to attack me? Then I might as well already kill these young ladies.´´ SkullMammothmon said as he prepared for the killing blow, the first one being aimed at Meyame.

``Yamero, mate (No, wait)! We will do you want. Just…don´t hurt them.´´ Daisuke said as he looked down on his knees and SkullMammothmon started laughing.

Suddenly everybody became surprised at what was happening. Daisuke started glowing pink. Daisuke then realized that he was glowing. He then stood up and looked at himself. Shining on Daisukes chest was the Aijou no Monshoo (Crest of Love).

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. I was really trying to but I was out of ideas and had to brainstorm and full of homework. I am really sorry. Well I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter should be posted soon by Friday but maybe it´ll be a bit short. Well hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw.


	10. Aijou no Digimental! Awaken Setmon!

I do not own Digimon

* * *

Nobody could believe what was happening. The Aijou no Monshoo belonged to Miyako and Sora. But then how could it be shining on Daisukes chest? All of a sudden Miyakos D-Terminal started glowing and a pink ray flew out of it and all the way to Daisukes front, stopping to reveal that it was the Aijou no Digimental (Digimental of Love/Digi-Egg of Love).

``Yamero. It isn´t possible. We studied each one of your shinkas and you didn´t have this one. I won´t let you!!´´ SkullMammothmon being the first to recover from the shock and charged towards Daisuke.

``Daisuke, quick, grab the Digimental.´´ V-mon told Daisuke.

Snapping back to reality, Daisuke grabbed the Aijou no Digimental.

``Digimental Up!´´ Daisuke said raising it.

``V-mon Armor Shinka!´´

``Aijou no Kiba (Fangs of Love), Setmon!´´

Everybody looked on in shock at the V-mons new Shinka. This caused SkullMammothmon to freeze in his tracks in shock.

``Yamero. How is this possible?´´ SkullMammothmon asked himself. ``I will kill you!!´´ He said as he started charging once again.

Daisuke climbed on Setmon and dodged the attack.

``Setmon, listen. First we have to get the girls out of there before we do any attack.´´ Daisuke told the flying beast.

``Gotcha.´´ Setmon replied.

Setmon effortlessly dodged SkullMammothmons attacks and flew under him.

``Tusk Driver!´´ He said as he drove his tusks into his enemys ribs and broke them, freeing the girls who fell as soon as he did that, but Daisuke was fortunately able to grab them before they fell and took them to where the other Erabareshi Kodomos were. After leaving them there, Setmon and Daisuke went back to SkullMammothmon.

``Heat Storm!´´ Setmon said as rings of fire and wind enveloped his body and charged towards towards SkullMammothmon hitting him in between his eyes.

``Kisama.´´ SkullMammothmon said as he grabbed Daisuke and Setmon with his trunk, only to have it stabbed by Setmons two tusks.

``Setmon, finish him.´´ Daisuke said.

``Heat Driver!´´ Setmon started spinning as fire and wind rings formed around him and went straight through SkullMammothmons forehead, piercing and burning it.

As soon as he was defeated, Daisuke and Setmon landed back to where the other Erabareshi Kodomos were at. Setmon then shinka back to V-mon and the Aijou no Digimental went back to Miyakos D-Terminal.

``Daisuke-kun how did you do that?´´ Sora asked.

``I have no idea. I just wanted to protect you and the next thing I now the Aijou no Monshoo is shining on my chest.´´ Daisuke said.

``Heehhe…AAAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!´´ SkullMammothmon started laughing insanely.

``What´s so funny?´´ V-mon asked.

``You think you´ve already won? Trust me this is just the beginning. You will still need to face many more enemies more powerful than me. You are doomed! AAAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!´´ SkullMammothmon replied as he began to disappear. ``My lord. Please take this servants last deed.´´ SkullMammothmon said as his eye flew out of his head and disappeared. And with that SkullMammothmon fazed out of existence.

``I don´t like the sound of that at all.´´ Meyame said.

``What should we do?´´ Taichi asked Daisuke.

``It is too late now. Tomorrow we will go to Gennais.´´ Daisuke responded and with that they all left.

``Daisuke.´´ Meyame called the boy beside her. Hikari and Taichi were right behind them.

``Hai Meyame-chan?´´ Daisuke asked.

``Arigato for saving me.´´ Meyame said as she looked to the side blushing a bit.

``No problem.´´ Daisuke replied with a grin. Hikari however, didn´t like their interaction at all.

As the Yagamis got back home Taichi called Hikari saying he needed to have a serious talk with her.

``What is it Taichi-niichan?´´

``Why didn´t you tell me you used to flirt with Takeru to make Daisuke-kun jealous?´´ Taichi asked in a serious tone.

``H…how did you find out?´´ Hikari asked.

``Daisuke-kun told me.´´ Taichi said as Hikari looked away.

``I…I-I don´t know.´´ Hikari answered.

``You don´t know?! What the hell were you thinking?!´´ Taichi asked standing up from the bed outraged which surprised Hikari. He then let out a stressed sigh.

``Listen. I will always be your onii-chan (brother) and I will always be there for you, that is something that will never change. But now I don´t know if it is the right thing to support you on this matter anymore.´´ Taichi said as went to sleep. Hikari became disappointed with what Taichi said knowing he was right and went to sleep.

(The Next Day, Odaiba High School)

The bell had just rang signifying the end of the last class. The Erabareshi Kodomo had gotten together at the computer lab.

``Minna ready?´´ Daisuke asked to which everyone nodded.

``Digi-Portal Open!´´

All the Erabareshi Kodomo landed at Gennais.

``Aaaah, Erabareshi Kodomo. What a surprise. What are you doing here?´´ Gennai asked.

``Hi Gennai. Long time no see. Can we talk?´´ Biyomon asked.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo entered, Gennai went straight to the point.

``Sure. Come in.´´ Gennai said as he invited them in.

``I see you have a new member.´´ Gennai said noticing Meyame.

``Aah. Gennai this is Meyame-chan, an old nakama of mine.´´ Daisuke introduced.

``Hajimemashite Meyame-san.´´ Gennai said extending his hand which Meyame accepted.

``So what is this about?´´

``Do you know about this new evil?´´ Patamon asked. Gennai just shook his head.

``Touste?´´ Gennai asked.

``Some days ago we received a message from Qinglongmon. The signal was not really good and we couldn´t get what he said. And yesterday we were attacked by a Digimon downtown of Odaiba. What is even weirder is that they had this black sphere that releases some gas that has the same sort of effect as the control spires, only that now we can´t Armor Shinka either.´´ Yamato explained.

``I see. This is bad. Some days ago I lost contact with the Shiseijuu (4 Holy Beasts/Sovereign). If it is a new evil they must have trapped them and blocked off their signal. But may I ask you how you defeated this Digimon?´´ Gennai asked.

``Annoo. While we were battling SkullMammothmon, he captured Meyame, Miyako, Mimi and me. And when he threatened us, the Aijou no Monshoo appeared on Daisukes chest and the Aijou no Digimental flew over to Daisuke and he was able to Armor Shinka V-mon with it.´´ Sora said.

Once Gennai heard what had happened, his eyes opened in disbelief. ``Could it be…the prophecy of the Monshoo no Hakobu (Bringer of the Crests)? It´s too early to tell but from the way things are going…´´ Gennai thought.

``I am not sure what is going on but what I am sure is that if there is a new evil rising, you all are going to have to work together. Miyako-san, can I ask you something? When Daisuke Armor Shinka, did you feel anything strange?´´ Gennai asked the Aijou and Junshin no Kodomo (Child of Love and Purity).

``Hai. It felt as if I was the one doing the Armor Shinka.´´ Miyako said.

``I see. I will see into this as much as I can. For now you should go home and rest.´´ Gennai told the Erabareshi Kodomo.

``Daijoubu. Arigato Gennai.´´ Patamon said as they left.

``Daisuke, how do you think we were able to Armor Shinka?´´ V-mon asked his partner.

``Honestly, I have no idea V-mon.´´ Daisuke replied as they went home.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. And sorry it was so short. Daime and the rest are in for a surprise next chapter. Also I will start writing the chapter for the movie, which I hope to be about 15-20 next week. And please reveiw.


	11. Unexpected Surprise

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

As Daisuke and Chibimon got ready for school, they found Meyame and Y-mon waiting for them.

"Oi Meyame, Y-mon." Chibimon said to the two girls.

"Ohayo Chibimon." Y-mon greeted the blue Digimon.

The two were talking when Shana appeared.

"Ohayo Shana-san. What are you doing so early on the morning?" Daisuke asked his future sister-in-law.

"I'm going to the hospital." Shana replied.

"Is everything daijoubu?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"Hai. Actually if it is what I think it is, then I may return with good news, and at the same time bad.'' Shana said.

"Which is…?'' Meyame asked.

"Surprise." Shana answered as she left for the hospital.

"So what do you think we should do? In relation to the new evil." Daisuke asked as they headed for school.

"I don't know? But I am sure we can handle it." Meyame said confident. As they arrived at school, they went to the other Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Oi Meyame, Daisuke.'' Takeru greeted the two.

"Hi Takeru.'' Daisuke greeted the blond.

"Daisuke-san, I need to ask you a question.'' Iori said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is it like to have an otouto?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Aano, my Kousan is planning on adopting a girl." Iori said.

"Really, that is great Iori-san." Daisuke said grinning.

Miyako had a sad smile on her face when Iori said what was going on.

(Flashback)

"_Gomenasai. He didn't make it."_

"_Hanako…"_

(End of flashback)

"Miyako-chan, daijoubuka?" Ken asked waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh aah." Miyako replied waving her hands.

"Well we better get to classes.''

As the Erabareshi Kodomo went to class Daisuke couldn't stop thinking what was doing in class.

"Meyame-chan what do you think Shana-san was going to do at the hospital?" Daisuke asked the Shinpou no Kodomo.

"I have no idea. I just hope she's daijoubu." Meyame answered.

As the class finished, the Erabareshi Kodomo received news that there was another attack going on.

"Great, just what I needed." Daisuke complained.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived at the location of the seen, they saw a Dinohumon.

"Minna, Armor Shinka before he can throw the Black Sphere!" Ken exclaimed.

"V-mon…"

"Patamon…"

"Hawkmon…"

"Armadimon…"

"Tailmon…"

"Armor Shinka!"

"Moegaru Yuuki (Blazing Courage) Fladramon!"

"Amakakeru Kibou (Flying Hope) Pegasmon!"

"Abataku Aijou (Flapping Love) Holsmon!"

"Hagane no Eichi (Steel Knowledge) Digmon!"

"Hohoemi no Hikari (Smile of Light) Nefetrimon!"

As all of them Armor Shinka they got ready for the battle.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon exclaimed as he shot balls of flame out of his fist.

"Shooting Star!"

"Y-mon Head!"

The Dinohumon had taken a lot of damage from those simple attacks. Daisuke noticed it and grew suspicious.

"Something is wrong. We barely made 3 attacks and he is already weak?" Daisuke thought suspiciously.

Takeru and Ken were thinking the same.

With just 2 more attacks from Holsmon and Nefetrimon were enough to defeat him.

"Sugoi, that was easy." Hikari said happy.

"Aah, way too easy." Takeru whispered quietly expecting something to happen. Seconds later Daisukes head shot up to a building near them, only to see nothing.

"Is everything daijoubu Daisuke-kun?" Hikari asked noticing his sudden change in mood.

"Hai. Just thought I saw something."

"Probably just your imagination." Meyame said as they began to leave.

However there was a figure hidden in the shadows where Daisuke looked at.

"So this is what the Erabareshi Kodomo are capable of. They might be a problem. Especially you." The figure said as he looked at Daisuke retreating figure. Suddenly several Dinohumon appeared and they jumped of the building and surrounded the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Nani? Where the hell did they come from?" Ken asked himself.

"Don't know, but fight now, ask questions later." Meyame said.

As all the Digimon attacked and fought, they soon found themselves outnumbered.

"Shimattaa (Shit)." Daiske thought and idea then popped to his head.

"Minna stop attacking. Miyako, I need you to have Holsmon right above us and have him start spinning rapidly." Miyako didn't know what Daisuke had in mind but did as he asked. As Holsemon started spinning it created a mini tornado around him.

"Now Fladramon!" Diasuke said as Fladramon used Knuckle Fire towards Holsemon. But before it could hit Holsemon, the fire was taken by the wind around him, increasing its strength and making it hit all the Dinohumon.

"I never would have thought of that." Miyako admitted surprised by Daisukes quick thinking.

"I guess that was all of them. We better go now." Takeru said tired as they left once more, this time not hoping for any.

"Sugoi. They handled the situation with perfection." The figure from the building said. "I better report this to my Lord." He said as he teleported away.

As Daisuke and the others were walking, Daisukes cellphone started ringing.

"Mushi Mushi…ah, Shana-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke I need you, Jun, Jusai, Meyame and Daigo to meet me at the park and don't tell Daime." Shana said as she hang up.

"So what did she say?" Meyame asked concerned for her nakama.

"She just told me to meet up with her at the park with Jun, you, Jusai-sensei and Daigo" Daisuke answered as he dialed Juns number.

"Jun…I need you to pick up Daigo and Jusai-sensei and meet with me at the park. And don't tell Daime."

After calling Jun, Daisuke and Meyame, along with the Erabershi Kodomo, Jusai, Jun and Daigo, met with Shana at the park.

"So what is it that you didn't want Daime of all people to know about?" Jun asked.

"Ano…well this may come to a bit of a shock but…I am pregnant." Shana said. And the reaction was exactly as expected. Everyone went wide-eyed. Jun and Daisuke were the first to recover from the shock.

"Congratulations Shana-san!" Jun said as she hugged her mentor.

"Congratulations!" Daisuke also said giving a quick hug. "I am going to be an uncle!" Daisuke said excited.

After that all of them snapped back to reality and congratulated Shana.

"Shana-neechan, what is pregnant?" Daigo asked.

"It means I am going to have a baby. And your going to be the uncle." Shana explained which made Daigo really hyper.

"Yaaaaay!!" Daigo said jumping into the air.

"Congratulations. But does Daime-sensei already know?" Jusai asked to which Shana only shook her head.

"Oh boy I didn't miss the fun." Daisuke said.

"I am going to tell him now." Shana said before everyone went home.

(Motomiya Household)

As Daisuke, Jun, Daigo, Jusai, Meyame, and Shana arrived home, they found Daime on the couch wathing TV.

"Oi, what took you so long?" Daime asked seeing them arrive.

"Annoo, I…" Shana was cut off by Daisuke.

"Mate, mate!" Daisuke said rushing to his room and then coming back with a camera. "Daijoubu, now you can tell him." Daisuke said filming every moment.

"So what is this about?" Daime asked.

"I was feeling a little sick the past 4 days so I went to the hospital." Shana said detailing everything very carefully.

"Daijoubu desu?" Daime asked concerned for his fiancée to which Shana solemnly nodded.

"I got the result from the doctors."

"And what were they?" Daime asked hoping not to be anything to serious.

Taking a deep breath, Shana responded in a clear voice.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

I am still new at this, especially the fighting scenes so give me time to get used to it. And sorry for the short chapter, I am still coming up with ideas.


	12. History of the Digimentals and Moshoos

I do not own Digimon

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Shana said.

As soon as Daime heard those words his worried face changed into that of an "o" shaped mouth.

"Daime? Daime…" Shana said waving her hand in front of Daimes face unsuccessfully hoping for some kind of reaction.

"This might take a while." Shana said pulling out her novel to read.

(2 hours later)

Shana had already finished reading two books, Daisuke, Meyame, Chibimon, Y-mon, Jusai, Jun, Daigo and Chibi already did their homework and were watching TV, but Daisuke left his camera on the table filming every single moment.

"Daime I already read two books. So when are you going to say something?" Shana asked already losing her patience. As soon as the others heard that they came running back expecting more to happen.

"HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?!! WE USED A CONDOM!!!" Daime shouted in despair.

"They only work 97% of the times." Shana replied.

"WHAT?! THEN THEY SHOULD HAVE THAT WRITTEN IN THE BOX!"

"They do!" Shana replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO THEY DON'T!!" Daime shouted as he ran to his room to get the condom box.

"I am getting gold here." Daisuke said filming every moment.

"THEY SHOULD PUT IT IN **HUGE, BLACK LETTERS**!!!!" Daime said coming back with the box in his hands.

"Can we just get past the condoms?" Shana said seeing this conversation was going nowhere.

"Daisuke-niichan, what is a condom?" Daigo asked.

"Something that doesn't get you in undesired situations like the one Daimes in now." Daisuke answered.

"Oh I may as well have, I am indignant as a consumer! I am going to talk with the president of the condom company!" Daime said grabbing the phone and dialing the number on the back of the box.

"PRESS 1 MY ASS!!" He screamed turning off the phone.

"Why are you freaking out so much about it?" Jun asked.

"Freak out? Yamero, I'm not freaking out. After all I am just having a baby when I am only 20 years old, still engaged, and marrying only next year!" Daime replied.

"You mean you don't want the baby?" Shana asked kind of disappointed which caused the boys to hiss. They knew that Daime was afraid of only to things: making Shana angry or making her sad.

"Shana-chan, that is not what I meant." Daime said.

"Then you want the baby?" Shana asked

"Hai. I just think it is a little too early. But oh well, nothing we can do about it now." Daime replied.

"Do Tousan and Kousan know about this?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai. They were the first ones I told." Shana said.

"So tomorrow we will go to order the baby stuff." Meyame said.

"Daijoubu. Now I better head home and get some sleep. I am really tired." Shana said stretching herself.

"Shana-san how about you move in with us when 6 months have already passed?" Daisuke suggested.

"Aah. That's a great idea." Jusai said approvingly.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. See you tomorrow." Shana said as she left.

"Aaahhhh. What am I going to do? I don't know anything about being a tousan." Daime said frustrated as he threw himself onto the sofa.

"Relax, I'm sure you will be a great tousan. Just relax Daime." Jun said sitting beside him.

Listening to Jun words Daime decided that they all had a long day they and that they should go to sleep.

(The Next Day, Odaiba High School)

"Can you guys believe it? I am going to be an uncle." Daisuke said happily to all of his nakamas. The classes had just finished.

"Aah Daisuke-kun, we were there yesterday." Hikari said.

"Minna, Gennai has just called Koushiro. He asked us to meet with him in the Digital World." Tentomon said, just arriving out-of-breath.

"Ikuzo!" Hikari said as they headed to the computer lab.

"Digital Gate Open!" And the Erabareshi Kodomo were ingulfed in light and sucked into the computer.

(Digital World)

As the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived they were greeted by Gennai outside waiting for them.

"You guys finally arrived" Gennai said.

"So what is it with all the urgency?" Meyame asked.

"Come in. I was able to establish contact with the Shiseijuu."

As the Erabareshi Kodomo came in, they found Qinglongmon in a wall moniter.

"Erabareshi Kodomo, it is good to see you again."

"Qinglongmon what were you trying to tell us before." Miyako asked.

"You have already figured it out. A new evil is rising, and only the Armor Shinka can defeat them." He answered.

"So it is true. Daisuke is the Monshoo no Hakobu." Gennai said.

"The Monshoo no nani?" Y-mon asked.

"Monshoo no Hakobu. There is an ancient prophecy that say _"He shall bring together what was once separate. However those close to him shall maintain the balance. And when the time comes the 2 dragons shall unite._". That is how the prophecy goes. I did some research and I found out that the reason Daisuke is able to gain other peoples Monshoos is because his Kiseki no Monshoo has this special ability. However the original owner of the Monshoo or Digimental will need to maintain the energy. If the original owner doesn't want Daisuke to activate the Monshoo or Digimental, Daisuke won't be able to." Gennai explained.

"Qinglongmon, may I ask you a question?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai."

"3 years ago when we were battling Kaiser and Chimairamon, I used the Kiseki no Digimental to Armor Shinka V-mon into Magnamon. But for some reason, different from the other Digimentals, that one didn't stay in my D-Terminal and rather disappeared. You guys are the ones who liberated the Monshoos so maybe you know the reason." Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke…3 years ago when you used the Kiseki no Digimental to fight Chimairamon, you only used a part of the Digimentals power." Qinglongmon said surprised and confused everybody.

"Nani? What do you mean only part of it?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke…back when the Digital World was created together with the Real World, we were created and so were the Digimentals and Monshoos. However even at that time corrupt Digimons existed. The Kiseki no Monshoo was the most powerful of all Monshoos and many Digimons sought to capture it. To make sure that never happened, we divided the Kiseki no Digimental into 2 and sent half of it to the Real World while the other half we placed in the Temple of Divinity. And as for the Kiseki no Monshoo we hid it even further into the temple together with the other Monshoos. And when the first Erabareshi Kodomo were chosen we freed the Monshoos and they went to their respective owners." Qinglongmon answered.

"And where is the Kiseki no Digimental now." Ken asked.

"When Daisuke used the first half of the Kiseki no Digimental, it was sent back to the Temple of Divinity after used. As for the second half, it disappeared around the Middle Ages."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DISAPPEARED?!!!!" Daisuke screamed.

"We lost contact with the Real World for some days and when we could establish it, the Kiseki no Digimental had disappeared." Qinlongmon said.

"Can't you just call it back? After all it is under your jurisdiction." Hawkmon said.

"Unfortunatly yamero. The Kiseki no Digimental and the Kiseki no Monshoo is under neither any of our jurisdictions. It is under the jurisdiction of someone higher than us. And we can't just call the Digimental. All we can do is guard and summon it whenever it is still in the Real or Digital World.

"What are you saying? That the Digimental is somewhere that isn't within the Digital or Human World?" Takeru asked.

"I don't care. Can you just tell us where this Temple of Divinity is so I can go there, grab the Digimental and kick this new evils ass?!" Daisuke said impatient.

"It is not that simple Daisuke. First you have to master all the other Monshoo and Digimentals and then you will have to find the second half of the Kiseki no Digimental. You don't stand a chance with the first half alone. You were not even able to defeat Chimairamon without help." Qinglongmon replied.

Upon hearing that Daisuke knew that he was right and calmed down.

"That all I have to say. Erabareshi Kodomo, just because Daisuke is the Monshoo no Hakobu, doesn't mean he is the only one who can stop the new evil. He will need your help, you are just as important as him. V-mon I am counting on you to take care of the others. And for the Digimons, the same goes for you, take care of V-mon." Qinglongmon said before turning of the contact.

(Shiseijuu)

As Qinglongmon finished speaking and turned off the contact, he sighed and was approached by the other Shiseijuu.

"Daijoubu?" Xuanwumon asked.

"Hai."

"Are you sure you want to get V-mon involved in this? After all he is your…" Zhuqiaomon tried to say but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter if he is connected to me or not. He can take care of himself." Qinglongmon said.

"But still…this new evil…" Baihumon said.

(Digital World)

"He sure seemed worried about you V-mon. Do you know why?" Wormmom asked to which V-mon just shrugged.

"Well I guess with that said we should head home. We still have to buy the baby stuff." Daisuke said as he began to walk away.

Seeing as there was nothing left to do there, the Erabareshi Kodomo and their Digimons left to join Daisuke in the baby equipament shopping.

* * *

There, chapter 12. Now that I am on holidays, I have more time to write my stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more to come.


	13. Death

I do not own Digimon or any other stuff that isn't mine here.

To Wtf: I am sorry for my horrible japanese. I am really sorry. But please, this is my fanfic so please let me do this my way. I there is anything wrong please tell me what it is so I can correct it. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

As the Erabareshi Kodomo headed to the mall, they met with Jusai, Daime, Shana and Jun along the way.

"So you guys already decided what we will order?" Daisuke asked his onii-san and his fiancée.

"Hai. It will be a crib, bottle, toys and baby books." Daime answered.

"Great than lets start with the toys." Jun said.

As the whole group took care of the each item on the list, they asked each shop to reserve it and have it transported 9 months from then.

"Daijoubu, now that the items have been ordered I say we go home and get some rest." Jusai said and everyone went home.

(The next day)

Some one was ringing the doorbell like crazy which woke up everybody.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu I'll get it!" Daime said walking to the door. As he opened the door, he was face-to-face with a woman who appeared to be in her late 60's, but the expression on Daimes face was of pure terror.

"Daime who is it?" Daisuke asked from his bedroom.

"It's death!"

"Hi Obaa-chan (Grandma)!" Daiske answered from his room.

As the woman came in she gave Daime a hug, much to his displeasure, and was greeted by the Motomiya family who had just sitten down to have breakfast.

"Hello minna." Lily, the Motomiya onii-chans obaa-chan, said.

"Kousan, what are you doing here?" Daimaru asked not sure he wanted to know.

"I heard news that my grandsons were back in town and I came by to check. Daigo you've grown so much. But please cut that hair, you seem like an African boy who has never heard of scissors. Soon they will also be thinking you have AIDS." Lily said.

"Aaannoo, arigato?" Daigo said unsure.

"Lily-san it's so nice to see you again." Kushito said getting up from her seat and giving her mother-in-law a hug. Some how she was immune to the effects of the devil that the woman sent off, at least that is what the boys.

"Daimaru, I am disappointed in you. My grandchildren return to Odaiba and there obaa-chan can't even see them?" Lily complained to her son.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I don't want you near them." Daimaru replied.

"Why I…I'm leaving." Lily said as she left from the place she had only been for a minute.

"Daimaru! You just broke your kousans heart!" Koushito said disappointed in her husband. Jun was also giving them a stern look. As she said that, Daisuke, Daigo, Daime and Daimaru looked at each other and then…

"AAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!" The boys were laughing insanely at that comment.

"What's so funny?" Jun asked.

"Heart? That woman has a black hole in the place of her heart." Daisuke answered.

"You guys are unbelievable." Jun and Kushito said simultaneously.

As everybody went their way, Daisuke and Jun met with Meyame and Jusai along the way.

"So what are we going to do today?" Meyame asked the boy who was beside her.

"We're going to meet up with Iori-san. He is going to pick his imouto today." Daisuke said.

"You guys do that that me and Jusai are going to the movies." Jun said clinging onto Jusais arm.

"Like a date?" Meyame asked with a sly smile which caused Jun to blush, although Jusai didn't show the slightest sign of emotion.

"Yamero. Not like that." Jun said raising her hands to defend herself.

"Well me and Daisuke have got to go. Ja ne." Meyame said as she and Daisuke left to meet Iori and his kousan at the front of the orphanage.

"Gomen were late." Daisuke said as they arrived to see everyone waiting for them.

"No problem. We just got here ourselves." Iori explained.

"Well now that all of your nakamas are here Iori, I guess we can go in." Ioris kousan said. And so they did.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with DigiHazard. Well anyway Merry Christmas everyone. This short chapter is my present to you all. Next time, Daisuke will awaked another Digimental and Monshoo. Till next time.


	14. Chisiki no Digimental! Honeybeemon!

I do not own Digimon

* * *

The Erabareshi Kodomo were wondering what kind of kid Iori was going to pick.

"So Iori-san, already know which girl is going to be your imouto?" Takeru asked.

"Actually, aah." Iori answered.

"Really? And where is she?" Miyako asked and Iori just pointed forward and everyone gapped. The girl was like a feminine version of Iori. Aside from the long hair and feminine features, they were identical.

"Iori-san, are you sure she isn't really your imouto?" Daisuke asked the kid.

"Bunko-chan over here!" Iori shouted from afar. As soon as she saw them, she came running towards him.

"Iori-niisan, you're here." She said as she grabbed onto the Chisiki and Seijitsu Kodomos (Child of Knowledge and Honesty) leg.

"Bunko-chan, I would like to present you to the Erabareshi Kodomo." Iori said presenting each one of them one by one. Suddenly, Daigo leapt off of Daisukes shoulders.

"Hajimemashite, I am Daigo." The little Motomiya said grinning, stretching out his hand to the girl in front of him, who was blushing at the sight of him.

"Hajimemashite." Bunko said quietly bowing to the boy in front of her, who was unaware as to why the girl in front of him was being so quiet.

"Daisuke-niichan, did I do something wrong?" Daigo asked him to which Daisuke just gave a heart felt laugh.

"Yamero, let's just say she likes you." Daisuke said picking up his otouto again and putting him on his shoulders.

"Oh, that's good." Daigo said smiling, obvlious as to which sense Daisuke meant "like".

"So, how old are you Bunko-chan?" Miyako asked kneeling down near the girl.

"6. Oh by the way, I have a surprise for you Iori-niisan." Bunko said.

"Really? And what is it?" Iori asked.

"You can come now." Bunko said looking behind her as a small bee-like Digimon came from the hall and flew into Bunkos arms.

"This is my Digimon, Puroromon." Bunko said.

"Oi, you got your very own Digimon." Iori said.

After everybody introduced themselves to Porurumon, Ioris kousan came back.

"Daijoubu, I filled all the papers. So shall go Bunko-chan?" Ioris kousan asked to which the young girl nodded.

"Sayonara minna! I promise I will visit you!" Bunko said as she waved to her nakamas who just waved back.

"Bunko-chan, we'll take you home first for you to see how it is, daijoubu?" Iori asked Bunko, who just nodded.

"You guys head home that we will wait for you at the park." Daisuke said as the others.

"So what do you think of Bunko-chan?" Meyame asked Daisuke.

"Seems like a nice girl. And probably my future sister-in-law." Daisuke whispered the last part.

(15 minutes)

"Oi, we are here. So where should we go now?" Iori asked.

"Well I'm sure Bunko-chan is hungry so we should probably go to a restaurant." Hikari answered.

"Aah, that seems like a great idea." Ken says

They went to a nearby Italian restaurant and ordered a pizza.

"Minna, who is paying?" Takeru asked.

"We will split the bill." Meyame said.

After lunch and hanging out in the park, the Erabareshi Kodomo were heading back home, when a Diatrymon appeared.

"Oh great. Another one." Miyako said with sarcasm as she pulled out her D-3.

"It's no use. You have already been affected by the Black Sphere. Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon said as dashed forward at blinding speed and hit all the Digimon, slamming them down the ground or against a wall.

"Now how about I take care of you humans." Diatrymon as he grabbed Takeru, Miyako and Iori with his foot and started squeezing them, making some of their bones to crack and cutting a bit through their skin.

"Iori-niisan!" Bunko cried out as she started approaching her onii-san but was held back by Meyame.

Diatrymon them threw his three preys back against the rest of the Erabareshi Kodomo and used "Destruction Roar" that sent a sonic-wave attack out of his mouth and hit the Erabareshi Kodomo, sending them flying far away.

"Secashon (damn it). This guy is tough." Daisuke said as he tried to get up. He then looked to his side and saw Bunko trying to get up and just as Diatrymon was about to charge towards her, Iori stepped in front of her, with blood on his head and chest, but with a look that meant he would kill Diatrymon incase he laid a single finger on Bunko. He then saw Daigo doing the same.

"Puroromon Shinka!"

"FanBeemon!"

In front of Bunko was now her even bigger more bee-like Digimon partner.

"You guys. You already became that protective of Bunko-chan?" Daisuke though as he watched both of them. "I can't let my otouto and Iori-sans imouto get hurt. Think Daisuke. How can you beat this guy?" Daisuke asked himself as he got up. He then looked at the ground and saw burn marks right behind where Diatrymon was.

"Burn marks? Then that means it's running, it can't fly. So to beat this guy we will need something small and that can fly, but what?" Daisuke thought. He suddenly felt warm on his chest and saw the Chisiki no Monshoo shining on his chest.

"Another Monshoo!" Hikari said as she got up.

A yellow ray then flew over from Ioris D-Terminal to Daisuke and revealed itself as the Chisiki no Digimental.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Shinratsu na Chisiki (Stinging Knowledge), Honeybeemon!"

Before Daisuke stood a bee-like Digimon a bit smaller than V-mon.

"Minna, get Bunko-chan and Daigo out of here! Me and Honeybeemon can handle ourselves." Daisuke said.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo grabbed Daigo and Bunko and took them to a nearby building, since their injuries weren't that serious, and watched to see what Daisuke and Honeybeemon would do.

"Oi, Diatrymon, you're pretty fast. Too bad you can't keep up with Honeybeemon." Daisuke said taunting the bird Digimon.

"Why you, Destruction Roar!" Diatrymon attacked which Honeybeemon was able to dodge. However Daisuke didn't and withstood the attack with it cutting him a bit.

"Destruction Roar, that's it? Come on, how about a race." Daisuke said mockingly.

"Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon dashed towards Honeybeemon, who flew in the opposite direction and kept dodging Diatrymons attempts to eat him.

"Poison Powder!" Honeybeemon said as he launched some pollen onto Diatrymon, who started feeling woozy but shook it off. But when Honeybeemon made a turn around the corner, Diatrymon kind of slipped and rammed himself into the buildings edge. Doing this several more times, Diatrymon hit and broke several more building edges.

"Now Honeybeemon, fly up." Daisuke told his partner.

"Oh I see. You know I can't fly. Well I have got bad news for you kid. Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon said as he ran up the building and jumped to where Honeybeemon was, ready to eat him. However, Daisuke and Honeybeemon just smirked.

"I was hoping you would do that." Daisuke said as Honeybeemon flew even higher.

"Paralyze Sting!" Honeybeemon said as he brought his stinger down onto Diatrymon and slammed him from 2 stories high in the sky down onto the floor, killing him.

"That should keep him quiet." V-mon said now back to his normal form.

"Daisuke-kun, doujoubu ka?" Hikari asked as they returned to where their nakama was.

"Aah." Daisuke said.

"We should go to the hospital just in case." Meyame said grabbing Daisukes and Ioris arms, since they were the most injured.

(Hospital)

"You all seem to be just fine. Just a few scratches. You can go home now. But take it easy." The doctor said to all of them.

"Daijoubu. I guess we should go home now and rest." Takeru said.

"Iori-niisan, does what happened today happen all the time?" Bunko asked.

"More-or-less." Iori answered.

And with that, the Erabareshi Kodomon parted ways.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy finishing my story DigiHazard. If you have time check it out. I think you will like. Probably...maybe. But check it out if you have time and reveiw. And reveiw for this chapter too. Hope you liked it.


	15. Jikanowari

I do not own Digimon or anything that is not mine

* * *

As Daisuke, Meyame, Hikari and Taichi walked back home, they found Jun and Jusai along the way.

"So, how was the movie?" Daisuke asked.

"Good but more importantly, why is your shirt ripped all over?" Jun replied.

"Long story. Can we just go home? I am hungry as hell." Daisuke said.

"Sure, but why is Daigos shirt ripped? And why the hell are there blood stains on it?!!" Jun said taking her otouto into her arms.

"Jun-sensei, calm down. We already went to the doctor and he said everything is daijoubu. So calm down." Meyame said.

"Daijoubu." Jun said.

"So what exactly happened?" Jusai asked.

"We were attacked by another one of those freaks." Meyame answered.

"Daisuke you really need to learn how to be more careful." Jun said as she holded.

"Oi, oi, don't blame me. The kid got those injuries by protecting his girlfriend." Daisuke defended himself.

"Girlfriend?" Jun said blinking. "Daigo, you have a girlfriend?"

"Hai, Bunko-chan." Daigo said thinking that Daisuke meant girlfriend as in female friend and not the other meaning.

"Bunko?" Jun asked looking at Daisuke.

"Iori-sans imouto." He answered.

"I see. So she has a crush on him, him on her or both?" Jun asked.

"I'd say the first one. Daigo seems to be completely clueless about it." Daisuke said as they entered.

"Cluesless about what?" Daigo asked.

"Nothing." Daisuke replied as he took his otouto into his arms while Jun opened the door.

"So what is going on?" Daime asked switching through the channels.

"Daigo got a girlfriend." Daisuke said.

"Really? Isn't he a bit to young to have one?" Daime asked.

"You were nearly his age when you had your first girlfriend." Jun said.

"That's different. I'm still engaged to that girl." Daime answered.

"How do you know Daigo won't be engaged to Bunko?" Meyame said.

"…Bite me." Daime said.

"Aaaah, come one, don't be such a baby Daime." Shana said pinching Daimes cheek.

"Daigo, go change your clothes before Kousan arrives." Daisuke told Daigo, who obeyed and went to his room.

"Man, what a tiresome day." Daisuke said as he went to his room, threw himself to bed and went to sleep.

(Meanwhile)

"My lord, we have received news that the Monshoo no Hakobu has already mastered another Digimental and Monshoo. He is progressing faster than expected." A Gotsumon said kneeling down in front of a room with eight Digimon obscured by shadows.

"The kids getting good. And fast." A shadow which resembled that of a large bird said.

"I don't care, I just want to fight, fight, FIGHT, *ROAR*!!" A shadow that resembled that of a allosaurus said as he lifted his head up when he roared.

"I agree with him, we should just go and kick their butts." A shadow that resembled a human gorilla said as he started pounding his hands against the floor.

"Aah, aah, aah." A shadow resembling a gorilla said jumping up and down.

"Will you all urusei." A shadow which resembled that of pteranodon said.

"We have to let this flow, like a dancer when dancing music." A shadow which resembled a human with flowers in his hand said.

"Urusei Pteranomon! You aren't the boss." The shadow which resembled that of a gorilla said.

"Aah, but I can still kick your ass." The shadow, now revealed to be Pteranomon, said starting get pissed off.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!" The gorilla shadow said.

"That's enough both of you." A shadow which resembled a stegosaurus said.

"He is right, our lord is the one who decides." The bird shadow said looking at the Digimon who was in the middle of all of them. This Digimon shined in the dark, and resembled a two-headed dragon entrapped by a crystal.

"The kid is surpassing my expectation. He is interesting. Stick with the plan, I want to see how far he can get." The Digimon said.

"But my lord, he is the Monshoo no Hakobu, the only one that, according to the prophecy, can defeat you." The Gotsumon said.

"Baka!" The Digmon in the crystal said with his eyes shining, causing the Gotsumon to become trapped in a world of illusions and nightmares, but he could still hear the Digimons voice. "That is only the word of a bunch of old bakas. There is no way a mere boy can defeat me! Until now, he has only fought against the Data Pawns and Sento Chuu (Battle Beings), but he doesn't stand a chance against the Hachi Saikoo no Kiken Sei no Ikimono (Eight Supreme Hazard Creatures). After all, we are the Jikanowari. Now go, get out of my sight before I kill you." The Digimon said as he released the Gotsumon from his illusion.

(Motomiya Household)

"AAAH!" Daisuke screamed as he woke up from his nightmare.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Chibimon asked as he jumped onto Daisukes bed.

"Nandemon Arimasen, just a nightmare." Daisuke said as he got off of bed.

"Oi Daisuke, you finally woke up." Jusai said looking at his student.

"I just went to take a nap."

"You must have been really tired if you went to sleep that early." Meyame said. "Come on, watch TV with us. Daime should be back with the ice cream soon." Meyame said as she grabbed Daisukes arm and dragged him to the couch.

"What as that dream?" Daisuke thought to himself.

(Dream Flashback)

_Daisuke is sitting around a round table along with some other people, with a sword in front of him and everything becomes surrounded in darkness and a giant blue aura warrior with two swords a and Daisuke is then transported to somewhere of what seemed like a dark dimension and a Digimon trapped inside crystal appeared I front of Daisuke with shining red eyes._

(Dream Flashback End)

"It was probably nothing." Daisuke thought as he watched TV.

"Why are you two still holding hands?" Jun asked looking at Daisuke and Meyame with a grin.

Daisuke and Meyame then looked at their hands and saw they were holding each others hand with their fingers interwined, which caused them to blush and let go of each others hand quickly.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 15. Things are starting to get interesting. Jikanowari is derived from jikan no owari which means "end of time". Please reveiw.


	16. Zeromaru

I do not own Digimon or anything in this fanfic that isn't mine

* * *

It was in the middle of spring and Daisuke couldn't wait until summer vacation finally started.

"Hi minna." Daisuke said as he and Meyame walked over to where the others were over at.

"Hi Daisuke." Ken said.

"So what plans to we have for today?" Daisuke asked as he yawned.

"Nothing much, just the usual. Classes, then go check the Digital World." Iori said.

The bell then rang, signalizing the start and the Erabareshi Kodomo split up and went to their respective classes. Daisuke still couldn't get that dream out of his head. It seemed so lively.

"Daisuke-kun…" Daisuke turned around to see Hikari was the one who had called him. "Are you daijoubu? You seem kind of off." Hikari said with concern.

"Aah, I'm daijoubu Hikari-chan." Daisuke said.

The classes continued dragging on until it finally came to an end.

"Arigato Kami (God)." Daisuke said. "I thought I would actually die from boredom."

"So should we go check the Digital World?" Meyame asked.

"Aah, ikuzo." Takeru said as they headed out to the computer lab, where Koushiro was already waiting for them.

"So where are you guys going today?" Koushiro asked.

"I don't know there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the Digital World." Meyame said.

But Daisuke couldn't take his eyes off a certain part of the Digital World map.

"Koushiro-san, can you check this area here." Daisuke said pointing to a certain part of the map.

"But Daisuke, that is just the ocean." Koushiro said.

"Just do it."

Much to everybody's surprise, when they clicked that area, another map opened, revealing an area they had never seen before.

"Daijoubu, this is new." Y-mon said.

"Daijoubu, ikuzo." Daisuke said.

"Mate!" Ken said. "If this is a new area, then we don't know anything about this place. Maybe we should ask Gennai about it."

"Sounds like a good idea. It would be for the best to gather some information about this." Iori said.

"Daijoubu then. Digi-Gate open." Daisuke said and they were all transported to Gennais house.

"Gennai, you there?!!" Armadimon shouted.

"Hm, Erabareshi Kodomo, what are you doing here?" Gennai asked.

"We need to ask you a question. Do you know anything about this area in the Digital World?" Daisuke asked as Koushiro showed him the area through his laptop.

"Aaaah, hai. Come on in. I will explain." Gennai said as he invited then into his house and called Qinglongmon.

"How may I help you Gennai?" Qinglongmon asked answering the call.

"Qinglongmon, it seems the Erabareshi Kodomo have found the New Digital World." Gennai said.

"I see." Qinglongmon said.

"The New Digital World?!" Tailmon said.

"You know about this place Tailmon?" Hawkmon asked.

"Aah. It is an area in the Digital World that is said to be a myth because nobody knew where it was located. The strongest Digimon in the world are said to live their. Also it is controlled by the international agency the Government which acts freely in the New Digital World and in secret in the Digital World. The Government is connected to every part in both the New Digital World and the Digital World, and is thus the most powerful agency in the Digital World, and controls every inch of the Digital World. There are also rumors that the international officials of the Real World now about this place and have made alliances with the Government."

"You are well informed Tailmon. Hai, that is exactly it. However one thing you don't know is that most people in the Government, especially the high officials have prejudice against humans. That is why I never told you about the New Digital World until today. Because of their hatred towards humans, especially you, the Erabareshi Kodomo." Qinglongmon said.

"Us? What did we ever do?" Miyako asked.

"Nandemon Arimasen. They just view humans as inferior species and hate you because of your popularity in the Digital World. Believe me when I say this, they will do anything to make you seem like criminals. The only few humans that they respect or at least don't hate are the partners of the members or human members themselves of the Government." Qinglongmon said.

"Still that won't stop us from going." Daisuke said with a grin.

"Daisuke I really don't think you should go." Gennai said.

"Well I am still going." Daisuke said standing up and lifting his arms into the air.

"He is right you know. We are not just going to sit here and wait." Takeru said.

"*Sigh*. Daijoubu, which area will you explore first?" Qinglongmon asked.

"This area here." Daisuke and V-mon said pointing to a certain part of the map.

"Aaaahh, interesting. That is a special area you have chosen." Qinglongmon said.

"Really, why?" Patamon asked.

"That is the Prologue Island. That is the island where there was the first meeting between a human and a Digimon." Qinglongmon said, surprising everyone.

"But I thought the 1st Erabareshi Kodomo we're the first humans in the Digital World." Gennai said.

"Yamero, the 1st Erabareshi Kodomo weren't the first humans in the Digital World. The first human to ever enter the Digital met his Digimon partner in the center of the town in that island." Qinglongmon said.

"Daijoubu then! Ikuzo minna! Digi-Gate Open!" Daisuke said as he and the others were transported to Prolouge island.

Arriving at Prologue Island, Daisuke and V-mon already started separating from the group.

"Where are you going?" Miyako asked.

"Check out where there was the first meeting between a human and a Digimon." Daisuke and V-mon said grinning.

"Daijoubu, do whatever you want." Meyame said. "We will check out the other places in this island." And the group split up.

"So where should we go Takeru?" Patamon asked.

"Let's check out that Angel Shrine." Takeru said pointing to the temple up ahead.

"Aaaah, a Patamon. And a human? That must be the Kibou no Kodomo and Digimon (Child and Digimon of Hope)!" A Plotmon said when she saw the two approaching.

"So that is the legendary Patamon-sama and Takeru-sama?" A Lopmon said with admiration.

Takeru and Patamon soon found themselves surrounded by Patamons, Plotmons and Lopmons asking all sorts of questions.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. That is enough. Move along." Angemon said motioning all the Digimon to leave them alone. "Gomen about that. You guys are pretty famous around here."

"No problem. So is this some kind of angel temple?" Patamon asked.

"Aah. Welcome Takeru-sama and Patamon-sama. This is the angel shrine, where the celestial Digimon train. I am Angemon, one of the teachers of temple shrine." Angemon told them.

"Hajimemashite Angemon." Takeru and Patamon said bowing down.

"So would you like to test your skills?" Angemon asked.

"Test our skills?" Takeru asked.

"Aah, test your fighting abilites as one of the celestial Digimon." Angemon said.

"Aah, of course. So will we battle against you?" Takeru asked.

"Hahhaaaahah, yamero, yamero. I stand no chance against both of you. You will face the most powerful Digimon here." Angemon said guiding them the way.

"Seraphimon-sama, the Kibou no Kodomo and Digimon are here and they would like to test their abilities." Angemon said to a Digimon who was sitting in a throne on top of some stairs.

"Hai, I sensed them coming. Welcome, Takeru, Patamon." Seraphimon said.

"That is my Mega?" Patamon said with stars in his eyes.

"So then, shall we begin?" Seraphimon said getting into fighting position.

Just as Takeru was about to Armor Shinka Patamon, Seraphimon spoke again.

"It's daijoubu. In this temple you can shinka."

"Daijoubu then." Takeru said.

"Patamon Shinka!"

"Angemon!"

"Come." Seraphimon said.

"Heavens Knuckle!" Angemon fired a ray of sacred energy from his hands, which Seraphimon was easily able to dodge.

"Holy Rod!" Angemon tried to hit Seraphimon with his rod, but Seraphimon was just grabbed it and held it in place and no matter how much Angemon tried to make him lose grip of his staff, he couldn't.

"My turn. Excalibur!" Seraphimon said as he cut Angemon in the stomach.

"Angemon, daijoubu?!" Takeru asked as he watched his partner fall to the ground.

"You've got to release your energy." Seraphimon said.

"We still have energy. Angemon, get ready to shinka!" Takeru said.

"Angemon Chou Shinka (Super Evolve)!"

"HolyAngemon!"

"Excalibur!" HolyAngemon summoned the holy sword and started clashing against Seraphimon.

"Your just using your eyes to fight, this way, you will never beat me." Seraphimon said and then counter-attacked Angemon with Excalibur and kicked him in to guts down to the ground. "Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon said as he launched seven orbs of energy towards him, making HolyAngemon do shinka (de-evolve) back to Patamon.

"Patamon, daijoubu desu ka?" Takeru asked taking his partner into his hands.

"Aah, just a bit soar." Patamon said as Seraphimon approached them.

"You two are very promising. But you first need to find the energy inside you and release it. Only then will you release your full potential." Seraphimon said.

"Arigato for the lesson Seraphimon." Takeru and Patamon said bowing and then left.

(Meanwhile)

"Sugoiiii. So this is where a human and a Digimon first met." Daisuke said on top of a house looking at the center of the town.

"I wonder who was that human and which Digimon was it." V-mon said.

"Oi, isn't that Taichi? Hai, it is him. Now is the perfect time to exact my revenge." A mysterious figure in the shadows said.

"Oi, isn't that one of the Erabareshi Kodomo and Digimon? They are so kawaii." One Digimon said.

"Aah, I never imagined they would actually come here." A girl, partner of the Digimon said.

Soon a crowd started gathering around Daisuke and V-mon, looking at them.

"Anoo, Daisuke… I think we're calling attention." V-mon tld his partner.

"Of course you are. And you will continue after this!" Daisuke and V-mon were suddenly handcuffed and thrown against the floor of the roof by a pair of Nanimons.

"Eh? What is this?!" Daisuke asked.

"Aaaah, it's been to long Yuuki no Kodomo (Child of Courage)." A voice said. Looking behind him, Daisuke saw a KingEtemon behind him.

"Annooo, do we know you?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"BAKA!!! IT'S ME, ETEMON!!!!!" KingEtemon said.

"Gomen, still can't remember." Daisuke said.

"Don't play baka with me Taichi." KingEtemon said.

"Taichi? Oh, yamero, yamero. You got the wrong person. I am not Taichi-san." Daisuke said.

"Oh, so now you want to make a baka of me, eh? Well it won't happen, because I am too smart for you to fool. Even switching Digimon partners can't fool me." KingEtemon said.

"What's going on?" A Digimon asked.

"This doesn't look good." Another one said.

(Meanwhile)

"Hado-taichou (captain Hado) there is a commotion going on in the center of the island." A Digimon soldier of the Government said.

"Hmph. Sorcerymon, ikuzo." Hado, man with grey hair and a built body, said as he got up from his couch, put on his coat and left into the streets with his partner following him right behind. He was wearing green assault pants, a white T-shirt and a white combat coat with black fur on the lining of the neck and wrists and black boots.

"Hado-taichou, mate (stop/wait)!" A voice called.

"Kazue, what took you so long?" Hado asked.

"Gomen Hado-taichou." Kazue said with her partner Sealsdramon beside her. She had long dark blue hair, a dark blue coat similar to Hados only that without the fur and a pair of jeans with green-black tennis-shoes.

"Kazue-shooi (ensign Kazue) was gathering information on the ones causing trouble in the center of the town." A Digimon soldier said.

"So?" Sorcerymon asked wanting to hear the info she had gathered.

"One of the people causing trouble was identified as Motomiya Daisuke and V-mon, the Kiseki no Kodomo and Digimon (Child and Digimon of Miracles), a member and leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo." Sealsdramon said.

(Meanwhile)

"Oi minna." Ken said as the Erabareshi Kodomo met up in the middle of the town.

"So where is Daisuke?" Takeru asked ignoring the commotion.

"Don't know. Didn't he say that he was going to the middle of the town?" Hikari asked.

"This is the middle of the town." Meyame said.

"And he is right over there." Miyako said pointing to the top of the roof were Daisuke and V-mon were handcuffed, causing everyone to enter into panic.

"We leave for a moment and this is what happens." Meyame said hanging her head low.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, while this place is knonw to be the beginning, it will be the end for these two! Prepare to see the death of Yagami Taichi and… what's your name?" KingEtemon asked.

"V-mon."

"V-mon!" KingEtemon said pulling out his sword.

"Etemon?!!!!" Hikari, Takeru, Patamon and Tailmon shouted in disbelief.

"You know that psycho?" Miyako asked.

"Aah, he is an old enemy of ours. I thought he was dead." Hikari said.

"Daijoubu lets do the following, me, Patamon, Iori-san, Armadimon Ken and Wormmon will try to save Daisuke while you guys head back to the dock where the Digi-Gate is and wait for us to leave this place together." Takeru said.

"Daijoubu, be careful. I can sense a storm coming." Y-mon said as she and the others started to leave.

(Meanwhile)

"So that is Motomiya Daisuke and V-mon?" Hado asked as he watched from atop of the houses as he, Sorcerymon, Kazue and Sealsdramon jumped from roof to roof to arrive at the location.

"Hai."

(Meanwhile)

"DAISUKE!!!!" Takeru shouted as he, Pegasmon, Ken, Wormmon, Iori and Digmon shoved, punched, kicked and attacked KingEetemons minions aside.

"Takeru it has been so long. And why are you calling Taichi Daisuke?" KingEtemon asked.

"Taichi? That isn't Taichi-san, his name is Daisuke, he is the new leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo and Taichis successor." Iori said.

"NANI?!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WEREN'T TAICHI BUT THE KISEKI NO KODOMO?!!!!!" KingEtemon shouted.

"I DID!!!" Daisuke shouted back.

"Well it doesn't matter. If you are one of the Erabareshi Kodomo that is enough reason for me to kill you!" KingEtemon said as he lifted his sword.

"Secashon, we won't make it in time!" Iori said.

"Minna. Gomenasai, I am a goner. Hehhehe." Daisuke and V-mon said as they laughed while KingEtemon brought down his sword.

"Nani?!" Ken said.

"YAMERO!!" Digmon shouted.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Takeru yelled.

"He's…laughing?" Hado said in disbelief.

Just as KingEtemon was about to cut of Daisukes and V-mons neck, a lighting struck KingEtemon, making him let go of his sword and somehow, making Daisukes and V-mons handcuff unlock themselves.

"That…hurt." KingEtemon said as he fainted.

"Well what do you know, I'm still alive. Boy, that sure was close. Lucky!" Daisuke said grinning as he and V-mon jumped of the house while everyone around them looked in shock and disbelief at them.

"Oi, do you believe in Kami (God)?" Ken asked Takeru.

"Now is not the time for that, seems like those are Government soldiers and they are coming to arrest us." Takeru said as he, Ken and Wormmon hoped onto Pegasmon while Iori climbed onto Digmon and Daisuke onto Lighdramon and started running away.

"Why was he laughing? Did he know he would survive? Yamero. That's impossible. He realized he would end his life there. He admitted the truth that he would die and laughed." Hado thought. "Kazue, have you ever seen someone laugh just when they are about to die?" Hado asked.

"Nani? That's absurd, no matter how brave someone is, in the face of death, even the most courageous man will cower in fear." Kazue said.

"Kazue, do you know that the legend of the first man to enter the Digital World?" Hado asked to which Kazue shook her head. "The first man to enter the Digital World is regarded as a hero because a long time ago, he fought a great evil together with his Digimon partner. However, during the battle with the great evil, it seemed as though the First Man would die, but he just laughed, and by a miracle he survived and defeated the great evil. And once again, in his deathbed, that man laughed just moments before he died and died with a smile in his face. THAT KID, HE LAUGHED IN THE FACE OF DEATH, JUST LIKE THE FIRST MAN!!!!!!" Hado told Kazue, who was shocked at the story.

"The wind…it is blowing west." Sorcerymon said looking at Hado who had just realized what that meant.

"West…that is the direction the Erabareshi Kodomo are heading to. With the wind blowing in that direction, they will escape faster. Is it coincidence? It is as if the Heavens wants this boy to live." Hado said.

(Meanwhile)

Two hooded figures are walking towards the west.

"The Kiseki no Digimon, huh?" The second hooded figure said. "That's good."

(Meanwhile)

"Baka Erabareshi Kodomo, they will pay!! Let's go after them!" KingEtemon said finally waking up.

"I don't think so. Aquarius Fill/Death Behind!" Two voices said.

Turning around, KingEtemon and his minions were frozen and some cut down.

"Kazue, Sealsdramon, you take care of these guys together with the soldiers, I'm going after Motomiya." Hado said as they went after them through the short-cut. Finally, he arrived at where the Daisuke and the others were before they made it to the dock.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Call me Hado, and this is my partner Sorcerymon. And you aren't leaving this place." Hado said as Sorcerymon attacked Daisuke and Lighdramon, who barely dodged.

"Guys, go on ahead, we will distract them." Lighdramon said.

Going on past them, it was just Daisuke, Lighdramon, Hado and Sorcerymon now. Daisuke then got off Lighdramon.

"You're after us, huh? Then come get us." Daisuke said as he and Lighdramon charged towards Hado and Sorcerymon and Daisuke threw a punch towards Hados face, who disappeared all of a sudden and appeared behind Daisuke, grabbed his head and smashed him against the ground while Lighdramon used "Blue Thunder!" on Sorcerymon who created a wall of water to absorb the thunder and then threw the water at Lighdramon electrifying him, making him do shinka back to V-mon and them grabbed his head and, just like Hado, smashed V-mon face against the floor.

"Looks like your luck has run out." Sorcerymon said as he made an arrowhead in his staff while Hado grabbed his jutte they and got ready to decapitate V-mon and Daisuke when…

"I don't think so." Two hands held Sorcerymons and Hados staff/jutte in place, and they turned around to see it had been the two hooded figures who had stopped them.

"Who are you?" Sorcerymon asked. Thunder then struck, revealing the hooded figures identities.

"You!" Sorcerymon said shocked to see who it was.

"Nani? What's going on? Who is there?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"The Government is after your head, Zeromaru." Sorcerymon said.

"The world is waiting for our answer. You can't stop the revolution. The new era is coming." The hooded figure, now identified as Zeromaru, said.

All of a sudden a powerful gust of wind sent Daisuke and V-mon flying.

"Ike (Go)! This is your destiny!" The first hooded figure said.

"Why are you helping them Zeromaru?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Why are you stopping them?" Zeromaru asked back.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon landed back at where the other Erabareshi Kodomo were.

"Daisuke/V-mon." Meyame and Y-mon said as they helped lifted up their nakamas get up and opened the Digi-Gate.

(Human World)

"Man that sure is a tough place. You weren't kidding when you said there are strong Digimon there." Y-mon said painting.

"Man this sure was an exhausting day. I think we better go home." Daisuke said.

"Aah, we will meet up tomorrow and talk about this area of the Digital World." Ken said.

And with that the Erabareshi Kodomo split up and went home.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please, please reveiw.


	17. Kibou no Digimental! Sagittarimon!

I do not own Digimon or anything that isn't mine

* * *

As all the Erabareshi Kodomo laid in deep slumber, two figures remained awake thinking about the earlier events.

"What did he mean about finding my inner power? How do I do that?" Takeru thought.

"Oi, Takeru." Patamon called his partner. "Do you think I will ever be as strong as that Seraphimon?"

"I'm sure you will." Takeru said caressing his partners head. "Now go to sleep." Takeru said as he checked the clock and saw it was 1:00 AM.

(The next day)

Walking toward the Odaiba High School, Takeru saw that he was the last one to arrive today.

"Oi Takeru-kun, your late today." Meyame said.

"Gomen, had a lot of things in my head last night." Takeru said.

"Like what happened yesterday?" Ken asked to which Takeru nodded.

"Who would've thought that those guys were really that strong?" Daisuke said. "I'm still a bit sore from the battle."

"Well one thing is for sure, we're still not ready for the New Digital World." Meyame said.

"But why the does the Government hate us? We seem to be quite popular with the civilians." Hikari questioned.

"Wait a minute, now that you mention it there was a human there working with the Government. Hado was his name." Iori said.

"Aah, that's one tough guy." Takeru replied.

"So let's get to class and then check the Digital World." Hikari said.

"Aah, sounds like a good plan." Daisuke said as they headed for class.

(Some time later)

"Daisuke, come on or we will be late." Meyame said as the red-haired brunette ran towards her.

"Gomen, I lost track of time." Daisuke said as they entered the computer lab.

"Took you guys long enough. What were you doing, making out?" Miyako asked with a slight grin.

"Yamero, Daisuke just stayed day-dreaming." Meyame said.

"Oi, minna, come on, ikuzo." Takeru said.

"Digi-Gate Open!"

As the Erabareshi Kodomo landed on the soft green grass of the field, they saw a river bank.

"Daijoubu, we really need to practice our landing." Miyako said.

"So, let's check the area out to see if we can find something." Ken said.

"There they are. My creator and my nemesis." A figure said watching from afar. "Ike." The figure said as a smaller figure beside him flew.

"Super Sonic Voice!" The smaller figure said as it launched a super sonic blast, hitting Daisuke, Takeru and Patamon, making them fall into a river.

"DAISUKE, V-MON, TAKERU, PATAMON!!!!" The group screamed as they watched the four of them fall into the river.

"Daisuke…" Takeru said as he catched his unconscious nakama, just like Patamon did with V-mon, while they were carried away.

(A while later)

"Uuuhh…" Daisuke and V-mon groaned as they woke up.

"So you're finally awake." Takeru said.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as he and V-mon looked around to see they were in a beach and that it was night.

"We were knocked into the river bank. You guys stayed unconscious for hours." Patamon said.

"So, where are the others?" Daisuke asked.

"We can't get into contact with them. Apparently we're to far away." Takeru said.

"So, how are we going to get back home?" V-mon asked.

"We're going to have to find a way back ourselves." Patamon said.

"It's too dark now to go check around. We will leave tomorrow." Takeru said as he laid down and started sleeping.

"He's right. Come on guys, let's sleep." Daisuke said as he and the others laid down and started sleeping.

(The next day)

As Daisuke, Takeru, V-mon and Patamon woke up, they decided to head towards the forest and search for a way out.

"So which way should we go?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't ask me. I am just as lost as you are." Takeru said.

"Mate, do you hear that?" Patamon said.

Suddenly, several Parasimon appeared in front of them.

"Guess they're here for a fight." V-mon said.

"Ready Takeru?" Daisuke asked.

"Right behind you."

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon…"

"Patamon…"

"Armor Shinka!"

"Moegaru Yuuki Fladramon!"

"Amakakeru Kibou Pegasmon!"

"Knuckle Fire/Silver Blaze!" Fladramon and Pegasmon said as they attacked part of the Parasimon with a fireball and a green beam.

"Fire Rocket/Shooting Star!" Fladramon then covered himself in fire and launched himself towards half of the Parasimon while Pegasmon launched stars out of his wings onto he other half.

"Daijoubu, I guess we're done." Daisuke said grinning.

"Super Sonic Voice!" The same attacked that caused Daisuke, Takeru, V-mon and Patamon to fall into the river bank attacked again, barely missing them.

"What the…It's him again." Takeru said as he looked up towards the sky to see the one who had launched the attack was a Gryphomon who started flying away.

"Let's follow him." Takeru said.

"Got it." Fladramon said as he changed into Lighdramon and Daisuke mounted him as Takeru mounted Pegasmon.

"Oi, mate!" Daisuke said as they chased after the Gryphomon.

"Silver Blaze!" Pegasmon said as he launched a green beam towards Gryphomon, who dodged it and flew towards them.

"Mobius Bite!" Gryphomon bit Pegasmon, causing him to doshinka back to Patamon and making him and Takeru to start falling to the ground.

"Takeru/Patamon!" Daisuke and Lighdramon said as Lighdramon jumped and they caught both of them.

"Lightning Blade!" Lighdramon launched a blue lighting bolt from his forehead towards Gryphomon.

"Super Sonic Voice!" Gryphomon let out a super sonic scream, cancelling out Lighdramon "Lightning Blade" and making him doshinka back to V-mon as he and all the others fell to the floor.

"Uuuuhh…is minna daijoubu?" Takeru asked as he and the others slowly got up.

"Minna, we can't fight this guy…It may have just been one hit…but I could tell from that one hit…that this guy is a really powerful Mega." Patamon said as he stood up in pain.

"Nani?! Are you sure?" Takeru asked to which Patamon nodded.

"You also know V-mon?" Daisuke asked.

"Aah, he is a Mega. And a really powerful one too." V-mon said on one knee. "But even so…I refuse to run a way."

"You read my mind V-mon. Let's kick this guys ass." Daisuke said.

"Nani?! Are you crazy?! We can't beat this guy!" Patamon said.

"Aah, but even so, we still have to try." V-mon said.

"Daisuke, we have to get out of here." Takeru said.

"I already said I refuse to run." Daisuke said.

"Be rational here, there is nothing we can do. If we stay, we will only die!"

"I already said yamero."

"Stop trying to be a hero Daisuke and let's run!" Takeru said. After that one, Daisuke punched Takeru in the face.

"Stop being a coward!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Takeru by the collar. "We can't defeat this guy alone. And that is why we need to work as a team. We've got to believe we can beat this guy. Only then will we have a chance of winning."

"Daisuke…you…" Takeru thought as he looked deep into Daisukes eyes. "I finally see…What Seraphimon was trying to tell me."

"You're right. We've got to believe there is still hope in beating this guy and work as a team." Takeru said.

*BADUMP*

*BADUMP*

*BADUMP*

*BADUMP*

"Do you feel that?" Takeru asked.

"Aah. My heart…it's trying to connect with yours." Daisuke said.

"We can do this if we work together Patamon." V-mon said.

"Hai (Yes)." Patamon replied.

"You ready?" Takeru asked as the Kibou no Monshoo appeared in his chest.

"I was born ready." Daisuke said as the Kibou no Monshoo also appeared in his chest and the Kibou no Digimental appeared in front of him.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Kibou no Kentauruso (Centaur of Hope) Sagittarimon!"

Sagittarimon was a sagittarius like Digimon with an armor that resembled Fladramons and had Lighdramon forehead blade.

Daisuke looked at his newest Armor Shinka. He then climbed onto him, along with Takeru and Daisuke.

"Judgment Arrow!" Sagittarimon said as he launched three arrows towards Gryphomon, who was able to dodge two of them, but not the last one.

"Judgment Arrow!" Sagittarimon launched another three arrows in Gryphomons direction.

"Super Sonic Voice!" Gryphomon let out a super sonic scream, but instead of deflecting the arrow, it only made them faster and strong.

"How?!" Gryphomon asked.

"When I fired my arrows, I knew you were going to use that technique. Which is why I launched the arrows in a semi-reverse spin." Sagittarimon explained.

Seeing that he was loosing the battle, Gryphomon started to fly away.

"Meteor Gallop!" Sagittarimon said as he created a path of energy onto the sky and started galloping towards Gryphomon, and when he finally caught up to him, he hit Gryphomon with his legs.

"Judgment Arrow!" Sagittarimon launched one final arrow, defeating Gryphomon.

"Sugoi. I guess we really do make a great combo." Takeru said.

"Aah." Daisuke said a Sagittarimon doshinka back to V-mon.

"Man, I'm feeling a little tired." V-mon said.

"Aah. Me too." Daisuke said.

"Nani? But we just woke up about 2 hours ago."

"Oi! There are the others." Takeru said as he saw the other Erabareshi Kodomo heading there way, but Daisuke and V-mon then fell into his and Patamons arms. "Daisuke/V-mon."

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon." Hikari and Tailmon said as they ran over to Takeru and Patamon and took the boys into there arms.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon…" Daisuke and V-mon said as they fell asleep in their arms.

"Are you guys daijoubu?" Meyame and Y-mon asked Takeru and Patamon.

"Hai." Takeru and Patamon looking away, blushing a bit.

Meyame and Y-mon then checked on Daisuke and V-mon.

"They're daijoubu. They are just sleeping." Meyame said.

"So…how did my parents take the news of me disappearing." Takeru asked.

"Well, you're parents freaked out, including Yamato. But Daisukes family seemed to be relaxed. They have a lot of faith in him." Y-mon said.

"Daijoubu. Let's go home then." Takeru said as the Erabareshi Kodomo left.

(The next day)

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE LEAVING?!!!!" The Erabareshi Kodomo asked.

"We're just going to stay at Angel Shrine for a bit." Takeru said with a backpack. "Besides, I'll still be going to school."

"Daijoubu then. Take care Takeru-kun." Hikari said as she hugged Takeru while Tailmon said goodbye to Patamon. The other Erabareshi also said their goodbyes until it was finally Daisukes turn.

"I guess we won't be able to hang out for quite some time, huh?" Daisuke said.

"Aah, but I will be back." Takeru said.

"Well then…take care."

"Arigato…And Daisuke. The reason I'm going…is because of you. I realized that you are way ahead of me. And I need to catch up…Ja ne." Takeru said as he and Patamon opened the Digital Gate before Daisuke could even respond.

(Meanwhile)

As Gryphomon was slowly dying, due to Sagittarimons arrow, he saw a familiar silhouette in front of him.

"Yamero, please don't…AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Gryphomon said as he was attacked by the silhouette. "Damn…you…Chimairamon." Gryphomon said as he died.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. And please reveiw, I worked really hard on this chapter. Also this chapter is a special trinute to Lord Pata. Please reveiw.


	18. Ankoku no Digimental! Devidramon!

I do not own anything.

* * *

It was a clear blue day, and Daisuke found himself lost as he stared through the window into the sky. It was June, a week until the holidays began, and he couldn't wait until he was free from the classes. Takeru hadn't come today, but none of the Erabareshi Kodomo were bothered with that. They just figured that he was staying at Angel Shrine for the rest of the week.

"Daisuke." Daisuke turned around to see Meyame had called him. "We don't need to go to the Digital World today, ne (right)?"

"Aah, I think we can relax for the rest of the week." Daisuke said.

(After class)

"Oi, minna, how about we pay Takeru-kun a visit at Angel Shrine?" Miyako suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Iori said.

"Daijoubu, let's head to the computer lab." Daisuke said.

The Erabareshi Kodomo entered the lab and stood in front of the computer.

"Daijoubu, try to be discrete." Tailmon said.

"After all, we don't want the Government after us again." Y-mon said.

"Digi-Gate Open!"

Arriving at Prologue Island, the Erabareshi Kodomo ran as fast as they could to Angel Shrine while not showing their faces.

"Takeru! Patamon!" Daisuke said as they entered Angel Shrine.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Erabareshi Kodomo." Angemon said.

"Annoo…arigato. Anyway have you seen Takeru and Patamon?" Daisuke asked.

"They left today at dawn. They saw some strange creature flying through the sky and followed it."

"How did the creature look like?" Meyame asked.

"Well, he was a creature that I have never seen before. He looked like a combination of several types of Digimons."

As soon as Angemon said that, the Erabareshi Kodomo froze.

"Mate. Did this creature by any chance have wings of an Angemon and the body of a Greymon?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai."

"And the legs of a Garurumon and the arms of a Devimon?" Iori asked.

"Hai."

"And another pair of arms from a SkullGreymon and a Kuwagamon?" Hikari asked almost sure that Angemon would reply a confirmation.

"Hai. That is exactly what he looks like. Do you know who that was?" Angemon asked.

"This is bad. Angemon, do you know in which direction that Digimon went?!" Ken asked.

"I am not sure, but he appeared to be heading towards Primary Village." Angemon answered.

"Minna, what's going on?" Meyame asked confused.

"I'll explain on the way. For now, let's head to Primary Village." Daisuke said.

The Erabareshi Kodomo went back to the Digi-Gate as fast as they could and teleported to the closest location to Primary Village.

"Digimental Up!"

"Todoroku Yuujou (Bursting Friendship) Lighdramon!"

"Abataku Aijou Holsmon!"

"Hohoemi no Hikari Nefetrimon!"

"Wormmon Shinka!"

"Stingmon"

Daisuke, Meyame and Y-mon hopped onto Lighdramon as Ken, Iori and Armadimon climbed Stingmon.

"Can somebody explain to me what's going on?!" Y-mon asked.

"…It was 3 years ago." Ken started. "When I was still Digimon Kaiser. I created this horrific Digimon by combining the best attributes of the best Digimons together, to form a divine Digimon…but instead I created a monster. It was far out of my control and instead went on rampage. Daisuke had to use the Kiseki no Digimental to fight it, but even then it wasn't enough. Wormmon sacrificed himself to give the Erabareshi Kodomo a chance to win."

"So this…thing is still alive?" Meyame asked.

"Apparently hai." Daisuke said.

"Iori-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm sending a message to Takeru-san, he might be able to help us out."

A large shadow suddenly appeared over the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"Been a long time Erabareshi Kodomo." Chimairamon said.

"Since when can you speak?!" Lighdramon asked.

"When that pathetic Digimon gave his energy to you…I absorbed some of it, and became rational. Now bow to my power! Hybrid Arms!" Chimairamon tried to crush the Erabareshi Kodomo with his arms, with they were able to escape.

However, before they got the chance to counter-attack, Chimairamon was at them again.

"Death Claw!" Chimairamon hit Lighdramon and Holsmon with his Devimon arm, causing them to revert back to normal instantly.

"Heat Viper!" Chimairamon tried to blast Hikari and Nefetrimon, but fortunetly Stingmon was able to grab them and fly with them out of the way.

"Arigato Stingmon." Nefetrimon said.

Chimairamon then appeared behind it and slammed him to the ground, causing them to doshinka too.

"Secashon…" Daisuke said as he tried to stand up.

"Y-mon Head!" Y-mon launched herself at Chimairamon, but was just punched back to the ground.

"There is Primary Village. Why don't you guys just sit down and enjoy the show." Chimairamon said as he flew over to the village.

"**MATE!! CHIMAIRAMON!!!" **Daisuke screamed as he and the others started running as fast as they could to the village. "**DON'T DO IT!!!!**"

"Heat Viper!" Chimairamon launched blasts from his mouth down below, destroying the village, turning it into a blazing inferno.

Daisuke then fell to his knees as the other Erabareshi Kodomo stood behind them shocked. All those baby Digimon.

"Yamero…" Daisuke said. "How could you…?!" Daisuke balled his hands into fists as the sky started to become dark, covered in clouds and lightning started striking.

"Nani?" Chimairamon said as he looked to the sky.

A figure then started descending from the sky and appeared in front of Daisuke.

"That's…!" Hikari said recognizing the Digimental instinctively. "The Ankoku no Digimental (Digimental of Darkness/Digi-Egg of Darkness)!"

"Daisuke-kun, don't use it." Ken said.

But it was no use; Daisuke was to filled by hatred to give any mind to them.

"Don't do it Daisuke/Daisuke-kun!!" Meyame and Hikari said.

Daisuke grabbed the object in front of him.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Kurayami no Naka no Ririi (Releaser of Darkness) Devidramon!"

*ROAR*

Devidraomn flew all the way to Chimairamons location.

"Crimson Nail!" Devidramon slashed Chimairamon to the ground with his attack and then launched itself to the ground, hitting Chimairamon with its body.

"Daisuke-kun, you have to stop him!" Hikari said, but Daisuke ignored her.

"**Destroy him Devidramon!! Make him suffer! Send him to the depths of hell!!!**" Daisuke said as his eyes flashed red.

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon launched beams out of his eyes that struck Chimairamon. He then grabbed the fallen Digimon, tore out one of its arms and threw him up into the sky. "Dark Bite!" Devidramon exclaimed as he flew up and bit Chimairamon in the shoulder.

"What's going on?! Where did that Devidramon appear from?!" Takeru asked. He had just arrived together with Pegasmon.

"Takeru-kun you've gotta help us! That Devidramon is V-mon!! Daisuke used the Ankoku no Digimental and lost control!" Meyame said.

"Shimattaa! Daisuke, you've got to stop right now!" Takeru said. "Look at what you're doing!"

"Urusei!! I'm gonna destroy him and make sure he never harms anyone again!!" Daisuke said. Takeru then punched Daisuke to the ground.

"Baka!" Takeru said. He was about to talk again when Daisuke jumped over him.

"That guy just killed thousands of Digimons, how can you not care?!" Daisuke shouted as he and Takeru started rolling over and punching each other until the Erabareshi Kodomo separated them.

"They're not dead…" Takeru said while being restrained by Ken, Iori and Miyako. "I was able to get them out of the village in time. I received Iori-san e-mail and I was able to get them out of there before Chimairamon could kill them! But look! Look at what you did to V-mon!! He's in pain!!" Takeru said as he pointed to a rampaging Devidramon, who was roaring in pain from the feelings inside.

"V-mon…" Daisuke said as his reason came back to him. "V-MON!! MATE!!!" Daisuke screamed as he started running in to his partner. "Gomenasai!! Just go back to normal! I never meant to cause you any pain!!"

Devidramon was slowly calming down and soon doshinka back to a Digitama (Digi-egg)

"V-mon…" Daisuke said as he grabbed the egg and fell to his knees while the other Erabareshi Kodomo looked at him with sympathy.

"Minna, we got a problem." Ken said as he noticed the Ankoku no Digimenta missing, along with Chimairamon.

"Gomenasai…V-mon." Daisuke said as tears flowed down his eyes and onto the Digitama.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. It was more to show Daisukes dark side. Please reveiw.


	19. Hikari no Digimental! Gargomon!

I do not own anything

* * *

It was Friday. The last day of school before summer vacation. Daisuke lay down in bed, looking at the Digitama that was his partner.

"Daisuke, what happened to V-mon-niichan?" Chibi asked the red-haired boy.

"He…he got hurt because of me." Daisuke said with a melancholic smile.

"Oh…and when will he be daijoubu?" Chibi asked.

"Don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't do anything on purpose." Chibi said as he left the room.

"Shouldn't we try talking with him?" Kushito said.

"Yamero. Daisuke wants to be alone right now." Daimaru said.

"But…"

"Kousan, Daisuke has a lot in his mind right now. It will be better if we let him solve this problem by himself." Daime said.

"But he's blaming himself for what happened to V-mon. Shouldn't we at least talk with him about that?" Meyame said.

"I understand how you feel right now Meyame, I do. But we don't know how he feels exactly about all this. That's why we should wait." Jun said.

"Minna, what's going on?" Daigo asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Nandemon Arimasen. Just go take a nap Daigo." Daime said. Listening to his older brother, Daigo went to his bedroom.

(Meanwhile, Odaiba High School)

"I'm worried about Daisuke-kun. He hasn't come to school for a whole week." Hikari said.

"He just lost his partner and blames himself. He will come back to his old self but it will be a while." Ken said, knowing what his best nakama was going through.

"That Daisuke is strong I don't doubt, but I think this is too much for him. He is greatest weakness is that he can't watch other in agony, especially if it is his fault." Iori said.

"Iori-san is right. But still, we should go after Chimairmon first. That's what Daisuke would want." Takeru said.

"I don't know. I think Hikari-san is right. Daisuke should have all the support we can give him right know." Miyako said.

"Daijoubu, since we have different opinions on the matter, Hikari-chan, you go talk with Daisuke, as for us, we will chase after Chimairamon." Takeru said.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then waited until the end of the classes.

"Daijoub, I already called Meyame-chan. Good luck Hikari-san." Miyako said as she and the others opened the Digital-Gate and headed after Chimairamon.

(Motomiya Household)

*Doorbell*

"Eh? Hikari? What are you doing?" Jun asked.

"I came to talk with Daisuke-kun. Is he here?" Hikari asked.

"Hai. Over there in his room." Daime said from the couch.

"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari said as she and Tailmon entered the house and slightly opened the door to see Daisuke laid down in his bed, looking at the Digitama.

"…"

"Daisuke-kun…talk to me." Hikari said.

"It's my fault." Daisuke said.

"That's not true…"

"Don't say it isn't true just to comfort me." Daisuke responded.

"…Daijoubu. But lying down here won't make the situation better." Hikari said.

"She's right Daisuke, you need to stop punishing yourself. It won't help V-mon come back." Tailmon said.

"What's the point of me trying to help? I'll just end up screwing up all over again." Daisuke replied.

"So that's it? You just giving up?!" Hikari said.

"…"

"What happened to you? What happened to that strong boy I knew?! That boy who would never give up and always be optimistic in the worst situation?!!" Hikari said.

"…"

"…Daijoubu then. If you don't want to help us, we will figure out a way to defeat this new evil, even without the Monshoo no Hakobu." Hikari said as she and Tailmon left the room.

(A while later)

"…I want to fight…" Daisuke said as he closed his hands into fists. "I want to fight…beside you V-mon. We want to protect our nakamas, don't we? So ikuzo." Daisuke said as he grabbed the Digitama and headed to the Digital World.

(Digital World)

"Uhhh…he's even stronger than last time." Ken said as the Erabareshi Kodomo tried to stand up. Even with all of them in their champion forms, they couldn't beat Chimairamon.

"Of course I am. I took the Ankoku no Digimental, remember?" Chimairamon said as he flew over the group.

"Chimairamon!" Daisuke said.

"Well look who's back. How do intend to fight without your partner?" Chimairamon asked.

"Daisuke-san, get out of here!" Iori said.

"Yamero…I'm not running away anymore. What happened to V-mon was my fault, I have to admit it. But just staying around sulking and having you guys getting beat up isn't gonna make the situation any better." Daisuke said. "So I going to fight with you guys."

"Aww, how courageous of you. But at the same time foolish!" Chimairamon said as he started flying in Daisukes direction.

"DAISUKE, GET OUT OF THERE!" Ken said.

"V-mon, you wan to fight too, don't you? You want to finish this evil, and never let anyone get hurt, ne? So please, wake up!" Daisuke thought as he hugged his Digitama.

Suddenly, Chimairamon started backing away from Daisuke as his chest started shining pink.

"That's…" Takeru said as he stood up.

"The Hikari no Monshoo (Crest of Light)…" Meyame said.

The Hikari no Digimental then flew from Hikaris D-Terminal to Daisukes front, and V-mon Digitama started glowing.

"Ow, my head. It hurts." Chibimon said.

"…Chibimon!" Diasuke said as he hugged his partner.

"Which part of my head hurts didn't you understand?" Chibimon asked, now with lack of air in addition to a headache.

"Gomen. So you know what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai. I could hear everything from inside the Digitama." Chibimon said.

"Daijoubu, then are you ready to finish this?" Daisuke asked his partner, who nodded.

"Digimental Up!"

"Armor Shinka!"

"Hikari no Shugo Sha (Guardian of Light) Gargomon!"

"Ike!" Daisuke said to his partner who headed towards Chimairamon.

"White Statue!" Gargo launched a ray of white light at Chimairamon, who started to pack away in pain.

"Uuuh…the light…" Chimairmon said.

Gargomon then punched Chimairamon and uppercutted him into the air.

"Heavens Judgment!" Gargomon punched Chimairamon with his holy shining hand and sent him to the ground.

"Still want more?" Gargomon asked.

"How…could I have been beaten by you? You only, an Armor Champion." Chimairmon asked as he laid down on the floor.

"Aah…but I have light, which is you weakness." Gargomon said. "Gray Statue!" Suddenly, a large angelic figure appeared behind Gargomon.

"Chimairamon, you have tried to destroy many lives and injured many. You are…guilty!" Gargomon said as he raised his left are, the Angelic figure behind him mimicking, and then punched Chimairamon, making him vanish.

"That was easy." V-mon said, now back to his normal form as the Hikari no Digimental flew back to Hikari.

"V-mon!" The blue dragon Digimon suddenly found himself surround with embraces from everyone, giving him difficulty to breath.

"Guys, I am still with a headache." V-mon said.

"Looks like you managed to come through." Hikari told Daisuke.

"Aah…But I wouldn't have managed if it wasn't for you." Daisuke responded. "Arigato Hikari-chan." Daisuke said as he hugged Hikari.

"I'm just glad to have everything back to normal." Hikari said as she hugged the google-head back.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked tha chapter. Please reveiw.


	20. Otouto

I do not own anything

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he woke up. Summer had passed way too quickly for his liking. And tomorrow they would be returning to classes.

"Ohayo (Good morning)." Daisuke said as he walked into the table room where his family was having breakfeast.

"So Daisuke, what are you going to do today?" Jun asked.

"Just gonna meet with the others at the park and decide what to do for the rest of the day."

The door then opened, revealing Shana and Lily, who were carrying bags while laughing.

"Oh great. Just who I needed to make the day better." Daisuke said with sarcasm as he saw his baa-chan.

"Hello everyone." Lily said.

"Hi Kousan, didn't think you'd be coming back here." Daimaru said, which resulted Kushito elbowing him.

"Ohayo Tousan, Kousan, Daisuke, Jun, Daigo, Shana-chan." Daime said as he woke up. He then saw Lily standing there. "Satan."

"Daime, be kinder to your baa-chan." Shana said.

"Hai. Now let's try this again. Daime, how do you say to your baa-chan." Kushito said, expecting Daime to give a proper greeting this time.

"Daijoubu. Ohayo honey." Daime said looking at Shana. He then turned towards his baa-chan and said "Hello reason I go to therapy.".

"You go to therapy because you're weak." Lily responded.

"I'm weak because you broke my spirit at age 5." Daime replied.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen."

"Please Daime, can't you be kind for once." Jun asked.

"Shana-chan, what are those bags in your hand?" Daime asked.

"I went out to the mall today early and just happened to run into Lily-san." Shana said.

"Oh good to know. And how was shopping? Baa-chan, pick up any new souls?" Daime asked.

"Daime, I'm not in the mood for your jokes. I am very disappointed that you didn't tell me about the baby."

"YOU TOLD HER?" Daime asked Shana in despair.

"Of course. It's her great-grandchild, Daime." Shana said.

"So? I don't want my kid to be around her when it is born." Daime said.

"You're being immature Daime." Shana said.

"You know. There will come the day when you will regret that you were never kinder to me." Lily said.

"You mean your funeral?" Daime asked with light in his eyes.

"Hai. And that day, you will all cry for the pain you have caused me." Lily said looking at the boys. "I have to go to the bathroom really quickly."

"You are going to Baa-chans funeral, ne?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course. As the elder onii-chan, it is my duty to pound her heart with the knife." Daime said.

"Typical, I don't get any fun." Daisuke said.

"Daijoubu. You can cut off her head and show it to the rest of the villagers." Daime said to a now smiling Daisuke.

"Oi, oi, what about me? I am her son. I had to deal with her twice as much as you, so I get the right to burn her body." Daimaru said.

"What is wrong with you?" Kushito said looking at her kids. "If you despise her that much, then just tell her why and maybe she will change."

"…**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND? !**" Daisuke, Daime and Daimaru asked.

"Listen, you will tell her, and we will see what happens." Kushito said in a threatening tone as Lily came back.

"…Baa-chan." Daisuke said. "Anoo, about the funeral. I don't think anybody will cry because, anooo, you are evil, you find fault in everything, you make everyone depressed, and honestly, I don't think anybody, except for the girls, with a slight exception of Jun as she is just trying to be kind, likes having you around. But we're only telling you this because we love you." Daisuke said.

"That's one point of view." Lily said as she turned towards Daime and Daimaru.

"I think he's right/ I have to agree." Daime and Daimaru said simultaneously.

"…I see. You have given me a lot to think about." Lily said as she left.

"…That went well." Daisuke said.

""Well"? What part of that was "well"?" Daime asked.

"It could have been worse." Daisuke said.

"…Are you insane, do you actually believe that?" Daime asked.

"I have to Daime." Daisuke said in a scared tone. "I have to."

"…Are you happy now?" Daimaru asked his wife. "You know we will never hear the end of it."

"Urusei and grow up." Kushito said as she stood up.

"Now I have to go meet the others. Ja ne." Daisuke said as Chibimon hopped onto his shoulder and he walked towards the door. But as he was about to grab the handle, he froze. "Daime…"

"Nani?"

"I'm afraid."

"Relax, I'm here kid. Just be strong." Daime said as he placed one hand on his shoulder and together, opened the door.

"Daijoubu, the area is clear. Now run, run before she finds you!" Daime said as Daisuke made a dash to the elevator.

(Park)

"Took you long enough." Meyame said, tired of waiting.

"Gomen, had a run in with the Devil." Daisuke said. "Oi, where is Miyako?" Daisuke asked.

"She said she couldn't come today. Don't know why though." Ken said.

"Let's check her house. Ikuzo." Daisuke said as they headed towards Miyakos house.

(Inoue residence)

"Seems like they went out. But it doesn't say why." Takeru said as he read the note.

"Oh well. We will just have to spend our last day without her." Chibimon said.

"Aah. We will talk with her tomorrow to know what happened."

"I'm not so sure." Ken said. "Did you guys notice that it is like this every year, on the exact same day?"

"He's right. Last year and the year before that was the same." Hikari said.

"What's going on here?" Y-mon said.

"No use bumping our heads about it. It's Miyakos business." Daisuke said as he started to leave.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo left the building and walked about 5 blocks away, they spotted the Inoue family.

"Oi, Miyako-chan is over there." Hikari as she pointed towards girl in the graveyard.

"What is she doing there?" Wormmon said.

"What she is doing is her business. If she doesn't want to tell us, then she doesn't have to tell us." Daisuke said as he started walking away.

"Minna?" Hawkmon said as he spotted them from far away. "Come on over here."

"Didn't expect to find you in a place like this." Takeru said as they approached Miyako.

"Hi minna." Miyako said.

"Listen, if you don't want to tell us what's going on, you don't have to." Daisuke said, knowing they were hear for personnel reasons.

"Yamero, it's daijoubu. The reason why I'm here is because this is my otoutos grave." Miyako said.

"You…have an otouto?" Tailmon asked surprised.

"Aah. He died 5 years ago from a disease." Miyako said as she looked at the tablet written "Inoue Hanako 1995-1999".

"Look, we will give you the private time you need, so we will leave. Call us if you need anything." Hikari said, placing a hand on Miyakos shoulder before the Erabareshi Kodomo walked away.

(Meanwhile, somewhere)

"A deceased otouto, huh? This will be interesting." The two-headed crystal Digimon said. "Maybe this will be a little more entertaining."

(Later, graveyard)

Light started shining from within the ground which held Hanakos tomb and a hand dug, and soon boy with red-hair came our out of the graveyard while a Digimon floated above of him.

"So you're Inoue Hanako?" The Digimon said. "Hajimemashite. Tomorrow, we will be playing a visit to your onee-chan (sister)."

* * *

I am adding way too much siblings to this story. Don't worry, this will be the last sibling to a Erabareshi Kodomo that I will add. Hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update. Reveiw


	21. Junshin no Digimental! Yashamon!

I do not own anything

* * *

Daisuke just sighed as he looked out the classroom window. He had the impression that today was going to be a bothersome and tiring one. After the events of yesterday, he couldn't get out this Hanako thing inside his head.

"Motomiya-san…" The teacher said, calling Daisukes attention. "Would you mind answering this question?"

"Aannooo…I don't know sensei." Daisuke answered.

"Then would you mind sitting down and paying attention." Daisuke sat down before the teacher said anything else.

(At lunch)

"Daijoubu ka?" Daisuke turned around to see Ken talking to him. "You seem awfully distracted today."

"*Sigh*. I just can't get this Hanako thing out of my head." Daisuke answered.

"Touste?"

"I have the feeling that we will meet each other soon."

"Do you think the "evil" we are facing will try to do something with him?" Ken asked.

"Knowing those kisamas, wouldn't doubt it." Daisuke answered "Just hope things work out for the best."

(After school)

"Daisuke-kun, wake up!" Daisuke was startled by the voice of Hikari shouting right in his ear.

"Nani, nani?" Daisuke asked.

"We were discussing if we should go to the Digital World. So?" Iori asked.

"…Naaah." Daisuke said waving his hand. "From what I could tell, these new guys are after us. So their next attack will probably be here."

"So you're saying that we should wait because these guy sill always attack us first? What makes you so sure?" Takeru asked.

"Has it been any different up until now?" Daisuke asked.

"It may not be this time." Takeru said.

"Then let's make a bet. I they don't attack us in a week, then I will pay you 1000 yen and vice-versa." Daisuke said.

"Done."

(A while later)

As the Erabareshi Kodomo walked down the streets, they were knocked back by some kind of attack, all of them going in the same direction except for Daisuke and Chibimon.

"Daisuke-san!" Iori said as he tried to get to Daisukes side but was stopped by some kind of invisible barrier.

"Told you." Daisuke said grinning at Takeru.

"You are the luckiest chikushoume in the world." Takeru said while glaring at Daisuke.

"So you are the Monshoo no Hakobu?" Daisuke and a now shinka V-mon turned around to see a Digimon in the shape of a scarecrow with a crown on his shoulder looking at them.

"Aah, that's us." V-mon said, not even bothering to ask the Nohemon for his name.

"Very well then."

The next thing Daisuke and V-mon knew, somebody cut them across the shoulder. Daisuke then looked to forward to see a boy with a pair of kusarigama and a Diatrymon by his side.

"Who the hell is the kid?" Daisuke asked V-mon while gripping his bleeding shoulder and his partner responded with a shrug.

"Hana…ko…" Miyako said, not believing her eyes as she looked at the boy, causing everybody to look at her and then at Hanako in shock.

"That's Hanako?!" Meyame asked.

"You guys…have gotten to a new level of low." Daisuke said while glaring at the Nohemon.

"Hanako, how do you say to your nee-chan after all these years?" Nohemon said. But Hanako didn't respond. He seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Daisuke, let's finish this off quickly." V-mon said, cracking his knuckles.

"I couldn't agree more." Daisuke said.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon gave a full-shot head butt on Nohemons head. But the Digimon only just fell and got back up.

"What? He was supposed to stay down with that attack." Armadimon said looking at Nohemon.

"Something isn't right here." Tailmon said, looking at Nohemon. She knew something about Nohemon, but couldn't remember what it was.

"Destruction Roar!" V-mon was suddenly cut in several places of his body by the high sound-wave launched at him.

"Secashon, forgot about these guys could do that." V-mon said as he got up.

"Be careful, we have to deal with these guys too." Daisuke said. He then looked forward and quickly dodged to the side.

"Miyako, you have to do something." Hawkmon said to his partner, who just stayed looking at the events before her.

"Oi, kid, snap out of it. I'm Miyakos nakama." Daisuke said as he dodged and blocked Hanakos attacks. But as soon as he said "Miyako", Hanako stopped.

"Mi…yako…neechan…" Hanako said as the light started to return to his eyes.

"Hanako? Hanako, it's me; don't you recognize me?!" Miyako said as she started crying.

"Delusion Crow." Nohemon said as the crow on his side started laughing, making Hanako go back to his trance.

"Urusei." V-mon said as he was about to punch the crow. But then something strange happened. Nohemon seemingly threw himself in the place of the crows attack, and then got back up.

"Did he just throw himself in the crows place?" Y-mon asked.

"Aah. Clearly there is something about that crow." Wormmon said.

"Come on Hanako. You were just snapping out of it." Daisuke said as he once again started blocking Hanakos attacks, but then felt something in his stomach. Looking down, he saw that he had been stabbed with one of the kusarigama.

"Daisuke!" Meyame said as she looked at the boy take out the kusarigama and hold his bleeding wound.

"Secashon, we have to find a way to do something." Takeru said as he punched the barrier, trying to break it.

"Daisuke, daijoubu?" V-mon asked as he fought against Diatrymon.

"Aah…it's nothing." Daisuke said as he slowly stood up.

"Please…kill me." Hanako said as a bit of light returned to his eyes. "Please…please just kill m…"

*PUNCH*

"Urusei!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Hanako by the collar after he punched him. "Do you see that?! That's your nee-chan, crying! If I give up on you and kill you now, I will never again be able to look her in the eye. So instead of whining, asking me to kill you, become a man and help me come up with a plan."

"…Daijoubu then." Hanako said.

Daisuke chest then started to glow green, revealing the Junshin no Monshoo (Crest of Purity). A light then came out of Miyakos D-Terminal and stopped in front of Daisuke, revealing to be the Junshin no Digimental (Digimental of Purity/Digi-Egg of Purity).

"Was about time." Daisuke as he took the Digimental into his hands.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Jundo no Kenshi (Swordsman of Purity) Yashamon!"

"Sing-stroke in Two!" Yashamon said as he put his swords in a cross formation and slashed the air, launching a psychic shock-wave at Diatrymon.

Yashamon then appeared in front of Hanako and hit the kusarigama out of his hand and hit him in the neck, knocking him out.

"Now, it's your turn." Daisuke said, looking at Nohemon.

"William Arrow!" The Nohemon launched some arrows at Daisuke and Yashamon, who dodged and hit the arrows away.

"Yashamon, Daisuke, there is something strange about that crow." Patamon said.

"He has a point." Yashamon thought. "The "V-mon Head" I used was supposed to have killed him instantly. And when I was about to punch the crow, Nohemon threw himself in the way."

"Yashamon, are you thinking the same thing I am?" Daisuke asked.

"Aah, but let's make sure. Kugetsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)!" Yashamon said as he took control of the scarecrow and made it fall to the ground, motionless.

"Just as we thought. **You** are Nohemon." Daisuke and Yashamon said as they looked at the crow, who started flying away.

"Miyako, Hawkmon, you do the honors." Daisuke said as Yashamon doshinka back to V-mon.

"Arigato. Hawkmon!" Mitako said.

"Feather Slash!" Hawkmon launched his feather at the crow, cutting it in half.

"Finally." Daisuke said as he grabbed Hanako and gave him to Miyako.

"And this here is his partner." V-mon said as he grabbed the Falcomon.

"Great. Now the problem is solved." Daisuke said as he fainted.

"Daisuke?! DAISUKE!" Ken said as he grabbed his friend. "He lost a lot of blood. He have to get him to a hospital ASAP."

(At the hospital)

"Is he awake?" Miyako asked.

"Seems to be."

"Ow…my head. What happened?" Daisuke asked as he sat up.

"You fainted from blood loss." Ken answered.

"Oh. So, is that your otouto?" Daisuke asked Miyako as he looked at the red-haired boy beside her.

"Hai." Miyako answered as she hugged him.

"He looks pretty different from you and the rest of your family. No glasses, wilder hair." Daisuke said. "Hajimemashite, I'm Daisuke."

"Hanako. Arigato for saving me." Hanako said.

"No problem." Daisuke said. "I just hope his personality is also different from yours." Daisuke told Miyako.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"That I won't be able to live with another Miyako in my life." Daisuke answered back as the two started bickering, stopped only when the door swung open.

"Is this common?" Hanako asked Hikari, who nodded. "I guess I will have to get used to it."

"By the way, what are we going to do about your disease?" Takeru asked.

"Don't worry. When those guys brought me back to life, they also cured my illness so I could fight Daisuke-san properly." Hanako answered.

"Then I guess there is nothing to worry about." Ken said as he looked at the still bickering Miyako and Daisuke.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Reveiw.


	22. Seijitsu no Digimental! Depthmon!

I do not own anything

* * *

Daisuke groaned and stretched as he woke up.

"Ohayo." Daisuke said as he sleepily walked to the table.

"Oi there. There are letters for you." Jun said as she gave Daisuke the letter.

As Daisuke opened it, he wasn't surprised to see what they were. They were thank you letters from the Inoue for bringing Hanako back to them. What surprised him was that even Miyako was thanking him, and not in a sarcastic way. It was a sincere thank you.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Daime asked as he took a sip from the coffee while reading the newspaper.

"We have a field trip to the beach today. Want to come?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, love to. But I wonder about Shana-chan?" Daime said.

"I'm sure Kousan wouldn't mind taking care of her." Jun said.

"Well, then I'm going."

"Then bring swimming trunks." Daisuke said as he went to take a shower and eat breakfast.

"Tousan, we'll see you later. Ja ne!" Daisuke said as he and the others left.

"So, who exactly is going to this field trip?" Daime asked.

"Everybody from the elementary to high school." Jun replied.

(A while later)

The whole high school started boarding the bus as the teacher eventually boarded.

"Daijouu, daijoubu minna. Listen, as you all know…wait, you're Motomiya Daime." The teacher said shocked and surprised at seeing the Japanese ambassador there, along with everyone in the bus who didn't know he was there. "What is someone like you doing here?"

"I'm Daisuke's and Jun's onii-san. They invited me." Daime said with a grin as he put his arms around Daisuke's and Jun's necks.

"Oh well, that's quite a surprise." The teacher said, surprised, along with the rest of the people in the bus, that Daime was the older sibling of Daisuke and Jun. "But moving on, we'll be going to the beach, so I expect everyone to behave, daijoubu?"

And once the roll-call was finished and all hand-slips were filled in, the bus started heading towards the beach.

"Oi minna." Iori said as he and Bunko walked sat behind Daisuke, Jun and Daime.

"Oi, so Bunko-chan is coming too?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai." Iori said.

"So this is Bunko, huh?" Jun said as she looked at the brunette.

"Aah. Bunko-chan, these are Jun-san and Daime-san, Daisuke's and Daigo's onii-sans." Iori said, presenting the two.

"Hajimemashite." Bunko said.

"She's kind of kawaii. Daigo has good taste." Daime said, earning him a punch in the head from Jun.

"Oi Daisuke."

"Oi Takeru."

"Brought your surfing board?" Takeru asked.

"Hai. Here it is." Daisuke said, showing his red surfing board.

"And here is mind." Takeru said, showing his green surfing board.

"Good, for a moment I thought you'd bail out."

"You'll be eating those words when I beat you." Takeru replied.

The Erabareshi Kodomo were talking to each other until they arrived at the beach.

"Daijobu minna, go change into your swimming suits." The teacher said.

Now, when they went to change, everything was normal, but when they got out in their swimming suits, each gender started drooling over the Erabareshi Kodomo. Daisuke, Takeru, Ken, Daime, Jusai, Taichi and Yamato were surrounded by girls while Meyame, Hikari, Miyako, Mimi, Sora.

"So, Takeru, want to see who's the better surfer?" Daisuke asked.

"I thought it was already given it was me." Takeru said.

"Sugoi, you're more delusional than I thought." Daisuke replied.

"Daijobu then, ikuzo!" Takeru said as he and Daisuke ran to the water with their surfing boards while their partners cheered them on.

"So, Daime-san, you're Daisuke's and Jun's onii-san, huh?" The teacher said.

"Aah. I moved back to Odaiba a few months ago. I did a good job at HQ and I was allowed to stay here with my family." Daime answered.

"Well that's great." The teacher said.

(Meanwhile)

"My lord, should we attack now?" The allosaurus figure asked.

"…Hai. Now would be the perfect opportunity to see how he adapts to a situation that suddenly changes." The crystal-dragon figure said.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on Daisuke/Takeru!" Chibimon and Patamon said as they cheered on their partners, along with the thousands of girls behind their partners.

"Boy, those two sure are going at it." Meyame said.

"Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun are always like that. Ever since they met." Hikari explained.

"_Kind of reminds me how he was with Kimoyi-kun._" Meyame thought.

"Oi, Iori-san, what are you doing?" Daime asked the kid.

"Playing some volleyball with Bunko-chan, want to join?" Iori offered.

"Sure." Daime said as he joined in the game.

"So, tell me Meyame-chan, how did you and Daisuke meet?" Miyako said as she laid with her back exposed to the sun.

"I first met Daisuke at the academy we studied. I immediately became his nakama on the first day of school." Meyame said remembering hers and Daisuke's first day at the Academy. "Daisuke normally hung out with the not-so-well in class type of people while I hung out with most of the girls. Then there as Kimoyi-kun…" As soon as Meyame said "Kimoyi-kun", all the Erabareshi Kodomo gathered up.

"Meyame-chan, are you sure we should…" Daisuke said.

"They already know we're shinobis Daisuke, won't make much of a difference telling them who Kimoyi-kun is." Meyame replied.

"Daijoubu, go on." Daisuke said as he went back surfing.

"Kimoyi-kun was the best student of the Academy. Kimoyi-kun belonged to one of the greatest clans in Konohagakure no Sato: the Tadeshi clan. Until, one day, his clan was wiped out. They were murdered. The whole clan, murdered at the hands of a single man. Tadeshi Shura: the greatest shinobi of the Tadeshi clan to ever exist and Kimoyi-kun's onii-san."

"Mate, mate, so let me see if I get this straight. One guy murdered his whole family?" Ken asked, to which Meyame nodded.

"That guy you saw that day Daisuke was being attacked, the one with long black hair. That was Shura. We don't know why Shura killed his whole clan, but Kimoyi-kun said that Shura told him it was because he wanted to test his own abilities." Meyame said.

"So basically the guy killed his own clan just to see how strong he was?" Tailmon said.

"But one question, why were the Tadeshi clan so famous?" Wormmon asked.

"You see, clans exist because family members of that clan have Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), techniques that one can only have by sharing the same blood as that clan. Among various Kekkei Genkais, the greatest type of Kekkei Genkai there is is Doojustsu (Eye Technique). There are only two Doojutsus, the Byakugan (White Eye), which belongs to the Shiratori clan; and the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye), which belongs to the Tadeshi clan. The Byakugan allows the user to see the flux of you chakra, the energy that flows through all living creatures, a combination of your physical and spiritual energy, through your body, a 360 degree field vision, the ability to see through solid objects and a telescopic sight, although it varies from person to person. The Sharingan, which belonged to the Tadeshi clan, permits the user to see the person's chakra flow, being able to distinguish if he or she is under genjutsu or has someone else's chakra. The second ability is heightened perception, enabling them to pick of on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements and even mimic pencil movements, and as the Sharingan evolves, the person can even track fast moving objects, giving the user somewhat predictive abilites. The Sharingan can also put a weak person in a somewhat hypnotic-state. And lastly, the Sharingan's greatest ability, to be able to memorize and copy any technique the user witnesses. Jusai has a Sharingan." Meyame said, pointing to her brother.

"You have one? Does that mean you're Tadeshis too?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yamero. I got the Sharingan from my best nakama, who sacrificed himself to save my life. You see, the shinobi world isn't all fun and cool. There have been lots of wars. Only recently has it come to an age of disarmament. But during the last war, the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen (Third Shinobi World War), me and my team participated in a mission. The result: I lost my left eye and my best nakama died saving my ass. He was a Tadeshi and had just awakened his Sharingan, and so he gave me his left eye." Jusai said.

"Guys, there's something in the water!" The teacher said, calling out everyone's attention.

"A shark in the water?" Daime said, seeing a Tylomon.

"Come on, we've got to help." Meyame said as she and the others stood up and started getting the kids out of the water.

"Bunko-chan!" Iori and Daisuke said as they stared approaching the girl who was still in the water.

"Daisuke-san, you don't have to worry about Bunko-chan, I've got her. Just help get the other kids out." Iori said.

"She's your imouto and my nakama. I'll give up my life to protect both of you!" Daisuke replied.

And just as the Tylomon was about to attack Bunko and FanBeemon, Iori and Armadimon stood protectively in front of them while Daisuke and V-mon tackled it back into the water.

"What the…! What was he thinking?" Daime said out loud as he arrived beside Iori along with the others.

"Iori-san, you're chest." Hikari said as she looked at the Seijitsu no Monshoo (Crest of Honesty) shining on his chest.

A gray wave of energy then flew into the ocean.

"How come I think I know what that was?" Ken said with sarcasm.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke's voice said from within the ocean as a light appeared from within the sea.

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Shoojiki no Ningyo (Merman of Honesty) Depthmon!"

Daisuke suddenly emerged out of the water with an armored merman.

"Depthmon, Tylomon is still probably down there. Can you take care of him?" Daisuke asked his partner, who nodded.

Depthmon then dived back within the sea and found the Tylomon there, coming in his direction.

"Bubble Bombs!" Deptmon said as he formed bombs within his hand and threw at Tylomon.

"Hydro Wave!" Tylomon launched a energy wave through his mouth at Depthmon.

"Power Pulse!" Deptmon launched green energy bullets from his fist at the energy wave, each attack canceling the other out. "Marine Knives!" Depthmon launched small blades at Tylomon, cutting him, before Depthmon grabbed him and started emerging through the water and, as they jumped out of the water, Depthmon kicked Tylomon up with his tail.

"Sargasso Drag!" Depthmon said as he divided back within the water and started spinning, creating a whirlpool, which sucked Tylomon as he fell back in the water. "Power Pulse!" Depthmon launched green energy bullets from his fist while Tylomon spinned in the whirlpool as he got closer to Depthmon, before Depthmon gave one final punch, killing the Tylomon.

"Guess that settles it." V-mon said, now back to his normal form, as he walked out of the water.

"Good job V-mon." Daisuke said, before getting a punch in the head from both Jun, Meyame and Daime.

"What were you thinking tackling a shark just like that?" They said. "You could've been killed!"

"Gomen, but it was instinct." Daisuke replied.

"_Such recklessness just to protect somebody. And yet he still manages to pull it out._" Hanako thought as he observed Daisuke.

"Sensei, the waters are fine now, you can go back to the water." Takeru told the teacher.

"Daijoubu minna, you can go back." The teacher told her students.

* * *

Sorry for the suckish chapter, I just couldn't think of anything better and I really wanted to get this chapter done. Well, anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while. Reveiw.


	23. Yasashisa no Digimental! Kangarumon!

I do not own anything.

Message: Normally I put messages at the bottom but this one is important. I have decided, after a long time of thinking, that I will stop with the Japanese terminology as of part II of this fanfic. The only words I will still use in Japanese are nakama (friend), onii-chan (brother), tousan (dad), kousan (mom), some family names, and distintive names. Also, I started a poll. If you want to vote, just go to my homepage. Thank you all the reveiwers for your support. Also, why isn't anyone reveiwing anymore? Please reveiw.

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he woke up. Things were really starting to get tiresome. He just wondered when this whole battle with the new evil was finish? He was really getting tired of it. He then got out of bed as Chibimon hoped to his shoulder and they walked of the room.

"Ohayo…" Daisuke said as he lazy walked into the room.

"Ohayo." Daime said as he and Jun put boxes filled with Daime's stuff on the table in the living room.

"Where's Daigo?" Daisuke asked as he looked around the house.

"Tousan and Kousan took him out to play with Hanako." Daime said.

"What's going on?" Chibimon asked.

"Well, I decided that rather than Shana-chan moving here, I would move in with Shana-chan." Daime said as he placed another box on the table.

"Oh, let me help out." Daisuke said as he also started packing the Daime's stuff and placing them into the box.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Great. It's due a month from now on September 4th." Daime said.

"Wow; that really is great." Daisuke said as he finished placing the last box on the table.

"Aah. I got to head to work now. Arigato for the help." Daime said as he left.

"So the baby is due 3 months from now. Man, time flies by." Daisuke said as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. "So, what are you gonna do today?" Daisuke asked from inside the bathroom.

"Going out with Jusai to check some things." Jun replied.

"Like?" Daisuke asked.

"Things." Jun said as she left.

"Well, I better go see the others." Daisuke said as he got ready and left with Chibimon.

(Meanwhile)

"Oi. Sorry I'm late." Jun said as she reached up to Jusai.

"Don't worry; I also just arrived."

Jun then looked at the tablet which had written "Ichijouji Osamu 1988-1999". Jun then placed the bouquet of flower she had just bought and placed them in front of the tablet.

"He died way too young." Jun said with a sad smile.

"I wonder how Bearmon is doing." Jusai said.

"He's probably in the New Digital world with Ya and Vx." Jun said.

"…Mate! Someone's here." Jusai said.

Jusai then motioned for Jun to duck, which both of them did behind the table, and they saw a Soulmon talking to a Gotsumon.

"Who are those guys?" Jun said out loud.

"Don't know. But let me see what they are saying." Jusai said as he activated his Sharingan.

"…What are they saying?" Jun asked.

"I only got the last few words. Something about Monshoo no Hakobu and Erabareshi Kodomo." Jusai said.

"I've got to call Daisuke." Jun said as she took out her cell-phone and called her brother.

(Meanwhile)

*Ring* *Ring*

"Oi Jun, what's up?" Daisuke said as he took out his cell-phone. "Nani? Are you sure? Daijoubu, arigato."

"What happened?" Meyame asked.

"More trouble coming along." Daisuke said.

"The "evil"?" Takeru asked.

"Hai." Daisuke said.

"Great." Takeru said with a sigh.

"So, what do we do now?" Hikari asked.

"Wait." Ken replied.

(Meanwhile)

"You told him?" Jusai asked.

"Yup."

"Then ikuzo." Jusai said as they to started running towards where Daisuke and the others were.

However, a short time after they did, the Soulmon appeared above Osamu's grave and cast a spell on the tomb, which seconds later started glowing, and a hand emerged out of the grave.

"Osamu…" The Soulmon said as he looked at the boy.

"Who're you?" Osamu asked.

"End Trance." The Soulmon said, making Osamu's eye's darken, showing that he was in a trance. "Now call your partner."

A Digivice then appeared in Osamu's hand and Osamu called out his partner through the Digivice.

(A while later)

"Oi, Jun, over here!" Daisuke said.

"Arigato Kami we found you." Jun said as she approached her little brother.

"What were the Digimons you saw?" Ken asked.

"It was a Soulmon and Gotsumon." Jusai said.

"Daijoubu then, I'm all reay to kick-ass!" Daisuke said.

"Are you sure?"

The group turned to see a Bakumon together with Osamu and Bearmon, making Ken's, Jun's and Jusai's eyes widen.

"Osamu? Osamu, it's really you!" Ken said.

"Ken?" Osamu said as Soulmon lifted the curse. "Jun, Jusai; you're here too!" Osamu said, making everyone immediately look at them, wondering how they were connected with Osamu.

Soulmon then casted a spell which made some kind of tentacles rap themselves around Osamu and lifted him into the air.

"Now Bearmon, attack the Monshoo no Hakobu. And if any of you interfere, I will kill this boy." The Soulmon said.

"Daijoubu then." Daisuke said as he and a now evolved V-mon took a step forward.

"Now, evolve your partner." Soulmon told Osamu.

"What if I refuse?" Osamu replied.

"I said do it!" Soulmon said as the tentacles started choking Osamu.

"Osamu, do as he says." Ken said.

"…Daijoubu…" Osamu said, and reluctantly evolved his partner.

"Bearmon Shinka!"

"Gryzmon!"

"Now, you can't evolve Monshoo no Hakobu, you hear me?" The Soulmon said.

"Daijoubu, we got." V-mon said.

"…You must be V-mon." Gryzmon said.

"We know each other?" V-mon asked.

"Yamero, but I heard a lot about you from Vx, Ya and Monodramon." Gryzmon said as he reluctantly attacked V-mon.

"You know them?" V-mon asked, surprised.

"Aah, listen, I don't want to hurt you, so please, attack me with all you got." Gryzmon said.

"I'll try." V-mon said. "V-mon Knockout!" V-mon said as he dashed towards Gryzmon and punched his head.

"Crescent Dawn!" Gryzmon said as he backed up his claws and slashed V-mon.

"Shimata, this isn't looking good for us." Miyako said.

"Jusai, we better call Daime and the others." Jun said, to which Jusai nodded.

Jusai and Jun then took out their own Digivices from within their pockets, making all the Erabareshi Kodomo eye them.

"We'll explain later." Jun said as she said something through her Digivice and then grabbed her cell and called Daime and the others.

"AAAAAGGHH!" V-mon screamed as Gryzmon was forced to once again slash him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ken asked.

"Because then I won't be lonely anymore." The Soulmon said, making Ken wonder what he meant. "I remember you boy. You were the one who wished Osamu's death years ago."

"How do you know that?" Ken asked.

"I was the one who granted your wish." The Soulmon said, making Ken's eyes narrow in anger.

"Kisama! Why did you do it? I was just I kid; I had no idea what I was thinking!" Ken said.

"I expected you to learn a lesson from it. How painful loneliness is." Soulmon said. "Jinkanowari promised me that if I did this, I wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Jinkanowari? It must be the "new evil"." Hikari said.

"V-mon!"

V-mon dodged another attack and turned to see a Y-mon running towards him.

"Ya! What're you doing here?" V-mon asked.

"Not now, Gryzmon, is Osamu really?" Ya asked to Gryzmon, who nodded. "Jun, we got to do something!" Ya said.

"We can't they won't allow us or else they'll kill Osamu." Jun replied.

"Shimata!" Ya said.

"Soulmon, listen to me! I don't think you're a bad guy; but Jinkanowari is tricking you! I know how you feel!" Daisuke said.

"Lies! They told me you'd say that!" Soulmon said.

"Yes, we did tell you we'd say that. But we never told you they'd be lying." A Fantomon said as he appeared behind Soulmon and hit him with his scythe. "You really thought we'd ally ourselves to someone as pathetic as you? We just needed you to see how strong you were and how much you could be of an asset! But apparently you're nothing special."

"You…were just using me…?" Soulmon said as tears started appearing in his eyes, angering Daisuke and V-mon.

"You…kisama! How dare you use that guy's pain and loneliness to take advantage of him? You have no idea of how much suffering he's been through, being all alone!" Daisuke said, knowing from his personal experience.

"Whatever. How about continuing the fight? We'll allow you to shinka, but just once. And if you win, we free Osamu, you lose and we kill him." Fantomon said.

"Oh, don't worry. When we're done, even your ghost won't exist to tell the story." V-mon said emitting a great amount of killer intent.

"What's up with Daisuke? I've never seen him like this." Miyako said.

"It's because Daisuke knows the pain of loneliness that he hates so much people who use other's pain for their own purpose." Jun said.

"…Soulmon, I told you, I don't think you're a bad guy. I know how painful it is to be alone. So I wouldn't mind being your nakama." Daisuke told Soulmon with a smile.

"You…you mean it?" Soulmon asked.

"Aah!" Daisuke said with an even bigger smile now as his chest started glowing.

Daisuke then looked at his chest and saw the Yasashisa no Monshoo (Crest of Kindness) glowing there and a pink ray of light came flying from somewhere far away to Daisuke's hand.

"Great, he gets to use my own Digimental before myself." Ken said.

"Don't complain." Daisuke said.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Yasashisa no Bokusaa (Boxer of Kindness) Kangarumon!"

"We're only allowed one shinka, huh? You're gonna regret ever giving us this opportunity." Kangarumon said as he jabbed the air.

"Kangarumon, attack his heads, it's the weak spot!" Ya said.

"Arigato!" Kangarumon said as he used "Red Earth Gallop" and started hopping from side to side while punching Gryzmon.

"Atemigaeishi (Bodystrike Reversal)!" Gryzmon said as he got on his forelegs and attempted to strike Kangarumon down with his claws.

"KO Dodge!" Kangarumon dodged the attack by quickly hopping back.

"Good. You really are Vx and Ya little brother." Gryzmon said, making the others, with an exception of Jun, Jusai, Ya and Monodramon, go wide-eyed.

"Arigato. Shattering Uppercut!" Kangarumon said and then uppercutted Gryzmon. "Jumping Blow!" Kangarumon said as he jumped into the air and punched Gryzmon back to the ground.

"There, I won. Now give back Osamu!" Kangarumon said as he devolved back to V-mon.

"Well, I lied. Shi no Sen… (Death Sent…)!"

"V-mon Head!" A V-mon headbutted the Fantomon before he could slash Osamu's neck.

"Vx!" V-mon and Ya said as they looked at greenish blue V-mon.

"Yo V-mon, Ya; gomen I took so long." Vx said as he grabbed the falling Osamu.

"Arigato Vx." Osamu said as he stood on his own feet.

"OSAMU!" Jun said as she jumped Osamu and hugged him.

"Great too see you too Jun-san, but I can't breath." Osamu said.

"Oh, gomen." Jun said.

"Osamu-kun." Jusai said as he walked towards the boy.

"Jusai-san, good to see you." Osamu said as he and Jusai gave each other an informal handshake.

"I should be the one saying that. You were dead for Kami's sake." Jusai said as he pulled Osamu into a hug.

"Bearmon…" Osamu said as he headed to his injured partner. "Daijobu ka?"

"Aah, much better now that you're back." Bearmon replied.

"Good to see you too." Osaumu said as he hugged the bear Digimon.

"Oi, Jun, Jusai!" Daime said from afar as he, together with Shana, Chizuru, Mantarou, Daigo, Chibi, Hanako, Falcomon, Shuu, an Elecmon, a Lalamon, a Labramon and a Betamon and ran up to the Erabareshi Kodomo. "Is it true?"

"See for yourself." Jun said as she pointed towards Osamu.

"Haha! Osamu!" Daime said as he hugged Osamu along with the others who had just arrived.

"Oi minna. Good to see you too and…Shana-san, you're pregnant?" Osamu asked the woman, who nodded. "Congratualtions Shana, Daime."

"How did you know I was the tousan?" Daime asked.

"Pretty obvious." Osamu said.

"Then you also know about the wedding?" Daime asked, knowing Osamu wouldn't know.

"Aah, pretty obvious from the ring on Shana-san's finger." Osamu said.

"Oh come on! Is there a thing you don't know?" Daime asked.

"Maybe."

Osamu then turned and looked at Ken, who was looking back at him. The older brother then walked to Ken, who had tears in his eyes.

"Oi there otouto. Been a long time." Osamu said.

"Is it really you?" Ken asked.

"Who else could it be?"

"Gomenasai. I didn't know what got into me to wish you to go away." Ken said as tears started flowing down his face.

"Oi, oi, it's daijoubu. You were just a kid. It's all daijoubu now." Osamu said as he hugged his little brother, while everyone else smiled.

(A while later)

Daisuke just looked at Daime, Jun, Jusai, and Shana, expecting some sort of explanation.

"Listen, I know you want answers. And you deserve them, but not all of you are here. So meet us tomorrow at Gennai's. We'll see you there." Daime said.

"You guys know Gennai?" Hawkmon asked.

"We'll answer that tomorrow." Daime said.

"Soulmon, are you sure you want to leave?" Daisuke asked the ghost Digimon.

"Hai. If kind people like you exist, then I'm sure I'll be able to make nakamas in the Digital World." Soulmon said.

"Daijoubu. Remember, you're a great guy I'm sure many people will like you. If anything, just call us." Daisuke said as he gave Soulmon thumbs up.

"Arigato." Soulmon said as he left and the group split up and everyone headed home.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Reveiw please!


	24. Revealings

I do not own anything

* * *

Daisuke woke up. Now different from other days, today Daisuke woke up fully alert. He wanted some answers and he was going to get them. He went and took a shower and the went to wake up Daigo.

"Daigo/Chibi…Daigo/Chibi, wake up." Daisuke and Chibimon said as they gently shook their little brothers.

"Hhmmm, nani Nii-chan?" The two asked.

"It's time to go. We have to meet Daime and the others at the Digital World." Daisuke said.

"We're going to the Digital World today?" Daigo asked, now fully awake.

"Yeah, come on." Daisuke said as his little brother went to take a shower.

After he took a shower and got ready, Daisuke opened the Digital Gate and teleported along with the Chibimon, Daigo, and Chibi to Gennai's place and found the all the other Erabareshi Kodomo, plus Hanako, Falcomon, Bunko and FanBeemon waiting for them.

"Where are Daime and the others?" Daisuke asked.

"Inside." Meyame replied.

"Daijoubu, now to get some answers." Daisuke said as he and the went inside to see Daime and the others from yesterday having a care-free talk with Gennai.

"Ah, Erabareshi Kodomo, I see you have arrived." Gennai said.

"Oi Gennai. Now Daime, Jun, Jusai-sensei, can you please tell me what's going on and how all of you have Digimon?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, to put it simple, we were the first Erabareshi Kodomo." Daime said.

"Gomenasai, nani?" Daisuke said, not believeing what he was hearing.

"I said we were the first Erabareshi Kodomo." Daime said.

"You were the first Erabareshi Kodomo?" Taichi said in disbelief, to which Daime nodded.

"But why didn't you ever tell or any of us?" Meyame asked.

"You see, if we had told you, then you would have also wanted to rely on us for help, and we couldn't let that happen." Jun said.

"Nani? Touste?" Daisuke asked.

"You have to fight your enemies now to become gradually stronger." Daime answered. "Otherwise you won't stand a chance in the New Digital World."

"You know about that place?" Ken asked.

"Aah. We spend most of our time there." Daime said.

"Goes to show us how strong they are." Miyako whispered to Takeru, who nodded.

"Daisuke, remember when I told you I would tell you all later about the Rainbow Digimental?" Jusai said, to which Daisuke and the others nodded. "It was because that was Daime's and Vx's Digimental."

"Mate! Then you knew Ayaka-san's kousan?" Daisuke asked.

"Aah. Sweet lady." Daime said.

"Vx-niichan! Ya-neechan!" Chibi said as he jumped on top of his older siblings.

"Good to see you two Chibi." Vx and Ya replied as put down there little brother.

"So those are your onii-sans V-mon?" Wormmon asked.

"Hai." V-mon said.

"So tell me something, which is whose partner and what are you Monshoos?" Miyako asked.

"Oh, right." Daime said. "Well, I was the previous leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo and my partner is Vx; our Monshoo is the Jinsei no Monshoo (Crest of Life)."

"Shana and Elecmon, Iyashi no Monshoo (Crest of Healing)."

"Jun and Ya, Yuai no Monshoo (Crest of Fraternity)."

"Jusai and Monodramon, Shinraisei no Monshoo (Crest of Reliability)."

"Osamu and Bearmon, Meiyo no Monshoo (Crest of Honor)."

"Chizuru and Lalamon, Doojoo no Monshoo (Crest of Sympathy)."

"Montarou and Labramon, Yuuyoosei no Monshoo (Crest of Helpfulness)."

"Shuu and Betamon, Kitei no Monshoo (Crest of Decision)."

After the introduction was finished, all the Erabareshi Kodomo started talking to each other, a casual normal converstation…until somebody broke through the wall and punched Daisuke in the head really hard.

"Ow!" Daisuke said as he held his head in pain.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then looked at the man and saw he was tall, about 1.85 meters tall, buffed up and was wearing a cap. They then looked behind him and saw an army of Government soldiers behind him.

"Crap." Takeru said.

"Nothing can escape the Fists of Love. Don't you agree, Daisuke, Jun, Daigo, Daime?" The man said as he took of his cap, revealing his gray beard and gray spiky hair.

"Mate! That's the Prime Minister of Japan!" Hikari said as she recognized the man.

"I've heard you've been doing reckless things." The Prime Minister said to the Motomiya brothers.

"Ji-Ji-Ji-…Jii-chan (Grandpa)? !" Daisuke said as he looked at the man.

"**NANI? ! ! JII-CHAN? ! ! !**" The 2nd and 3rd generation of Erabareshi Kodomo said in surprise.

"Daisuke, is he really your jii-chan? !" Ken asked.

"Aah, don't touch him! My jii-chan, he nearly killed me several times in the past." Daisuke said.

"Oi, oi! Don't give them the wrong impression now! When I threw you into that bottomless ravine, left you alone in a wild jungle at night and tied you to balloons and sent you flying through the sky, I did it all out of love and to make you a strong person!" Daika, the Prime Minister, said.

"…I think I just saw now why Daisuke inherited the Kiseki no Monshoo." Takeru said.

"Daime, Jun, Daisuke; what's this bullshit about you going to the New Digital World? !" Daika asked.

"Jii-chan, let us explain." Daime said.

"Urusei! What are you thinking going to a place like that? ! You could get yourselves killed!" Daika said.

"We go wherever we want to go!" Daisuke replied.

"Watch your mouth boy! Show some respect to your jii-chan!" Daika said as he grabbed Daisuke by the collar and threatened to punch him.

"AAAAGGGHHH! GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI!" Daisuke said, trying to apologize before he received another punch.

"What the heck is going on?" Taichi asked, not understanding the strange way the Motomiya family worked. "Is your jii-chan really that powerful? ! To the point Daisuke is afraid of him? !" Taichi asked Jun.

"Hai. That's how strong our jii-chan is." Jun replied.

"Well isn't this one big family reunion."

Everyone turned to see Qinglongmon above the Government army.

"Oi Qinglongmon. What are you doing here?" Y-mon asked.

"He's my partner." Daika asked.

"You're partner…with one of the Shiseijuu?" Daisuke asked with a twitching eye.

"Well, someone like me ought to have a strong partner." Daika said.

"Then I think it's about time I tell you the truth." Qinglongmon said while looking at V-mon.

"Thruth?" V-mon asked with his head tilted to the side.

"I'm your jii-chan." Qinglongmon said.

"…Daijoubu minna, my heart can only take so much for one day." Yamato said.

"Mate. You're my Jii-chan?" V-mon asked, to which Qinglongmon nodded with a smile.

"Soldiers, fix the wall!" Daika said, pointing to the wall he had made with his entrance.

"But why did you break it in first place?" One soldier asked.

"Because my great entrance is way cooler when I enter like that!" Daika said.

"Please don't break up thing for reasons like that if we're going to have to fix it. At least help us out now." Another soldier said.

"Daijoubu." Daika said as he took out a nail and a hammer and started fixing the wall with the other soldiers.

"Wow, your jii-chan sure must be a great person." Iori said.

"Aah, but I really don't know much about what he does." Daisuke replied.

"By the way, V-mon, I heard you ran into your tousan." Qinglongmon said.

"Huh? What do you mean? You know where Tousan is?" V-mon asked.

"Nani? So he didn't tell you? He said he ran into you at Prologue Island." Qinglongmon said.

"Prologue Island…" Armadimon said.

"V-mon's tousan was there?" Wormmon said.

"What is my Tousan like, I can't remember." V-mon said.

"I'd like to know too." Tailmon said.

"He works together with Daisuke's, Jun's, Daime's and Daigo's tousan." Qinglongmon said. "They are known as Daimaru and Zeromaru, the Revolutionaries."

As soon as Qinglongmon said that, everyone, with an exception of V-mon, Chibi, Daime and Vx, froze.

"Zeromaru?" V-mon said.

V-mon turned to see all the soldiers trembling at the mention of his father's name.

"**NAAAANIII? ! ! !**" Everyone screamed, making Daisuke, V-mon, Daigo and Chibi wonder what was wrong with them.

"The…the Revolutionists Daimaru and Zeromaru have sons? !" A soldier said.

"Daisuke and V-mon are the sons of those Revolutionaries? !" Another soldier said.

"Mate! Then that makes Daimaru and Zeromaru Daika's and Qinglongmon's sons!" A third soldier said.

"What the hell is it with this family? !" A fourth soldier said.

"Oi, what's gotten into all of them?" V-mon asked.

"BAKA! Don't you know who Zeromaru is? ! Even we do!" Patamon said.

"Your tousan gives a whole new meaning to the word extreme!" Y-mon said.

V-mon and Daisuke then turned and saw the others looking at him with fear and disbelief, while shaking.

"Oi, Ya." V-mon turned to his sister, hoping she would explain.

"How should I explain this…The Government has complete control over all the areas in the Digital World, including the New Digital World. So naturally, everyone fears them and tries not to get in there way or even anger them." Ya said. "But right now, there is a force trying to overthrow the "Digital World Government" directly. That's the "Revolutionary Army" and Daimaru and Zeromaru are the men that lead them. Their ideas are spreading across numerous countries all over the Digital World, stirring rebels in kingdoms and a number of countries have been destroyed. This, of course, has angered the Government and they have been searching for the man behind it all, the worlds two "Most Wanted Men" Daimaru and Zeromaru, but…They're men of mysteries. No one had so much as a clue as to their background. But to think he was our tousan…"

"But how can my Tousan enter the Digital World? He doesn't even have a Digivice!" Daisuke said.

"That's where you're wrong Daisuke. You see, Daimaru isn't human. He was born in the Digital World, as I was, and that makes us Digital Humans. Daisuke, Daime, Jun, Daigo, you're all half Digital Humans." Daika said.

"We're…Digital Humans?" Daisuke said.

"Oops. We weren't supposed to say that, were we?" Qinglongmon said. "Then…please forget it."

"**NANI? ! !**" Everyone screamed.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Reveiw please.


	25. Grand Line

I do not own anything

* * *

"TOUSAN!" Daisuke screamed as he and his brothers arrived back at home, now accompanied by Ya and Vx.

"Yo Daisuke, what's up?" Daimaru asked.

"You're a Digital Human?" Daisuke asked.

"So you found out?" Daimaru asked.

"Aah! And we also found about you and my Tousan!" Chibimon said. "Where is he? I want to see him!"

"Chibimon, I'm afraid I can't do that." Daimaru said. "You see, even though the Government has little information on both Zeromaru and I, they have more information on Zeromaru, and would be possible be able to track him if he came here, different from me. But Zeromaru said that he hopes to see you one day in the New Digital World, when you have become a strong and great Digimon."

"But Tousan, if you're a Digital Human, how did you arrive in the Real World?" Daisuke asked.

"It was when I was still very young; I was about 3 years old. I was walking around the Digital World and I found this portal to the Real World. After that, your jii-chan, who was following me, saw what I had discovered and decided it would be nice to live in the Real World. The portal I had found, however, was the portal to Konoha, and I started living there from there on out. I joined the Ninja Academy, became a shinobi, etc." Daimaru said.

"Tousan, there is a question I want to ask you!" Daisuke said. "In the New Digital, why are the people so strong? Tell us about the New Digital World." Daisuke asked.

"Sure. You see Daisuke, Chibimon, as you must already know, there was the First Man and the First Digimon. The First Man, upon arriving in the Digital World, was fascinated by the whole place and wanted to explore it. However, when he set out to explore the whole Digital World, he, at one point, ended up doing what was thought to be impossible. There is a part in the New Digital World called the Grand Line, which divides the seas together with what they call the Red Line. The seas are called the East Blue, the West Blue, the North Blue, and the South Blue. In the Grand Line, there are a number of islands, the first one being Prologue Island. Now, on the sides of the Grand Line, there is what you call the Calm Belt, which ironically has nothing calm about it. In the Calm Belts, there are a bunch of sea monsters, and anyone who tries to enter through there will only end up getting killed. There is only one entrance, which is through the Prologue."

"I don't get it. Where are you getting at? Did the First Man by any chance travel through the Calm Belt?" Daisuke asked.

"No. You see, many believe that the only safe way to enter and leave the Grand Line is by starting from the beginning of the Grand Line to the end, which means you have to cross the globe."

"I still don't know where you're getting at." Chibimon said.

"That's what I am about to reveal now. No one, except for the First Man and First Digimon, were ever able to reach the end of the Grand Line." Daimaru said. "Everyone who has tried, save for the formers and their crew, ended up dying."

"So only the First Man and his Digimon were ever able to completely travel the Grand Line?" Daisuke asked.

"Aah; only they and their crew were ever able to completely travel the Grand Line." Daimaru said. "That's one of the reasons the First Man and his partner became a legend."

"One of the reasons?" Daisuke asked. "There're more?"

"Hai, but I will tell you about them later in the future." Daimaru said. "But going back to the story, the First Man, moments before his death, was asked what he found in the last island, if it was a treasure."

"And was it a treasure?" Chibimon asked.

"He neither confirmed it nor denied it, which led many to believe it was in fact a treasure that the First Man had found."

"And then…?" Daisuke said.

"Then they all started asking him where was the treasure, to which the First Man replied: "My treasure? It is right were I left it. If you want you can have it…but you'll have to search the **whole world** for it. I left it all in **that** place!" Many assume it is the final island of the Grand Line he was talking about, and the treasure came to be known as the Digital Piece. Inspired by the First Man's words, many Digimon became "pirates" and set sail to search for his treasure. This became known as the "Golden Age of Piracy", but until now, nobody was ever able to accomplish what the First Man and First Digimon had." Daimaru said.

"Sugoi! That sounds so cool!" Daisuke and Chibimon said with sparkle in their eyes, just like little kids.

"But is it really that difficult to cross the whole Grand Line? Touste?" Chibimon asked.

"The New Digital World is a place out of normal. The climate, weather; one second it may be hot as hell and then, the next second, you're in the middle of a blizzard, not to mention full of strong people." Daimaru said. "And that is only during the first half of the Grand Line."

"Tousan, you said he had a crew, ne?" Daisuke said.

"Hai. He met some Digimon along the way and befriended them, and they joined him on his adventure. There are rumors that some of those people who knew the First Man and Digimon are still alive." Daimaru said.

"Sugoi! That's it, I made up my mind! I'm going to go after the Digital Piece with the others!" Daisuke and Chibimon said as they lifted their hands into the air.

"Well, good luck with that." Daimaru said as he stood up and started heading to his room.

"Tousan, one question." Daisuke said. "Why are you fighting the Government?"

"…Because it's an unfair Government, it gives priority to those who are wealthy and have high status. In the New Digital World, social ranking exists, and the noble are the most unfair people I've ever seen. You'll see what I'm talking about in the future." Daimaru said as he left to his room.

"Daisuke gets way too easily excited." Daime said.

"Well, it's Daisuke we're talking about. When it comes to adventure, he and V-mon seem like two little kids." Jun said as she and Ya left to her room.

"Daime, Jun, Vx, Ya; you guys said you spent most of your time in the New Digital World, ne? Are the people there really strong? How much time would it take for me to be able to go there?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's just say that you're almost there Daisuke. But you'll have some catching up to do, me, Jun, Vx and Ya are already way past Prologue Island, or better yet, we are already nearly in the second half of the New Digital World." Daime said.

"We're that late?" Daisuke said disappointed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll catch up." Jun said. "But one thing you should know is that it will be better for you not to go around jumping from island to island. The people you face in each island will help you get stronger and stronger. If you just jump to the last island, you will be killed the moment you step there."

"Great, we're that late. Ah who cares, let's call the others and tell them about this!" Daisuke said as he sent everyone and e-mail, telling them to meet him at the park.

"Oi Daisuke, what's up?" Takeru asked as he and the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomo arrived.

"Guys, you won't believe what there is in the New Digital World!" Daisuke said as he explained everything to the other Erabareshi Kodomo.

"So let me see if I get this. In the New Digital World, there is a treasure called the Digital Piece, pirate Digimons who are after this Digital Piece, and no one until now was ever able to find it or completely travel all of the Grand Line?" Miyako said.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Daisuke said.

"And let me guess; now you want as to go after this Digital Piece?" Meyame asked, to which Daisuke nodded like a little child.

"Sounds like fun." Takeru said.

"You can't be possible agreeing with this!" Miyako said.

"Why not, sounds like fun. You can't possibly tell me that you don't want to know what's on the last island." Takeru said.

"I do! But all we have to do is open the Digital Gate and go to the last island. Since nobody has ever reached the last island, it must be completely empty." Miyako said.

"That won't work." Tailmon said, making everyone look at her. "I saw somewhere before that even though you can travel most islands, the last island, for you to arrive there, you'd have to stop on the second-to-last island and fly or swim to find the last island."

"Great." Miyako said as he head hung low.

"Listen, we are obviously not strong yet for the New Digital World, so here's what we'll do; we will start training as of now and, five months from now, we will head to the New Digital World. Daijoubu?" Daisuke said.

"Daijoubu with me." Ken said.

"I agree to." Takeru said.

"When you put your mind on something, there is no way of stopping you. So I going." Meyame said.

"Seems like an interesting place." Hikari said.

"Great…Miyako?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, since everyone is agreeing I guess I have no choice. I'm in." Miyako said.

"Great, then let's all work hard for these next five months." Daisuke said.

And with those last words, everyone left.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. And yes, in case you noticed (obviously) I'm basing this off of One Piece. Reveiw please.


	26. Unmei no Digimental! GoldVdramon!

I do not own anything

* * *

Three months ago, the Erabareshi Kodomo had decided that in five months time, they would go back to the New Digital World and find the Digital Piece. But right now, they were at the airport, waiting for somebody.

"The flight from New York to Odaiba has arrived. Gomenasai for the delay." The flight attendant said.

"Finally, they should be arriving any moment now." Chibimon said.

"…Over there. Wallace, Gummymon!" Takeru called them out.

The blond haired American turned to see the Erabareshi Kodomo waving at that, plus some people he didn't know.

"Wallace, long time, no see bro." Daisuke said as he and Wallace gave each other an informal handshake and then hugged each other. "And I assume this is Chocomon, ne?" Daisuke said looking at the chocolate-colored Terriermon look-alike.

"Aah. Lopmon, this Daisuke, V-mon, and those are…" Wallace said, presenting the Erabareshi Kodomo to Lopmon, one by one. "They helped me stop you when you went viral."

"Yo Chocomon." Chibimon said as he approached the Lopmon, who slightly recognized him.

"Wallace, these are Ken, Wormmon, Meyame-chan, Y-mon, and this is my otouto Daigo and Chibimon's otouto Chibi." Daisuke said as he lifted up Daigo.

"Oi there Daigo, Chibi." Wallace said as he rubbed Daigo's and Chibi's head.

He then went onto Ken and Wormmon.

"Hajimemashite Ken-san. Daisuke told me a lot about you." Wallace said.

"Same here." Ken said as he and Wallace gave each other a handshake.

Lastly, Wallace approached Meyame and Y-mon.

"And who might you be?" Wallace asked in a flirting tone.

"Totsuma Meyame. Hajimemashite." Meyame said as she reached out her hand. But Wallace's reaction was much different that she expected.

"In the USA, it's common to greet women of such beauty in this manner." Wallace said as he took Meyame's hand and was about to kiss it, making her blush, but was ultimately stopped by Daisuke, who grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"Wallace, I can tolerate kissing Miyako, and maybe even Hikari-chan since you at least got to know her. But I'm warning you, you try that with Meyame-chan, and I'll kill you." Daisuke said in a threatening tone.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, relax man." Wallace said. Wallace wasn't much different that he was when the Erabareshi Kodomo first met him. His hairstyle was still the same, but now he was wearing a plain red T-shirt, long brown pants and white tennis-shoes.

"Where's your kousan?" Daisuke asked looking around. "You told me she was coming with you."

"Aah, well, there was a emergency reunion and she had to stay behind. She should be either arriving tonight or tomorrow morning." Wallace said.

"Then what about your hotel?" Hikari asked.

"Kousan already took care of it, made a call and all I have to show them is my ID and stuff."

"Great, then let me help you put the bags in the car." Daisuke said. "You guys can wait at the park; we'll catch up with you soon."

"Daijobu, we'll wait for you there." Ken said.

Daisuke and Wallace then got the cab and drove to the hotel.

"Harrington Wallace…Here it is. Your room is 702E." The attendee said as he gave Wallace the keys to his room.

"Arigato." Wallace said as he and the others entered the elevator and went to the blonde's room.

"Well there. All your stuff is unpacked." Daisuke said.

"Arigato for the help." Wallace said.

"Now problem, now come; the others are waiting for us." Daisuke said as he and the others headed to the park.

(A while later)

"Oi, sorry we took so long." Wallace said.

"Don't worry about it." Meyame said.

"Don't worry about it? They're 30 minutes late!" Miyako said.

"What happened, happened, no point bothering over it." Ken said.

"You're way too easy on them Ken." Miyako said as she crossed her arms.

"So, what has been going on lately?" Wallace asked.

"Actually…" Daisuke said as he started explaining everything, from the Jinkanowari to the whole Monshoo no Hakobu.

"So basically you guys are fighting an evil organization; and Daisuke is a shonobi? Wow, sounds like something from a comic-book." Wallace said. "So, is there anyway we can help?"

"Yamero arigato Wallace. We don't want to get you involved in this." Daisuke said.

"Oi, oi! When I also didn't want to get you involved in the incident with Chocomon, you guys completely ignored me and still tried to help. So now the least I can do is repay the favor." Wallace said.

"Gomen, but there only the Monshoo no Hakobu can face those guys." Daisuke.

"Heh, you're so full of yourself Daisuke." Wallace said.

"So Wallace-san, you've never been to Japan before. What do you want to do?" Meyame asked.

"Well, my Kousan has been here in Japan before. She says that one of the greatest things there are is the Daikaransha." Wallace replied.

"Daijoubu, Daikaransha it is." Daisuke said as they started walking away, only to be further stopped by a DarkTyranomon.

"See, they always appear at the most inconvenient of times." Ken said, not slightly worried.

*ROAR*

"Boy, this guy sure is loud." Daisuke said.

"So, now what do we do?" Meyame asked.

"We kick his…" Daisuke was cut off when DarkTyranomon used "Iron Tail" and slammed him against the now set up barrier, blocking the others from reaching him.

"Daijoubu, that does it! Now I'm pissed! I can't have a single day to relax when one of my nakamas arrives to enjoy vacation." Daisuke said as he stood up. "Ike V-mon!"

"Hopping Kick!" V-mon said as he leaped towards DarkTyranomon and kicked it in the head, who just shrugged of the attack.

"Fire Blast!" DarkTyranomon said as he launched a stream of fire at V-mon.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon launched himself at DarkTyranomon as soon as he stood up, only to have DarkTyranomon slam it to the ground with his claws and then started stomping him.

"Ano, minna? Are we supposed to started getting worried?" Wallace asked.

"By now you should be despaired." Takeru said as he watched as V-mon was brutally beaten up by DarkTyranomon.

Minutes passed and a bloody and battered V-mon stood up once again.

"Daisuke, V-mon, are you guys daijoubu?" Ken asked.

"I'm daijoubu, but V-mon…" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke-kun, get out of there! You guys clearly cannot win." Hikari said.

"Yamero." V-mon replied.

"Quit trying to be a hero and find a way out of there!" Meyame said.

"It's not about being a hero. If we run now, then Jinkanowari will know they have found a weak point in us. We don't want to win, we **have** to win! We are** going** to win!" Daisuke said as the Unmei no Monshoo (Crest of Fate) appeared in his chest.

A golden light then flew from Wallace's D-Terminal to Daisuke's hands, revealing to be the Unmei no Digimental (Digimental of Fate).

"Arigato Wallace." Daisuke said.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Unmei no Kagayakasete (Shining Fate) GoldV-dramon!"

Before Daisuke stood a golden version of a V-dramon, that was his partner.

"Fire Blast!"

"Gold V-Breath Arrow!" GoldV-dramon said as he launched a V shaped energy blast from his mouth simultaneously with DarkTyranomon, GoldV-dramon's attack proving to be stronger. "GoldV-dramon Head!" GoldV-dramon said as he grabbed DarkTyranomon and headbutted his enemy, making him fall back.

"Iron Tail!" DarkTyranomon said as he attempted to hit GoldV-dramon with his tail, only to have GoldV-dramon grabbed it and start turning and throw the DarkTyranomon against the barrier.

"Gold V-Breath Arrow MAX!" GoldV-dramon said as he left the energy ball in his mouth become really large and then normal and then launched it at DarkTyranomon as it shaped itself into a V, killing the DarkTyranomon.

"Way to go V-mon!" Daisuke said as he high-fived his, now back to normal, with all of his wounds healed, partner while the barrier dispersed, allowing the others to finally get near Daisuke.

"You guys daijoubu? Are you hurt?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry, we're daijoubu." Daisuke said

"You're the luckiest guy in the world. If the Unmei no Digimental hadn't appeared at that moment, V-mon probably would have died." Wallace said.

"Well, what happened, happened, and V-mon is still here." Daisuke said, before his cell-phone started ringing. "Hello…Daime?...Nani? Are you sure? Daijoubu, we'll be right there!"

"What's going on?" Meyame asked.

"Well, as you all, Shana-san is pregnant and Daime is going to be a tousan." Daisuke said, while everyone just nodded, wanting to now where Daisuke was getting at. "Well…my nephew…or niece, is going to be born today! Shana-san's water broke!"

"Are sure?" Hikari asked, to which Daisuke nodded.

"Wow, congratulations Daisuke!" Meyame said as the whole group congratulated him.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital!" Daisuke said as they ran over to the hospital.

(A while later)

"Man, I had no idea we could get here so fast!" Daime said as he pushed the wheelchair is lover was in.

"It's not a big deal Daime." Shana replied.

"Hai it is. I mean, this must be some kind of new record!" Daime said as he looked at the watch.

"Oi Daime-san, Shana-san." Ken said, making Daime's eyes widen at how he got here before them.

"Finally, what took you guys so long? We came here by foot from the park." Daisuke with everyone behind him said while Daime looked at them in disbelief.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My fiancée is going into labor." Daime asked.

"Very well. Please sign here…and here…and here." The receptionist said as she took out a paper which Daime quickly filled in. "Now I'll escort your finacée to her room."

"Yamero, I'm the fiancé, I'll do it!" Daime said as he grabbed the wheelchair and started walking rather quickly down the hall, only to drip, falling to the floor, probably breaking a few bones, and let go of Shana, who was still speeding down the hall, making everyone run after her, with an exception of Jusai, Monodramon and Vx, who were going to take care of Daime.

"Shana-chan!" Daime said.

"Stay down sensei. Tonight's not your night." Jusai said as he kneeled beside Daime.

(A while later)

"OH GOD IT FREAKING **HUUUURTS!**" Shana screamed while Wallace talked to his mother on the cell, telling her where he was.

"Are all pregnancies like this?" Meyame asked Kushito, who nodded.

"The contraction are over for now, you should be ready to deliver the baby in 10 minutes." The doctor said.

(Meanwhile)

"Oi Jusai, Monodramon, Vx! Look at me! I'm half man half machine! It's daijoubu dude, I'm gonna hang here for a while." Daime said as a nurse carried him on a wheelchair, who patted his shoulder and left. "I LOVE THAT GUY!"

"Dude, what the hell did they give you?" Jusai asked.

"Oh only the good stuff! They could pull out every one of my teeth, I wouldn't even notice." Daime said, when his eyes widened in realization. "They didn't, did they? !" Daime said as he opened his mouth and tried to look at his teeth.

"You're daijoubu." Vx said.

"Good. Guess we should get going then. You drive, I'm pretty buzzed." Daime said.

"But what about Shana-san?" Jusai asked.

"Let's not bring her; she's a downer." Daime replied.

"She's your fiancée and there is the baby." Monodramon said.

"Oh my God…the baby…Shana-chan needs me. I must go to her! I'M COMING SHANA-CHAN! I'M COMING!" Daime said as he started spinning the wheelchair in an attempt to turn around and ride down the hall, but only ended up spinning in a circle, facing Jusai again. "Jusai…how did you get here so quick?"

(Meanwhile)

"Push!" The doctor said.

"**AAAAAAGGGGHH!**" Shana screamed.

"Shana-san…you're breaking my hand…" Daisuke and Daimaru said as they cried while Shana squeezed, with super-human strength, Daisuke's and Daimaru's hand. It was probably all little rubbles by now. "Jun/Kushito-chan…help…"

"*Sigh*, you men are pathetic." Jun and Kushito said as they pulled Daisuke and Daimaru out of Shana's grasp and let Shana squeeze their hands instead.

(Meanwhile)

"Chips and Coke. Good, at least something." Jusai said as he took the chips and Coke from within the machine. He, Monodramon and Vx then turned to see Daime gone.

"Excuse me, did you see where the guy in the wheelchair went?" Jusai asked a man who sat beside him.

"He went running down the hall screaming about some Shana-chan and a baby. Now that's what I call true love." The man said.

"That's what I call getting high." Jusai said quietly. Just as he was about to head down the corridor in look for the soon to be father, he was stopped by a woman with sandy blond hair who seemed to be in her mid to late thirties.

"Excuse me, are you going the labor section?" The woman asked.

"Hai."

"Oh thank God. I wanted to go there but I didn't want to get lost. Would you mind taking me there?" The woman asked.

"Sure, no problem." Jusai said as he, the woman, Monodramon and Vx headed down the corridor.

(Meanwhile)

"I'M COMING SHANA-CHAN! I'M COMING!" Daime shouted as he limped down the corridor, until he found Shana's room. "Shana-chan I'm-oooooohhhh!" Daime said as he fell to the floor after seeing a rather disturbing part of birth.

"Daijoubu ka?" Taichi asked.

"Oopsie. I think I broke my nose. But I can't fell anything. Three cheers for Demerol." Daime said.

"Hip Hip…"

"Horray!" Daime said while Jun, Kushito, and the rest of the girls, with an exception of Shana, who was in too much pain to pay attention, shook their heads at how strange this night was turning out to be.

"There he is!" Jusai said as he found the room.

"Jusai, weren't you supposed to watch Daime? !" Meyame complained.

"I just turn around for one minute and the guy disappears." Jusai said as he walked over to the fallen man. "Time out for you sensei." Jusai said as he activated the Sharingan, making Daime go into deep sleep and Daimaru got his son and placed him on a chair.

"Wallace!" The woman said.

"Kousan!" Wallace said as he hugged his mother.

"_His kousan, huh? What are the chances?_" Monodramon thought.

"Nori?" Daimaru saida as he looked at Wallace's mother.

"Daimaru? No way, it's been so long?" Nori said as she walked over to the man and hugged him. "Kushito-san!" Nori said as she noticed the woman.

"Good to see you to Nori. I would hug you but as you can see, my hand is occupied." Kushito said.

"I'm confused. You know each other?" Yamato asked.

"Aah. She's my onee-san." Daimaru said.

"Then that means…you're my aunt/uncle?" Daisuke and Wallace said. "Aunt/Uncle, will you give me my own room in your house, take me fishing, buy me a hat? And by the way, nani? ! NANI? ! **NANI? !**"

"Aah, you two are cousins." Daimaru said.

"Then that means that she's giving birth to my cousin in 2nd degree? !" Wallace asked, to which his mother nodded.

"Come on, just one final push!" The doctor said, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Daime wake up." Jusai said as he slapped Daime awake from his short sleep, figuring he should be back to normal by now.

"What's going on?" Daime asked as he looked around. "Who's the woman?"

"She's your tousan's nee-san and Wallace's mother. Which makes Wallace your cousin." Jusai said.

The room was then filled with cries of a little baby, which everyone gathered around to see.

"Congratulations. It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he cleaned her and wrapped her around a towel and gave her to Shana.

"Oh my good. She's so beautiful." Shana said as she held the baby. She had everything that Shana had: blond hair, blue eyes. The only thing was that she had the shape of her father's eyes. "Daime, come see her."

"Oi there kiddo. I'm your tousan." Daime said as he picked up the little child gently in his arms. "Look at me, I'm a tousan." Daime said as his eyes welled up. He then passed on the baby to the others.

"Oi there. Nice to meet you. I'm Daisuke, I'm your uncle." Daisuke said as he held the baby before passing her back to Shana.

"So, have you decided a name yet?" Wallace asked.

"Well Daime?" Shana asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the name." Daime replied.

"What's the name?" Sora asked.

"Daiana. Motomiya Suzuki Daiana." Daime said.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Reveiw please, nobody reveiw anymore. Why?


	27. Tales of Knighthood

I do not own anything

Message: Okay, change of plans, as of this chapter, I will no longer use japanese terminology except with the ocassions I mentioned in a previous chapter. But during this saga, I will use english in some names.

* * *

Daime, Vx, Daisuke, Chibimon, Daigo and Chibi just played with Daiana, who was on her father's lap, while Jun and Shana watched from the table. Wallace and his family had returned to the US about one week ago, a week after Daiana was born.

"Well, we've got to go, there's this book in the library I want to read and I better get there now." Daisuke said.

"You, reading a book?" Daime said, shocked. This was way big. Motomiya Daisuke was going to read a book.

"Shut up." Daisuke said as he and Chibimon left to the library.

As Daisuke and Chibimon arrived at the library, Daisuke looked over the shelf until he found the book he wanted.

"Ah, here it is." Daisuke said as he took out the book he was looking for-King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Daisuke then sat down and started reading the book.

(Meanwhile)

A girl, about 16 years old, with purple hair, a magneta dress, and a pink coat, carrying a staff with a pink jewel on the tip, runs down the road with grassy plains while a man in a dark knight armor, riding a black, armored horse chases after her. The man then pulls out his REALLY BIG sword with one hand and slashed the air, making a cut in the sky from which several creatures flew out of. The creatures then landed in front of the girl, surrounding her.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke had decided to buy the book so he could read it whenever he wanted to. He put the book in his backpack and was now walking to the park to meet with the others, but decided to stop really quickly to by some hot dog for him and Chibimon. Daisuke got two hot dogs for him and one for Chibimon, who quickly ate it. And as Daisuke was about to take his first bite of the junk food, he suddenly disappeared, his backpack falling to the floor.

(Shiseijuu Realm)

"Daisuke…" Qinglongmon said.

Daisuke opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in the middle of the sky, the clouds way beneath him.

"Qinglong…Shiseijuu…what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"The time has come. Now that you've mastered the other Digimentals and Monshoos, it's time for you two find the second half of the Kiseki no Digimental." Qinglongmon said.

"Really? But how are we going to do that, you said it disappeared around the Middle Ages." Daisuke said.

"You are going to be summoned to the Middle Ages in a few seconds. Take your time there and find the Kiseki no Digimental." A creature, resembling a Qinglongmon, only that golden and much bigger, said.

"You are?"

"Huanglongmon, creator of the Shiseijuu and the Kiseki no Monshoo is under my jurisdiction." Huanglongmon said.

"But don't I at least get to bring V-mon?" Daisuke asked.

"Not on this one." Zhuqiaomon said.

(Meanwhile)

The Black Knight then approached started approaching the girl, but stopped when she hit the ground with her staff, creating a blue light underneath her.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras…Ifaris zaris yefarik." The girl said. "O brave knight, swift as the wind, creator of miracles! Heed my call!" The girl said as the light enveloped her and launched itself to the sky, creating a hole in the dark heavens.

(Meanwhile)

"Bu…" Daisuke started, but was cut off as he suddenly started falling through the sky, his two hot dogs accompanying him. "WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Daisuke screamed as he fell through the sky until he hit the ground with his face.

Daisuke then got up and looked to see his two hot dogs still falling, and dashed to get both of them, letting out a "phew" as he slided to catch the last one.

"Hey…Where am I?" Daisuke said as he looked around.

"Being from a distant world. Forgive my abrupt summons." The girl said.

Daisuke then looked around and saw several creatures, some in the shape of knights, others in the shape of small flying beasts, surrounding them, plus the black knight that slowly approached them.

"Oh I get. No problem. I'm used to stuff like this." Daisuke said as he quickly ate one of the hot dogs.

Daisuke then threw the second hot dog in the air and quickly dashed at blinding speed and eliminated the creatures before the girl even noticed what happened, and then returned to his original spot and caught the hot dog, making the girl gasp at how fast he was.

"Since I'm in a situation like this and in the Middle Ages, I guess I can use my shinobi abilities." Daisuke said.

Daisuke then started spinning his hot dog in his hand while the black knight just tightened his grip on his sword. And just as Daisuke was about to dash towards the knight…

"No, you mustn't!" The girl said as she held Daisuke back in place. The girl then pushed Daisuke back and extended her staff, creating a kind of tornado around them, and she and Daisuke were gone as soon as the tornado stopped.

The black knight then sheathed his sword and his horses galloped back in the sky, where five figures with armors awaited him on a cliff, and kneeled down as soon as he arrived.

"I shall give chase." The black knight said. "Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."

"Let's go." A woman in armor who resembled Miyako said as she stood up.

"Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all." A man in armor who resembled Takeru said.

"The King's orders are absolute Gawain." A man, with black hair that had spiky bangs falling over his forehead and on the back of the middle of his neck, said.

"Yes, but…!" Gawain said.

"Without loyalty to the King, we are nothing." A man in armor who resembled Wallace said.

The man with black hair then started walking away.

"Still, the King…He has changed…And this kingdom…" A man in armor who resembled Ken said as they all walked around.

(Meanwhile)

"Why'd stop me? I could've taken him down, no problem." Daisuke said as he and the girl walked down the foggy forest.

"You do not understand. He cannot be wounded." The girl said.

"How can that be?" Daisuke asked.

"He bears the scabbard of Excalibur."

"Hey, wait a second…Excalibur, isn't that the name of King Arthur's sword?" Daisuke said.

"Exactly."

"Then that means…"

"This is King Arthur's land." The girl said.

"Whoa! But was that really the King himself?" Daisuke asked. "I mean, he seemed way different in the stories."

"Let us go. We can talk along the way." The girl said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard, granddaughter of Merlin."

"I am Motomiya Daisuke." Daisuke said giving her a thumbs up.

Daisuke and Merlina continued walking down the grassy plains until they arrived at a lake.

"He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However…" Merlina spoke.

"…he got a little sidetracked." Daisuke said.

"Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality the scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos."

"You mean like big, old, haunted houses?" Daisuke asked.

"We must act now." Merlina said.

"You mean take out King Arthur? What about the immortal thing?" Daisuke asked.

"Beyond this misty lake lies a sacred sword. With that sword…" Merlina said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got. I'll be back in a flash." Daisuke said.

"Wait, Daisuke!" Merlina said as she took out a gauntlet which had a golden ring with a ruby around the wrist area and put it on his right hand.

"Phew! Nice!" Daisuke said.

"Good luck." Merlina said as she disappeared in a whirlwind while Daisuke dashed away.

Daisuke ran down the grassy plains and jumped over rocks until he arrived at location of the sword. It was stuck to a stone in front of the biggest tree in the area.

"This must be it." Daisuke said as he approached the sword.

"Are you ready?" Merlina asked as she appeared beside Daisuke.

"Ready for what?" Daisuke asked.

"If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it…you shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings." Merlina said.

"Guess I can't be the hero every time." Daisuke said as he took out the sword.

"The sacred sword. It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina said.

"It's kind of sorry looking." Daisuke said.

"Fool!" Caliburn said, startling Daisuke. "You are the chosen one? You are but a squire!"

"Oh yeah! Says you!" Daisuke replied.

"The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer." Merlina said.

"Yeah, well, it's good a pretty smart mouth for a sword." Daisuke said.

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave!" Caliburn said. "Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy."

"I shall help in the training." Merlina said as she lifted her staff.

Suddenly, several wood targets appeared before Daisuke and Caliburn.

"This is it? It's gonna be way too easy." Daisuke said as he ran towards the targets.

Daisuke slashed the first three targets, jumped into the air, slashed two targets and dashed towards the final targets and jumped in the air and started spinning with his sword, sort of like a saw, and cut two targets as he landed onto the floor and slashed the last one.

"All this is too easy. Don't you have anything tougher? I'm falling asleep." Daisuke said.

"Ha ha. Very well, why don't I prepare something a little more challenging?" Merlina said as she cast a spell.

An enormous blue dragon suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Behold, the ruler of this lake: the Mist Dragon." Merlina said.

Daisuke just jumped in the dragon's direction and slashed his face multiple times, before the dragon retreated and let out a loud roar, which knocked him back to the ground on his feet. The dragon then lifted his head and brought it back down in an attempted to smash Daisuke and Caliburn, who dodged by jumping backwards. Daisuke then charged at the Mist Dragon again and slashed him in the face before jumping on top of his head and cutting off his horn. The Mist Dragon once again let out a loud roar and flew away as Daisuke jumped off it.

"Well Merlina, how was that? Did you see my real power?" Daisuke asked.

"T-That was amazing! Defeating the Mist Dragon like it was nothing. The mark of a true knight." Merlina said.

Daisuke then turned as he sensed a presence and saw King Arthur riding his horse in the sky, his sword pulled out.

"Alright professor! Work your magic!" Daisuke told Caliburn as he readied the sword.

"Now let's see the power of your so-called sacred sword." King Arthur said.

Daisuke and King Arthur then charged at each other, their swords colliding, one hit after another.

"Remain calm. Swing your sword in time with your opponent's attack." Caliburn said. "Jump!"

Daisuke did as Caliburn said as jumped as King Arthur tried to slash him and Daisuke tried to kick him in the chin, to which the King dodged.

"You seem quite fast for a human. Then pursue me at your own peril, weakling." King Arthur said as his horse dashed away, followed by Daisuke, who was now swinging his sword with great speed at King Arthur, who dodged and blocked his every attack, before Daisuke jumped on the horse, now facing King Arthur face to face.

"Now's your chance!" Caliburn said. Daisuke then attempted to stab King Arthurs head with Caliburn, who barely dodged it, resulting in a small scratch in the helmet, and the King retaliated by hit Daisuke in the face with the pommel of the sword, knocking him off the horse as it dashed away.

"You're not gonna lose me!" Daisuke said as he quickly recomposed himself midair and fell on top of some handrails of a bridge, now sliding at the same speed as King Arthur's horse.

Daisuke then jumped of the handrails while King Arthur readied his sword and tried to slash Daisuke, who kicked the sword of the way and slashed King Arthur's armor in the chest, making King Arthur fall of his horse. King Arthur then pulled out his scabbard, which started glowing, the light eventually surrounding him, healing the scratches on his armor.

"This could go on forever. You sure you're a sacred sword?" Daisuke said.

"It is you, sir, who lack the proper fighting skills." Caliburn replied as the King jumped back on his horse.

"Bah! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying." King Arthur said.

"Do you see? He thinks so too." Caliburn said.

"Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher!" Daisuke said as King Arthur rode away.

Merlina then approached the bickering duo, who was blaming each other for the faults in battle.

"For as long as he bears that scabbard, we may never be able to defeat King Arthur." Merlina said.

"So what are we going to do?" Daisuke asked.

"We must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power." Caliburn said.

"And who would that be?"

"Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier." Merlina said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a visit." Daisuke said.

"I fear it may not be as simple as that." Caliburn said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave." Caliburn said.

"Stop calling me knave! I'm Motomiya Daisuke!" Daisuke said.

"Very well, then. I shall call you Knave." Caliburn said.

"…Whatever you oversized letter opener!" Daisuke said as he dashed away.

(A while latter)

"Hm…I suppose something must be done about this." Caliburn said.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"My edge has grown blunt." Caliburn said. "Being in that rock for so long has taken its tollen."

"Hah! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?" Daisuke said.

"That's because a gentleman should not have such an edge." Caliburn retorted.

"Gentleman? Who are you calling gentleman?" Daisuke asked.

"Seek out the blacksmith in the castle town. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of Lake." Caliburn said.

"What are we going to do Merlina?" Daisuke asked, but received no answer. Daisuke looked back to see Merlina taking a flower from the ground. "Merlina? Hello…?"

"Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?" Merlina said with sorrow.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Their time of beauty is so short-lived…" Merlina said as the flower died in her hands. "Forgive me Daisuke, but I would be recognized in town. I shall remain behind, in hiding."

"Alright. Then I guess it's so long for now." Daisuke said.

"Yes. May your journey be safe." Merlina said as Daisuke ran ahead.

* * *

There is chapter 27. Can anyone guess were I based this saga on? The one first one who can will receive a prize. Hope you liked it. Reveiw please.


	28. Sir Lancelot and the Lady of the Lake

I do not own anything

* * *

"Alright…Time to find a blacksmith." Daisuke said as he ran down the valley as he approached a town that seemed to have a castle.

"Hmm…Something's wrong here. Better be careful." Caliburn said.

As Daisuke started approaching the entrance to the town, several Underworld Knights appeared. Daisuke then slashed the first one, dodged the sword of one Underworld Knight, and cut all the rest. Daisuke then saw an little kid cowering in fear from one of the knights and he quickly kicked the knight away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Daisuke asked, but didn't receive any answer.

"It's no use trying to talk to them while there are enemies around." Caliburn said.

"What's going on in this town?" Daisuke asked.

"It appears that the Underworld has taken control of this place." Caliburn answered. "You're going to have to be discrete."

Daisuke discretely ran down the streets, fighting the Underworld Knights, until he found the Blacksmith, who looked a lot like…

"Hey, Iori!" Daisuke said as he waved at his friend.

"Excuse me sir, do I know you?" The man said.

"Oh, right, I'm in the Middle Ages. So this guy just happens to look like Iori." Daisuke told himself. "This is the smithy, right?"

"It sure is! Welcome sir knight!" The Blacksmith said.

"He is no knight. At least not yet." Caliburn said.

"Says you." Daisuke replied.

"What a magnificent sword. I've never seen one that talks before." The Blacksmith said.

"Oh, it talks alright…" Daisuke said.

"I know a fine blade when I see one. I am a blacksmith after all."

"Great. Think you could sharpen this dull piece of rust?" Daisuke said.

"Fool! It is you who is dull!" Calburn replied.

"Of course I can. Now what's the swords name?" The Blacksmith asked.

"Caliburn." The sword said.

"Hm? Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kind of in a hurry." Daisuke said.

(A while later)

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he took Caliburn and ran out of the store.

"Now Knave, I shall teach you our ultimate technique. The Soul Surge." Caliburn said.

"Soul Surge?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. First, find several enemies." Caliburn said.

As if in a cue, as soon as Daisuke turned, he found several Underworld Knights.

"Good. Now, concentrate your energy into me." Caliburn said.

"How do I do that?"

"Just try." Caliburn said.

Daisuke did as Caliburn said and as he focused his spiritual energy into Caliburn, the blade of the sword started to glow gold.

"Now!" Caliburn said as Daisuke dashed at supersonic speed at and slashed all of the Underworld Knights before he himself even knew it.

"Phew, that was tight! Wow, I had no idea I could really run that fast." Daisuke said.

"Soul Surge changes for each knight and his sword. In our case, our Soul Surge increases physic by 15x." Caliburn said.

"Sounds nice." Daisuke said. "So now we can head to the lake?"

"Yes. Our destination is the Deep Woods, towards the far west." Caliburn said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Daisuke said as he ran towards west heading for the Deep Woods.

(A while later)

Daisuke and Caliburn started arriving at the edges of the forest, where a small village resided.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Lady of the Lake lives somewhere up ahead." Caliburn said.

"Hey, this could be helpful. Let's hitch a ride." Daisuke said as he jumped onto the wagon.

"A wagon ride wouldn't be bad." Caliburn said.

The wagon rode deep into the forest and then Daisuke decided to jump off.

"Whoa! This tree is huge." Daisuke said as he looked at the 100 meter tall tree.

"Indeed. They say this sacred tree protects the tree." Caliburn said. "They say the lake lies in a remote part of the forest."

"Up ahead?"

"Yes. We should soon see the lake." Caliburn said.

Daisuke walked down the forest when he saw a silhouette in the middle of the Deep Woods not to far away from him.

"I have found you apprentice knight, enemy of my king." The knight with black hair with spiky bangs covering his forehead and the back of his neck said.

"Who the heck are you?" Daisuke asked as the knight turned around, revealing a face very familiar to Daisuke. "Kimoyi?"

"I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel!" Lancelot said as he pulled out his sword, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Some things never change." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Caliburn asked.

"Aw, nothing. Just that he looks like trouble."

"What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?" Lancelot asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Daisuke said jokingly.

"Fool! A knight never flees a foe!" Caliburn said.

"May I have your name, apprentice knight?" Lancelot asked.

"His name is Motomiya Daisuke, a knave, and he accepts your challenge." Caliburn said.

"Hey, wait just a second here!" Daisuke said.

"Very well then! Brace yourself, Motomiya Daisuke!" Lancelot said as he charged at Daisuke. "Now we shall see what you can do." Lancelot said as he lunged his sword at Daisuke, who also swung his sword, the two blades clashing.

"Listen carefully. Timing is everything! Swing your sword at exactly the right moment." Caliburn said.

Daisuke and Lancelot just glared into each other's eyes before the split their blades and swinging it at each other again multiple times, before they slashed their swords past one another one last time. Lancelot then turned and charged at Daisuke and once again attempted to attack him, but Daisuke just kept blocking it with Caliburn before Lancelot kicked Daisuke sword up and the slashed Daisuke across the stomach.

"Are you truly a knight? You seem more like a court jester." Lancelot said.

"That's only because he's still a squire." Caliburn said as Daisuke dodged as Lancelot tried to stab him.

Daisuke then brought Caliburn down unto Lancelot, who just grabbed Daisuke wrist before the sword touch him and kneed Daisuke in the guts, making him fall to the floor.

"You're so pathetic. You aren't worth the title of knight." Lancelot said as he brought up his sword, ready to deal the final blow.

But as Lancelot brought down his sword, Daisuke activated Soul Surge and quickly rolled to the side and kicked the sword out of Lancelot's hand before lifting up and slashing Lancelot, who held his chest in pain.

"I was far too careless. Tsk…" Lancelot said on the floor with one knee.

"Okay, I guess that settles it." Daisuke said as he took the sword and left.

(A while later)

"Wow…So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?" Daisuke asked.

"The mightiest all and the closest to King Arthur. It was mere luck that enabled you to defeat him." Caliburn said.

"If you say so…" Daisuke said with a shrug.

"Why did you not deal him the final blow?" Caliburn asked.

"Huh?"

"Such sympathy is an insult to a knight."

"Aw, what's the big deal? Besides, I got this, didn't I?" Daisuke said as he showed Lancelot's sword.

"That is Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land. Take good care of it." Caliburn said.

"No problem." Daisuke replied.

(A while later)

"We're here." Caliburn said as they arrived at a lake.

"I've been waiting for you, knight from another time." A voice said.

Daisuke looked at the woman who stood in the middle of the lake and freaked out when he recognized her.

"Whoa! Meyame-chan?" Daisuke said as they woman walked to the edge of the lake and onto land.

"Fool! You are being rude to the Lady of the Lake!" Caliburn said. "Bow your head."

"I think I know why you're here." The Lady of the Lake said. "It's about Excalibur, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right! You don't waste any time lady." Daisuke said as he appeared on the Lady of the Lake's side and put a hand over her shoulder, making the Lady of the Lake giggle.

"Show some respect!" Caliburn said, making Daisuke reluctantly back off.

"I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality." The Lady of the Lake said. "I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kinda my fault, see? But still…"

"Still what?"

"Whoever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard might end up turning the same way, right?" The Lady of the Lake said.

"I see…"

"So I have three tests for you. Would you like to hear them?"

"Sure. Fire away." Daisuke said.

"First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld. You have three days. Good luck." The Lady of the Lake said as she disappeared.

"I get it. She's only going to tell the secret to a true knight." Daisuke said.

"Are you up to the task? It won't be easy." Caliburn said.

"Heh, I'm going to be Hokage! Tasks like this are nothing to me!" Daisuke said. "Check it out! You'll be calling me "Sir" before you even know it."

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Please, reveiw. And you have until next chapter to guess where I took this plot from.


	29. Sir Gawain and Sir Percival

I do not own anything

* * *

Three days had passed since Daisuke was put to test, and he had accomplished all the tasks, and was now heading back to the Lady of the Lake.

"It's close, but it seems you somehow made it." Caliburn said.

"Too easy. Piece of cake." Daisuke replied.

"Don't let it get to your head, fool!" Caliburn said when Daisuke suddenly froze. "What's wrong?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" A child in the middle of the road cried.

"Hey, what's the matter? You lost or something?" Daisuke asked.

"A big dragon attacked my village. He took my Mommy and Daddy and everyone else away!" The child cried.

"…You know where that dragon is kid?" Daisuke asked as he knelt beside the kid and caressed his head.

"It's in the big cave, at the bottom of that mountain." The kid said as she pointed at the mountain.

"All right. I'm on it!" Daisuke said.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're going to sally a dragon now!" Caliburn said.

"Yes. We are."

"What about the Lady's tests? We'll never make it in time." Caliburn replied.

"Maybe. But I play by my own rules. Remember that." Daisuke said as he and Caliburn left.

(A while later)

"Well…isn't this a nice view?" Caliburn said as he looked at the endless plain before him.

"It's great!" Daisuke replied as he felt the soft breeze pass through his body, touch his face, bringing peace to his mind. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Great Plains." Caliburn said.

Daisuke then looked rocks which were pilled up in a strange formation and Daisuke immediately recognized the place to be Stonehenge. Daisuke then looked at the center of the circle created by Stonehenge and saw a figure wearing a red armor that looked like Takeru.

"I don't suppose you're just gonna let me by." Daisuke said. "Heh, you look just like this dude I know."

"Ho! You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table? An act most unwise my friend." Sir Gawain said as he took out his twin swords.

"Wait, wait! I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I was heading to a cave to save some people from a dragon." Daisuke said.

"Bah! You can not fool me with your lies! No doubt you're after the dragon's treasure!" Gawain said.

"Oh man…You look like that guy but he is way more clear-headed than you." Daisuke said.

"You have defied King Arthur. This place shall be your grave!" Gawain said as he charged at Daisuke and Caliburn. "Prepare yourself, you thieving rat!"

Caliburn and Gawain's swords clashed, Daisuke and Gawain battling for a dominance of power.

Daisuke brought his sword down attempted to kick Gawain the head, who defended it by reversing the grip the sword on his left hand and blocked the kick the back of his hand.

"Do you actually believe your attacks can affect me?" Gawain asked as he grabbed Daisuke foot and started spinning around and threw him at one of the stone, on which Daisuke landed and immediately activated Soul Surge.

"Wow, you can dish it out, and you can take it too." Daisuke said as he leaped from the stone towards Gawain, who by now, had activated his Soul Surge.

"Gail Meteor!" Gawain said as he threw his glowing red swords at Daisuke like boomerangs, only for Daisuke to deflect them with Caliburn and, the next thing he knew, Gawain was in front of him with his fist only a few inches from his faces which Daisuke was fortunately able to dodge the punch, with just a small scratch on his cheek from the gauntlet.

Daisuke then raised Caliburn but stopped in the middle of the process of slashing Gawain when he saw Gawain open his hand. Concerned, Daisuke turned to see one of the swords coming towards him and was forced to turn and defend himself from the sword. He then turned his hand and saw Gawain with his fist raised and the knight brought down his fist on Daisuke's face, making him fall down to the ground hard.

"You're not half bad. But don't fool yourself into thinking you can defeat me." Gawain said as he landed and grabbed his swords which came flying back to his hand.

"Stop fooling around. Look for a hole and shatter his defense." Caliburn said as Daisuke stood up.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Daisuke said. He then activated his Soul Surge and ran up a stone and then jumped in the air as Gawain activated his "Gail Meteor!"

Daisuke, just like before, deflected and as he predicted, Gawain was behind him ready to punch him again and Daisuke once again dodged it. Gawain then opened his hand and Daisuke understood that it meant that the sword was flying back at him. And just like Daisuke planned, he landed on top of the sword that flew to Gawain's hand and then slashed Gawain several times.

"No! How can this be? To lose to a mere apprentice…I have been disgraced!" Gawain said as he punched the ground and then grabbed one of his swords and put in front of his neck. "Only death can remove this stain upon my honor."

"Give me a break! What's up with all this drama! Geez, the dude I knew took failing hard too but at least he was a man to stand up and try again!" Daisuke said as he took the other sword and hit the sword Gawain was holding out of his hand.

"Silence! Silence I say! A knight who fails his king is unfit to live!"

"Isn't there more to being a knight then just serving their king? Well, gotta go; people to save you know." Daisuke said as he took the twins swords Gawain wielded, Galatine, and sped off.

(A few days later)

Daisuke and Caliburn headed up to the mountain, only to find that the place was clear and that there was no dragon, but that the villagers were being held prisoners by knights of the Underworld, which Daisuke and Caliburn quickly took care of and were now returning to Lady of the Lake's place.

"The appointed time has passed." Caliburn said.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Daisuke said, when he stopped and saw the child was still there. "You've been waiting here the whole time? Sorry about that. But good news, everyone's safe."

"Thank you. And…sorry about tricking you." The child said as she bowed to Daisuke.

"Huh?" Daisuke said, not getting it, until the girl started to shine and revealed her true form.

"You have shown courage, strength, and compassion." The Lady of the Lake said.

"Then…"

"I shall show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur, because you're a true knight."

"Yeah, alright!" Daisuke said.

(A while later)

"I see. So I have to defeat the Knights of the Round Table and collect the sacred swords." Daisuke said, now back at the lake.

"Yes. The five sacred swords combined with your Caliburn should dispel the power of immortality that protects him."

"Sounds like a walk in the park." Daisuke replied.

"We'll see about that." Caliburn said.

"Hey, come on! Isn't it about time you gave me a little credit?" Daisuke said.

"The remaining knights are Percival, Knight of the Grail, Galahad, the Silver Knight, and Lamorak, Knight of Gravity." Caliburn said. "They are strong as they are noble. One mistake and it could be your last."

"Don't worry. I've got one of the great sacred swords with me." Daisuke said.

"Of course! It's about time you figured that out!" Caliburn said.

"I'm gonna make it look easy. They won't even know what hit them. I've gotten pretty used to you too." Daisuke said.

"That's exactly what I told you not to do!" Caliburn said as Daisuke grabbed him and headed towards the next opponent.

"Fare thee well brave knight, chosen one of Caliburn." The Lady of the Lake said.

(A while later)

"I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur. State your name and your master, sir!" Percival, who looked like Miyako in armor, said as she stood at the edge of the volcano.

"_Percival is a girl?_" Daisuke thought. "_Come on Daisuke, focus here._"

"I'm Daisuke! Motomiya Daisuke, Child of Miracles! I have no master!"

"Very well Daisuke, Knight of Miracles! Prepare for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Daisuke said.

"Now I shall see your skills, Sir Knight!" Percival said as she drew out her rapier, Laevatein and charged at Daisuke and tried to stab him continuously, Daisuke narrowly avoid each one. Daisuke then struck her sword with his and forced both blades to the ground. "Not bad, Sir Knight." Percival said.

"I thought him everything he knows." Caliburn said proudly.

"Watch your big head." Daisuke said as he attempted to slash Percival, who avoided it.

"Axel Tornado!" Percival said as she activated her Soul Surge and became surrounded in a tornado of fire and launched herself at Daisuke.

"She's fast, I'll give her that." Daisuke said as he kept jumping and ducking and running to avoid getting burned and then activated his Soul Surge and made a quick slash in the fire and ran into it and slashed a part of Percivals armor.

"Most impressive, o Knight of Miracles." Percival said as she checked the scratch on her armor.

"Heh heh."

"Don't get cocky now, watch out for her next move." Caliburn said.

"_Unbelievable…he's only been a knight for a few days, yet he's already at the level of the Knights of the Round Table. I better finish this quick._" Percival said as she once again activated her Soul Surge and the flame tornado around her gathered at the tip of her sword and she launched it at Daisuke and Caliburn, who charged at it with his sword pointed straight at the flame and pierced through it and slashed Percival across the chest.

"Well done, Sir Daisuke." Percival said as she backed up against a cliff, only for it to break and Percival start falling into the volcano.

"Percival!" Daisuke said as he jumped after the female knight and grabbed her hand and stuck Caliburn into the wall. "Whew. That was close."

"Why…Why did you…" Percival asked.

"I guess you could say that whim is my master." Daisuke said.

"Save the hugs and kisses for later." Caliburn said, making Percival blush.

"What? You jealous or something?" Daisuke asked.

"For a knave suck as you? Ridiculous!"

"Enough of the knave stuff already!" Daisuke said.

"Hm. Actually…"

"Yes?" Daisuke said.

"Motomiya Daisuke…You have mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forth, you shall be Sir Daisuke, Knight of Miracles." Caliburn proclaimed.

"Heh!" Daisuke with a grin on his face before he lifted himself and Percival up. "Sorry Percival, but I'm gonna need this." Daisuke said as he took Laevatein.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. And yes RedWarGrey X, you're right. I'll tell u later what is the prize. Sorry if I'm using so much a while later, is that I want to finish with this part and get to the Shippuuden season. And the reason why Daisuke is calling himself Child of Miracles and not Kiseki no Kodomo is because he is speaking English without knowing it. He wills go back to Kiseki no Kodomo after this arc ends. And please, reveiw.


	30. Lancelot Returns

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Camelot Castle)

"You have to be weary of him. Despite his short time as a knight, he has already reached our level. He is truly a gifted knight. I would not be joking to say that the best option is for both of you to take him on at once." Percival told the two knights who looked like Wallace and Ken.

"So basically you're saying that all of you, including you Lancelot, were defeated by a boy who's only been a knight for a few days? Seriously, you're all pathetic." The knight who looked like Ken said as he sat up from the floor.

"What'd you say?" Gawain said, ready to beat the crap out of him.

"I know it seems ridiculous, but we're serious, his abilities are outstanding. He's probably on the same level as Lancelot, if not slightly higher." Percival said.

"Yeah, right. He just caught you guys off guard and now you're making up this story about how he's a great knight."

"Lamorak, take this seriously! Sir Percival and the other would not all be together, warning us if they weren't serious." The knight in silver armor who looked like Wallace said.

"Don't tell me you're buying their bullshit Galahad." Lamorak replied.

"We will go after the Knight of Miracles. Do you know where he is?" Galahad asked Gawain.

"He is in the Deep Woods. As to what he's doing there, I do not know. I think he's waiting for you."

"Very well then. Lamorak, come!" Galahad said as Lamorak stood up and followed the silver knight.

"Just so you know. If we manage to beat this so called "Knight of Miracles", that'll mean that I am the strongest Knight of the Round Table." Lamorak said, trying to provoke Lancelot.

"…Aren't you going to say anything Sir Lancelot?" Percival asked.

"When I fought that child, I restrained myself, for I thought he was merely a child. Now I see how wrong I was. If I had gone full out, maybe I would have beat him." Lancelot said.

"Maybe. But now it's too late to keep worrying about this." Gawain replied.

(A while later)

"Finally! I was starting to wonder when you two you show up. Any longer and I would have gone looking for you myself." Daisuke said as lifted himself up from the floor in the presence of Sir Galahad and Sir Lamorak.

"I finally found you. The Knight of Miracles." Galahad said as he took out his sword, Sidabro Kateris.

"Hmph! This is gonna be fun." Lamorak said as he took out his twin blades, Gravitace Jezdec.

Daisuke the readied Caliburn and charged towards Galahad and Lamorak, only to be knocked back against a tree when Galahad merely lifted his hand and a teal-colored energy ball flew out of it.

"What the…? Energy Balls, great, just what I needed." Daisuke whispered, and was then pulled towards his opponents when Lamorak lifted his hand, followed by his sword to stab Daisuke, which he was fortunately able to deflect with Caliburn.

"Hmph, I'll show you next time." Lamorak said as Daisuke jumped back to his original position.

"Alright then. Time to go all out. Soul Surge!" Daisuke said as he appeared at the speed of the wind at Galahad's side to attack him.

"Kinetic Control!" Galahad said as he raised his hand once more, only for Daisuke to dodge it and Lamorak, who was in alignment with Galahad's hand, was surrounded by teal like energy, before Daisuke kicked him and then tried to slash Galahad, who was able to defend the hit with his own sword, and the two engaged in a battle of blades. Daisuke then heard something behind him and quickly ducked, just when Lamorak raised his hand, sending Galahad, who this time was in alignment with his hand, flying.

"The kid's playing with us!" Lamorak said as he started getting angry.

"It's no wonder he was able to beat the others. But I think we better start getting serious too." Galahad said as he became surrounded in teal energy and magically lifted himself up, along with his sword.

"_I get it. Galahad's power are psychokinesis, while Lamorak manipulates gravity. But both of them have to be in alignment with what or where they want to activate their Soul Surge. Alright then, now I just have to think of a way to beat them._" Daisuke thought.

"Ion Gravitation!" Lamorak said as he created a gravitational field that pulled Daisuke towards him.

Daisuke parried the blow Galahad was about to deliver with his sword, and started facing both him and Lamorak in a sword battle, barely being able to keep up with them as it was two against one. Galahad followed by teleporting himself behind him and the both him and Lamorak raised their hands to activate their Soul Surge techniques, just as Daisuke jumped in the air, making the two off them end up pulling each other with their respective powers, making them meet in the middle just as Daisuke brought his sword down on both of them.

"There. I win." Daisuke said to the fallen knights as he was about to take their swords when a familiar person appeared before him and before he was able to do something, grabbed Arondight and knocked Daisuke back.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Galahad asked.

"I came to have one last duel with Daisuke." Lancelot said.

"Hm, talk about being stubborn and full of surprises…" Daisuke said.

"Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing. I won't let you do what you want. You and Merlina will be destroyed and I present your corpses to King Arthur." Lancelot said.

"Hmm, didn't you know? I have a date with King Arthur too." Daisuke said.

"Is that so…Well then, I guess it will be a date to **die** for." Lancelot said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Daisuke said with a smirk as he and Lancelot charged at each other, their swords clashing.

"You have been a worthy adversary, but I'm afraid it's over now." Lancelot said as the two struggled to dominance in power before pushing each other away. "Chaos Blast!" Lancelot said as he launched a shockwave of red energy which surrounded him, sending Daisuke flying away and making him hit a tree.

"Here is where he shows us what he's really made of." Caliburn said as Daisuke stood up.

"It sure looks that way. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Chaos Spear!" Several small red energy arrows and launched them at Daisuke, who defended with Caliburn's flat side.

"Behold, my ultimate power. Chaos Punishment!" Lancelot said, activating his Soul Surge and teleporting in front of Daisuke slashing him across the chest.

"Ouch…unnecessary roughness." Daisuke said clenching his somewhat bloodstained shirt.

Lancelot just started sending the energy arrows at Daisuke again, this time, several at once. Daisuke activated his Soul Surge, dodging each and every one of the arrows and charged towards Lancelot and slashing him across the face and kicking him in the stomach. Lancelot recovered from the blow and took the momentum of the kick to spin around and attack Daisuke with Arondight, and Daisuke simultaneously raised Caliburn, both their swords clashing over and over and over, until they slashed past each other. A small cut had appeared on Daisuke's face the same way had just gotten cut through his armor, across his shoulder. Knowing that their next attack would be the last, both concentrated their energies into Caliburn and Arondight and activated their Soul Surge.

"Chaos Punishment!"

"Soul Surge!"

And Daisuke ran at super speed to the middle while Lancelot teleported and at Daisuke's direction, in the middle, both of them clashed their blades and slashed past each other. They stood still for a few moments before a large slash appeared on Lancelot's chest and blood gushed out of, making Lancelot drop his sword and fall unconscious to the ground.

"I *pant* win." Daisuke said tiredly as he took the swords once again and left the woods towards the lake while Galahad and Lamorak helped Lancelot.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for so long. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and review please.


	31. Black Knight

I do not own anything.

* * *

Daisuke and Caliburn were at the Lady of the Lake's residence. The Lady was healing Daisuke and magically repairing his clothes.

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he slowly got up.

He then heard a gust of wind and looked behind him to see Merlina standing there.

"Merlina!" Daisuke said with joy at seeing the young sorceress.

"I saw all that transpired in my reflecting pool." Merlina said as Daisuke and Caliburn approached. "I have no words to thank you for all you have done."

"Yeah. But it's not over yet."

"Sir Daisuke is right. We must still defeat King Arthur." Caliburn said.

"The king is on an island known as Avalon." Merlina told them. "You have become a fine knight."

"Aw, cut it out. Anyway, I'll go end this thing, then." Daisuke said.

"I'll await you at Castle Camelot. Good luck, Sir Daisuke." Merlina said as Daisuke ran off with Caliburn.

(Avalon)

King Arthur sat on his horse as Daisuke arrived, wielding Caliburn.

"I'm Motomiya Daisuke, Knight of Miracles. Let's settle this once and for all King Arthur." Daisuke challenged.

"It seems your impersonation of a knight has improved somewhat."

"I have you to thank for that."

"Then let us have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship." King Arthur said as he pulled out his sword, Deathcalibur.

"Your gonna be sorry you asked." Daisuke said. "This is it, old pal." Daisuke said to Caliburn.

"Indeed. Give it everything you have. Only then will you prevail." Calibrun said.

"Then bring it on, King Arthur!" Daisuke said as he dashed at the Black Knight at super speed.

"You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!" King Arthur said as his horse galloped away, with Daisuke running beside him.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Daisuke said.

"Onward Daisuke, Knight of Miracles!" Caliburn said as Daisuke approached King Arthur and they clashed swords repeatedly while they ran forward.

"I'll never finish him unless I get closer." Daisuke said as he broke the contact of their swords.

King Arthur then raised his hand and several black orbs started falling out from, which Daisuke slashed and ricocheted back at the Black Knight.

"You're getting on my nerves. Time to get you off my back." The King Arthur said just as Daisuke caught up to him and jumped on his horse's head.

Daisuke and the Black Knight swung their swords at each other four more times before Daisuke ducked on the fifth time and slashed King Arthur in the waist.

"You seem to have improved a bit." King Arthur said.

"Oh yeah? Or maybe it's just cause you're worn out." Daisuke said.

A black portal then appeared before Daisuke and out of it came King Arthur sword and arm, which slashed Daisuke across the chest.

"Roar, Deathcalibur!" The Black Knight said as he raised his sword, which shot out electricity, paralyzing Daisuke. "I shall blast you into dust!" King Arthur said as he turned his horse around and it charged at him, and the Black Knight slashed Daisuke.

"Shit…" Daisuke muttered as him slowly stood up.

"Daisuke, look out." Caliburn said.

Daisuke looked and saw King Arthur charging at him again and rolled to the side to avoid him before quickly dashing after him.

"There is no escape!" The Black Knight said.

Daisuke then activated his Soul Surge and jumped at the back of the Black Knight's horse and over the Black Knight.

Daisuke and the Black Knight clashed Caliburn and Deathcalibur once more, and when they broke off, Daisuke stabbed the Black Knight in the chest.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Black Knight screamed as he fell from his horse, causing it to disappear.

Daisuke stood before the kneeling fallen king.

"Heh heh heh…I am immortal. You cannot defeat me." The Black Knight said as he pulled out Excalibur's Scabbard and activated its power.

"I was hoping you would say that." Daisuke said

"Now, Daisuke! The five sacred swords!"

"Got it." Daisuke placed all the five sacred swords around the Black Knight, who felt the scabbard's power fade away.

"No…How can this be?" The Black Knight said.

"**RAAAAAAH!**" Daisuke roared as he slashed past the Black Knight.

The Black Knight fell dead to the floor.

"Yes! I did it!" Daisuke said as he raised Caliburn, victorious.

Daisuke suddenly heard a noise and looked to see the Black Knight disintegrate, just like the rest of the Underworld creatures, leaving behind only the scabbard.

"What the…?" Daisuke asked, not understanding what was going on.

(A while later at Camelot Castle)

The Knights of the Round Table saw Merlina standing in the garden. They found it strange as to why a fugitive would come back, but quickly dismissed it and proceeded to arrest her.

"We've got orders from the king." Lancelot said. " Have you any last words?"

"Your king was nothing more than an illusion my grandfather conjured up." Merlina said, leaving the knights confused and worried.

"You better start explaining, Merlina." Percival demanded.

"MERLINA!" Daisuke screamed as he landed in between the Knights of the Round Table and Merlina.

"You! How did you come by that scabbard? ! Where is the king? !" Gawain demanded as he charged at Daisuke, only to be stopped by Percival.

"This was all he left when he disappeared in a puff of smoke…just like one of the Knights of the Underworld…" Daisuke said, holding out the scabbard.

"There was never any King Arthur." Merlina explained, leaving everyone confused. "Well done and thank you, Daisuke."

Merlina took the scabbard from Daisuke's hand and held it close to her chest.

"With this scabbard I can erase my grandfather's greatest mistake…"

Merlina started to glow a dark blue color, along with the scabbard, and her braided hair became loose.

"What?" Daisuke asked, no longer understanding anything.

"I shall make this kingdom…**eternal**…" Merlina said as she raised her arms and then slammed the scabbard into the ground, unleashing a powerful force.

"Daisuke, get back!" Calburn yelled as Merlina became surrounded in a crimson sphere of energy and flew into the air, the sheer force starting to destroy the castle.

Daisuke and the others ran towards the exit, Percival stopping momentarily to see Merlina flow up into the heaven as five pillars started emerging from the ground.

Daisuke ran down the hall, closely followed by the Knights of the Round Table, dodging the rubble of the castle. He stopped when he saw a wall made of the rubble was blocking his path, and it continued accumulating.

Daisuke charged at it, slashing the rubble that got in his way before breaking past the wall with a punch as the other caught up to him and, together, they continued fleeing the castle.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. Review please.


	32. Knight's Quest

I do not own anything

* * *

Daisuke and the other knights ran out of the castle as its ceilings started falling.

"The castle's collapsing!" Daisuke said as the knights ran down the hall, quickly disposing of the Knights and Creatures of the Underworld as the entered through the waterways.

"Watch out!" Galahad said as a giant wave came their way.

"There's nothing a sacred sword can't cut, right?" Daisuke said, charging at the wave and slashing it, creating a path for them.

They exited the main castle and looked back to see, to their shock, five spear pillars in the place of the castle with a giant red hole in the sky above it.

"That was the castle…right?" Daisuke said. "What happened? !"

"This is no doubt the effect of Merlina's High Ancient Magic. Who knew Merlina had such tremendous power." Caliburn replied.

"You're saying Merlina did all this? !"

"Of course she did! Didn't you see her? !" Lamorak said.

"It might have been something else, such as the scabbard!" Daisuke replied.

"Now's no time to fight. Head for the ferryman." Galahad said as they jumped on the canoe.

"Quick, we need you to get us to the end of this waterway." Lancelot told the ferryman, who wasted no time in canoeing.

Just as they were about halfway there, several Creatures of the Underworld appeared from all sides.

"Gawain, Galahad, you're up." Daisuke said.

"You're not out master." Gawain said, but nonetheless pulled out his swords. "Gail Meteor!" He said as he threw is swords like boomerangs while Galahad controlled his sword to attack enemies in the distance.

Clearing the way, they arrived at the end of the waterway.

"Thank you. You better get out of here, the castle being destroyed." Daisuke told the ferryman before he followed the Knights of the Round Table.

Once they arrived at a safe distance, they stopped running, panting for air, and looked around to look at the former Camelot Castle, now in its place five giant pillars under the dark hole in the sky.

"So, it was all part of Merlina's plot…" Lancelot said.

"It keeps spreading." Percival said, looking at the sky.

"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before the kingdom is cosumed." Galahad said.

Gawain fell to his knees and banged his fist against the ground.

"The Knights of the Round Table…Must we simply stand and watch our kingdom's ruin? !"

"What? Are you gonna give up, just like that? Is that the best that chivalry of yours can do?" Daisuke asked.

"How dare you!" Gawain said.

"Listen, it's like I said before. Isn't there more to being a knight than just serving a king?"

The ground started glowing and out of it, Nimue appeared.

"Sir Daisuke is right. And there's still time if you act now." Nimue said as a map appeared on the ground with six dots. "Use the sacred swords on the locations marked in the map to form a barrier around the castle."

Daisuke then took the sacred swords and threw them back to the knights. They took their swords and raised them high, making the oath to save the kingdom.

"I'm counting on you guys." Daisuke said.

"Sir Daisuke, what will you do?" Galahad asked.

"Once the barrier's up, I'll look for a chance to jump in." Daisuke said.

"You are kidding, right?" Lamorak said.

"Nah…It's just how I roll."

"Very well. Sir Lancelot, you will take the Shrouded Forest; Sir Gawain, you will take the Great Megalith; Sir Percival, the Cauldron; Sir Galahad, the Misty Lake; and Sir Lamorak, the Crystal Cave. Sir Daisuke, and Caliburn will go to the Dragon's Lair. That is the most dangerous one; be careful.

And so, they separated, each one of them intent on completing their task.

(Crystal Cave.)

Lamorak took out his twin swords, Gravitace Jezdec, as several Knights of the Underworld appeared before him.

"This will be fun."

(Misty Lake)

Galahad observed from the cliff the village down below and, beyond it, the lake.

"There's no time to waste." He said as he telepathically withdrew his sword, Sidabro Kateris.

(Cauldron)

Percival looked forward at the village beside the volcano.

"I must be quick." Percival said as she took out her rapier, Laevatein.

(Great Megalith)

"A giant prison, huh?" Gawain said as he looked at the giant prison that blocked his path from the Great Plains.

"I shall make quick work of this. Not even a fortification is enough to keep me trapped."

And thus Gawain readied his twin swords, Galatine.

(Shrouded Woods)

"The forest is getting rough…the trees…are they coming to life?" Lancelot wondered as he walked through the snow covered woods until he was stopped by creature of the Underworld.

"I see, that must mean I'm nearby." Lancelot said as he took out his sword, Arondight.

(Dragon's Lair)

"You ready, Caliburn?" Daisuke asked his sword.

"More than I've ever been."

"Great, then let's get this party started." Daisuke said as he entered the cave and jumped down the bottom.

"Beware. This enemy is unlike any we've ever faced before." Caliburn said as a red dragon came out of a cave.

"Ha ha. This brings back memories, except last time it was with Magnamon." Daisuke said.

The Earth Dragon launched a fireball from its mouth at Daisuke who dodged it and activated his Soul Surge, and ran towards the Earth Dragon, dodging two more fireballs, before jumping on top of the dragon's head and slashing its horn, making it thrown Daisuke back.

"One more slash should do the trick." Daisuke said as he once again activated his Soul Surge and charged at the Earth Dragon, who launched multiple fireballs, one which barely caught the edge of Caliburn's sword.

Daisuke then jumped on the Earth Dragon's head once more and cut of his horn, making the Earth Dragon wail in pain, as Daisuke jumped of from its head and cut the stone pillar beside him, making the pillar fall on top of the Earth Dragon's head.

"A worthy adversary." Caliburn honored.

"Nah. That was like a walk in the park." Daisuke said as they continued their path to the stone barrier.

(Crystal Cave)

Arriving at the stone barrier surrounded by crystal, Lamorak placed Gravitace Jezdec in the stone and the pillar in front of him began to glow.

"Nothing left to do now but hope the others succeed."

(Misty Lake)

For Galahad, it was a stone barrier located in the middle of the lake, the only way to arrive there being by a bridge. He took Sidabro Kateris and stabbed it in the stone.

"The rest is now up to the others."

(Cauldron)

"This must be it." Percival said, arriving at the stone barrier located at the core of the volcano.

Taking Laevatein in her hand, she pierced the stone, activating the stone barrier.

"Our fate is now in your hands, Sir Daisuke."

(Great Megalith)

"Here it is." Gawain wasted no time in placing Galantine in the stone barrier inside the temple. Having been activated, the pillar started to glow, an ancient prophecy written on it.

"When the sacred sword pierces stone, so shall return the power." Gawain read. "What of Excalibur, greatest of all sacred swords? The king wore its scabbard, but I never saw the sword itself…"

(Shrouded Woods)

Arriving at the heart of the forest, Lancelot stopped before the barrier stone.

"This must be a barrier stone." Lancelot said as he took Arondight and stabbed the stone with it.

The pillar, glowing, showed an ancient prophecy inscribed in it.

"The stone is but part of the ring that sealeth the Dark Hollow." Lancelot read. "Dark Hollow? What's Merlina up to now…?"

(Dragon's Lair)

"This must be it." Daisuke said, arriving at the stone barrier located inside the cave of the Dragon's Lair.

Readying Caliburn, he placed his sacred sword inside the stone, activating the barrier.

"Now, Daisuke!" Caliburn said.

"Here goes!" Daisuke said as he took Caliburn and ran out of the cave.

"The barrier is too weak!" Nimue informed the knights telepathically. "The Dark Hollow continues spreading!"

(A while later)

But Daisuke had arrived back at Camelot. Standing on the cliff, he looked at his destination, the heart of the Dark Hollow.

"Now's the time." Daisuke said.

"Indeed." Caliburn said.

"Here we go!" Daisuke said as he charged towards the Dark Hollow.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. I will most likely be updating still today for the final chapter of the King Arthur arc. Review please.


	33. Face to Faith

I do not own anything

* * *

(Dark Hollow)

As Daisuke entered the throne room surrounded by the void of the Dark Hollow, he saw Merlina sitting in the throne, now fused with the scabbard, in the form of the Dark Queen. Her hair was now blue and loose; her robes had the same marks as Excalibur's scabbard, and her skin was pale.

"I've been expecting you." The Dark Queen said.

"Just one question before we settle this. Why'd do it?" Daisuke asked. "Weren't we trying to save this kingdom from the Underworld?"

"This kingdom will fail one way or another. Such is its fate."

"Huh?"

"Do you know what's to become of this kingdom?"

Daisuke hadn't reached that far into the story yet. He could only guess.

"Beats me." Daisuke replied.

"Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table…" The Dark Queen said as she started walking towards Daisuke. "Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred and departs for Avalon. This was to be our ideal world, but it will not last…King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruin. The King Arthur my grandfather Merlin created has led to nothing but mistakes…But I can succeed with the power of the scabbard. Creating a kingdom that never ends." The Dark Queen said as she summoned a dead flower into her hands and brought it back to life.

(Flashback)

_"Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?" Merlina said with sorrow._

_"Huh?" Daisuke asked._

_"Their time of beauty is so short-lived…" Merlina said as the flower died in her hands._

(End of flashback)

"What good is a world that goes on forever? !" Daisuke asked, enraged.

"My sorrow at its ruin runs deeper than the depths of the Underworld. Do you not understand?" The Dark Queen asked.

"No! And I don't want to!" Daisuke said as he charged at the Dark Queen and tried to attack her, only to be knocked back the barrier she created.

"Your efforts are futile."

But Daisuke stood up once again and attacked the barrier multiple times, but was once again knocked back.

"No…way…"

The Dark Queen then summoned a ghostly like figure of a creature similar to King Arthur, which was several feet tall, blue, and had four arms, two wielding Deathcalibur, the other two wielding a pair of vajras, and a giant eye on its chest.

The Dark Queen then raised her arm, her actions followed by the monster behind her. And as she brought down her arm, the monster slashed down his sword.

"DAISUKE!" Caliburn said as he brought himself up, shielding Daisuke.

"Caliburn!"

"You fool! A knight must always be on his guard!"

Merlina just looked at the two before bringing her arm down even further, making the monster you such strength the he broke Caliburn into two.

For a moment, Daisuke stood still, looking at the dead Caliburn, before rage took over him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He said as he charged at the Dark Queen but was knocked back by the monster.

Daisuke just stood up once more and charged again, the same thing happening.

"It is time to end this." The Dark Queen said as the monster started savagely pounding and cutting Daisuke with his fists and swords.

Meanwhile, Nimue and the Knights of the Round Table watched all that transpired from the reflecting pool.

"Sir Daisuke, you have done enough!" Percival said.

But Daisuke just gripped his sword harder and slowly stood up.

"No, Daisuke! There's no point in continuing!" Lancelot said.

"A knight…never…flees…his foe, right?" Daisuke asked.

The monster just once cut Daisuke down to the floor.

"You fool! This no longer has anything to do with chivalry! Get out of there! Run!" Gawain said as Daisuke stood up and readied his broken sword.

"It was…never about chivalry for me…I just gotta do what I gotta do, that's all." Daisuke said.

"DAISUKE!" The knights said.

And then, Daisuke started glowing gold.

"This is…" Daisuke said, recognizing the golden light. "The Digimental of Miracles."

"The long-lost light of the sacred sword! Quick, you swords!" Nimue told the Knights of the Round Table as they quickly took their sacred swords and placed them in the reflecting pool. They then disappeared into the pool, appeared around Daisuke, and fused with the broken Caliburn.

Suddenly, a golden armor started to build up around Daisuke, covering him in it. As the golden helmet formed itself around Daisuke, leaving only his hair showing, a red cape manifested on Daisuke's back and Caliburn took a new form, his hilt now resembling a crown with a ruby in the middle, and its blade made of gold. Excalibur launched a beam of golden light, and when it finished, a glowing energy outer blade surrounded the physical blade.

"Whoa…" Daisuke said as he looked at his sword in admiration.

"The greatest of all sacred swords, Excalibur…" Nimue said as she looked at the long-lost sacred sword.

"Let's do this!" Daisuke said as he swung Excalibur and charged at the Dark Queen as she entered the monster as the throne room collapsed into the abyss.

"You would not understand, nor could you understand. That's why I must do what I must do. I am finished with you."

"What good is a world that goes on forever? That sounds pretty lame." Daisuke said as he and the Dark Queen charged at one another, their swords clashing.

As they separated, the Dark Queen started launching several energy spheres at Daisuke, who slashed them back at the Dark Queen, hitting her right in the middle of her chest eye, making her grunt in pain.

"I thought the sacred sword Excalibur was merely legend." She said.

"Yeah, it was a shocker for me, too!" Daisuke said as he turned rolled in the air to dodge one of the Dark Queen's swords and blocked the other that was coming above him.

"Can't you get in close somehow?" Excalibur asked. "We'd have a good chance of winning if you could close the gap."

"I'm trying!" Daisuke replied. "Don't forget she has scabbard. She's still really powerful. The first one to land a decisive, solid blow is going to be the winner."

"No…NO! I've come this far, I refuse to lose to you!" The Dark Queen screamed.

"Don't underestimate the power of Excalibur reborn. I am going to show you the error of your ways." Excalibur told her.

"Heh heh! My trusty sword's gonna teach you a lesson." Daisuke said.

"Why can you not understand how magnificent an everlasting kingdom will be?" The Dark Queen asked.

"What I can't understand is how you can call such a boring sounding place magnificent."

"Do you honestly believe such a place would function properly?" Excalibur asked. "Everything must have its end, and we'll be yours!"

The Dark Queen had now become a black ghostly figure that was emitting fire-like aura. She swung her swords and arms at Daisuke wildly while launching several energy spheres.

"Damn! Dodging to the right or left is the only way." Daisuke said as he frantically started flying in every direction as fast as he could to dodge the attacks.

"Your selfishness is going to be the end of it all." The Dark Queen said.

"I already told, I don't mind playing the bad guy every once in a while." Daisuke said.

"This story and the world it created will come to an end! Is that what you wish? !" The Dark Queen cried out.

"No, it's not gonna end. My stories only end when I give up." Daisuke replied with smirk as he flew at the Dark Queen, who blocked his attack and pushed him back.

"You could never understand my sorrow at seeing the ruinous future of this kingdom." The Dark Queen said.

"Good, cause I don't ever want to know such one-sided sadness." Daisuke replied.

"Foolish wizard….You're willing to sacrifice countless others just to escape your own sorrow." Excalibur condemned.

Daisuke then raised Excalibur as the Dark Queen did with her two Deathcaliburs, and the swords clashed, before they split contact.

"Now, Daisuke!" Excalibur said.

"It's over now." Daisuke said as he flew back and pointed at the Dark Queen before activating his Soul Surge, pouring all of his energy into it, making Excalibur glow gold as magical enchantments surround it, before unleashing their power, giving Daisuke more speed and power as he flew towards the Dark Queen and stabbed through her chest with Excalibur.

"There's nothing Excalibur can't cut through." Excalibur said.

"AAAAAAAAAH! BUT I…I…! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Dark Queen cried as she started deforming and the Dark Hollow started breaking, while Daisuke just looked at her and gave a thumbs-up.

And as reality returned to normal, Merlina lied on her knees on the ground of the destroyed Camelot Castle, crying for the future of her kingdom as she was approached by a now back to normal Daisuke and Caliburn.

"Merlina…" Daisuke said, making the young girl raise her head from her hands and look at him. "Every world has its end. I know it's kind of sad, but…" Daisuke said as he picked up the now once again dead flower Merlina was holding during the battle from the ground. "That's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's why I figure."

And Daisuke gave the dead flower to Merlina, who took Daisuke's words to heart.

"Grandfather…" Merlina said, now realizing this was her grandfather intention all along, to have her summon Daisuke to teach her the valuable lesson of life. After all, didn't the brilliance of life come from knowing that there is an end to it?

"Well done, Sir Daisuke."

Daisuke and Caliburn turn around to see the Knights of the Round Table and Nimue behind them.

"Thanks to you guys." Daisuke said.

"You can say that again." Caliburn confirmed.

"To think…King Arthur was but an illusion." Gawain said in disbelief.

"The Knights of the Round Table must now disband." Lancelot said sadly.

"What foolishness is this?" Caliburn asked.

"I'll say." Nimue said.

"Hm? What are you saying, then?" Percival asked.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the sacred sword Caliburn! I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown!"

"So then…"

"You…"

"You are the one and true King Arthur? !" The Knights of the Round Table said, looking at Daisuke in shock.

"Who? Me?" Daisuke asked, pointing at himself. "Hey, cut that out!" Daisuke said as the knights started bowing down to him.

"Well, I guess it's time to return to my world." Daisuke said. "Merlina."

"Alright." She said as she stood up.

"Then I guess this is where we say goodbye." Lancelot said.

"Of course not, I'll come back someday." Daisuke said. "Meanwhile, I want you guys to continue taking care of the people."

"Yes, my Lord." The knights said.

"No need for the "My Lord" thing. And Merlina…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be ruler of this kingdom."

Merlina was shocked that Daisuke would leave such a responsibility to her, but gladly replied with a curt nod.

"Caliburn, old buddy, I want you to be her counselor." Daisuke said.

"So shall be done." Caiburn replied.

"Nimue, take care of yourself and the other for me."

"It will be my pleasure."

"If you ever need anything, you know how to get call me." Daisuke said. "Alright, then. See ya later, guys."

"See you. And thank you for everything, Sir Daisuke." Merlina said as she gave Daisuke a light kiss on the cheeks, making him blush, and then grin as he was transported back.

(Shiseijuu Realm)

"Good job, Daisuke." Qinglongmon greeted him. "You managed to save the Grand Kingdom. Did you get the Kiseki no Digimental?"

Daisuke took out his D-Terminal and showed them the first half of the Kiseki no Digimental.

"Well done." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked.

"Now…" Huanglongmon said as he appeared from the heavens "you'll be transported to Temple of Divinity to retrieve the last part pf the Kiseki no Monshoo, and then you'll be able to go home."

(Divine Temple)

Daisuke suddenly found himself with a large circular room with millions of doors. Daisuke saw the door with the Kiseki no Monshoo on the right and entered it. In the next room, there was simply a pillar with the Kiseki no Monshoo on it. Daisuke placed his hand on the pillar, making it glow azure, before moving back, revealing a set of stairs that led down to a chamber. It was a circular chamber with stained glasses depicting the Yuuki, Yuujou, Aijou, Junshin, Chisiki, Seijitsu, Kibou, Hikari, Yasashisa, and Shinkou no Monhoos, along with another Monshoo that he never saw before, but quickly dismissed it.

And there, in the center of the chamber, was second half of the Kiseki no Digimental, floating above a pillar. He took it in his hand and it started glowing, before becoming a sphere of light that flew straight into Daisuke's D-Terminal.

(Real World)

"Hey there, buddy, you okay?" A man asked Daisuke.

"Daisuke, what happened?" Chibimon asked.

"Huh?"

Daisuke was lying on the floor, he slowly stood up, asking what day it was.

"May 29th." The man said.

Not a single day had passed. In fact, not even a single minute.

"Daisuke, what happened? For a second, I could have sworn you disappeared and then you were lying on the ground.

"Chibimon, we have to get to the parl as soon as possible, you won't believe this."

(Park)

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Jusai said.

"Seriously Daisuke, you're later than Jusai, and that's nearly impossible." Meyame said.

Even the older generation was there, since Daisuke had called them, too. Daisuke told them everything, about King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlina; everthing.

"…So yeah, that's what happened." Daisuke said. "To think I was called to be part of the tale of King Arthur…But I gotta tell ya, it was no picnic. But man! Who'd have thought I was the real King Arthur?"

"I don't believe it…My little brother is King Arthur? He's a king?" Daime said with disbelief and pride.

"So you got the Kiseki no Digimental?" Hikari asked.

"Yep, it's right here!" Daisuke said as he took out his D-Terminal and showed them the Kiseki no Digimental before putting it back. "What a coincidence this happened on the day I bought "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table"." Daisuke said as he took out the book from his backpack.

"Um, Daisuke…there's something going on with your book."

Daisuke looked at the book as everyone gathered in to see what was going on.

The title of the book was glowing and started changing. And when it finished, a new title was written on the cover-"Motomiya Daisuke and the Black Knight".

* * *

Well, that ends the King Arthur arc. The next arc will be the last one for the Monshoo no Hakobu saga. After that, we'll into the Shippuuden storyline. Also, I would just like to say that from now on, I will no longer be using Japanese words except for names, titles, the name of certain objects, and the word "nakama", which means friend in Japanese. Well, I hope you liked the chapter and review, please.


	34. Cover up

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Jikanowari Base)

"The time has come." The Digimon in the crystal said.

"So the operation is about to begin?" The bird shadow asked.

"Yes. And the operation can't be stopped." The Digimon in the crystal said.

"Earth will soon be ours." The allosaurus shadow said.

"Indeed, it will. And I've already accumulated enough strength to return to my original form." The Digimon in the crystal said as he evolved into a dragon with an aura and a cannon on his back. "Let the operation begin."

(Motomiya Household)

Daisuke and V-mon hesitantly woke up as the alarm clock ticked.

"V-mon, would you get that for me."

V-mon punched the alarm clock, sending it to the wall.

"Can you also check the day, please?" Daisuke said as he hesitantly got out of bed and picked some clothes.

"It's June 29." V-mon said, looking sleepily at the date on the broken.

"What? ! Oh shit!" Daisuke said as he picked up he clothes and rushed to the shower.

"What's wrong?"

V-mon question was momentarily ignored as Daisuke hurried to the bathroom at took what seemed like a 20 second shower and then came out trying to out on all of his clothes at one, causing him to trip.

"Today's the day we're traveling V-mon! We're going to New York and I completely forgot!" Daisuke said as he started packing his suitcase.

"It's already 10:30." V-mon, knowing that no matter what time it was, Daisuke would be late.

"Oh, man! The flight in an hour and a half." Daisuke said his backpack and V-mon devolved to Chibimon and hopped in.

"Bye Kousan, Tousan." Daisuke said as he gave them a small peck on the head and took his eggs and bacon and put them in between the toast with butter and started eating on his way out.

He stopped when he saw a note attached to the door.

"To Daisuke, Tousan, and Kousan,

The others and I will be in the New Digital World for some time. Shana-chan and I left Daiana with Daika-jiichan. But just in case anything turns up, call us.

Daime."

After reading the note. Daisuke quickly hurried downstairs and evolved Chibimon to Lighdramon so that he wouldn't get to the airport later than he already was.

(Jikanowari Base)

"Hey, Boss," The allosaurus shadow said "I've been thinking, it would be so boring if we just let the Erabareshi Kodomo without any kind of evolution. I mean, sure, we can still leave them without their natural evolution but still let them keep their Armor Evolutions. At least them we'd still have somewhat of a challenge."

"I suppose I could do that Allomon. You're right, just as Rookies wouldn't be too fun."

(Airport)

"We made it!" V-mon said as they entered the airport.

"About time, too; another 10 minutes and we would definitely miss our flight." Y-mon said.

After the Erabareshi Kodomo had all checked in, they waited in the lobby for their flight. Just when the 5 minutes were left for them to start entering the plane…

"Erabareshi Kodomo…." Two men wearing badges asked, approaching them.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Daisuke asked.

"We're with the government. We need you to come with us." The other man said, showing his badge.

"Ah, come on! This is our day off." Miyako complained.

And yet, somewhow, the Erabareshi Kodomo found themselves in a van, being driven all the way to somewhere.

"…I'm gonna kill your jii-chan for this, Daisuke." Miyako muttered.

Once they entered the building, they met with Daika there.

"Good to see you all came." Daika said.

"Not like we had much of a choice, did we?" Ken said.

"Nevertheless, welcome to the Tokyo D.I.O.T. base." Daika responded.

"Ah, great. Listen, when the Digital International Operations Team was established, we agreed to help when needed and possible, but we're on holidays." Miyako said.

"Digital International Operations Team?" Meyame asked Hikari.

"It's a special black ops team created right after we defeated BelialVamdemon." Hikari said.

"Yes, well, we're gonna need a favor." Daika said. "Erabareshi Kodomo, you've met Lt. Colonel Kuroa Tanaka, the leader of D.I.O.T."

"Yeah, we remember him." Daisuke said as he and the others shook Kuroa's hand.

"Great to see you guys again. I'd like you to meet my partner." Kuora said as he presented them to Commandramon.

"So, why did you call us here today?" Daisuke asked.

"The reason we called you here today is because we have received information from the D.I.O.T. of Washington DC that there is some strange activity up in Chernobyl, and they found this strange item. Maybe you guys would know what it is. We want to send you there."

"Chernobyl? ! Are you crazy? ! That place is filled with radiation!" Hikari asked.

"Since the Digimon aren't affected by radiation, you guys can stay in the helicopter with us above the location. That way, you will not be directly exposed to the radiation. You can communicate with them through your Digivices if I remember correctly." Kuroa offered.

"…Well, I guess we could help." Ken offered.

"What about our trip to New York?" Hikari asked.

"We were planning on taking you to DC anyways, so we can drop you off there and you can take a train to New York."

"No, no, you are going to tell them to take us by chopper." Miyako demanded.

"Fine."

"Then let's go." Daisuke said as they started moving.

(A few hours later)

The Erabareshi Kodomo were inside a helicopter, looking down at their Digivices, so they could see everything their partners saw. It was a new upgrade Gennai had made for them. They could see everything their partners saw. And when their Digivices beeped, they knew it meant their partners asking for them to let them evolve.

"Just to remind you, we're being accompanied by a scientist who's been studying the effects of Chernobyl radiation on this mission, so we have to be really careful." Kuroa voice sounded through the radio in the helicopter.

At the ground, Lighdramon, Holsmon, Digmon, Pegasmon, Nefertimon, Wormmon's new Armor Evolution: Pucchiemon, and Y-mon. Sealsdramon and Kuroa were patrolling in the back, guarding the scientist.

"Okay," Lighdramon said "what's the item we're…"

Lighdramon was silenced when the scientific base by his side exploded and just seconds later, Millenniumon came rising above the ground, riding an Orochimon.

"No, that's…" Lighdramon said.

"Hey, look, we're still evolved." Pegasmon said.

"I decided it wouldn't be any fun with you guys just as Rookies." Millenniumon said.

At the helicopter, Daisuke saw the screen of his Digivice beep in gold color.

"Got it. Digimental Up!" Daisuke said.

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Kiseki no Kagayaki (Radiance of Miracles) Magnamon!"

"Guys, spread out fast, surround him from all sides." Magnamon said.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon sent a stream of stars and Millenniumon, who appeared unfazed by the attack.

"Time Unlimited." Millenniumon said as he aimed his cannon and shot at Pegasmon, who rolled in the air to dodge Millenniumon's beam.

"Love and Fire!" Pucchiemon formed a bow and arrows and started shooting them at the head.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon said as she shot out an Egyptian stone from her back.

Milleniumon then shot a blast at the ground, sending Sealsdramon and Kuroa flying back while Orochimon shot a wave of acid at Holsmon and Pegasmon.

"Get back!" Magnamon told the troops, who started retreating while opening fire at Millenniumon and Orochimon

Orochimon then swung its tail at Magnamon and Digmon like a sword. Digmon launched a drill at Millenniumon before digging into the ground while Magnamon jumped into the air and grabbed Orochimon's tail and used it to cut one of Orochimon's white head, and then held up the tail for Holsmon to cut it.

"I guess it's time to leave. I already got what I came for." Milleniuomon said as they retreated back to the underground.

"What was that all about?" Holsmon asked as he landed.

"Don't know. But I know the item is dangerous. That was Orochimon, one of the most ancient beasts of my time. And his master was Millenniumon…" Magnamon said.

"Millenniumon?" Pegasmon asked.

"The person who caused the Great War in the Digital World when I was still little." Magnamon said.

"Guys, we found something." Sealsdramon shouted.

Magnamon turned around and walked in their direction. He looked at the ground with disbelief when he saw a pillar there.

"Impossible…This…this is…" Magnamon said as he held the pillar in his hands.

"Guys, have any of you seen the Iranian scientist?" Digmon asked.

"Oh, shoot." Kuroa said.

(Meanwhile)

The scientist ran desperately to his car and got in. He looked paranoid. He was sweating and trembling, looking back nervously as he fidgeted through his keys.

Behind him, in the shadows, a Pteranomon stop atop the base, looking at the car.

"Side Winder." The Pteranomon launched several missiles at the car, making it explode as he landed in front of it. "Pleasure making business."

(Hours later)

The Erabareshi Kodomo were at the Washington DC D.I.O.T. base. Ever since they had arrived, V-mon hadn't said a word, and the scowl on his face suggested his wasn't in a very good mood. They were really worried about him; they had never seen him this worked up. They were currently awaiting for the United States Secretary of Defense.

They heard a lot of talking near the entrance and saw a blond woman with a bossy face, who appeared to be in her 30s, followed by a crowd of people.

"Did you get the piece?" She asked immediately.

"Um, guys, this is the Secretary of Defense Kate Runmell. And this is the representative of Japan for the American D.I.O.T., Carmen Kimiko." Kuroa said as she presented them to the United States Secretary of Defense and the American-Japanese woman with long black hair and glasses by her side.

"Pleasure." Carmen said.

"Yes, now could you answer my question? Did you get the piece?" Runmell asked.

"Yeah, and I want some answers!" V-mon demanded. "This…this is a piece of Ark."

"Ark? As in, the spaceship Ark?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yes. How did you guys get info about this?"

"He's pissed." Tailmon whispered to Y-mon.

When the Secretary of Defense and the US Army remained in silence and looked away, V-mon knew something was wrong.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you? You've been hiding this from us."

"Secretary Runmell, may I remind you that all D.I.O.T. branches are required to share any and all knowledge they have about past Digimon events." Carmen said.

"…Our entire space race in the 1960s was in response to an event. It turns out that 5 years before the Apollo 11 mission, Americans picked up an electromagnetic interference coming from the Moon. We used a telescope that could also see electromagnetic currents and saw what appeared to be a ship on the Moon. And with that, we began the developing the mission to take man to the Moon." Runmell explained.

"So the entire Apollo 11 was in reality a cover-up mission." Daisuke said.

"Yes. When we sent our men there, their suits were equipped with electromagnetic glove and lenses to take samples and pictures."

"Wait, wait! I'm confused, how could a Digimon be on our Moon in electromagnetic form. In fact, how could they been on the Moon without a human partner to open the gates for them?" Hikari asked.

"That's because they weren't in your Moon. They were in ours." V-mon said. "The Digital Universe exists in the electromagnetic shadow of your universe. In another frequency, we exist in this world, but you can't see nor interact with us."

"So you knew about the Digimon even before the 1999 events." Takeru said.

"Yes, but that's not all. We recently got exclusive footage of the Chernobyl Catastrophe. The Soviets had gotten also gotten their hands on some of the material on the Moon and tried to use it to harness power. Believing they had mastered it, they tried to harness its power." Runmell said as she showed them a video of some scientists in a power plant working on a strange engine. The head scientist went and started the engine while the others stood back and, the next second, the screen was bright white. "Of course, that didn't quite have the desired effects."

"Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared…You lied to us. You've made a _grave mistake_." V-mon said, glaring up at Runmell.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this." Daisuke said, worried.

"What is this, a Digimon threat?" The Secretary said, unimpressed.

"No, that's not a threat. We've already had that and this is not that. This is worse." Armadimon said.

"I want a mission to the Moon as soon as possible." V-mon said.

"And what if we refuse?"

"Maybe you didn't get me. I'm not asking, I'm demanding."

"Alright you two, break it up." Kuroa said, getting in between them.

"…We should have a ship ready for you by tomorrow." Runmell muttered. "However, I want to know about the history of this spaceship Ark."

"It was during the Great War. That ship was carrying technology that could have saved my civilization. It was being piloted by some of our finest warriors on a top-secret mission to the Moon. In the middle of the way, however, they was ambushed and attacked by enemy forces." V-mon explained. "That ship…it carries an old nakama."

"…Very well, we'll have a spaceship ready for you tomorrow. We also have a chopper outside waiting for you so take you to New York." Runmell said, sympathizing with V-mon.

"Hey, cheer up." Hawkmon said as they boarded the chopper.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get your friend back." Tailmon assured.

"You don't have to worry; everything will be just fine." Wormmon said.

"Guys…thanks."

"But there's something I don't get. If the ship landed on the Moon during V-mon's time, which was thousands of years ago, how come they only got a signal in the 1960s?" Patamon wondered.

"Unless...there was someone else before them on that ship." Takeru said.

(Meanwhile at Jikanowari Base)

Millenniumon returned to his base as his most loyal servants stood there.

"How did it go?" Thunderbirmon asked.

"Easier than expected. They fell for it; they retrieved the pillar." Millenniumon said.

"Pteranomon reporting. The Iranian scientist was dealt with." Pteranomon said as he flew to the ground.

"Good, but I think that most our scientific subordinates have outlived their usefulness. Pteranomon, take care of our human allies." Milleniumon said.

"Understood, master." Pteranomon said.

"Kill them all."

* * *

Well, I'm pretty sure you all already know from where this plot is from. I really liked the movie, but I wish they still had Megan Fox. I mean, Rosie is a great actress, but I feel that Mikaela was a better character and that she should be with Sam. But that's just a minor detail, the movie was really great. Well, review please.


	35. Veto

I do not own anything.

* * *

Pteranomon landed on the backyard of a house, where a girl was playing on the swing.

"Hey there, sweetheart, is your father here?" Pteranomon asked.

"Yeah, he's inside." The girl said as she pointed inside.

Pteranomon flew inside and met with the girl's mother in the hall.

"Where's your husband?"

"AAH! TOM, RUN!" The woman screamed as she started running away but was instantly killed when Pteranomon shot her several times.

"Kalee, what's going, OH MY GOD!" Tom shouted as he saw his wife's bloodied corpse on the ground.

"Hello, Tom." Pteranomon said.

"No, wait, wait! I did exactly what you wanted! No, don't!" Tom was silenced when Pteranomon shot him, spattering his blood all over the walls.

Pteranomon then turned to the little girl who was standing in shock and fear in front of the corpse of her mother.

"Now, for you, my dear sweet angel." Pteranomon said as he turned towards the little girl.

(Meanwhile)

The Erabareshi Kodomo had finally arrived in New York, as planned, before they were forced on a mission by the government.

"Your suitcases were already taken to the Hilton hotel for you." The pilot said. "An Mr. Motomiya, we also picked up your car."

"Got it. Thanks." Daisuke said as the helicopter left.

"You have a car?" Takeru asked.

"No."

"But that guy just said…"

"It's from a nakama of Daime's. He didn't want it anymore so he gave it to Daime. Daime let me drive this one." Daisuke responded.

"But you're 14. Are you allowed to drive?" Ken asked.

"…I don't know."

"Well, let's see this car."

(A while later)

"This…is your car?" Miyako asked as she looked at the old, blue, rusty Datsun 510.

"Yeah." Daisuke said, looking somewhat reluctantly at the car. He wasn't expecting it to be so…old. "It's not that bad. Some fixing here and there and it'll be good as new. It's a collector's item. It's actually pretty nice if you look at it in a…certain way."

"Yeah, it does look pretty nice. It reminds me of the car I wanted to buy…If the car I wanted to buy were a sad piece of shit." Meyame said.

"Aw, come on guys. It's not that bad. Come on, get in and we'll take a ride."

Once they got in the really tight car for seven people, Daisuke tried at least four times to start the car before Meyame lost her patience.

"All right, everybody get the fuck out!" Meyame said.

Everyone immediately got out and Meyame went to the driver's seat and took out the wires and connected some of the together.

"Okay, now try starting it." Meyame said.

Daisuke got into the car and turned it on, and the engine immediately started running.

"No need to thank me." Meyame said as she got into the back seat.

"Wow Daisuke-san, a girl knows more about cars than you." Ken said.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Daisuke replied.

Once everyone was inside, Daisuke took them out to see some of the best sight of the Big Apple, such as Tribeca, Rockfeller Center and the Chrysler Building. They were now driving back to the hotel when Hikari let out a shriek.

"Daisuke-kun, stop the car!" Hikari said, looking out the window.

"Okay." Daisuke said, wondering what had gotten into her.

As soon as Daisuke stopped the car, Hikari ran out of it.

"Ryan!" She said as she hugged a brown haired man in the middle of the street. The man was tall, appeared to be about 16 years old, had pale skin, was about 170 cm tall, and had brown, short straight hair. You could say he was really handsome.

"Hey, Hikari, long time no see! You look gorgeous with that hair." Ryan said.

"Ryan, hey!" Takeru said as he got of the car and greeted the man.

"Takeru, good to see you, too. Still with the hat, I see."

"Always."

"Would somebody tell me what the heck is going on?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, right. Guys, remember that guy I told you about that I met in New York, Ryan?" Hikari asked.

"Yes/No." Everyone/Daisuke said.

"Well, this is him." Hikari said.

"Hey, Ryan!" Meyame said, getting out of the car.

"Meyame! Wow, what a coincidence!" Ryan said.

"Wait, wait, you know him, too? !" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I met him when Jusai and I were here with Daime, Shana-sensei, and Daigo." Meyame repied.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ryan asked, pointing at Hikari and Meyame.

"Um, yeah, we're friends, but we just met approximately, a year ago." Hikari answered.

"What are the chances?" Ryan said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you guys. And you must be Daisuke. I heard a lot about you from both Hikari and Meyame. I initially thought they were to different people, but I guess not. It's great to finally get to know you."

"Pleasure's mine." Daisuke said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"So, when did you guys arrive in New York?" Ryan asked.

"Today, just a few hours ago, actually." Wormmon said.

"Oh, really. Then maybe you guys could come check out my company if you want to."

"You have a company. Aren't you a bit too young to have a company?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, well, I tell you the story when we get there. Come on, follow me." Ryan said as he got into his Ferrari.

"Wow, that's a nice car." Meyame said.

"…So, it won't be so nice once somebody steals it from him." Daisuke said as every got into the car and followed Ryan.

(A while later)

"Wow, this place is ginormous." Takeru said, looking around the building.

"My parent's were killed when I was very young." Ryan said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." And such was what everyone said.

"After that, I dropped out of school and started living in the streets. I tell ya, it was pretty rough. But then, when I was about 10, I decided to change all that. Invested the money I still had on companies and stocks, and had an overage guardian help me manage this company. So, you guys are looking at the youngest CEO in New York. Probably even the world." Ryan said.

"That's amazing, Ryan. You really built yourself a future." Ken said. "You have a lot of cars, also, I see." Ken said, looking at the rows of cars. Five entire rooms, built just for the cars.

"Yeah, I'm a huge car fan. I buy whatever car I can. Name any car, I'll probably have it." Ryan suddenly turned his eyes to Hikari and Meyame. "You see, cars attract men. They're elegant, have the perfect body structure, with those curves, they invoke sensuality, beauty. The thing every man wants."

For some reason, Daisuke got the impression that Ryan wasn't talking about the car.

He then turned around and saw a board filled with pictures. What disturbed him was that half the pictures were of Ryan with Hikari and Meyame. He even saw some pictures of them in the beach. On the corner of his eye he even saw one picture that appeared that Ryan and Hikari were about to kiss. Of course, he assumed that they didn't really kiss, but the picture really frustrated him for some reason. He could feel the jealousy rising in him again. The other half of the pictures were of Ryan with influential people, such as Senators, actors, CEOs, etc.

"You guys look great." Daisuke said with a twitching eye.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. I don't remember that one." Meyame said.

"Me neither." Ryan said.

"Remember what?" Takeru asked. He then saw the pictures and his eyes started twitching.

"Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you, Ryan." V-mon said.

Back outside, as the Erabareshi Kodomo started leaving, Daisuke faster than anyone else.

"Everyone get in the car!" Daisuke said.

"What's up with you?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing!"

"Yes, there is." Meyame said. "Ever since you met Ryan you've been acting strange."

"I just don't know the guy, that's all. It's awkward." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, that isn't the way you act when something is awkward." Miyako said, when an idea came to her mind. "Do you feel threatened by him?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Daisuke bent over laughing as he entered the car. "Threatened? Why would I feel threatened? Just because he has the money; the power; the looks? None of the above!"

"I knew it, you're jealous!" Miyako said as they got into the car.

"I'm not jealous! I just think it's strange that the guy has so much money and acts like it's nothing! But I can see through the façade! Deep down, he's judgmental!" Daisuke said. "Now, can we please drop it!"

"Okay, it's dropped!" Everyone said.

"Thank you!" Daisuke said. He was now repeatedly kicking the pedal, but the car refused to budge.

Daisuke then get out of the car, opened the hood, and started furiously kicking the engine.

"Guys, I think Daisuke-san's about to have a mental breakdown." Ken said as they all stared in horror at their leader.

"Hey, hey, Daisuke, Daisuke. Calm down, bro. It's not about how many times or how strongly you kick it. It's about the where and how." Ryan said. He the give the engine one simple kick in a certain spot, and the engine started running better than ever. Daisuke, however, was now breathing deeply, practically foaming. "You know, Daisuke, if you or any of your friends ever want a job or help with anything, just call me. I see what I can do, okay? Take good care of Hikari and Meyame, they're really proud of you. You're a lucky guy." Ryan said as he left.

Daisuke slowly walked back into the car.

"See, he's not that bad of a guy." Hikari said.

"We…are not…gonna talk about this." Daisuke said as he drove them back to the hotel.

(The next day)

Daisuke and V-mon lazily woke up and went to check on their friends. As they knocked on all the doors and no one answered, Daisuke and V-mon assumed they were all downstairs having breakfast.

Once they arrived on the 1st floor and met up with the others, they discussed their plans for the day.

"Maybe we could visit Ryan today." Hikari suggested.

"No! Enough about Ryan! I've had it up to here with Ryan!" Daisuke thought.

"Don't forget, we're heading back to DC today to go to the Moon. So whatever the plans, it has to be brief." V-mon reminded them.

"Fine." Meyame replied.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Taeru said as he opened the newspaper he was reading further. "Several NASA and aerospace scientists were murdered and disappeared yesterday, including that Iranian scientist who was with us."

"They found his dead body?" Meyame asked.

"Yeah, it was inside his limo. There were several bullet holes in his body and car."

"Do you think it was Millenniumon?" Tailmon asked.

"I don't know. It's possible." Ken said

"But why would he be interested in a scientist?" Hikari said. "I thought we were his primary enemies.

"…I'm going out for a walk, I'll meet up with you guys later." Daisuke said.

"Okay, have fun." Takeru said.

Daisuke drove all the way to the Empire State Building. There, at the rooftop, Daisue looked over the city. He was thinking about Ryan. The guy seemed like a nice guy. But the way he acted with Hikari bothered him. He wondered why. He told himself that it wasn't what he thought it was, but he knew it was jealousy.

His mind then turned to the Iranian scientist that was killed. It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. Several scientists murdered, including the Iranian scientist that was with them, then they find a piece of the ship that was on the Moon, carrying a friend of V-mon's. He couldn't but feel that this was all connected. Finally, Daisuke said screw it and left.

Daisuke got into the elevator filled with people as it started descending. However, several people descended on the 80th street, leaving Daisuke alone with a Chinese man who was drinking his milk. After he finished, however, he threw himself on top of Daisuke.

"I know who you are! Motomiya! Motomiya!" The man said.

"What the heck? ! Leave me alone, dude!" Daisuke said as he pressed the button to the next floor and left the elevator, but was followed by the man.

"Slow down, tiger. I know who you are, leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo. That was you who defeated BelialVandemon, wasn't it? See ya." The man said as he took Daisuke's goggles and ran to the bathroom.

Daisuke followed the man, just like he wanted, but the man grabbed Daisuke, knocked his head against the wall, and threw him into the cubicle, making Daisuke land on the toilet.

"I'm Wong! Deep Wong! Deep Wong!" He said rapidly.

"You're speaking a very strange English." Daisuke said.

"You're not getting it! Deep Wong! As in deep throat; Deep Wong!" Daisuke's eyes widened in horror at the second-to-last word.

"No, no, no, no!" Daisuke said.

"Listen bro, shit is about to go down! Deep shit, on the dark side of the Moon! The dark of the Moon. Your friends are in danger." Wong said.

"What are you talking about?"

Wong then got down from Daisuke and started unzipping his pants.

"No…I'm going to hit you." Daisuke threatened.

"I'll hit you right back." Wong said as he took out a rolled paper from in between his butt cheeks and pit them right in from of Daisuke's face. Daisuke could feel the vomit building up in his throat. "These contain all the information I've gathered. Now, I can't go to the government, but you can!"

And after that, Wong pulled up his pants, gave Daisuke back his goggles and left.

Daisuke put his goggles back on and unrolled the paper and started reading the papers. There were several notes about the dark side of the Moon. He needed to know if there was more that Wong didn't tell me, or to know how he found out about this.

"Excuse me." Daisuke said to a worker. "Do you know a man by the name Wong. Deep Wong."

"I don't know any Deep Wong, but I know a Larry Wong. His office is just down this corridor to the left.

Daisuke walked down the hall and entered the office.

"Excuse, I was just wondering…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the hell are you? ! Do I even know you?" Wong said.

"…You stranded me in the bathroom. That only happened once in my life, I wouldn't forget it." Daisuke responded.

"Bathroom? ! We are NOT boyfriends! Now you leave, or I'll have you thrown out! Oh yes, I will Gaylord!" Wong said.

Daisuke immediately left the room, when he heard a scream and came running back.

"Everything okay?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm fine." Wong said, holding his right arm.

"When should I come back?"

"Come back when you learn some manners!"

And with that, Daisuke left the office once again.

"I swear, I don't know him! I would never do anything to compromise you guys." Wong said, letting go of his arm, revealing the gash on it.

"Larry, you're my favorite." Pteramon said as he came down from ceiling. "Of course you would never do anything to compromise us."

"Oh, shit!" Wong said as he took out two handguns from within his drawer. "Somebody's about to become chicken soup now, bitch! You messed with the wrooooong Wong! See this, and this, and this, and some of that, and that…"

Pteranomon finally grew tired of Wong and kicked Wong, causing him to fall out of the window, before Pteranomon flew out.

(Meanwhile)

Several people heard the noise of what appeared to be glass breaking, and shortly after, a crash.

"A man just threw himself out of the window!" A woman shouted.

A commotion began as everyone, including Daisuke, approached the nearest window to see the dead body. Daisuke for some reason, was expecting it to be Larry Wong.

"Hey, there is some kind of plane flying towards here." A man said as everyone started backing up.

"It's not a plane, it seems more like a giant bird." Another man said.

"He's getting closer." Daisuke thought.

"EVERYBODY RUN!"

But Daisuke wasn't quick enough to warn them. Pteraomon crashed through the window, knocking everyone back. People got up and started running as Pteranomon opened fire, hitting some of the people. Half of the crowd then went to the stairs and the other half entered the elevators.

"Come here, Motomiya Daisuke." Pteranomon said as he followed the crowd that went through the stairs.

Pteranomon burst through the door and launched some missiles at the wall, making it explode and causing rocks and rubble to collapse on top of some people. He then flew over the people, looking for Daisuke, and when he didn't see Daisuke, he burst out the 1st door floor, looking for the leader of the Erabareshi Kodomo. Pteranomon then burst out through the door.

Daisuke, who was hiding beside the entrance door in the exterior of the building, watched as Pteranomon flew away.

Daisuke then immediately got into his car and drove back to the hotel.

"Hey, there you are. Come on, we have to…Hey, are you alright?" Hikari asked as she approached Daisuke. He was sweating and his clothes were a bit dusty.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go to DC."

(Hours later)

The Erabareshi Kodomon were nearly arriving at the D.I.O.T. base.

"Guys, we're gonna need to have a talk when you come back from you're mission on the Moon." Daisuke said.

"Did something happen?" Tailmon asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, if anything happened, I want you to tell me." V-mon said.

"I'll tell you when we get back. For now, I want you to focus on retrieving your nakama." Daisuke replied.

Finally, Daisuke entered into a base that was actually the Human Health building. There were three black ops guards on the entrance.

"Yes, can we help you?" A guard said.

"Yeah, we came here to talk with Secretary Runmell. We are here for the operation on the Moon." Daisuke said.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." One black ops said.

"Daisuke-san, maybe we're in the wrong place." Iori said.

"No, we're not. I'm sure it's here." Daisuke responded. "You're not listening to me. I'm Motomiya Daisuke and we're the Erabareshi Kodomon from Tokyo. We have permission from the Secretary of Defense of the United States to be here."

"Listen buddy, this is Human Health." The black ops said.

"Right, packing M4's? What are you guarding in there? Giant alien robots?" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke-san, we should leave. We obviously got the wrong place." Iori insisted.

"We're not. I'm telling you, this is the place."

"Hey!" A black ops said as he hit Daisuke's car. "Are you trying to be a smartass?"

"**DO NOT HIT MY CAR! IT'S A COLLECTORS ITEM!**" Daisuke yelled as he tried to charge through the black ops, but they sealed the entrance, making Daisuke hit his car against the seal and he felt something hit the bottom of the Datsun also.

"**AAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAHH!**" Daisuke screamed as the black ops pulled everyone out of the car and Daisuke tackled one black ops to the ground. "RUNMELL!" Daisuke shouted through the man's radio as the black ops rolled over Daisuke and started cuffing him.

"What the hell is going on? !" A female voice said all of a sudden.

Everybody looked up to see Runmell, Kuroa, and Commandramon walking in their direction.

"Guards, they have clearance to be here." Commandramon said.

"Told you so." Daisuke said as the man reluctantly started uncuffing Daisuke.

"Come on, the ship is ready for you." Runmell said as she headed back inside.

"You're fixing my car. Oh, no? You don't think you are? I'm gonna make you." Daisuke said as he and the others got inside.

"We managed to get you a ship, but it is a small one. Only three of you will be able to go to the Moon. It was the only one that could digitalize you." Runmell said.

"It's fine. Armadimon, you're coming with me." V-mon said.

"Good luck, V-mon." Meyame said.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon with a new nakama." V-mon said as he and Armadimon got on the ship.

And the ship was launched into the sky. Midway to the Moon, in space, the digitalization procedure began and they were turned into EM waves, and soon after landed on the Digital Moon.

"Armadimon, come on." V-mon said as both of them set foot on the Moon and walked towards the ruined spaceship.

V-mon and Armadimon entered the spaceship and looked at the several destroyed parts.

"Wow, haven't seen this technology in a while. Takes you back, huh? To our time." Armadimon said, looking around.

"The Great War destroyed much of the Digital World's technology. They're still recovering. It might take hundreds of years." V-mon replied.

Armadimon was surprised. He had never seen this mature side of V-mon. Despite the fact that he was only 14, he was much more mature than he appeared when he wanted to be.

They then reached the core of the ship, which had some sort of circle door. V-mon the pressed on some buttons on the keyboard and the circle door opened, and floating from it, a grayish-blue UlforceV-dramon and another one of those pieces that had been found in Chernobyl.

"Armadimon, you take the pillar." V-mon said as he took the body of the UlforceV-dramon. "Veto…you're coming home."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Yes, that's where I got the idea from. So, please review.


	36. Dark of the Moon

I do not own anything. All events are fictional.

* * *

V-mon and Armadimon had arrived back on Earth, rematerialized, with Veto's body, a pillar, and some sort of blue orb they had brought from the ship.

"So, you have your friend's body?" Carmen asked.

"Yup, this is it." V-mon said as he brought out Veto's body. "He's sort of in a cryogenic sleep mode, but with these injuries, he's almost dead. That must be why he put himself into sleep mode."

"So what are you going to do?" Meyame asked.

"This technology that I brought from the ship, it could revive him. It's still a prototype, but it could work. But it's limited; there are only two of them. The other one is back in the ship, we didn't have enough space to bring it with us."

"Okay, V-mon, Armadimon, now that you're here, we need to talk." Daisuke said urgently.

"Sure, what is it?" Armadimon asked.

"Earlier, this day, when I went out for a walk at the Empire State Building, this guy, he gave me some papers, said something about the dark side of the Moon; about us being in danger. A few minutes later, he was dead and the building was attacked by a Pteranomon." Daisuke said.

"There have also been a series of death of space scientists. Plus the fact that it was murder makes it's all the more likely that they are connected." Takeru said, analyzing the situation.

"V-mon, did you find anything on the moon that could give us more information about that Millenniumon?" Hikari asked.

"No, but Veto might have." V-mon said as he took the orb within his hands. "Step back, I'm gonna try and bring him back to life."

As everybody stepped back, V-mon slammed the orb into Veto's chest, making it seem as if though his body were having a convulsion before Veto grabbed V-mon by the neck, slammed him into the ground, and pointed his saber which came out from his right bracelet at V-mon's head.

"VETO! VETO, IT'S ME! V-MON!" V-mon screamed as he tried to push Veto off of him.

Once Veto realized he was holding V-mon in his hands, he slowly let go.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your home, old nakama." V-mon responded.

"The war…what happened to the war?"

"It was won, but…at the cost of many lives."

"And who are these people?" Veto asked, looking at the Erabareshi Kodomo.

V-mon explained to Veto everything, about the Erabareshi Kodomo, their sleep for thousands of years, and the human world.

"The world sure has changed." Veto said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you a question?" Daisuke said. "Do you know anything about Millenniumon?"

"Millenniumon…the leader of the opposing army. I remember him." Veto said.

"That's all you know about him?" Daisuke asked.

"I knew a lot about him, why?"

"…He's still alive." Y-mon answered.

"What? ! But V-mon, you just told me that we had won the war." Veto said.

"We did. And we thought Millenniumon was dead, but I guess we were wrong." V-mon replied.

"Veto, do you know anything about an organization named Jikanowari?" Ken asked as he realized something.

"Yes. It was an organization formed by Millenniumon composed of his elite warriors." Veto said.

"So that means…" Tailmon started.

"Millenniumon is the leader of Jikanowari. We beat him, we beat them." Patamon said.

"So V-mon, how do you and Veto know each other?" Hikari asked.

"He was best nakamas with Vx and one of the best warriors the Digital World ever knew. He was like an second older brother to me." V-mon said.

"I feel honored that you think that way of me, Your Majesty." Veto said.

"Seriously, Veto, I've already told you a million times not to call me that." V-mon hissed while blushing slightly.

"Majesty?" Iori asked, looking bewilderedly at V-mon.

"He didn't tell you?" Veto said, grinning at V-mon.

"Tell us what." Miyako asked, now really interested.

"Veto, please don't." V-mon begged.

"V-mon here is a prince."

"…What? !" Everyone, with an exception of Hawkmon and Armadimon, said.

"You're a prince? ! Why didn't you tell us?" Daisuke asked.

"Because little V-mon here is actually more shy than he looks." Veto said. "Those two are also members of their royal families." Veto said, pointing at Hawkmon and Armadimon.

"Aw, come on! Is there anything else you didn't tell us?" Takeru said.

"Nope, that's pretty much it." Hawkmon said casually.

"So, how did this whole royal family thing work?" Daisuke asked, wondering how Digimon had royal families.

"Well, in our times, there were some royal families, including the Hawkmon and the Armadimon royal family. But the greatest of them all was the V-mon royal family, of which V-mon here belongs to." Veto said.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Secretary Runmell interrupted. "I see you've brought another piece of the ship with you."

"This is a pillar." Veto explained.

"What's its use?"

"It defines your laws of that matter can be transported through space and time. A Space Bridge. Teleportation, in other words. It can also materialize or digitalize objects, and will exist within the two planes."

"Why were you with technology like that on the Moon. I mean, I remember that you built this equipment and that you were sent on a mission on a Moon, but why? And what does your technology have anything to do with it." V-mon asked.

"During the mist of the war, we received a tip from intelligence that Millenniumon had several troops on the Moon. They sent me on a scouting mission, being one of their best soldiers and not being able to risk sending an entire army to the Moon and stay in the disadvantage in case it was a distraction. I took the technology in case the information was true, for a fast relocation of our army. But in the middle of the way, my ship was attacked and I crash-landed on the Moon. I suffered massive injuries, and sealed myself in the cryogenic sleep mode along with the Master Pillar. The pillars…what happened to them?" Veto asked desperately.

"Don't worry, we managed to rescue five of them, including the Master Pillar." V-mon assured.

"Only five! I once had hundreds! What happened to them?" Veto said.

"Hundreds of pillars that can transport stuff…Do you have any idea how serious this is? We are talking about transporting enemy armies, missiles, weapons of mass destruction!" Runmell said.

"The technology belongs to us Digimon. I demand its return." Veto said.

"In our world. You can't just bring equipment like that into our atmosphere!"

"I'll overlook your condescending tone if you take heed of the gravity of mine." Veto replied.

"Well, you can't just have them. Paperwork needs to be filled out. You know, a little thing called formality that separates us from the animals." Runmell replied and she left.

"I'm sorry, Veto, but she may be right. It may be better that we leave the pillars to them. At least until we find all the other pillars. Besides, we don't want to create any problems with the government. It wouldn't be could for the relationship of our communities." V-mon said. "You should stay here, old buddy. We'll be back later."

(A while later)

"So, Kuroa, what are you still doing in DC?" Ken asked as they followed Runmell through her office.

"The Prime Minister asked me to stay a bit more. Work business."

The Erabarshi Kodomo entered Runmell's office to discuss what to do next.

"You should probably head back to NY." Runmell said.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We can help, we have valuable information." Daisuke insisted.

"This place isn't an organization for teenagers. Listen, we're grateful for what you did. But you're not soldiers, you're messengers. You've always been messengers." Runmell said.

Daisuke felt something inside him snap, but decided to stay quiet.

"…You're joking, right?" Takeru said, outraged. "First come to us asking for help, and depend on us to save your sorry asses Chernobyl, and now you're telling me that we're only messengers to you guys?"

"It's the way things work. Despite the fact that you're very capable, you're still kids." Runmell said.

"Come on, guys. We're leaving." Daisuke said as he and the others left.

(A while later)

"Dammit!" Takeru said as he kicked the wall of the hotel.

"I know. Can you believe it? After everything we've done, they still call us messengers." Daisuke said.

"Guys, maybe this is for the best. Maybe they can handle this one." Hikari said.

"Maybe. But we shouldn't risk it." Ken said.

"…I say it's time we call in the expert." Daisuke said.

(The next day)

"Gennai!" Daisuke said as he entered Gennai's place.

"Oh, Daisuke-san, what brings you here?" Gennai asked.

"I need your help with something." Daisuke said, making Gennai raise an eyebrow. "I need you to help me find everything you can on Apollo 11, the Moon, Millenniumon, and the Great War. You're an expert hacker, you can do that, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, then come with me."

For the next few hours, Gennai spent time at the hotel with his laptop, researching and finding out everything he could.

"Guys, I find some information on that Larry Wong you mention. Turns out, he was a former aerospace scientist who worked on a project to the Moon." Gennai said.

"And all the people that have been murdered so far have been NASA or aerospace scientists." Iori said.

"But why would Jikanowari go after a bunch of humans?" Meyame question. "Unless they knew something that could interfere with their plans."

"But how could they possibly obtain information from Jikanowari?" Hikari said.

"Only if Jikanowari informed them of their plan." Ken said in realization.

"But why would they do that?" Miyako asked.

"…The Moon. They needed something about the Moon." Wormmon said.

Everyone turned pale. It was the worst scenario possible.

"Humans are working with Jikanowari." Daisuke said.

There was a brief silence when Gennai had something printed out.

"I also found two former Soviet Union astronauts who were assigned to go to the Moon but never happened due to the disruption of the USSR." Gennai said as he gave Daisuke the papers.

"Washington DC." Daisuke read.

Hikari's cell-phone started to ring.

"Hello? Ryan? What is it? Okay, I'll come over." Hikari said. "Sorry guys, Ryan is asking me to come over. He said he needs to talk with me personally."

"Whoa, wait, you're leaving? Now? Just like that?" Daisuke said as he followed her. He gave the others a look that said "Follow Gennai, I'll talk to her."

"Yup." Hikari said as she got into the elevator, along with Daisuke.

"But you can't leave." Daisuke said as they walked out of the hotel.

"Relax, Daisuke-kun. I'm just going to talk to Ryan. If you need anything, just call." Hikari said as she unlocked a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

"…Who's car is that?" Daisuke asked.

"Mine."

"You don't have a car."

"Yes, I do. Ryan gave me one yesterday."

"That car's gotta be worth at least $200,000.00." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, well, I'm leaving Tailmon with you. She can help you. I'm just going to be with Ryan, Daisuke-kun. I promise. I'm just a phone call away." Hikari said. And she drove away.

"Something bothering you, Daisuke-san?" Gennai asked.

"No."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Gennai assured. "…How does she afford that car?"

"Her nakama gave it to her."

"Rich bastards."

"Daisuke," V-mon said "Ken found the astronauts."

"Great. Ken, you, Meyame, Wormmon, and Y-mon head to D.I.O.T. Miyako, you, Iori, Hawkmon, and Armadimon are coming with V-mon, Gennai, and I." Daisuke said. "Ken, take the keys to the car." Daisuke said as he threw the keys to Ken.

V-mon and Hawkmon then evolved to Lighdramon and Holsmon, on whom Gennai, Iori, and Armadimon climbed on and dashed/flew to DC.

(A while later)

"They're right over there." Gennai said as he looked around the corner and saw the former Soviet astronauts entering a building.

"So, what do we do?" Iori asked.

"We use the international language." Gennai said, discretely showing them a gun.

"Since when do you carry around a gun?" Daisuke asked.

"Since I came to know more about the human world, after the 2002 New Year's Incident. Come on."

The group walked into the building and straight down a hall. Gennai knocked on the door. A man opened the door slightly and he and Gennai started speaking Russian before the man rudely closed the door. Gennai knocked on the door one more time and took out $20.00. The man took it and fully opened the door, welcoming them.

"Over there. Those two with the woman with short black hair that's probably pretending to be a celebrity." Gennai said, pointing.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?" Miyako asked as she approached the men.

"Who wants to know?" The man said.

"The Erabareshi Kodomo."

"What do children pretending to be superheroes doing here?" The other man asked.

"We're not pretending to be heroes." Daisuke said.

"We're here to talk with you about that mission you had about the Moon for the Soviet Union…"

As soon as she said Soviet Union, the woman pulled out a gun and put it on Miyako's face while the barwoman pulled and pointed it at Gennai's head. Two other men pulled their guns at the back of Daisuke's and Iori's head.

"You're with the government, aren't you? You came here to arrest us! Fuck, Hector, I told you this would happen!" The woman said, never taking her eyes off Miyako.

"No! This is bigger than the government…We're not here to arrest you. We just want to ask you some questions." Miyako said.

The woman looked skeptical; she didn't trust Miyako and was certainly not lowering her gun soon. Gennai then made a sudden move, grabbing the shotgun and twisted it in the barwoman's hand, making the barwoman roll, losing grip of the shotgun. Gennai then elbowed her in the face, knocking her out, and pointed the shotgun at a man beside him who was taking out his gun, but froze as soon as Gennai pointed the shotgun in his direction. Gennai then pointed took out his gun and pointed it at the woman who was aiming her gun at Miyako.

"Alright, let's everybody just calm the fuck down." Daisuke said.

"Everybody just drop the weapons slowly. We just came here to talk." V-mon said.

Slowly everybody put their weapons on the ground.

"We just came here to ask some question about the Moon." Iori said.

"Come with us…" Hector said as they went into a room in the very corner.

"When our intelligence learned that there was something made out of electromagnetism on the Moon, we sent a satellite to take pictures of the Moon. We found these strange objects on the dark side of the Moon. At first we thought they were special rocks, but…" Hector said.

"They are not rocks. They are pillars. And they're all outside the ship. There's got to be hundreds of them…That's it. The signal the US received. It was Jikanowari, raiding the ship earlier. Jikanowari was there even before Apollo." V-mon said.

"But that doesn't make sense, why would they leave the Master Pillar and Veto…" Daisuke questioned.

"Wait, Daisuke, V-mon's are the only one's who can use that blue orb that revived Veto." V-mon said.

"…Veto's probably the only one who knows how to use the pillars. So they needed us to revive Veto. Veto is the missing piece." Daisuke said.

They all left the place in a hurry; Daisuke calling Runmell while V-mon and Hawkmon evolved to Lighdramon and Holsmon once more and rushed to D.I.O.T.

"Runmell? It's me, Daisuke!"

"Motomiya, how many times do I have to tell you not to use this number?"

"Listen, it's important! It's a trap! Jikanowari was expecting this! Veto is the key, he always was the key! We played right into their hands!"

"Crap…Get in the car, we're heading to D.I.O.T." Runmell told her assistant.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Gennai, Iori, Armadimon, and Miyako were riding Lighdramon and Holsmon, who were running/flying as fast as they could to the D.I.O.T. base. On the middle of they way, on a bridge, they heard a strange sound, including screams, and looked back to see a Linkmon, a Lynxmon, and a Sepikmon charging at them, knocking cars out of the way.

"Go ahead, I'll take them from below." Iori said as he and Armadimon jumped from Holsmon into the water.

"Digimental Up!"

"Armadimon Armor Shinka!"

"Uzumaku Seijutsu (Whirling Honesty) Sabmarimon!"

"Oxygen Homing!"

Sabmarimon launched several torpedoes at the enemies, who just dodged.

Linkmon skated faster, approaching Lighdramon, and, just when Ligdramon started running faster to avoid him, Linkmon grabbed Gennai and threw him the middle of the street. Linkmon then made a sudden movement with his arms, sending a sort of wave that, although Lighdramon was able to dodge, cut several poles, blocking the bridge. Lighdramon jumped over just poles and when Lynxmon jumped after Lighdramon, Lighdramon halted, sliding at a decreasing speed, trying to stop, avoiding Lynxmon and now having aim of him. Holsmon then evolved Shurimon and launched a its arms at Lynxmon, wrapping them around him, allowing Shurimon and Miyako to be carried by Lynxmon as Shurimon skated through the streets.

"Attack him, attack him! Attack him, Lighdramon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Lightning Blade!" Lighdramon said, launching a lightning from the blade in its forehead at Lynxmon, painfully stunning him as Shurimon launched him headfirst into a car, killing him, before evolving back to Holsmon.

Linkmon and Sepikmon continued making their way, causing havoc.

"Spinning Cutter!" Linkmon launched blue energy orb. Lighdramon dodged, making it hit the ground, causing multiple explosions.

"Spirit Boomerang!" Sepikmon launched his boomerang, cutting another pole, making yet another pole fall in the middle of the road.

Lighdramon jumped over the pole, making Daisuke start screaming, and evolved to Fladramon, and used "Knuckle Fire", launching flames from his fists at the rubble that came Daisuke's way, before evolving back to Lighdramon.

"AAAH! AAAAAHH! **AAAAAAAAHHH!**" Daisuke screamed like a little girl before realizing that he had already landed on Lighdramon again, who was, by the way, looking bewildered at Daisuke.

"Seriously? And you're supposed to be a shinobi?" Lighdramon asked.

"Hey, I'm not in control of my own actions, moment of panic." Daisuke said. "All right, let's head to D.I.O.T."

Sabmarimon had evolved to Digmon and was following them through drilling through the surface of the ground. They were just arriving at D.I.O.T. when they saw Ken and Pucchiemon heading towards them.

"Go ahead, Iori and I'll take care of this." Ken said.

Pucchiemon jumped over Linkmon and Sipekmon and used "Love Lazer" right on their backs, crashing them into the ground.

As the Linkmon and Sipekmon stood up in rage and aimed at Pucchiemon, who aimed back, Armadimon arrived from behind and aimed at them just as they threatened to attack each other.

"Got a bit of a Mexican standoff here, huh?" Armadimon.

"Drop the weapons." Pucchiemon said.

"And we'll let you walk out of here alive your dignity." Digmon said.

Slowly, they all lowered their guards…Then Sipekmon launched his boomerang, which hit Pucchiemon on the shoulder.

"Big Crack!" Digmon stabbed Linkmon hard in the chest, then used "Gold Rush" at Sipekmon who dodged.

"Love and Fire!" Pucchiemon launched his arrows at Sipekmon, trapping him against the wall. "Punk…Love Lazer!" Pucchiemon launched a beam at Sipekmon, causing part of the building to explode, destroying him.

They then headed back to the D.I.O.T. base.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to do a little scouting with Tailmon." Lighdramon said as he and Tailmon left the base.

"Listen, you need to keep Veto safe, he's the key." Daisuke told everyone.

"Got it. Ken, take Stingmon and guard Veto." Kuroa said.

"Understood." Ken said as Pucchiemon evolved to Stingmon, since there were no enemies nearby.

"Yes, I am the key. What you must realize, my nakamas, is that we never stood a chance of winning. That's why a deal had to be made…with Millenniumon." Veto said as he turned around and stabbed Stingmon in the back twice with his Ulforce Saber. Time itself seemed to slow down as they saw I shock Stingmon fell to his knees on the ground.

"Veto…what have you done…?" Stingmon asked in pain.

"You are herby discharged from duty." Veto said as he used his "Shining V Force", sending a beam in the form of a V at Stingmon, through his chest, blasting everyone back, and causing Stingmon to devolve to Wormmon.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon said as he launched his a cluster of stars from his wings and took shelter behind a containe. Veto then used "Shining V Force" once again, making the containers explode, knocking Pegasmon and Takeru back.

"Takeru! Pegasmon!" Daisuke shouted as he stood up and ran towards them, but was held back by Kuroa.

"Don't, it's dangerous!"

Veto then launched used "Shining V Force" in every direction before being flying inside the base.

"Get all units back into the base, now! Repeat, all units back into the base, now!" Kurou shouted through his earpiece as they ran into base. "Do not engage with Veto, he's highly dangerous."

(Meanwhile)

On the other side of the base, Runmell and her assistant and just arrived.

"Alright, I want every single…"

**BOOM**

An explosion cam from inside the base. Runmell's bodyguards immediately gave her cover, and soon rushed into the base, only to see Veto destroying the whole place.

"VETO! WHAT'S GOING ON? ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? !" Runmell yelled.

"I don't take orders from you. I'm a V-mon." Veto said as he turned to her and aimed his chest at her, launching a beam that would've struck her hadn't it been for Kuroa tackling her out of the way.

"Run!" Kuroa said as they ran into a hall.

Veto then continued his way, finally finding what he was looking for, and flew away from the base.

A few minutes later, Lighdramon and Tailmon came back. Lighdramon devolved back to V-mon as he watched the destruction around them.

"What happened?"

"Veto. He betrayed us and killed Wormmon. Ichijouji's outside with him." A soldier said.

Just then, Runmell spotted V-moon.

"Yeah, you take a good look around, V-mon! This is all on you!" She said.

"Hey, no need to be so harsh on…"

Tailmon was stopped when V-mon raised his hand, signaling her to stop.

"No. She's right." V-mon said.

V-mon and Tailmon then ran towards the place where he last saw Wormmon, and saw him still there, barely alive, in Ken's arms, blood dripping from his mouth, with everyon.

"Wormmon! Wormmon, I'm here!" V-mon said as he kneeled beside his friend.

"V-mon…Veto…"

"I know, I know. I just found out. Don't worry, buddy, we're gonna get you out of this." V-mon said as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I think there's no getting out of this one. Here…" Wormmon said as he placed his hand on V-mon's chest and V-mon felt a surge on energy go through his body. "I gave you my evolution power. You won't be needing me anymore. Just make sure you catch him."

"I promise, Wormmon. I promise." V-mon said as he felt Wormmon's hands go limp and Wormmon started dispersing.

"Wait, we can still revive him!" Hwamon said. "V-mon, that blue orb you used on Veto."

"Yeah, we still have one left in the ship."

"We won't have time. I need a body to use the orb on." V-mon said.

"Then I guess our new invention could help." A soldier said as he approached them. "We created a chamber for situations like this. It's called Dispersion Deceleration Chamber. Wormmon dispersion will slow down."

"How long would you say we have?" Meyame asked.

"At this rate, 3 days."

"We may just make it. Burt first we need to stop Veto." V-mon said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll go after Hikari-chan, we'll meet up with you guys. You, please take Ken and Wormmon to the chamber." Daisuke said as they all split up and the soldier guided Ken, who carried Wormmon, to the chamber.

(A while later)

It was already dark. Veto, Millenniumon, and Thunderbirmon were gathered at the Lincoln Memorial reflecting Pool.

Veto spread four pillars around the Washington Monument.

"Impressive, master. I never knew that you were working with Veto." Thunderbirmon said.

"Few people ever knew about this. He was critical to me." Millenniumon said as he blasted the statue and sat on the seat of the Lincoln Memorial.

"NO! NO, NO, VETO!" Magnamon said as he arrived at the scene. But It was useless, Veto activated the Master Pillar, creating a space bridge

"We are here. The time is now." Millenniumon said as he sent a telepathic message to the Moon.

As Milleniumon said that, hundreds and hundreds of Megadramons, Gigadramons, Monochromons, Vermilimons, Mugendramons, Minotaurmons, MasterTyranomons, Tyranomons, Tuskmons, Unimons, Golemons, and Deltamons started rising from the ground as a another space bridge was formed on the Moon, and they all dashed towards it, leaping into it and materializing in DC just as the rest of the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived, with an exception of Daisuke and Hikari.

Chaos broke out into the capital of the US as the Jikanowari Army attacked anyone within their sight. Explosions in the streets caused vehicles to fly into the air as people ran away, screaming as the Digimon attacked. Some of them were killed while others were injured or managed to escape.

"Erabareshi Kodomo, retreat!" Magnamon screamed as he chased after Veto while evading his beams.

Having no other option, the Erabareshi Kodomo retreated, battling a few Digimon through their way back to the base.

"RAAAARGH!" Magnamon roared as he tackled Veto to the ground.

However, Veto quickly got up and slammed Magnamon against the wall.

"Why, Veto? ! Why? !" Magnamon was silenced when Veto pressed the tip of his blade against his head.

"For our race. There's no other choice."

"Yes, there is. Working together with humans."

"We used to be gods, V-mon, gods. Here, we're just Digimon partners. No matter what I did in the Great War, it didn't insure our race's survival."

"…Of course. Now it all makes sense. During the beginning of the war, we were winning. But then, we started losing. As if the enemy could read our mind, predict our next move. We had a leak. You were the leak." Magnamon said.

"I did what I thought was best. I won't kill you yet, V-mon. You'll see. In time, you'll come to thank me." Veto said as he stood up and left.

"This isn't over yet." Magnamon said as he rose to his knees.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke ran towards Ryan's mansion. He quickly got in asked the first man he saw if he had seen a girl, about his size, long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The man smirked and, for a moment, Daisuke thought he saw a hint of malice in his eyes, but dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him.

"She's with Ryan at the end of this."

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he walked faster than normal to what appeared to be a dining room.

At the opposite side of the room, was Ryan, wearing a suit, with Hikari on a dinner table. He was holding her hand.

"I can understand his worry. If I were him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a moment." Daisuke heard Ryan said as he kissed her hand, making Hikari blush and giggle a bit.

He could feel the anger building up inside him but decided to calm down. This wasn't the time, nor the place to be jealous.

"You know, it's funny. On my way here, I was thinking "I could really use some advice from Ryan." Can I talk to you for a second?" Daisuke asked Hikari as he approached them.

"Daisuke, hey! Sit down with us. Would you like anything?" Ryan asked.

"…No, I would just like to talk with Hikari-chan in private. Is that okay with you?" Daisuke asked in a tone that hinted he really didn't give a crap about Ryan's opinion.

"…Excuse me." Hikari said as she followed Daisuke, knowing that something serious was going on.

Ryan then stood up and followed them.

"You know, I remember a talk I had with a friend once. It was about difficult decisions." Ryan said.

"Yeah, sounds great. Tell me about it some other time, we'll set up a date." Daisuke said.

"It was back when we were investing funds for NASA. He worked in the Apollo 11 mission."

Daisuke and Hikari stopped and looked at Ryan. He couldn't be implying what they thought he was implying. Daisuke could feel his heart rate increase and walked away as quickly as he could, dragging Hikari along.

"Was that to direct? Or is it just me?" Ryan asked.

"Just you, sir." A woman in her 70's said beside him.

Daisuke and Hikari were approaching Hikari's car when a Hanumon landed from above a tree, knocked the car aside, grabbed Hikari, and knocked Daisuke aside as Ryan and several other peple arrived at the door, watching as if it were a show.

As Daisuke stood up, a Pteranomon came flying down and hit Daisuke in the chest, knocking him against a tree.

"Good job, Mr. Coulson. You really showed him." A man said, patting Ryan on the back as he, and a few of his friends left.

"You weren't the first one to join the noble Digimon cause, you know?" Ryan said as he and some of his from approached Daisuke.

"WHO ARE YOU? !" Daisuke screamed as he stared at Ryan.

"An ally of Jikanowari's. I provided them the information, the resources, everything they needed." Ryan said.

"You helped them kill innocent people…?" Daisuke in horror and disgust. He angrily charged at Ryan and tried to get his hands on him, only to get held back by his bodyguards.

"You think they gave you a choice? Besides, it's not like I personally participated in them." Ryan asked as his bodyguards threw Daisuke back to the ground.

"DAISUKE-KUN!" Hikari screamed as Hanumon held her tighter in his hands, hurting her.

"**LET HER GO!**" Daisuke screamed as he dashed again at Ryan, only to once again be held by the bodyguards.

"First I want you to do something for me." Ryan said.

Daisuke spat on Ryan's face as a response. Ryan calmly wiped his face and looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke, if you don't follow my orders, Jikanowari is going to go after Hikari, they're going to go after me, and they're going to go after you, so you're going to do as I say," Ryan said as he slapped Daisuke across the face and grabbed him by the collar "AND YOU'RE GONNA SHOW SOME GODDAMN RESPECT WHEN SOMEONE OFFERS YOU A JOB!"

Daisuke then head butted a guard, kneed the other one in the guts, making them let him go, giving Daisuke the opportunity to punch the two other guards unconscious, and grab one of the guars guns.

"Tch, tch, thc, Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. Do you really believe a gun will work against me?" Ryan said, shaking his head as he started walking towards the goggle-head, who backed up with each step. "You don't even know who I really am, do you? Go on…Shoot me. I dare you."

Daisuke hesitated for a moment for a moment before aiming down at his leg and shooting it.

Instead of falling to the floor on one knee the next second, however, his hand was balled up into a fist at the spot where Daisuke had shot him. Slowly outstretching his arm and opening his hand, Ryan revealed the bullet that laid still in his hand, Daisuke's eyes widening. Ryan let the bullet fall to the floor and pulled out of his pocket a hitai-ate with a symbol of two rocks.

"I'm a shinobi of Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks)."

"You…You're an Iwagakure shinobi." Daisuke said as he looked at Ryan's arrogant smirk, who threw his hitai-ate back. "So lied about everything? Your parent being murdered; dropping out of school; living in the streets; building a company?"

"Most of it except for two things. I really did build up a company. And my parents were murdered…by your older brother." Ryan said.

Daisuke could have sworn that time around him itself slowed down.

"They were killed during the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen (Third Shinobi World War) by Daime. Ever since that day, I swore I'd take away his family, make him lose everything, and kill him." Ryan said.

Daisuke felt a heat in his chest. He knew this emotion. It was mixed feelings. He hated it. Part of him felt sad for Ryan for having lost his parents during the war, especially since it was his family who had caused it. But another part of him felt angry at Ryan, despite everything, for threatening his family and most of all, his friends, and killing Wormmon, who had nothing to do with what happened.

"So Iwagakure is working together with Jikanowari?"

"No. I left the village legally years ago. Then I found out about Jikanowari and they offered me a place by their side. Said I could be the ruler of the new human race, including the Godai no Kuni (Five Great Countries)." Ryan said.

"You sick bastard. So all this is just so you can be a ruler." Daisuke said.

"Basically, and it would be in Hikari's best interest that you do exactly that." Ryan said.

"DAISUKE-KUN, DON'T DO WHAT HE WANTS!" Hikari screamed, making Hanumon squeeze her harder.

"NO! STOP, STOP!" Daisuke yelled.

"Hanumon, would you please?" Ryan said, making Hanumon stop. "MameTyramon."

A minuscule Digimon that appeared to be a cross between a Mamemon and Tyranomon appeared and leapt into Daisuke's pocket.

"Now listen, you're going to learn of all of D.I.O.T.'s plans, combat tactics, counterattacks, everything. If you so much as try to signal your friends about this situation, Hikari will die." Ryan said. "But if you do as you are told. She'll be safe. I give you my word."

"…I'll kill you. I give you _my_ word." Daisuke said as he was forced to leave.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	37. The Fight Will Be Your Own

I do not own anything

* * *

(UN HQ)

All the ambassadors were gathered in the General Assembly to listen to the message conveyed by Veto.

"Ambassadors, I am Veto, the current leader of the new Digimon race. Just yesterday, you were attacked by us. That was a warning. From this point forwards we will be taking command of the Earth, and unless you want your species to be completely extinguished, you will do as you are ordered. Our first command is for you to exile the rebel Digimon of the Erabareshi Kodomo. You have 24 hours. You are then to await your next orders."

"If Daime were here, he wouldn't be in favor of this." An ambassador said.

"Yes, but he isn't. We have no other choice." A diplomat said.

"All in favor?" The Secretary-General asked.

All the hands in the General Assembly arose.

(D.I.O.T. base, Washington D.C.)

"Runmell, Runmell!" Daisuke said, trying to call the Secretary's attention.

"Hey kid, how ya holding up?" Runmell asked.

"Not bad." Daisuke replied.

"I have underestimated you kids in every turn. You were right…about everything." Runmell said.

"Me? No, I'm just a kid, I can't be trusted." Daisuke said, trying to hint Runmell about the situation, resulting in him getting bitten MameTyranomon.

MameTyranomon then pulled Daisuke and, being an Ultimate, made Daisuke roll over the table.

"…You okay?" Runmell asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying. You're panting, sweating, and you're nervous."

"I said I'm fine." Daisuke insisted.

"All right. If you say so."

Just that moment, as Runmell turned around, MameTyranomon bit Daisuke again, making Daisuke's arm jerk up, accidentally scrubbing off a man's headphones.

"What're you doing?" The man asked.

"Nothing, what're you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"…Stay away from me." The man said, thinking Daisuke was weird.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned to see Meyame and the others.

"Where's Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked.

"She's…with Ryan. She chose to stay with him to protect him." Daisuke lied.

"Well, at least she's safe. But what are we going to do now?" Miyako asked. "With the voting of the UN?"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Ken asked.

"Hear what? !"

"Look at the TV." Takeru said.

Daisuke looked at the TV to his left and watched in disbelief as he looked at the reported standing in front of the United Nations Headquarters with the words "BREAKING NEWS: UNANIMOUS VOTE TO EXILE THE ERABARESHI KODOMO DIGIMON."

It was at that moment that Daisuke realized that their partners weren't anywhere in sight.

"They're joking, right? ! They can't just do that without our permission." Daisuke said. "Besides, they wouldn't stand a chance."

"But they are." A voice said.

Daisuke looked behind Wallace standing there.

"Wallace…What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Your Digimon are not the only ones they're exiling. They're exiling all of the Erabareshi Kodomo Digimon around the world. I heard you guys where in the State and dropped by to visit."

"But that would mean sending a majority back. Almost everyone has one now a days." Iori said.

"No. I mean those who fought against BelialVamdemon. This so called Veto knows we wouldn't go without a fight. So made the government deal with us."

"Son of a bitch." Daisuke muttered. "Where V-mon and the others?"

"Right outside the command." Gennai said, approaching them in the wheel chair he was confined to after the injury in the bridge.

"Hey, Gennai, how you feeling?" Daisuke asked.

"It hurts, but I'll survive."

The Erabareshi Kodomo started walking there when Daisuke recognized another familiar blond at the exit.

"Michael?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey there guys."

"You also heard that we were here?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah. Mimi called, asking me to check on you. Said situation's pretty rough there in Japan, even with the Prime Minister's help." Michael said. "Come on, we only have a few minutes left to talk with them."

The Erabareshi Kodomo approached each of their partners.

"…Hey." Daisuke said, kind of lost at words.

"Hey." V-mon replied.

"So…I heard you guys are leaving."

"Yeah."

"…Is this the machine?" Daisuke asked, looking at the machine on the edge of the cliff.

"Yup."

"…How does it work?" Daisuke asked.

"It digitalizes us using a special ray, sending us to the Digital World, but once we are there, we won't be able to come back unless it's through this machine." V-mon answered.

"Oh, I see…" Daisuke said. "….Listen, you guys can't go."

"I told your leaders who to trust. I was wrong." V-mon said.

"That just makes you human for once." Daisuke said.

"…Daisuke, you'll always be my nakama. But your leaders have spoken. They want us to leave, and that's what we'll do." V-mon replied.

"You gotta have a comeback plan. You can tell us, no other human will ever know." Daisuke said.

"…I'm sorry, but there is none, Daisuke." V-mon said. "But remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves. From here, the fight will be your own."

And with those final words, V-mon and the other Digimon boarded the machine.

For a moment, the Erabareshi Kodomo stood there, looking in shock. Once the door shut, Daisuke slowly walked to the handrails on the side of the cliff, and kicked them in frustration, before crouching down, and crying.

"Years from now, they're going to ask us "Where were you when they took over the planet?". We'll just say "We stood by and watched."." Gennai said.

Back inside the base, everyone watched as the operation to exile the Erabareshi Kodomo Digimon began. At that moment, Daisuke received a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Daisuke." Ryan voice said through the other line.

Daisuke slowly and discreetly separated himself from the others, but never taking his eyes of the machine.

"I did everything you wanted. Know let Hikari go." Daisuke demanded.

"I never said I'd release her. I said she would be safe." Ryan said.

"You bastard; you tricked me." Daisuke said. "I did everything you wanted. You know they don't have any plans to counter attack."

"I know. I just needed to be sure they would go without a fight." Ryan said.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

Despair suddenly gripped him and he looked outside and saw something in sky approaching the machine.

"No…NO!" Daisuke screamed as he started running outside to stop Thunderbirmon.

"Spark Wing." Thunderbirmon launched multiple electrified feathers at the machine, causing it to explode, the force knocking Daisuke back.

Everyone looked in horror at the fire where the machine once was.

"RYAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daisuke yelled in rage.

"Goodbye, Daisuke. It was nice talking to you one last time. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Hikari." Ryan said as he hung up.

"Daisuke, what's going on?" Miyako asked.

Before Daisuke got the chance to explain, MameTyranomon leapt from Daisuke's pocket and attempted to run away, but was stopped when Daisuke stomped him with all his strength, killing him.

"Gennai, trace the caller of the last person who called me." Daisuke said as he threw his cell phone to Gennai. "I lied. Hikari didn't stay to protect Ryan. Ryan was working Jikanowari all along. He held Hikari-chan hostage so that I would spy for him."

"That bastard, when I get my hands on him…" Takeru said, enraged at the loss of two friends.

"Don't. Ryan's like…Meyame-chan and I." Daisuke said, giving an encrypted message, so that no one but his friends understood.

"Daisuke, it's gonna take some time to trace this." Gennai said.

"Alright, just do whatever you can."

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, sweetheart. We have things to do." Ryan said as he approached Hikari, who was tied up, lying on the couch.

"Stay away from me, you sick fuck." Hikari said as she backed up further into the couch.

"Come on, now. Don't be this way." Ryan insisted.

Hikari spat on his face.

"…I am starting to get really tired of people doing that." Ryan said as he wiped his face before slapping Hikari with the back if his hand. "Listen here, I'm doing everything to make you comfortable, so you better show some gratitude. And don't you even think about running away, or I'll have my men kill you."

"Heh." Hikari just smirked.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked, losing his patience.

"Just thinking about how Daisuke's going to kill you." Hikari replied.

"Really funny. Get moving." Ryan said as he gripped Hikari's arm tightly and dragged her down the hall into the elevator.

"Get into the car." Ryan said as he shoved Hikari into the car. "Got all the packages?"

"Yes, sir." A man said.

"Good. Make sure the pillars get to the Empire State Building safely." Ryan said before getting in the car.

When he got inside, Hikari laid her head on the door to pretend she was falling asleep and discreetly took out her phone and sent a message to Daisuke.

Several minutes later, they arrived at Ryan's new apartment at 5th avenue.

"You can you live with yourself, knowing that your about practically destroying this world?" Hikari asked.

"I know I'm a douchebag, but I want to survive. I want 70 more years of life. Trust me, some day, you'll thank me." Ryan said.

"Doubt that." Hikari said. "You're going to use humans as slave labor."

"At least it's not us." Ryan said as they entered an elevator.

(N.E.S.T. base)

"Daisuke, you just got a message."

"From who?"

"Hikari." Gennai said.

"What did she say?"

"It's about Jikanowari's plan." Gennai said. "They're planning on fusing the Real World and the Digital World."

"Is that even possible?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, but would result in one world clashing with the other, not only altering space-time, but killing several people?" Gennai replied.

"Were you able to track down Ryan?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, his in this building in 5th avenue." Gennai said, showing them the building on the screen.

"Guys, we need to hurry up."

"But we can't just rush into battle." Ken said.

"I know. You guys wait here and devise a plan with Runmell…Where's Kuroa?" Daisuke asked.

"He left. Went to Japan at your grandfather's request." Runmell said.

"Great, just what I needed."

"I'll go with you." Michael said. "That guy killed my friends, too."

"I'll also go."

Everyone turned to see a dark-skinned man standing at the entrance.

"I heard you say you know Kuroa. He's a nakama of mine. I might be able to help. I know some D.I.O.T. members here in US."

"Great. What's your name?" Daisuke asked.

"Oharu. Oharu Tekenshi."

"Alright. Come on. Guys, you stay here." Daisuke said as he, Michael, and Oharu left.'

(Meanwhile)

Milleniumon, Jikanowari, and Veto stood atop of the Empire State Building as Veto spread the pillars.

"The pillars have already been modified to answer all of us." Veto said. "But the fun starts tonight."

Veto activated the space bridge, and thousands and thousands of Digimon appeared from the space bridge and started wrecking havoc upon New York. And thus the longest night of the world began, as the massacre in NY started.

Hikari just looked out the window in horror, grabbing her hair in despair.

"…Guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?" Hikari said.

"What, you think I went to all the meetings? At least here we're safe. Here we're safe." Ryan said as many humans and rebel Digimons were killed outside.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Review, please.


	38. Iridescent

I do not own anything

* * *

Hikari awoke the next day from the nightmares of the images of the previous day. She looked out the window to see she had a telescope and a vision of the Empire State Building. She looked through the telescope to the building and saw Millenniumon, Veto, and Jikanowari's generals.

"Soon, I will be the ruler of this world." Veto said.

And that's when it happened. Veto was slashed in the back, the critical hit leaving him to weak to fly.

"I have deigned to work with you…I will never work for you." Millenniumon said as he pushed Veto from the Empire State Building.

As he fell, Hikari backed away from the telescope, seeing just how treacherous Jikanowari was.

(Meanwhile)

As Daisuke, Micheal, and Oharu drove to NY, they stopped along Newark, Philadelphia, and Edison to get some of Oharu's former D.I.O.T. friends.

As the group approached New York, Daisuke could see the people covered in dust and blood, with tears of sadness and fear as they fled the city.

Once Daisuke and the others arrived at the end of Holland Tunnel, they cautiously walked, when they saw a rogue Digimon, attempting to fly away, be shot down by two Digimon enemies.

"This is what we came here for?" A man asked. "How are we going to get in?"

"No one's going in." Micheal said, realizing it was all pointless.

"…I am." Daisuke said.

Daisuke started walking ahead when Micheal grabbed him from behind.

"Daisuke, don't be stupid! Do you want to get killed? ! Huh, is that what you want? ! Is that what you want? ! It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over." Micheal said.

"For you, maybe it is. But I'm not leaving without Hikari-chan." Daisuke replied.

As soon as Daisuke turned around to continue his path, a blast to the ground sent Daisuke and the other flying back as enemy Digimon flew over them, some humans trying to escape, only to be killed by the Jikanowari Digimon as he flew menacingly over Daisuke and the others.

Daisuke felt something in his pocket and pulled out his Digivice. He knew V-mon was dead, or at least had no way of coming back, but he held his device close to his chest and prayed by some miracle that his partner appeared. And his wish was granted when the Digimon was blasted back with an all to familiar beam.

Daisuke and the others looked behind them in awe to see Imperialdramon Fighter Mode standing behind them.

"We will kill them all." Imerialdramon said in a tone barely above a whisper.

Soon all the other Erabareshi Kodomo arrived. Takeru, Miyako, Iori, and Wallace along with their partners and Tailmon, Terriermon, Kokomon, and Betamon.

"You guys are alive!" Micheal said with relief and joy at the sight of his partner, who, along with Terriermon, and Kokomon, was beating up the fallen Digimon. "But, how? We saw the machine blow up."

"We weren't in the machine when they destroyed it. We managed to break it's back and then jumped into the sea." Betamon said as he continued attacking.

"We needed your leaders to understand. Jikanowari will never truly leave your planet; for today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" Imperialdramon said as everyone cheered.

"Great! So what's the plan?" Daisuke asked.

"The city is completely surrounded. Their making a fortress so that no one can see what they are up to inside. Our only chance to attack is through the element of surprise. Pegasmon, Takeru, Tailmon, you will take Daisuke to Ryan's house and rescue Hikari from Ryan. We will cover you from under."

"Okay, got it!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke." Oharu called as he pulled out a handgun and gave it to Daisuke.

Daisuke placed the handgun in his pants and he, Takeru, and Tailmon climbed on Pegasmon and flew to Ryan's building.

Approaching the window, Daisuke hopped on, catching the window's ledge, and entered the apartment. Daisuke saw he was in the kitchen and hid behind a table when he heard some maids pass by. Then, he heard Ryan storm into the kitchen, complaining about how long it was taking someone to get him a soda. Daisuke pulled out the handgun and appeared before Ryan, aiming the gun at him.

"Where is she? **WHERE IS SHE? !**" Daisuke screamed, he yells being heard by Hikari from the other room.

"You got a lot of balls coming here, but no brain. Haven't I already told you that won't work on me?" Ryan said.

Daisuke opened fire at Ryan multiple times, who grabbed each and every one of the bullets.

"DAISUKE-KUN!" Hikari screamed as she ran to the kitchen, this momentary distraction preventing Daisuke from seeing Pteranomon fly into the room, who knocked Daisuke out the window. "**DAISUKE, NO!**" Hikari cried.

Just as Hikari screamed, Daisuke appeared back up through the window with Takeru and Tailmon, flying on top of Pegasmon.

"HIKARI-CHAN, COME ON!" Daisuke said.

Hikari ran towards the window and jumped out into Daisuke's arms, who caught her, followed by Pteranomon.

"Silver Blaze." Pegasmon launched a green beam at the approaching Pteranomon, who crashed into them, making all of them fall.

Takeru grabbed Pteranomon's head in an head lock, leaving Pteranomon's head free for Takeru to cover with his wings and launch a "Shooting Star" attack, killing Pteranomon just as they all crash-landed.

"Oww. Everyone okay?" Tailmon asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hikari replied.

"Hikar-chan, thank goodness you're safe." Takeru said as he hugged Hikari.

"Hikari/Hikari-san!" Meyame and Miyako said as they approached their best friend and hugged her.

"Looks like the rescue was a success." Oharu said.

"And I got even better news." Micheal said. "Just got a call from Mimi. Their partners were permitted to stay. So what do you say we call for back up."

"Sounds great." V-mon said.

Daisuke called his grandfather to call for Kuroa and his D.I.O.T. unit for back up, while Takeru called Yamato to tell the others of the situation and ask the Erabareshi Kodomo to help.

"New York is ground-zero." Daisuke told Kuroa through the phone.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Kuroa said.

"Where do we continue from here?" Miyako asked.

"Millenniumon and the others are at the top of the Empire State Building." Hikari said. "If we can get to the pillars, then we will be able to stop them."

"But the entire perimeter around the Empire State Building is surrounded. It would be suicide." Hawkmon said.

"…The Chrysler Building. It is a bit far away from the Empire State Building, but it is the tallest point available to us, we would have a clear view. If we can get there, we might be able to attack from there." Armadimon suggested.

"It's worth a shot." V-mon said.

Just then, a blue light shot from the Empire State Building into the heavens.

"It's starting…" Daisuke said as everyone could feel the real world and the Digital World slowly, but surely merging.

"Come on." V-mon said.

"Digimental Up!"

"Todoroku Yuujou Lighdramon"

"Habataku Aijou Holsmon"

"Hagane no Eichi Digmon"

"Amakakeru Kibou Pegasmon"

"Hohoemi no Hikari Nefertimon"

Each and every one of the team climbed their partners as they dashed towards the Chrysler Building. Along the way, they were knocked to the ground when Millenniumon and Orochimon emerged from the ground.

The Erabareshi Kodomo and their allies ran to a building, quickly deciding what to do next.

"We'll split up. Wallace, Terriermon, Kokomon, Hikari, Oharu and everyone from D.I.O.T. and I will head to the Chrysler Building. You guys, we need you to buy us time. Can you do that?" Daisuke asked.

"We've faced worse." Takeru said.

"Alright, let's go." Oharu said as they split up, his group heading to the Chrysler Building while the Erabareshi Kodomo went to the streets to face Jikanowari.

The Erabareshi Kodomo ran out into the streets as Jikanowari soldiers started appearing, and attacked.

"Everyone move out; scatter!" Lighdramon said as he evolved to Fladramon and they split up and continued attacking the Jikanowari forces.

(Meanwhile)

"We should be getting there soon now." Kuroa said to his units and the 2nd generation of Erabareshi Kodomo, who were aboard the helicopters.

"Lucky you guys were able to get us here this fast." Taichi said.

"We analyzed a piece of this pillars and were able to reverse engineer it to Washington, since Veto left the space bridge active." Kuroa said.

The next thing they heard was an explosion. Everyone looked outside to see one of the helicopters had been taken down and looked back up to see and Thunderbirmon in the air, shooting thunderbolts at the other helicopters.

"We're taking enemy fire! We're gonna pass the Chrysler Building, Daisuke and the others should nearby there. On my orders, we jump." Kuroa said as the soldiers readied their wingsuits.

More helicopters were taken down as they entered Manhattan. Just as they were getting near the Chrysler Building, Thunderbirmon targeted the main chopper, launching several electrified, high vibration feather, which did major damage to the helicopter, causing it to start falling.

"NOW!" Kuroa said as all of the remaining soldiers jumped from the falling chopper, along with the Erabareshi Kodomo who evolved their Digimon and grabbed onto them. The D.I.O.T. wingmen and the Erabareshi Kodomo who were in the air extended their wings and started flying around the blocks in an attempt to avoid Thunderbirmon's attacks. Some soldiers weren't able to escape Thunderbirmon's attacks while other were hit the falling chopper in flames.

The surviving members narrowly escaped through an opening of a destroyed building, just before Thunderbirmon's attacks came into contact with it, causing an explosion.

Seeing he had lost them, Thunderbirmon traveled to another part of the battlefield while the group landed.

"Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?" Yamato asked as they landed.

"Daisuke and the others should be somewhere nearby. Let's split up and look for them." Kuroa said as they split into groups of four and started searching.

(Meanwhile)

"Over there!" Hikari said, pointing at the pillar surrounded Empire State Building.

"Wallace, Terriermon, this is your cue."

"Leave it to us." Wallace said as Terriermon evolved to Rapidmon and flew to the top of the Chrysler Building to aim at the Empire State Building.

"…I'm going to have a heart-attack." One of the Oharu's friends said, due to nervousness.

Everyone froze when they felt a tremor and the building was surrounded by Orochimon, who started crushing the Chrysler Building causing it to tilt.

Rapidmon sent launched a "Rapid Fire" attack, sending multiple missiles at Orochimon, who was unfazed by them and swatted Rapidmon away with one of his heads, sending Rapidmon crashing though buildings.

The next thing, a Minotaurmon jumped from one building onto the diagonal Chrysler Building, on to the floor they were at, and everyone hid themselves.

Daisuke covered Hikari's mouth and pressed her closed to him to comfort her as they hid behind a column.

Wallace and Lopmon looked at each other, knowing what had to be done. Lopmon evolved to Turuiermon and launched herself at Minotaurmon, sending them both out the building.

Taking this opportunity, Daisuke, Hikari, Wallace, Oharu, and the other ran and jumped out the windows of the building. They started sliding downwards across the buildings window, fast approaching the area where the building was still straight up, meaning they would fall straight to the ground.

"AIM FOR THE WINDOWS!" Oharu shouted as he pulled out a gun and aimed at the windows that were going to be under Daisuke, Hikari, and Wallace, he and the group shot the windows under them as they fell inside a floor.

Just as they fell inside the other floor, Orochimon started crushing the Chrysler Building even more, causing the building to completely start falling.

Daisuke turned around and tried to crawl up the floor he, along with everyone else, were sliding down fast so he could reach Hikari. Daisuke grabbed a column as he fell and laid onto it and grabbed the falling Hikari and Wallace.

Everyone else from the group grabbed onto a table, a column, and cables, but a few weren't so lucky and fell to their deaths. Worst, their screams alerted Millenniumon, who was right under them, of their Erabareshi Kodomo's presence above him.

"That creepy thing is staring at me." Oharu said as he looked down at Millenniumon, who was grinning evilly at them.

"Come on, we're to open he, we have to find another spot!" Daisuke said as he threw Hikari onto another half destroyed building, before he himself jumped.

Just as he jumped, Orochimon, who was still wrapped around the collapsed Chrysler Building, raised its main head at them, causing Hikari to scream.

It was about to attack them when two blasts hit his head. Everyone looked to the side to see Imperialdramon Fighter Mode flying towards them.

"I'm coming for you!" Imperialdramon roared as he shot more "Dark Positron Laser" at Orochimon while the latter tried to bite him, Imperialdramon narrowly dodging before flying up high and shooting a beam at the destroyed Chrysler Building, and charging down the gap straight at Orochimon's main head, continuously shooting his "Dark Positron Laser" at it before he impaled it with his claw, cutting of Orochimon's main head, killing it.

Seeing that his partner had everything under control, Daisuke and the others continued evacuated the area as Imperialdramon landed on another building. Just as he was about to fly away, Millenniumon, in a fit of rage that his pet was killed, launched a beam at Imperialdramon, launching him through a building in construction and making him get tangled up in the wires.

"Crap…" Imperialdramon said as he felt himself completely tangled up in the wire. He tried devolving, but the wires were still tangled around him.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke everyone continued their way, try to find a new place from which they could attack and, along the way, in the hurry, Daisuke and Hikari got separated from the others. It was only when they entered a building that Oharu noticed they were missing.

"Where are Daisuke and Hikari?" Oharu asked.

Joe looked around, since he was the one that was supposed to keep watch of them.

"I give you one thing to do, **one thing**, and you drop the ball on me, man? !" Oharu scolded.

"I didn't sign up for all this! Got Digimon bastards running around, chasing me, jumping from building to building to save my ass! This is bullshit, I didn't sign up for all this, Oharu…I'm trying to keep it cool." Joe replied.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and Hikari crouched as they ran through the demolished streets of New York. They stopped beside an destroyed bus when Thunderbirmon landed behind them.

"How about a treat, you and me, alone?" Thunderbirmon asked in glee as he rolled over the bus when he swung his arms in an attempt to swat Daisuke and Hikari, who dodged.

"He's after me, not you. Run." Daisuke told Hikari as they entered the bus.

"You can't hide, boy! Spark Wing!" Thunderbirmon said as he started launching several electrified feathers at the bus, prompting Daisuke and Hikari to run out of the bus. "I love it when your little insect feet try to run."

Hikari hid right around the corner of a building, as Daisuke instructed her to, but Daisuke was knocked down by the shockwave of one of Thunderbirmon's attacks.

"Thought you were gonna escape, boy? !"

Daisuke then saw a wire on the ground and grabbed a sharp piece of rubble and tied them together and launched the rubble straight and Thunderbirmon's right eye, blinding him.

"AH! MY EYE, MY EYE! AH! Thunderbirmon screamed as he tried to fly around, crashing into building, bringing Daisuke, who was still holding onto the wire, along.

Thunderbirmon then made a violent turn, sending Daisuke crashing through a window and into an apartment.

In that apartment, Daisuke saw some strange object on the ground and, when he grabbed it. As soon as it came into contact, the device opened up, revealing a sort of pointed object that started beeping.

"It's a bomb!" Daisuke said as he realized what it was.

He then ran back outside and leapt onto Thunderbirmon's head.

"THIS IS FOR WORMMON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daisuke said as he stabbed Thunderbirmon's other eye with the device, completely blinding him.

"AAAAH! I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Thunderbirmon when into a frenzy as it started fly around, having no idea where he was going, crashing into everything.

"Daisuke-san/Daisuke!" Taichi and Kuroa said as they, along with WarGreymon approached Daisuke and tried to help Daisuke untangle his arm from the wire. However, when Taichi and Kuroa grabbed Daisuke, they were dragged along.

"YOU GOT A KNIFE? !" Daisuke asked.

"I'M TRYING!" Kuroa replied.

"I NEED A KNIFE!"

"HE SAID HE'S TRYING!" Taichi yelled.

"WE'VE GOT 30 SECONDS UNTIL THE BOMB!" Daisuke screamed.

"WHAT BOMB? !" Kuroa asked in panic.

"HE'S GOT A BOMB!" Daisuke explained.

"OHMYGOD!" Taichi yelled.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE? !"

"I JUST SAID 30 SECONDS!"

Just then, Thunderbirmon flew into the sky, Daisuke, Taichi, and Kuroa being dragged along.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**** !**" Daisuke, Taichi, and Kuroa screamed as they flew into the sky.

"OHMYGOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Taichi screamed.

"I'M ALMOST THERE, DAISUKE!" Kuroa said.

"TAICHI-SAN, KUROA, CLIMB UP THUNDERBIRMON'S BODY! AND GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"

Kuroa gave Daisuke the knife and he and Taichi climbed to the top of Thunderbirmon's body. Daisuke was able to cut the tangled wire that wrapped around his arm and climbed to Thunderbirmon's neck.

"GUYS, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Daisuke screamed.

When both of them had their eyes closed, Daisuke made a shadow clone of himself, who started spinning its hands around Daisuke's right hand, forming a spinning blue orb.

"Rasengan!" Daisuke hit the spiraling sphere against Thunderbirmon's neck, breaking Thunderbirmon neck and, the next second, the bomb in Thunderbirmon head blew up, sending everyone flying away from Thunderbirmon headless body and falling back to the earth.

WarGreymon caught Taichi while Takeru and Pegasmon flew to a building and galloped up it and caught Daisuke and Kuroa. The three felt as if their hearts would jump out of their mouth.

"…Well, he's dead." Daisuke said, once the adrenaline lowered.

"…Mmhm." Taichi and Kuroa nodded, lost at words.

(Meanwhile)

"Guys, the Navy SEALS are here." Miyako said as she rode Holsmon, who was attacking all the enemies he could see.

"How did you guys get here?" Rapidmon asked as he fired two missiles at a Digimon.

"Underwater. Your friends, Micheal and Seadramon were able to clear the path for us." A soldier said as he started firing the enemies.

Several D.I.O.T. members then jumped from the building and landed on the Digimons shoulders and started firing straight at their heads.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Pegasmon, Taichi, WarGreymon, and Kuroa split up. Daisuke and Hikari moved frantically around the city, through the attacks and obliteration, trying to find a spot where they could plan their next move when they saw Takeru, Pegasmon, a D.I.O.T. member, and his partner being held prisoners.

"Prisoners? You're keeping them prisoners? You gotta teach them a lesson about respect. Before it was all business, but now it's personal." Ryan told Hanumon, who laughed.

"Got it. No prisoners, just trophies."

"You can go to hell, Ryan." Takeru said as he tried to escape the headlock under which he was placed.

"Unfortunately, Takeru, I have more important things to do. See you." Ryan said as he left.

"We got to help them!" Daisuke said as they started frantically running towards them, until Hikari grabbed Daisuke by the arm and lowered him behind a car.

"Daisuke-kun, you can just charge in there. You'll get yourself killed."

"We have to do something."

Just then, they heard attacks and looked to see that the D.I.O.T. member and his Digimon partner had been executed.

"Your turn." Hanumon said as he walked behind Takeru and Pegasmon and had someone hold Pegasmon.

"**NO!**" Daisuke and Hikari screamed as they started running towards their friend, but knew they would never make it in time.

"We had a hell of a run." Takeru said with a smile as he welcomed his incoming death.

The process, however, was stopped when there were some explosions behind them, distracting everyone, giving Takeru the chance to uppercut Hanumon while Daisuke tackled the Digimon that held Pegasmon, who in turn launched a "Shooting Star" at Hanumon.

Takeru looked up to see Yamato and MetalGarurumon flying towards them as MetalGarurumon launched multiple missiles in every direction.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Yamato yelled as they landed on a Jikanowari member.

Pegasmon flew around a Gorimon just as he attacked, causing the blow to hit the other enemy behind Pegasmon, who then launched a "Silver Blaze" attack point blank at the Digimon's head.

Pegasmon then turned its attention at Hanumon and flew straight at it, taking him into the sky, before launching him away and sending a powerful "Shooting Star" attack at Hanumon., before his lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

"Damn, I'm good." Pegasmon said.

(Meanwhile)

"Ken, we need you to do something for us?" Runmell said.

"What is it?"

"We need you to hack into the New York City system to close all passages and areas. At least that way, all ground support for Jikanowari will be cut off, and all humans will be safe. Can you do that?" Runmell asked.

"This might be complicated…But not for me, I mean, for me, this is a piece of cake." Ken asked as he started closing all passages leading to the areas of heavy battle.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and Hikari had arrived at 5th avenue, where the main battle was taking place. They could see Meyame, Y-mon, Angemon, Iori, Digmon, Miyako, and Shurimon against Allomon, Kabukimon, and Stegomon.

"Hikari-chan, there's something I need to do. Hide. You'll be fine. I promise." Daisuke said as he cupped Hikari's face in his hands before leaving to do what he had to.

Hikari, however, instead of hiding, saw a familiar far down the street and went to confront him.

As this happened, Daisuke ran through the battlefield when he saw his partner back in action.

"PAILDRAMON!" Daisuke screamed as his partner flew into the heat the battle, spinning a full 360 degrees while shooting his enemies with his "Desperado Blasters" and then extended the spikes on its wrists and cut a Jikanowari Digimon and slashed Allomon in the back, before he rolled and evolved to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and flew straight through a MasterTyranomon, before flying back up into the air.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari looked at the awakening Veto, his back cut as he struggled to his feet.

"Millenniumon, you…bastard…" Veto said as he started standing up.

Veto looked around the streets that were turning into the grass of the Digital World.

"Digital World…you're saved."

Hikari stood in front of Veto, who looked at her.

"Have you come to surrender?"

"Was it worth it?" Hikari questioned.

"Clearly."

"All this work to get Jikanowari to the real world and now clearly Millenniumon has all the power." Hikari said. "It's actually almost tragic."

"You dare lecture me, slave!" Veto roared.

"The Digimon finally conquering this planet and yet their leader won't be you."

"It will be me; it will always be me!" Veto said.

"Really? Cause I could have sworn that just moments ago…you were nothing more than Millenniumon's little bitch." Hikari said.

Veto roared in rage when a voice stopped him.

"Stay away from her, Veto."

Veto looked to the side to see Magnamon standing there.

"Nice injury you've got there."

"It was Millenniumon, that traitorous bastard's fault." Veto replied.

"It's not like you're any better." Magnamon said.

"Of course, still angry about Wormmon." Veto mocked. "V-mon, you forget your place. I bring you the Digital World, your home, and still you choose humanity."

"You and Vx were the ones who taught me freedom is everyone's right. HA!" Magnamon roared as he slammed Veto against the wall."

"The Digital World will be brought to Earth!" Veto said.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Magnamon said as Veto head butted Magnamon and then kicked him away.

(Meanwhile)

"Oharu, good to see you, man!" Kuroa said as he was united with his old friend.

"Yeah, but we'll have to leave the reunion got later." Oharu said as they continued down the battlefield as the tide of the war switched the Erabareshi Kodomo.

As a Jikanowari Digimon appeared before them, Digmon blocked the punch it threw, grabbed him by the arm and rolled them both to the ground.

(Meanwhile)

"We need to take out all air support for Jikanowari. Runmell, is there any way you can launch missiles and the air Digimon." Ken asked.

"Of course, let me see what I can do." Runmell said.

(Meanwhile)

Magnamon attempted to punch Veto, who dodged the blow easily and in turn also attacked Mangamon, who too dodged by rolling over Veto and used the momentum of the spin to punch Veto. Veto, in retaliation, grabbed Magnamon by the head and kneed him in the face.

"Always the bravest of us! But you could never make the hard decisions!" Veto said as he started flying towards Magnamon, who jumped in the air and grabbed Veto, and the two of them smashed through a building and fell to the floor. "Humans don't deserve to live."

"They deserve to choose for themselves." Magnamon said.

"Then you will die with them! Join them in extinction! Shining V Force!" Veto said as he launched his V ray at Magnamon, knocking him back.

"Plasma Shoot!" Magnamon said as he launched missiles from his body at Veto, knocking him to the ground.

Magnamon then grabbed Veto and punched him and grabbed him in a headlock, before kneeing him in the ribs, lifting him upside down, and delivering a "Magna Kick" to his face.

Veto then got up and slashed Magnamon's cheek with his Ulforce Saber and grabbed Magnamon by the back of the neck and punching Magnamon multiple times in the back. Veto continued by slamming Magnamon into the ground and, as Magnamon stood up, delivered a kick to Magnamon's face, breaking part of his faceplate, and then launching a beam that sent Magnamon flying.

As Magnamon stood up, he spit a small amount of blood at the floor.

"Is the future of our race not worth a few human lives?" Veto asked.

"You'll never stop at a few." Magnamon answered.

"All I wanted was to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, V-mon?" Veto asked.

"…Time to find out." Magnamon said as he got up and punched Veto four times straight to the face, rolled over him and delivered a knee straight to his guts, followed by a "Magna Punch", making Veto bend over, and then grabbed Veto's head and made Veto look straight at him before he delivered another "Magna Punch" to his face.

Magnamon then pushed Veto away and uppercutted Veto before spinning around giving a "Magna Kick" straight to Veto's back, then launched a "Plasma Shoot" who exploded at Veto's back. Veto was now completely defenseless. Defeated, and at the mercy of anyone.

"Magnamon, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you." Veto said.

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself." Magnamon said as he raised his hand to finish of Veto.

"NO, MAGNAMON!" Veto screamed, pleading for mercy.

"One thing people tend to get wrong about me. I'm not as merciful as they think." Magnamon said as he launched a "Plasma Shoot" at Veto, killing him.

Magnamon then grabbed Veto's Ulforce Saber and flew straight at the Empire State Building, impaling the main pillar, causing a shockwave, which scattered all the pillars.

Millenniummon immediately noticed the pillars were scattered and that the main pillar flew straight to Times Square.

"Retrigger the pillar. RESTART THAT PILLAR!" Millenniumon shouted when Imperialdramon flew straight at him and delivered a punch straight to his side, ripping out a large part of Millenniumon's body.

"YOU, **DIE!**" Imperialdramon said as he gave Millenniumon two punches to the face then grabbed Millenniumon by the head a and slammed him to the ground before firing a "Giga Death" blast straight at Millenniumon's head.

Thinking Millenniumon was dead, Imperialdramon left to destroy the rest of the pillars.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke heard Millenniumon tell his men to reactivate the pillar. Now it was only a matter of time before someone reached it. Daisuke had to get there first. He ran across the battlefield. He leaped over the first, jumped over the second, and slid under the third car when the main pillar reached his sight. It was lying atop of some rubbles.

Daisuke rushed to get the pillar. Just as he was about to grab it, a foot stepped on the opposite end and Daisuke raised his head to see a familiar face.

"Hey there, Daisuke." Ryan said with an evil smile.

Anger flowed through Daisuke and as he leaped on top of Ryan and delivered a punch to his face, before Ryan kicked Daisuke off of him. Daisuke grabbed a metal pipe with a stone around it from the rubble and swung it at Ryan. Ryan was easily able to catch it and pull it out of Daisuke's grip and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Ryan then raised the metal pipe and brought it down as Daisuke rolled to the side and kicked the pipe into the air, out of Ryan's hands. Daisuke quickly stood up and gave Ryan a punch in the stomach and an uppercut with his left and lunged at him in the face with his right, making him stumble back a little before regaining his composure. Daisuke then grabbed the metal pipe that was falling through the air slammed it and the stone against Ryan's side, making him fall down. Daisuke then let go of the pipe and tackled Ryan down the rubble and onto the streets.

The two of them rolled down the streets, grappling one another before they both stood up.

"Not bad, Daisuke." Ryan said, wiping the blood from his mouth. He then pulled out a pair of kunais. "But not good enough."

Ryan attempted to slash Daisuke with one of his kunais. Daisuke easily dodged it and grabbed Ryan's wrist, twisting, causing Ryan to let go of the one of the kunais, which Daisuke took as his own.

He and Ryan then clashed their kunai before Ryan barely made a cut across Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke rolled spun backwards to avoid a larger wound on his shoulder then made a cross symbol with his index and middle fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone appeared beside Daisuke.

"Two can play that game. Iwa Bushin no Justu!"

A clone made of stone originated from Ryan's body. Daisuke and his shadow clone clashed with Ryan and his rock clone. At one point, Daisuke parried Ryan's kunai and attempted to kick him in the gut, which Ryan avoided by jumping behind his rock clone. Daisuke's shadow clone then formed a Rasengan in Daisuke's hand and Daisuke dashed and slammed it against the rock clone's chest, destroying it, while Daisuke's clone jumped from behind the original and attempted a heel drop at Ryan's head. Ryan dodged the attack and stabbed Daisuke's clone.

Then came charging at Ryan and Ryan quickly ran back to the rubble and reactivated the pillar. Daisuke then hit Ryan's kunai with his own so hard, the kunai flew out of Ryan's hands. Daisuke then attempted to stab Ryan, who grabbed Daisuke twisted Daisuke's own arm and made Daisuke let go of the kunai.

Ryan then grabbed Daisuke and slammed him to the ground.

"You chose sides!" Ryan said as he delivered a kick to Daisuke's stomach, knocking the air out of him. "You chose wrong!" Ryan delivered another kick, sending Daisuke rolling down the rubble.

When Daisuke hit the ground, he formed the Kage Bunshin seal again and created two clones.

Daisuke then grabbed the metal pipe once again and walked up behind Ryan, who was looking around at the Digital World as it took over the real world, he felt Daisuke behind him.

"I just save a whole other world! You think you're a hero? Huh? YOU THINK YOU'RE A HERO? !" Ryan shouted, when he felt something grab him by the ankles. Looking down, he saw Daisuke's two shadow clones holding his legs.

"No, I'm just the messenger. AAAH!" Daisuke said as he dispelled the clones at the last second and slammed the metal pipe against Ryan's head, knocking him back and into the pillar, which electrocuted Ryan to his death.

Millenniumon, meanwhile, having barely survived Imperialdramon's attack, dragged himself to Times Square.

Pegasmon then came flying down and launched his several shooting stars at the main pillar, destroying it, shattering it to pieces, and the Digital Worl disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Give up, Millenniumon. You lost." Daisuke said as all the Erabareshi Kodomo started reuniting at Times Square.

"…Never…" Millenniumon said as he grabbed a shard of the pillar was surrounded by a bright light. The next thing they knew, flying in the sky, was a two-headed dragon made of pure energy.

"What is that form?" Daisuke asked.

"ZeedMillenniumon." Koushiro answered, checking his Digivice. "It's Millenniumon's final evolution. A dragon made purely of space-time. If we don't do anything, he'll end up destroying the fabric of the world.

"Great, he's stronger then ever. How are we supposed to beat him?" Iori asked.

"We can manage." Takeru said.

"Yes, we got this far, haven't we?" Meyame said.

"They're right. As long as we have faith, we can win this." Daisuke said.

Just then, Daisuke's and Meyame's chest started glowing with the Shinko no Monshoo (Crest of Faith), and from the heavens, a light appeared in front of Daisuke. It was the Shinko no Digimental (Digimental of Faith).

And it played, in Daisuke's mind. The prophecy. The two dragons. They were referring to V-mon's and Y-mon's crests. So he knew what he had to do.

"Double Digimental Up!" Daisuke said, combining the Kiseki no Digimental (Digimental of Miracles) with the Shinko no Digimental (Digimental of Faith)

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Kami no Hakobi-shu (Divine Bringer) Grandismon!"

In front of everyone stood a Digimon with an armor very similar to Magnamon's only that a bit sharper, and with certain parts made of silver, while the rest was made of gold.

Grandismon flew straight to the sky and punched ZeedMillenniumon straight in face with a "Fist of the Chosen" and ZeedMillenniumon was able to return the favor by punching Grandismon.

Grandismon then attempted to roundhouse kick ZeedMillenniumon, who blocked the blow and uppercutted Grandismon. Grandismon then shot a sphere of energy at ZeedMillenniumon, called "Power of the One", knocking ZeedMillenniumon back.

ZeedMillenniumon, realizing he was being overpowered flew to the top of the Empire State Building, before Grandismon flew above him and kicked him in the back. Grandismon then attempted to punch ZeedMillenniumon, who blocked it, only to be met by another one in his other head. ZeedMillenniumon then slashed Magnamon and used "Time Unlimited" trapping Grandismon in an transparent cube that, in the inside, was an alternate dimension.

"Dimension Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniumon caused an explosion within the cube, thinking he killed Grandismon, when he heard a voice.

"Messiah Unleash!" Grandismon sent out a wave of pure divine energy that destroyed the separate dimension ZeedMillenniumon created and also annihilated ZeedMillenniumon.

Having used all of his power, Grandismon devolved to Chibimon, but was caught in the air by WarGreymon, who gently gave him to Daisuke.

"Good job, Chibimon." Daisuke said.

"Good job yourself." Chibimon replied.

The celebrations started as everyone started shouting and cheering, and Daisuke gave Hikari and his friends one big hug.

The war was finally over.

* * *

No, this is not the final chapter. It is merely the last or the second to last chapter before the Shippuuden saga. I will still continue the story. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Review please.


	39. Going home

I do not own anything

* * *

A week had passed since the defeat of Jikanowari. News had spread throughout the globe of what happened. New York was destroyed, but it was expected to be completely rebuilt in a few months. As for the Erabareshi Kodomo, they were now in Washington DC, resting, enjoying the few days of vacation they had left. Wormmon had already been revived after they picked up the last orb on the Moon.

But Daisuke, he looked as if he was in deep though about something.

"Is something troubling you, Daisuke?" Meyame asked as she sat beside him.

"Nah. It's just that next month will the over the period we took to train ourselves. Plus the fact that Jikanowari is now gone, I was thinking about heading to the New Digital World." Daisuke said. "What do you guys think?"

"I like the idea." Takeru said.

"We've all been waiting just for this." Miyako agreed.

"Great. And also…"

"Also what, Daisuke-san?" Ken questioned.

"It's been a while, but I was wondering…Maybe you guys would like to come to Konohagakure." Daisuke offered.

"Daisuke, are you sure?" Meyame asked.

"Come on, Meyame-chan. You remember what Jusai told us. It's okay if they know about. And they're our comrades, I'm sure Mitsuro-baachan won't mind." Daisuke said.

"Fine, if you insist." Meyame said. "So to which one will we head first, Konoha or the New Digital World?"

"Konoha. I can't wait to see everyone again." Daisuke said.

"I wonder what his village is like." Iori whispered.

"Probably filled of people as crazy as Daisuke." Takeru whispered back.

"Okay, a week after we get back to Japan, we're going to Konoha." Daisuke said.

(A few days later)

The Erabareshi Kodomo had arrived back at Odaiba and were gathering at the park.

"Sorry we weren't able to back you guys up. We were handling some things in the New Digital World." Daime said as he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly while holding Daiana.

"That's okay, we understand." Daisuke replied. "Anyway, we were thinking about going back to Konoha."

"Daisuke, don't tell me you want to become a shinobi again." Jusai said with a slight smile.

"Yes." Daisuke replied.

"Well, I knew this would happen eventually." Daime said.

"You were one of the most talented shinobis I had ever seen. You know, for class clown." Jusai teased.

"Hey, just because I was class clown doesn't mean I was weaker than the rest." Daisuke protested.

"Didn't you just hear my statement? That's exactly what I just said." Jusai replied.

"Oh…Then yeah."

"But it sure will be nice to go back to Konoha." Shana said.

"I haven't been there in 8 years." Daisuke replied.

"When was the last time we visited? 5 to 3 years ago?" Shana questioned.

"All right. Then one week from now, we are heading to Konoha." Daisuke said.

(Later that day)

As night fell upon Odaiba, Daisuke sat awake in his room. He went to his drawer, opened it, and took out the azure hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha.

* * *

Okay, this was the last chapter before the Shippuuden saga. Sorry it was so short. I had no idea what else to write.


	40. Homecoming

I do not own anything

* * *

The Erabareshi Kodomo approached the gates of Konoha.

"It's been about 8 years." Daisuke said.

"Indeed." Daimaru replied.

Daisuke suddenly dropped his bag on the ground and started climbing a pole.

"Haha, he certainly is cheerful today, isn't he?" Daime said as he watched his brother.

"Man, I missed this place! It has changed a single bit." Daisuke said. "Yeah, yeah!'

Daisuke was still wearing his regular clothes, but was now also wearing his Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead, covered by goggles. That's when Daisuke noted the new face at the Hokage Monument.

"So they added Mitsuro's ugly old mug to the to the mountain." Daisuke laughed.

(Meanwhile)

"Seems like that Daisuke kid has returned to Konoha." A woman with long blond hair in two ponytails, and huge breasts, wearing green coat and with a diamond symbol on her forehead said.

"Yup. Shall we go greet them?" Kaimo asked.

"Yes." The woman said.

(A while later)

"Alright! Next stop, Ichiraku Ramen!" Daisuke said as he started running down the streets.

"Guess we should follow him." Miyako said when Daisuke suddenly stopped and screamed at the sight of the woman and Kaimo.

"Mitsuro-baachan!" Daisuke said with a smile.

"Nice to see you, too, brat." Mitsuro said before looking at the others. "These must be the Erabareshi Kodomo of Odaiba. Pleasure, Mitsuro, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

The Erabareshi Kodomo introduced themselves and Motomiyas and Totsumas were reunited with Mitsuro and Kaimo.

"So with you guys back, I'm guessing you want to become shinobis again. Especially with the hitai-ate." Mitsuro said.

"Yeah, you guessed right." Daisuke replied.

"You haven't changed at all. Still as impulsive as the day we met." Mitsuro said.

"Hey, I've grown up." Daisuke protested.

"Please, your still remember your perverted jutsus." Jun said.

"Perverted…jutsus?" Miyko asked with a twitching eye.

"And what would that be?" Takeru asked.

"Only these super awesome jutsus I developed. Let me show you." Daisuke said, before receiving a punch to the head from Meyame so strong that it created a crater in the ground.

"SEE? ! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" Meyame shouted as she picked up Daisuke.

"Kaimo, Daisuke has grown more and more like you these past 8 years." Mitsuro said.

"_That beauty and strength…It would seem you and the girls have raised another Mitsuro, no?_" Kaimo thought.

"Right. The nostalgia ends here. Jusai." Mitsuro called, and Jusai closed his book in a clap.

"Well…It's been a while, hasn't it? From now on, you will come with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha shinobis." Jusai said as he pulled out two bells. "I'll test your strength with this…Remember? The rules are the same. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, then you'll never get these bells."

"…Aren't they taking this a bit to seriously?" Iori asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence the others were feeling.

"Not at all. It's that with shinobis. Besides, Jusai's right. If they don't, they'll never succeed. He's that good." Daime informed.

"Well, we'll go have a look around and then head home. By you guys."

"Bye." Everyone said as Daimaru, Kushito, and Meyame and Jusai's parents left.

"So I guess we're heading to the training grounds." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, meet me there in an hour." Jusai said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do guys want to go somewhere where you can see the action?" Mitsuro asked, earning everyone's nod.

(An hour later)

Daisuke, Meyame, and Jusai stood at the training grounds whereas the Erabareshi Kodomo sat from a small building far away, waiting to see what would happen.

(At the building)

"This should be interesting." Ken said.

"More than interesting. It'll be way awesome." Miyako said.

(Training Grounds)

"The rules are the same as before. No matter how, try to get the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow." Jusai said.

"Well…this place…I've missed." Daisuke reminisced.

"Yeah." Meyame agreed.

"Ah, that's right. This is where you first trained, isn't it?"

"Team 7…" Meyame whispered.

"Three-man team…" Daisuke muttered.

"…That time…Kimoyi was around, too, wasn't he…?" Jusai said.

When Jusai looked up from his book, Daisuke was on his knees and fists on the ground and Meyame was curled up into a ball.

"_Kimoyi's name is a taboo word for these two._" Jusai though with a sweat drop, before closing his book, calling the duo's attention.

"Well then…Shall we begin?"

"Won't do it while reading your book this time, Jusai-sensei?" Daisuke asked as he tightened his azure hitai-ate.

"You've already finished it?" Meyame asked as she placed on her gloves and fastened her violet hitai-ate.

"Nah, I think I should save the enjoyment for later. Besides, this time, for some reason, I get the feeling I should take you two a little more seriously." Jusai said as he closed his right eye and his left eye became red with three comas in the iris.

Daisuke made the first move by throwing some shuriken at Jusai, who ducked and threw his own at Daisuke. Daisuke jumped into the air to avoid them, and Jusai threw more shuriken at Daisuke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Daisuke created a shadow clone that pulled him out of the air and, as it transformed into a giant shuriken, but Daisuke was stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his head and his right hand that was holding the shuriken, and press its tip against the back of his head. Jusai, on the other hand, also felt the dip of a kunai pressed against his back.

"_His use of kage bunshin…the timing…very clever._" Jusai thought. "Well…your haste hasn't changed." Jusai said.

"Hehe…" Daisuke giggled.

(Flashback)

_"Calm down. I didn't say start yet, did I?" Jusai said as held Daisuke's hand behind his head and pointed the kunai to his nape._

(End of flashback)

"_You've matured, haven't you, Daisuke._" Jusai thought with pride. "Alright…Start."

And Jusai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Right…Above…Left…Behind…If he's not anywhere…_" Meyame thought as she looked at the ground.

"Below!"

Meyame punched the ground, making the earth shake and creating a huge crater.

"_…I'm screwed._" Daisuke thought as he know saw Meyame's real strength.

"_Wha…What insane power…Godaime…You didn't just teach Meyame medical ninjutsu, did you…?_" Jusai thought. "_She builds up the maximimum amount of chakra in her fist, then releases it in an instant. Without precise chakra control, she couldn't do that. It's a real feat. Medical ninjutsu plus amazing strength. No. That's not all. Because Meyame is originally a genjutsu type, she may become an even better kunoichi than Godaime-sama. I'm proud of you, sis._"

"_I should stop playing around in front of Meyame-chan…She could kill me._" Daisuke thought as he charged at Jusai.

The two of them met and exchanged punches and kicks, dodging and blocking each other's attacks, until Jusai leapt backwards.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu)!" Jusai said as he formed a seal and two shark of water came spiraling out of the river at Daisuke, who barely dodged them, and then charged at Jusai.

Daisuke lunged at Jusai, who blocked it, before Daisuke grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jusai's eyes widened and he looked behind him to see Daisuke come out from behind the bushes and dash at him, his fingers in an all too familiar formation.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Daisuke said as he inserted his fingers in Jusai's behind.

(Meanwhile)

"What the hell…was that?" Takeru questioned.

"Just a painful joke made up between Jusai and Daisuke." Kaimo said.

(Meanwhile)

Jusai practically flew away in pain as Daisuke started celebrating.

"Whew, that was close."

Daisuke looked behind him to see Jusai still standing. He then looked back at the fallen Jusai and saw him disappear.

"That's just like you, Ju…Huh?"

Daisuke and Jusai looked above the latter to see Meyame coming down towards Jusai, her hand balled into a fist.

Jusai guarded against the blow, but the impact was such that an enormous crater was created in the middle, which was immediately filled up with water, forming a lake.

"Phew! Who'd have thought you'd do this well? But next time…may be different." Jusai stated from atop the crater as he charged his hand with electricity.

Meyame charged at the land which Jusai was standing on and delivered a punch, breaking it to pieces. Jusai, however, was jumped off on the last second and thrust his electrified hand into the water, electrifying the lake. Daisuke jumped onto a dry part of land and created several shadow clones to pull Meyame from to air to his side before she fell into the water.

Daisuke ran at Jusai and attempted to kick him twice, with Jusai dodging the first and blocking the second, before grabbing Daisuke and throwing him to the other side. Daisuke landed on his feet and once again tried to punch Jusai in the face, who, again, dodged.

Jusai then tried to uppercut Daisuke, who dodged the first attack. When Jusai tried to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick at Daisuke, Daisuke once again dodged and he and Jusai lunged their fists at one another, connecting, before they leaped back.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)!" Jusai invoked a large dragon of water from the lake and it charged at Daisuke and Meyame.

"Argh! Meyame-chAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Daisuke barely had time to finish his sentence when Meyame grabbed Daisuke's arm and tossed him at the water dragon.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Daisuke created as many shadow clones as he could, eventually clashing with the Water Dragon Bullet, before managing to break through it and start falling towards Jusai.

Jusai dodged to the left and ducked to avoid two of Daisuke's clone, but as he jumped to avoid a third, he was caught by a fourth, and hurtled into the lake.

As Jusai jumped out of the lake, he was met with the vision of two Daisukes, each with a Rasengan in hand, and electrified his own two hands, and clashed them against the Daisukes.

"Rasengan!"

"Raikiri!"

"_They've grown…_" Jusai thought as he was and Daisuke were knocked back while the clone disappeared.

"Seems like this won't be ending any time soon." Jusai said.

(Several hours later)

Night had already and some of the Erabareshi Kodomo had fallen asleep on the top of the building.

As for Daisuke, Meyame, and Jusai, they had each retreated for now.

"I already knew it, but the Sharingan really is amazing. And not only that, his seal-making speed…it's too fast for me to follow. If we could somehow stop him from using both hands, we could get the bells." Meyame stated while panting.

"Yeah, Jusai-sensei's unreasonably strong." Daisuke replied.

"But even Jusai-sensei has to have a weak point. If we think it over well."

"Ah! He has a weak point!" Daisuke said.

"Really? !" Meyame asked.

"Meyame-chan! If you really think about it, you'll understand." Daisuke said giggling.

(A while later)

Jusai sensed Daisuke's and Meyame's smell and turned to see them jump towards him.

"_They have to be joking, making a direct attack…_" Jusai thought

"Now, Daisuke!"

"Jusai-sensei, for the next Icha-Icha book, Ero-Sennin will…"

"_Wha-What? !_" Jusai thought. "_Oh no! Spoilers!_"

But Jusai could still read Daisuke's lips, thanks to the Sharingan, and thus, desperately closed his eyes. But the next thing he heard was only the ringing of a bell. Jusai slowly looked behind him to see Daisuke and Meyame proudly holding the bells.

"A shinobi should look underneath the underneath." Daisuke said.

"Right, sensei?" Meyame asked with a grin.

* * *

There. Finally, the first chapter of the Shippuuden saga. I hope you liked it and please review.


	41. Attack on Sunagakure

I do not own anything.

* * *

"Well, you have become quite strong." Jusai said. "I'm amazed you were actually able to take the bells."

"Heheh! Maybe I've surpassed even you, Jusai-sensei!" Daisuke said.

"What are you saying? Such conceit…" Meyame stated.

"I'm still young, and recently I developed a brilliant new jutsu…"

"Man, I'm hungry. We haven't gone home or to Ichiraku yet." Daisuke said. "Let's go! It'll be Jusai-sensei's treat."

"Back then, they used to react to every little thing…They were cute back then." Jusai thought with a bit of disappointment of how he was being ignored. "Sorry, but I have to submit the list of the formations of the new teams."

And with that, Jusai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Just like him to disappear like that. Bet he's going to read that new book of his." Daisuke said. "Well, let's get going to Ichiraku's."

"Fine, but it's your treat." Miyako said.

"That fight took forever." Miyako said. "But it sure was cool. I had no idea you were capable of doing such things."

"So, is it always like that?" Takeru asked.

"Pretty much." Meyame said.

As the Erabareshi Kodomo walked down the street, Daisuke and Meyame noticed to familiar figures approach.

"Shikaru! Tema! Liollmon! Tinkermon!" Meyame said happily, calling the attention of the four members.

"Meyame, hey! It's been quite a while." A guy said. He was wearing a black shirt and pants, open-toe boots, and had black hair tied into a top-knot. He also had the symbol of Konohagakure on his left arm.

As for the girl, she had blond hair and which was tied into 4 ponytails, was wearing a black kimono, a giant fan on her back and open-toe shoes.

"Shikaru! Tema-san! Look who it is!" Meyame said, pointing at the goggle-head.

"Daisuke…? Hey, if it isn't Daisuke!" Shika said.s

"Shikaru, long time!" Daisuke said as he approached his friend.

"Just got back?" Shikaru asked.

"Nah, I arrived yesterday."

"Uh-huh. And who are these?"

"Oh, these are my friends from Odaiba. The Erabareshi Kodomo." Daisuke said, presenting his friends.

"Well, let us present you to our partners. These are Liollmon and Tinkermon." Shikaru said. "So, have you grown up a bit?"

"He hasn't changed at all." Meyame said.

"Thanks." Daisuke replied with the sarcasm evident in his voice. "So, are you four on a date?"

"You're joking. Why would I go out with lazy-ass here? The Chuunin Exams are soon. I've been going back and forth for the meetings." Tema explained.

"It's troublesome, but I'm the examiner, so I was told to accompany messengers from Suna." Shikaru said.

"Chuunin Exams…Brings back lots of memories." Daisuke said.

"So…what are you gonna do, Daisuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you're the only one of our class that's still a Genin." Shikaru explained.

"…_**WHAAAAAAT? !**_" Daisuke screamed. "Wait, then you mean…even Meyame-chan…"

"Chuunin." Meyame said, looking at him with a grin.

"Plus, Jin, Kangyou, the puppet guy of Suna, and Tema here are already Jounin."

"What? !" Daisuke said. "Yenma? What about Yenma? !"

(Meanwhile)

"Kazekage-sama, the meeting is soon."

"Coming." A boy with red hair and black eye rings, in white robes with the word "Nurture" tattooed on his forehead, and a Kudamon by his side.

As Yenma arrived at the to see everyone had already arrived.

"For the past few years, our village's power has stabilized. We managed to maintain good relations with all our allies and the curriculum from the training program brought in from our new allies, Konoha, shows good results." A man started.

"The Chuunin Exams. I'm looking forward to those results."

"Well, this close to it, there's been a bad rumor."

"What is it?"

"It comes from Kaimo of the Densetsu no Sannin. Ever hear of an organization called Shirohi?"

(Meanwhile)

"Suna has already been warned. They've placed ANBU in key points in the outskirts. Even so, I wonder if they'd be able to forcibly stop someone like me from entering the country. I've also warned Daime and Daimaru." Kaimo said, he and Jusai in the middle of a bar.

"Why would Shirohi start with flashy movements? What's their objective?" Jusai questioned.

"I don't know much. I'm going to go around to investigate some more." Kaimo said.

(Meanwhile)

"The meeting is finally over." A man said.

"Yes."

Suddenly, one of the men held his head in pain.

"You alright, Haiko?"

"Fine. Just lack of sleep. Go on ahead. I have to take care of some things."

"Okay, if you say so."

As the other man left, the Haiko's eyes narrowed, knowing very well what it mean. "_So…the time has come…_"

(Meanwhile)

Two figures in grey cloaks with white flames walked through the desert.

"The guys Hebimaru manipulated are up ahead…" One of the figures, with blond hair, tied into a ponytail said. "It seems that for some reason, he leaked our information and turned into a traitor."

We don't have a choice, it seems. I don't what he's like since using that jutsu, either." The other , smaller, but wider figure said. "Is just that bag alright? Our opponent is a Jinchuuriki."

"Our opponent is the Kirome Suna no Shukaku (Yellow-Eyes Sand Shukaku). So yeah." The figure said as he took out a but of clay from the bag and a mouth appeared in his palm, swallowing the clay, before spitting it out in the form of a bird.

"What's that?" An ANBU asked as he looked at the two approaching figures. "_White flames on grey cloaks? That's…!_"

The ANBU suddenly felt a strange presence behind him.

"Captain Haiko!" The ANBU said, looking at the man behind him.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Haiko said.

(A while later)

"Well done. You remember me?" The smaller figure of Shirohi asked.

"Yes! Of course, Akagyo-sama!" The man said, bowing down.

"Good. If you had forgotten, I might've been forced to wipe them out with my jutsu." The second figure said, looking around the slaughtered bodies as they entered the outskirts of Suna before activating a jutsu, which made the bird increase to twice his own size. "I'll attack the village from above."

"Just hurry up with it, Bakune." Akagyo said as the bird flew into the sky.

"Let's see…1, 2, 3. Three sky guards." Bakune counted through the number of roof guards with his ocular device. He then pulled out a piece of clay, which he ingested with the mouths on his hands, and then spit out three clay spiders, and threw them onto the rooftops.

(Meanwhile)

"Kudamon…" Yenma said.

"I noticed." Kudamon replied as the two of them looked at the sky, before leaving their office.

(Meanwhile)

The tree clay spiders hopped onto the guards on the roof and exploded, killing them.

"Infiltration successful." Bakune said as his bird lowered itself to the Kazekage's roof and he jumped off, only to be met by the sight of Yenma and a Tyilimon.

The next thing Bakune knew, he was jumping from side to side, dodging sand and aura attacks. As he dodged Tyilinmon, who tried to run through him, Bakune leaped back onto his bird and flew once again onto the sky, followed by Yenma, who was standing on the floating sand from the giant sand jar on his back, and Tyilinmon.

"What gave it away?" Bakune asked.

"There are no such birds in this desert." Yenma replied as he lifted a large amount of sand from the desert.

"As one would expect, you have the geographical advantage." Bakune said.

(Meanwhile)

"Genin, Chuunin, Jonin. It's only a rank, Daisuke-kun. You were taught by Kaimo-sama himself." A man with a scar across his face, brown hair tied into a top-knot, a Konoha flak jacket, a black shirt, and black pants said.

"Yeah, but Ero-Sennin shows no mercy, Ikki-sensei." Daisue said.

"…What are they talking about?" Iori asked.

"Shush. This is Daisuke's former teacher. Let them talk all they want. They haven't seen each other in nearly a decade." Hikari said.

"Maybe I'm even stronger than you now, sensei!" Daisuke said with a smile as they ate ramen.

"What are you talking? I'm not ready to lose just yet." Ikki said.

"I heard Yenma became Kazekage." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. That's one special little boy." Ikki said.

(Meanwhile)

Bakune dodged the sand arms and run-in attacks Yenma and Tyilinmon unleashed. Bakune suddenly threw several clay birds into the air, towards Yenma and Tyilinmon. Tyilinmon dodged the birds and make them crash into one another, while Yenma was automatically protected by his sand shield.

"Not bad at all." Bakune said.

Bakune was surrounded by a closing sphere of sand. Only narrowly dodging it, Bakune's left arm was caught by the sand, and completely crushed.

"Way to go, Yenma." Kangyou, Yenma's brother, said as he opserved from the ground.

"Kangyou…"

"What is it, Anura-sensei?"

"What should we do if…This is just a possibility, but what will we do if Shukaku is released?" Anura, a man with a veil covering half of his face, and two red marks covering his cheeks, said.

"…Don't worry." Kangyou said.

(Flashback)

_"You do know they only see you as a weapon, don't you, Yenma?" Kangyou asked._

_"I know. But I learned something important when I fought Daisuke. He thought me that you can always get the respect of others through hard work. It gives us a motive, a reason. He knew the pain like I did. He taught me that you can change that path." Yenma said. "That's why someday, I hope I'll be needed. Not as a weapon. But as Suna's Kazekage."_

(End of flashback)

"Yenma would never do anything to hurt the villagers." Kangyou said, a smile on his face.

"Damn…My arm…" Bakune said, before glaring at Yenma, only to dodge from Tyilinmon's attack at the last second. "Guess I'll have to use number 18."

He suddenly pulled out another figure from his bag. As he let it fall down towards Sunagakure, he released the seal, making it grow into at least 3 meters, and as it got closer to Suna, it exploded.

When the light from the explosion cleared, it revealed a sand barrier covering Suna, and a small opening from Yenma's sand shield.

The people cheered Yenma as he protected them from the explosion. But as for Bakune, he was still smiling.

"Within range…" Bakune said.

Yenma's eyes widened as he saw the bird right beside him, and narrowly closed the shield it exploded. Tyilinmon was, meanwhile, having trouble dodging the numerous clay birds Bakune sent to attack, keeping him away from his partner.

"Looks like you were able to defend yourself just in time." Bakune said. "Not that it matters."

Yenma's eyes widened once again once he saw clay spiders inside his sand sphere, and then, there was an explosion. The sand deformed itself, making Yenma fall through the skies.

"Yenma!" Tyilinmon said as he started flying to catch his unconscious partner.

"You know, you should take you're eyes off your opponent." Bakune said.

Clay spiders suddenly appeared on top of Tyilinmon, too, and exploded, knocking him out as he devolved back to Kudamon.

"Yenma, Kudamon!" Kangyou screamed after his little brother and his partner.

But the unconscious duo was caught by Bakune's flying bird as it started flying away.

"Mission successful." Bakune said as he looked back down at the citizens of Suna.

"…Send a rescue squad for the Kazekage and his partner immediately! Notify Konoha of the situation! Hagurumon, let's go!" Kangyou told Anura as they started chasing after their little brothers.

"They were able to take down Yenma and Tyilinmon, what makes you think you can take them on? !" Anura said.

"We can't just abandon our little brothers?" Hagurumon replied.

"_What do they want with Yenma and Kudamon? Those bastards!_" Kangyou thought as he and Hagurumon went to the outskirts of the village.

* * *

I'm so sorry I took as long as I did to update. But I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll try to update more from now on. And please, review.


End file.
